This wasn't in the job description
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: With the help of some of the guys, will Twisted decide to stay the head massage therapist for SmackDown or will she give in to her darkerside and join the Brothers of Destruction in their quest to rule the locker room.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

"Whoever thought of this idea needs shot." Kane ground out as he looked at his reflection.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, lemme see." Undertaker called through the door.

"Sorry Taker, I'm not leaving the bathroom, at least not looking like this."

"Kane it can't be as bad as mine, and trust me when I say that yellow isn't my color."

Kane snorted and shook his head in disgust, he was going to slowly kill the poor soul that put the idea of a candy themed 25 man Battle Royal into Vince's head. What the hell possessed the man to go along with this, he knew that Vince was off his rocker but come on, all of the superstars representing a candy, it was insane.

"Kane if you don't come out right now, I'm gunna go get Twisted." Taker threatened.

"You don't even know where she's at." Kane scoffed, eying himself in the mirror again.

"She's terrorizing JBL with the help of Jeff Hardy."

"Figures." Kane grumbled.

"So, are you commin' or what?"

"No just breathing really heavy." Kane shot back without thinking.

"Fine, have it your way smart ass."

Kane had his hand on the doorknob and was about to pull the door open when he heard the door to his and Takers room open and close.

"_Dammit, now I have to deal with her._"

He wasn't afraid of Twisted, just annoyed by her constant youthful personality, and her habit of playing pranks on people. She did have a quick wit though, as well has a vicious tongue that she wasn't afraid to unleash on a deserving victim. The main thing that bothered him though was that he couldn't remember one day in the past month in a half that didn't have her in it in one way shape or form. That and she was always with Taker or Jeff Hardy, and they usually had their shirts off as she worked on their sore muscles.

Granted she was a massage therapist and worked on all the Superstars as well as the Divas, but to always be seen with Taker and Jeff, it was career suicide, especially with the ways rumors flew the backstage area. Kanes' mind slowly wandered away from Twisted and back to the hideous outfit and the many ways that the person who thought it up was going to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes of searching, Taker found Jeff and Twisted leaning against a wall laughing. He took a few minutes to take in the sight they made before walking over to them.

"Now what did y'all do that's so damn funny."

Twisted jumped slightly and turned her tear-stained face towards Taker, trying to control her laughter so she could answer him.

"W-w-we put chicken bullion in JBL's shower head. You should've seen him." Jeff said through fits of laughter.

"S-seen him? You should've smelt him." Twisted added, breaking out into fresh laughter.

Taker shook his head at the two, but really couldn't do anything other than laugh at them.

Just then JBL came storming up to the threesome, the smell of chicken broth preceding him. Twisted wiped her eyes and tried to look innocent, failing horribly, whereas Jeff turned the other way so he could hide his face. JBL glared at the three of them as he took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"I know that you two had something to do with this." He started as he pointed to Jeff and Twisted with his hat. "And when I prove it to Vince, you both will be out of a job." He finished angrily, he glared once more at Jeff and Twisted and stalked off.

"Alright, now that that's over and done with, Twisted I need yer help youngun'."

"With what?" She asked as she turned her attention to Taker from the retreating figure of JBL.

"Kane has locked himself in the bathroom and refuses to come out."

"Never would have pegged Kane as a Div..."Jeff let his sentence trail off as Taker glared at him.

"I'll try, but Taker you know as well as I do that he won't do what he doesn't want to do."

"You'll get the job done baby girl, especially with Hardy boy here with ya."

"How did I get drug into this?" Jeff asked.

"By assiocation, that and it keeps you outta JBLs' way."

"Fine, lead the way Taker." Twisted said as she bowed deeply.

"You know where our locker room is, why do I have to go first?" He questioned.

"Age before beauty." She smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane was leaning against the sink contemplating changing back into his street clothes and leaving the areana altogether. He moved to pick up his street clothes when the bathroom door flew open, he looked up in surprise and there she was in all her glory, her blondish-brown hair was up in an octopus clip, as normal, and her green eyes sparkled with mischeif. That was when Kane noticed Taker and Jeff standing behind her, doubled over with laughter. Kane glared at her as a grin worked it's way onto her face.

"Nice outfit." She said looking him up and down.

He was wearing his regular wrestling gear except that instead of black and red, the pants were now white with the read stitching across it.

"I think you should stay with this look."

"You hid yerself in the bathroom because yer a candy cane?" Taker asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Kane growled as Taker started laughing, then turned his attention to Jeff, whom was by now rolling on the floor laughing.

"At least I'm not and Everlasting Gobstopper, or Skittles."

"And thats a good thing, because yellow on you would look worse then it does on Taker." Jeff said as he stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Tell me about it. It makes my skin look sallow." Taker huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh, Taker." Jeff said hesitantly.

"Yea?"

"Never, EVER do that again please."

"Why?"

"Well, lets just say that it makes you look, ah, effeminate."

"What did you say boy?"

"He said that it makes you look gay Taker."

"Well it does." Jeff stated weakly under Takers' glare.

Twisted was about to say something when her phone started ringing.

'_Give me what I could never ask for/Connect me and you could my chemical now/Give me the drug you know I'm after/Connect me and you could be the chemical_'

Takers eyebrows about disappeared into his hairline as he recognized the chorus from Kane's entrance theme.

"_Well is that interesting._" He thought as he looked over and seen Kanes' surprised look.

Twisteds' face burned as she let it go to voice mail, only to wince seconds later when Takers theme went off to signal that the caller had left a voice mail.

"What?!" She cried defensively.

"Closet B.O.D fan are we?" Kane asked smirking.

"Hmmph, for your information..." Twisted was cut off by Mr. McMahon's theme coming from her phone.

"Yes sir?" She said as she glared at Jeff, Taker and Kane, all of whom where trying not to laugh. "But sir, I don't think that that would be a good idea...of course, but-but...yes I know, but..." She hung up and looked at the phone as if it was about to bite her.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"He's putting me in the Diva Over the Top Rope match tonight."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Kane asked.

"I'm a massage therapist, I've never trained, hell I've never set foot into the ring. Wrestling isn't something that they teach at massage school. Oh god, the Glamazon is going to kill me." She moaned as she sunk down into the couch that was in the locker room.

Just as Kane was about to ask about what Beth Phoenix had to do with all of this, her phone went off again.

"_Missstttterrrrr Kennnneeedddyyyy._"

"Yes Ken, no Ken I didn't forget about your appointment. I'll be there in ten minutes or so." She got up from the couch and started walking towards the door.

"OK Twisted, just how many theme songs do you have downloaded into your phone?" Jeff asked before she put her hand on the doorknob.

"All of them." She said quietly.

"What?"

"All of them, even the Diva's entrances, it's how I know who calling without looking at my phone. And actually this is the company phone, my personal phone only has three entrance themes on it." She said as she turned the knob. "I'll see you later." She left the locker room with shoulders slumped, looking like she was going to the hangman.

Jeff left just a few seconds after her, it was clear that he wasn't comfortable with Taker and Kane, stating that he wanted to get some in ring practice before the match tonight. After the door closed behind him Taker looked over at Kane, and wasn't surprise to find him lost to his thoughts. He seemed to do that alot these days, mainly to be left alone. Taker smirked at Kane as he recalled the surprised looked on his face when he heard his entrance music go off. Taker decided to sit back and see what went on with this, it could be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Ken, you know the drill, naked, face down, butt covered." Twisted called to him as she threw him a towel.

"Yes ma'am."

"So are we doing scented or unscented oil to day?" She asked as she walked into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Unscented, I'm wrestling Big Show tonight and I don't want him thinking I'm fruity or anything."

"I highly doubt that he would think something like that, but lets get down to business."

Twisted cracked her knuckles and started with his shoulders. There was some slight tension between the blades, but nothing like what he normally had after a match, and soon she had it all worked out. As Ken relaxed even further, she decided to use the deep tissue method that Umaga had taught her earlier in the week. Normally she wouldn't have much contact with the Raw superstars other than Jeff, but these last few weeks Raw and SmackDown have been in the same cities. She was surprised when Umaga had first approached her and offered to teach her some new techniques, but after the first "lesson" she wasn't surprised to learn that he was also the head massage therapist for Raw. The two set some time apart each day after practice or the house shows to work on the techniques, and unlike his character in the ring, Umaga was very patient and they didn't move on to a new technique until Twisted was completely comfortable and able to do each technique.

"Mmmmm, hey Twisted?" Ken said drowsily, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yea Ken."

"Sorry to hear about your Diva match tonight."

"How did you hear about that?"

"I overheard Steph and Beth about it."

"Great, well I hope you're enjoying this, It maybe the last one you'll ever get."

"Does that mean I get a "happy ending" with it?" Kens' voice took on a hopeful tone.

"Would you like Hans to finish this?" She retorted as she rolled her eyes, even though Ken couldn't see it.

"My name is Scott, _**not **_Hans." Stated the young sandy haired masseuse that had walked in during her threat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire backstage area as well as the locker rooms were abuzz with the news that Twisted was going to be in the Diva match. As Jeff wandered around he overheard some of the most off the wall theories, one of them being that she wanted to impress DX and become their new manager. Jeff had just walked around the corner and seen Randy, Carlito and bunch of the other guys huddled around talking in hushed tones. Curious Jeff wandered alittle closer and was appalled by what he heard, Carlito was taking bets on just how long each wrestler thought Twisted would last in the match. Seething, but not wanted to make a scene, mainly because there were six of them and only one of him, he stalked off as Randy laughingly put 50 dollars on her lasting only a minute and a half.

Jeff knew that he had to come up with some way to protect Twisted once she stepped into the ring, but just how would he do it? Lost in thought Jeff ran into, literally, the perfect person to help save Twisted should the need arise.

Ugg, first try at a wrestling fanfic, hopefully this will be as successful as my other fanfics. Writing fanfics dealing with real people are harder then cartoons. Constructive comments welcomed, obvious flames will be iggied. Have a good night or day depending on where you are.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N forgot to put this in the first chapter, but I don't own 'em, well except for Twisted, and I'm not making any money off of this. If I was I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Now on with the Fic._

Vince was sitting quietly in his office when the door slammed open. Since he had been expecting a reaction of some sort, he didn't jump, all that much anyways. He looked up at the woman standing before him with impassive eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Whispers what can I help you with today?"

"Vince, what is gods name made you decide to put me in the Diva match tonight? You know I have absolutely no wrestling experience, I could really get hurt out there. I'm a masseuse, I was hired to rub the Divas and Superstars down, not roll around on the mat with them." As she grew more agitated she gestured more with her hands.

Vince had to try extremely hard to keep the impassive look on his face, mainly because this confrontation was being taped to air "live" between the Battle Royal and the Diva over the top rope match. While he had been expecting her to come barging in, he didn't plan on The Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, Kane, Mr. Kennedy, DX, and John Cena come riding in to her defense.

'_Well maybe John Cena, he does seem to have that hero complex after all_.' Vince thought to himself.

"Now Vince, you've pulled some stupid stunts and have had some really bad ideas before, but this tops them all. Twisted ain't no Diva." Taker started off.

"If you let her outta the match Vince, Hunter and I solemnly swear that there will be no more rooster jokes." Shawn promised as he and Hunter crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Yea, she's the best masseuse we have, Hans doesn't do half the job she does..."

"Dammit, my name is Scott." He yelled, cutting Kennedy off as he walked past the door.

"As, _I_ was saying, _Hans_ won't even give us his cell phone number. For emergency purposes only of course." Kennedy butted in, grinning as he heard Scott groan loudly.

"Take her out of the match, and I'll job to Orton for the next two months without complaint." Cena chimed in.

Vince stood up and raised his hand to indicate that he had heard enough.

"As compelling as all your offers and arguments are, the decision has been made. Ms. Whispers is going to compete in the Diva match, whether she likes it or not. Now with that being said, you all may leave now. Go on leave." Vince ordered.

"Now see here you pompous windbag..." Twisted was cut off by Kennedy picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the door. She was so engrossed with trying to loose and cussing Kennedy that she didn't hear Kane and Taker threaten Vince's' life is she got seriously injured during the match.

When the superstars had finally exited the room, Vince motioned for the cameras to stop filming and sent the video to editing so that Cenas' comment could be cut. He smiled as he penned a quick letter to Twisted to explain the real reason that she was being put in the match. He sealed the envelope and handed it to a stage hand, with explict directions to delivered to her, after the Diva match of course. As he walked around the desk to head to the bathroom, he noticed a small circle of green on the floor by the door. Bending down he realized that it was a contact lens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached catering Kennedy put Twisted down and rolled shoulder to release some of the tension.

"Damn girl, you sure aren't a light weig..." Kennedy's words died as he stared at her eyes.

"What?!" She cried when Kennedy continued to stare. Seeing that she wasn't going to get answer from him, she turned to Cena.

"John, is there something on my face?"

Cenas' mouth moved but no words came out, after about two minutes she then turned to Taker.

"Darlin, your eyes." He started with an amused look on his face.

Her eyes widened as she searched for a reflective surface of some sort. As she searched Shawn dug into his pocket and finally pulled out a double sided mirrored compact.

"Why are you carrying that around in your pocket?" Hunter asked, eyebrow raised.

"I think I'm cute, but I _know_ I'm sexy." Shawn responded with a shrug as Hunter shook his head.

Twisted looked into the mirror and groaned. She closed her eyes, and shut the compact. When she handed the compact back to Shawn she kept her head down to keep the rest of the group from seeing her eyes when she opened them again.

"Thanks" She said lowly and walked away, not saying anything to anyone.

As she walked, she kept her head down and refused to talk to anyone, going so far to blow off Randy when he tried to talk to her about setting up an appointment after the show that night. When she finally reached the masseuses room, she walked over her locker and took a pair of sunglasses out her bag. Cursing her self for leaving the extra lens at the hotel room as she put them on, she began straiting up the room. She was refolding the towels when Jeff came flying into the room.

"Twisted!" He called.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Jeff, where's the fire?" She asked as she laughed slightly.

"Huh? Nice shades by the way, but down to business, I figured out how to get you out of the match as soon as possible."

"Really, how?"

"Well when you climb into the ring, keep yourself away from the action as much as possible and when everyone is busy, climb over the top rope. OR, do you have any friends in the Diva locker room?"

"I've had drinks with Melina and Victoria, but I wouldn't call them friends." She said slowly. "Why?"

"Have one of them lightly Irish Whip you into the ropes and the pseudo-clothes line you over the top rope, to make it look legit to the fans."

Twisted smiled as she thought it over, it was so simple, and hopefully it would work.

"Jeff you are a genius." She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Why'd you run off Darlin?" Taker asked as he walked into the room.

Jeff and Twisted sprang apart as if they had been caught in the middle of doing something wrong, a light blush crossing both their faces. Taker snickered as Jeff lost his balance and fell backwards, straight onto Kane, knocking them both to the floor.

"Dammit Hardy." Kane growled. "Get off me."

Jeff sprang back up to his feet and dashed behind Twisted as Taker helped Kane to his feet. As if she could do something to stop him if be decided to go after Jeff.

"Behold, The Legend Thriller, Jeff Hardy, the man not afraid to put his body on the line, afraid of my baby brother." Taker quipped. "Anyways take off the glasses hun."

"No." She stated firmly.

"Why are you wearing them anyways, we're indoors." Jeff stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Taker said, never taking his eyes off her.

"You know that you can't wrestle in them." Kane pointed out.

"And y'all call me Captain Obvious." Jeff said under his breath.

Kane was as curious as Jeff, although he would be damned if he admitted it, as to why she was wearing them. He left for one minute to cool off after the confrontation in Vinces' office and when he rejoined the group Taker was taking off after her. He watched silently as Jeff reached around her head and snatched them off her face, causing her to jump and yelp at the same time.

"Damn you Hardy." She growled as she turned to face him.

"So you were wearing these why?"

"My eyes, I was wearing them to cover my eyes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why because?"

"What are you two years old?" She asked, starting to get annoyed.

"So you were born with one green eye and one blue eye, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Taker said as he stepped closer to her.

"I wasn't born that way."

"Well what happened then?"

"I-uh, never mind." She growled as she stalked from the room.

"Twisted, it'll help if you share." Jeff called as he raced after her.

Taker and Kane winced at the loud smack they heard, they could only imagine how it felt.

"Taker, I'm heading to the weight room a quick work out." Kane stated as he started walking to the door.

"Fine, I'll come and get you in time for the match." He replied, his voice sounding distant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kane reached the weight room he surveyed his surroundings before he sat down at a weight machine. In the corner across from him Shawn Micheals was practicing his super kick as Matt Hardy held the bag. Kane shook his head, he already knew how this was going to end, and stretched before laying down and taking the handle of barbell in his hands. He had only done two reps when he heard the tell tale "Thwack." "Thud" that signaled the predictable outcome.

"Matt? Matt, man I'm sorry, you alright? Hey Kane, will you help me move him to the bench over here."

He placed the barbell back on the rack and walked over to Shawn and, the now unconscious, Matt.

"How do you want him on the bench?" He asked as he picked the younger man up with ease.

"All stretched out with his head on these rolled up towels."

Kane deposited Matt on the bench as asked and walked back to his bench. He was on his 15th rep when Taker loomed into his line of vision.

"Come on, they're starting to announce the match."

Kane stood up and stretched his back as he waited for Shawn and, the slightly aware, Matt to join them. As they walked down to the gorilla position he began thinking again of the many painful ways that the person behind all this was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted, and maybe Scott. The candies repped by the superstars were not picked based on individual feeling towards the guys, its just that the candy seemed to pick the superstar. Also don't own any of the candies._

* * *

As each Superstar was announced, Kane took note of each of the candies that they were representing. Apparently the winner of the Battle Royal decided what candy was going to be the new "official candy of the wwe".

John Cena repped Whoppers

Triple H-Marsh mellow Peeps

Shawn Michaels-Jawbreaker

Undertaker-Everlasting Gobstopper

Matt Hardy-Swedish Fish

Jeff Hardy-Skittles

Randy Orton-Milk Duds

Jimmy Wang Yang-Bottle Caps

Shannon Moore-M & Ms

MVP-100 Grand

Khali-Whatchamacallit

Finlay-Reese's Pieces

Rey Mysterio-Atomic Fire Ball

Edge-MilkyWay

C.M. Punk-Jolly Rancher

John Morrison-Sweet tarts

Miz-Dots

Matt Striker-Nerds

Jericho-Payday

JBL-Gummy Worms

Big Daddy V-Now or Laters

Umaga-Twizzlers

Santino Marella-AirHeads

Cody Rhodes-Starburst

As they stood facing each other in the ring, it was all that Kane could do to keep the smile off of his face completely, the small grin looking extremely sinister to the others and the fans. However his amusement was short lived, once the bell rang all hell broke loose as they each locked up with someone or started trading blows. Jimmy, Santino, Matt H, Miz, Shannon, Punk, and Striker were the first to be eliminated. Kane however focused all his attention and energy on Khali, knowing that if he wanted to stay in this as long as possible he would have to take out the bigger competition first. As he reeled back from a hard right hand from Khali, he bumped into Taker, causing the slightly taller man to turn with fist raised. Taker took in the situation and he and Kane worked to get Khali eliminated. With a slight nod to his brother in thanks, Kane then moved his sights to Big Daddy V. He had just hit him with a few of his own hard rights, when he got caught accidentally with a 619 meant for Edge. Edge, ever the opportunist, Speared Kane to the mat and took off before he could get back to his feet. Kane got to his feet holding his sides slightly winded, he was trying to locate a somewhat clear path to Big Daddy V when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and got hit with a Twist of Fate from Jeff, who then jumped on the top turnbuckle and preformed a Swanton Bomb, eliminating Kane from the match.

He drug his battered body slowly up the ramp, clutching his sides as he made it behind the curtain. He grabbed a bottle of water from the table and wearily made his way back to his and Takers' locker room, where he fell heavily on the couch and continued to watch the match. Soon it came down to Edge, Cody, Morrison, and Undertaker. After two viscous Spears from Edge, and a bastardized Alabama Slammer from Cody, Undertaker was eliminated,and a few minutes after this Morrison was eliminated as well. As Edge and Cody circled each other in the ring, it was apparent to all that watched that both men were extremely exhausted. They locked up in the center of the ring for couple of minutes until Edge was able to temporarily over power Cody, sending him flying in to the ropes. As Cody rebounded Edge went to clothesline him, but Cody leap-frogged over him and took Edge to the mat with russian leg sweep when Edge ran at him again. They tussled on the mat for a few minutes, each trying to put the other in a submission move until Cody managed to make it to his feet. He backed himself into the corner and waited for Edge to regain his feet before he hit him with a bulldog. Cody rolled Edges' prone body over and covered for the pin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted watched the end of the men's match with a heavy heart, she had foolishly hoped that it would have lasted long enough to make Vince take the Diva match off the card for the night. She had just come from wardrobe and was forcing herself to drink some water when Jeff and Cena found her.

"Hey did you talk to Melina or Victoria?" Jeff asked as he sat down.

"Yea and they said that they would help, Maria said she would too."

"Nice outfit Twisted." Cena smirked as he looked her up and down.

Wardrobe had put her in black cargo pants and leaf green A-shirt. Her hair had been let down from the octopus clip and left to lay in waves that ended just below her breasts.

"I feel like a whore."

"But you're a very pretty whore." Cena said trying to be helpful.

"Actually, you look like DX decided to dress you."

Twisted glared at the two men before turning her attention back to the mounted T.V. Her eyes widened as she seen the "live" feed that was playing. Groaning she put her head in her hands as she listened to the conversation she had earlier play for millions. She berated herself for not even considering that Vince was taping the whole thing, hell if she was in his place she would have taped it too to see if anything exciting had happened that could be used.

"Come on, it's time to head to the curtain." Jeff said as he got to his feet and pulled her to hers.

"I don't wanna." She pouted, but allowed herself to be pulled along.

As they neared the curtain area Kane and Taker seemed to appear out of nowhere to wish her good luck. Kane however about choked on the breath he drew in when she turned and looked up at him. He had never realized that her hair was so long, or her eyes so piercing a green, that was when it hit him that her eyes were no longer mismatched, and it sent a pang of disappointment through him.

"I see you found your contact lens." He said gruffly, his eyes intensely trained on her face.

"Uh, no. They had some extras in wardrobe." She said blushing.

"You look nice Hun, except for your choice of colors." Taker commented.

"Well atleast I'll make a pretty corpse." She grumbled.

Taker was about to say something back when they heard her name being announced. She put on a brave smile and ducked through the curtain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Twisted stood on the stage her breath caught in her throat and her heart began a frantic dance in her chest. She didn't hear King or J.R., or the fans screaming as she walked slowly down the ramp. She didn't see the steel steps as she climbed them or the ropes as she ducked through them, all she saw were the Divas in the ring. Her eyes darted to each one trying to decided which was the biggest threat to her other than Beth Phoenix. Melina seen her nervousness and gave a slight nod and Maria smiled at her trying to put her at ease.

When the bell rang she circled the Divas trying to keep them all in her sight, however Beth managed to sneak up behind her. She pulled Twisted by the hair and threw her into the ropes, as she rebounded Beth clotheslined her, sending her hard into the mat. Beth then pulled her up to her feet by her hair, and hard Irish whipped her into the turnbuckles. As Twisted stood there trying to catch her breath, Beth ran at her and rammed her shoulder into Twisteds' stomach. Twisted doubled over to protect herself and regain her breath, but Beth wouldn't have it, she started kicking at Twisted, aiming for her rib cage. Twisted slowly fell to canvas, hoping that if she appeared to be unconscious Beth would leave her alone.

It didn't work, Beth just drug her into the center of the ring and pulled her up again by the hair. Once Twisted was in a standing position Beth picked her up above her head and threw Twisted, grinning as she hit the canvas. Seeing that she was down again and not getting up, Beth started kicking at her ribs again and sadistically laughed as Twisted let out a pained cry. Then to finish her off, Beth leg dropped on her chest, resulting in a sickeningly loud crack that was unfortunately heard by no one other than the two. As Beth walked away she turned and looked at Twisted and as a last thought ran at her and kicked her in the temple, ala Randy Orton. As Twisteds' world turned black she didn't see or hear the music that heralded her savior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane watched the match with growing frustration, and when Beth punted Twisted in the head he felt his world go in slow motion. He rushed to the curtain and was about to run down the ramp when he seen Hornswoggle climb into the ring and run to cover Twisteds' body with his own to prevent further damage. While this looked good to the fans, and King was making his observations about the "relationship" between the two, Kane was two seconds from being on the stage when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around he seen Taker there with two of the stage crew. He had them play the gong and dim the lights, he then nodded to Kane and the two made their way to ring under the cover of darkness. As the lights came back on, the crowd went wild as they seen Taker prepared to choke slam Beth and Kane standing with Twisted cradled in his arms bridal style, as the rest of the Divas looked on frightened from one of the corners. Kane seen the fear in Beth's eyes and took slight pleasure in it, a sadistic smile gracing his face, until a pained moan from Twisted prompted him from his dark musings. As the canvas rebounded from the hit, it seemed to spur the divas into action, running at the Brothers of Destruction. However one look from Kane stopped them in their tracks, that and Hornswoggle was in front of him staring at them with a glazed look on his face. As they retreated again to the corner, Taker held the top and middle rope apart so that Kane could duck through them with Twisted.

As they started up the ramp Twisted started thrashing around which almost caused Kane to drop her. He held her alittle tighter and started to talk lowly in her ear, and was surprised when she grabbed on his neck in a death grip. When they ducked back through the curtains Kane was rushed by EMTs, whom tried to pry Twisteds arms from around Kanes neck. After a few minutes and no progress, her muscles had seemed to lock themselves up in her unconscious state, Kane growled at them to move out of his way. While it was mild annoyance, Kane found that he really didn't mind the feel of it, and idly found himself wondering what other muscles she could lock up. As he walked back to his and Takers locker room he felt her relax some, but not enough to let go of his neck.

"Why isn't she with the EMTs?" Taker demanded. "She could be seriously injured."

"If they could've freed me from her grasp, she would have been." Kane shot back as he set down on the couch carefully.

He had just gotten comfortable when the door burst open, due in part from a boot from Umaga. In came Jeff, Umaga, Hornswoggle (now sporting a couple of bruises on his cheek), and Cena, they all wore matching looks of worry.

"How is she?" Umaga asked as he looked down at her.

"Right now, unconscious, but she's going to be in some major pain when she wakes up."

"Lay her down so I can check her ribs for sensitivity while she's out."

"I would love to, but her arms are locked in this death grip."

"Give me a minute and I'll have you free in a minute." Umaga said as he smiled slightly at Kane, he had the feeling that the big man didn't really mind all the much.

Umaga knelt down besides the couch and started on the muscle between the shoulder blades, then he moved on to the shoulders themselves. Then finally the arms and wrists, it seemed to do the trick as her arms fell to her chest, giving the two the look of lovers cuddling. Kane got up slowly, turned around and lightly laid her on the couch, then backed away as Umaga leaned over her prone form. He moved her arms to her sides, placed his hands just under her breasts and lightly placed pressure. With no reactions he moved his hands two inches lower and tried again. This time she moaned and started to move away from the pain, which was clearly etched on her face. Umaga then rocked back onto his heels and stood up.

"She is defiantly going to bruise, but she might have some sprained, possibly cracked ribs. She needs to be taken to the hospital."

"Right, Cena do you know what my truck looks like?" Taker asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Can't miss it, since Steve isn't here anymore you're the only one here who drives one."

"Well go pull it around, we'll meet you out there." Taker tossed Cena the keys and turned to the others. "We aren't all going to fit in my truck."

"We'll follow in my rental." Jeff said.

Taker nodded and lightly lifted Twisted up from the couch, careful not to jar her too much.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital, I'm gonna go have a talk with Vince." Kane said as he followed Taker and Umaga out into the hallway.

"Alright, call me when you reach the hospital."

Kane nodded his head and turned away from the group, hopefully Vince was in his office, if he had to look for him, the meeting wasn't going to bode well for Vince.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted, and maybe Scott.Sorry about the delay, had some baby-daddy drama to deal with, oh well, on with the fic._

* * *

They were back, those dark blue accusing orbs, staring deep into her soul no matter which way she turned. Even when she closed her eyes they were there, never giving her peace. Then the screaming started. First it was the screaming of tired on pavement, followed by shattering glass, then it was the screaming sobs of his wife as the doctors explained what had happened. Finally it was the screaming of the twin 4 year old girls, desperately screaming to wake up their daddy before the dirt covered him over. The screaming intensified as Twisted ran as far as she could from the scene, turning almost into a banshee wail.

She tried to bring her hands up to cover her ears, hoping to block out the awful noise but she couldn't raise her arms. Panicked she started to thrash around, trying to dislodge whatever weight was holding her down. As she moved she felt the weight grow greater and that sent a new wave of terror through her. Her movements became more frenzied and violent and a scream tore itself from her throat, her eyes snapping open at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cena had just laid her down on the hospital bed when she began to move, not wanting her to hurt herself he held her arms down at her sides. Just as she began to become violent the others walked in and Umaga and Jeff helped him restrain her as Taker and Hornswoggle took off in search of a doctor or a nurse. Kane joined them a few minutes later, just minutes after she began screaming. As she lay on the bed twisting and bucking Kane wondered what was going through her mind, was she reliving her match? Her movements had become more violent and she managed to dislodge Jeff, whom had been laying across her stomach, in one move, and narrowly missed Umagas face with her foot, as he had been holding her ankles down.

Seeing that the situation was going from bad to worse, Kane moved up and stood next to Cena, he was about to push him out of the way when her eyes snapped open. He instinctively took a step back, the mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes startling him for a moment. Cena, on the other hand, thought that since she was awake now that she was going to be fine let go of her arms, big mistake. She reared up of the bed and started throwing punches at him. At first the others were too shocked to really react to the situation. She really wasn't doing any harm to him, although she did manage to get to good hits in on him. One was to his nose and the other was to his right eye, which sent him back, making him lose his balance and end up on the floor. Seeing Cena fall from the eye shot, Kane went over and picked Twisted up, letting her feet dangle a good 7 inches from the ground. He held her flush against his body with her arms and hands pinned to her sides. She still struggled and Kane to tighten his grip alittle, hoping that he wasn't causing more damage to her ribs.

"Twisted? Twisted? Little one, can you hear me?" Umaga asked as he moved to stand behind Kane, just in case she managed to get out of his grasp and go after him.

She looked over Kan es left shoulder and stared intently at Umaga. Her body stiffened slightly and Kane was ready to apply some more pressure if need be, however less than a minute later her body sagged against his. She then buried her burning face into the crook of his neck, and he could only guess at how red it was. It was Kanes' turn, however, to stiffen as she mumbled against his neck, her lips and warm breath sending shivers through him.

"Alright Red, you can let me down now." She sighed, sending even more shivers through him.

Slowly he let her slide down his body until her feet were firmly on the floor. He kept his arm around her waist even after he was certain that she could stand on her own. Her hands were still on his lower chest as he looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Did you just call me Red?"

She blushed again as she looked up at him and was about to answer him when a camera flash caught their attention. They turned their heads in unison and seen Jeff holding a digital camera and grinning like a mad man. Identical frowns formed on their faces and Jeff was quick to snap a picture of that as well.

"Jeff why do you have a camera? And why are you taking pictures?" She asked patiently as she took a step away from Kane, who silently growled at the loss of contact.

"I'm an artist, when inspiration hits I take pictures of said inspiration."

"Well, when you get them developed, I'm taking the copies and the memory card and destroying them."

"And if she doesn't I am." Kane said quietly as he stepped closer to Twisted again.

Twisted turned around and looked up at Kane questioningly, a slight blush gracing her cheeks at his nearness.

"Good luck finding a doctor in this damned place. Oh, you're awake darlin, should you even be outta bed yet?" Taker questioned and stated at the same time as he and Hornswoggle walked back into the room.

"Well maybe if you guys had brought your street clothes and washed off your stage make-up off they might come in." Twisted pointed out.

"Uh, John, why are you on the floor?" Hornswoggle asked when he noticed that Cena was sitting on the floor.

Cena turned red as he began to retell what went on, only to turn redder still as Taker and Hornswoggle started laughing. Twisted even laughed alittle, however she gasped in pain and went to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain. Taker walked over to her and gently picked her up. Pointedly ignoring the death glare that Kane was giving him, he sat her down on the bed, and then sat down next to her.

"So, how'd your talk with Vince go?" Taker asked as he leaned against the headboard and crossing his legs at the ankles.

"He's still alive, if that's what you're getting at." Kane replied as he sat down in one of the chairs and stared darkly at Taker.

Umaga had sat down in the other chair and was staring intently at Twisted, watching as she kept her eyes on the two brothers. He wanted to know what she was fighting while she was lost to the darkness of her mind, although he didn't quite know to broach the subject. His mind also wandered to the interaction between her and Kane, he had never seen the big man so gentle with some one before, not even Lita had seen that side of him. As he thought deeper on it, he realized that every time he seen Taker with Twisted, Kane was there too, as if he was keeping an eye on the two. He also seemed to shadow her when she was with Jeff, though he highly doubted that either one of them knew it.

"So Twisted, ya gonna work on my back when we get back to the arena?" Taker asked, a note of hopefulness in his voice. "Unlessen of course you wanna come over to Kane and I's room and do it?"

"Maybe, and you know my rule on massages outside of the arena Taker." She said wincing as she tried to make herself comfortable.

She was about to say something else when a young doctor appeared in the doorway. He was in his late 20's early 30's with dark brown hair and grey eyes, and clean shaven, and looked to be about 5 foot 10. He really was easy on the eyes, but the nervousness that exuded from him overshadowed it. He looked like he wanted to come in, but when he took a good look at the guys in the room he decided to stay in the hall.

"Ms. Whispers, would you mind sending your visitors out to the waiting room for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, guys?" She motioned to the door with her head and laughed as Cena, and Hornswoggle walked out with their heads down like errant children, while Umaga walked out the door the same way he walked to the ring. "You too Taker, and you Kane." She said as they resolutely stayed in their places.

"Whatever he has to say he can say in front of us." Taker said glaring at the young man, making him flinch.

"Taker, I think that it's because you guys make him nervous."

"Fine, but we'll just be outside the door." He growled as he and Kane walked past.

The doctor closed the door and he took in a big breath, he then walked over to the bed and flipped open the chart he had been carrying.

"Alright, my name is Dr. Daniels and I still have a few questions for you, seeing as how you were unconscious when you were brought in. First, what is your full name?"

"Uh, Raelynn Michelle Whispers, but everyone calls me Twisted."

"Ok, birthdate?"

"October 31 1979."

"Smoker? Drinker? Any street drugs?'

"No, occasionally, and no."

As soon as he had the rest of her information he took stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs, followed by checking her blood pressure and heart rate. Satisfied with that he opened the door again and left, allowing the guys to file back in. Just before they could resume their places however a male nurse walked into the room pushing a wheel chair.

"Ms. Whispers, I'm here to take you to x-ray." He stated as he wheeled over to the bed, seemingly unaware that there were five big guys in the room. "Do you have any piercings other than your ears that need to be removed?"

"Ummm, does my tongue ring count?" She asked as she began taking the three studs out of each ear.

"Nah, it should be fine, any rings or necklaces?" He helped her into the chair when she was ready and waited as she handed her earrings to Umaga.

"Nope, lets get this thing rolling." She said as she placed her feet on the rests.

He turned her around and rolled her through the door, still ignoring the guys, whom were doing their best to be intimidating, well Jeff and Hornswoggle where at least. Taker just rolled his eyes and lay down on the bed, crossing his feet at the ankle again and staring at the ceiling. Umaga and Cena were talking about the match that they had coming up and what moves they thought would make the crowd pop. Kane sat in the chair by the bed and stared at nothing in particular and Jeff and Hornswoggle decided to see who could out flex who. The time passed slowly, Taker eventually falling asleep, Kane leaving the chair and pacing looking at the clock periodically, and Jeff and Cena were having an arm wrestling match as Umaga and Hornswoggle watched disinterestedly.

"Alright hun, we'll get these developed and then we'll go from there." The nurse said as he wheeled her back in.

"Thanks Steve." She got out of the chair shakily and walked over to the bed, sitting gingerly down on the edge.

After the nurse left she positioned herself on what little bed was left and looked at the guys.

"You guys know that you can go back to the arena or to the hotel, you don't have to stay here." She said as she leaned on Taker alittle bit.

"Ah darlin', yer fine, besides how are ya going to be getting to the arena to get yer stuff." Taker said groggily as he put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling off the bed.

"About that, how _did_ I get out of the ring and here?" She asked as she cocked her head.

"Well after you went down, Hornswoggle climbed into the ring and covered you, then Taker did his whole dramatic entrance with Kane, Taker Choke slammed Beth and Kane carried you from the ring." Jeff said, sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall.

Twisteds' eyes went wide as she looked at each one in turn, her eyes finally stopping on Kane.

"Thank you, you guys didn'-" She started, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Hush, yer our friend, as well as one hell of a masseuse, we couldn't just let Beth stop ya into a grease spot on the canvas."

"Yea, besides then who would fight with Ken about 'happy endings'" Cena piped up.

She was about to make a wise ass come back when there was a knock on the door frame. The group looked up as a whole and seen Vince and Coach standing there.

"Told ya he was still alive." Kane grumbled.

"Ahem, well, Ms. Whispers, I don't usually do this, but I am sorry for the position that you were in tonight, I had no idea that Beth would take it that far. And the real reason that you were in tonights match was that we were short a diva and Stephanie suggested that we use one of the backstage crew, you just happened to be the luck of the draw. However I have a proposition for you if you would be so kind to think it over." Vince said as he looked at her.

"Lemme get this straight, you were down a Diva, so instead of just being one Diva short, which I highly doubt the crowd would have noticed, you decided to put one of us backstage people, whom you know have no experience in the ring and see what would happen. And I just happen to be the person you choose. Because of that I'm now in the hospital, with certainly bruised rib, but possibly cracked ones as well, and now you have the gall to ask me to think something over for you." She seethed, grabbing her sides as the deep breaths she took sent wave after wave pain rocketing through her.

"Pretty much. Coachman and I were thinking about putting the Hardy Boyz and the Brothers of Destruction back together, as well as letting DX return, and all three of the tag teams need a manager/valet, and I was wondering if you would like take that position for one of them. I initially wanted to put you with the Hardy Boyz seeing as how you and Jeff are always running around together, but after tonights performance I started thinking that maybe you would do well with the B.o.D. We could do a storyline that based their reunion on them saving you. We could tape a 'live' feed of you waking up in their locker room and then fade out as Kane or Taker, your choice of course, demand that in return for them saving you, you have to be their manager/valet."

"What about my position as head masseuse on SmackDown?"

"You could still do that, you're only going to be walking them down to the ring, going to signings, and doing 'live' feeds every once and a while. I'll tell you what, I'll even give you a couple of days to think about it. That way creative can put together a few story lines, one if you decide to go with the B.o.D and then one if you decide to go with the Hardy Boyz."

Vince then signaled to Coach and the two left the room, leaving Twisted speechless as she stared at the stop where the two had been standing.

"Ya know, that wouldn't be a bad idea, but if you were to be Matt and I's manager, I would have to move to Smackdown, I wonder what Vince plans on doing about that, am I going to SmackDown or is Matt coming to Raw?" The last part was mainly said to himself.

"Why don't ya just say you want to be our manager, it would save me the time of having to come and hunt ya down."

"Taker, you just want a personal masseuse, besides I don't want my time to be split between my massage position and the manager position. I have the feeling that my work as a masseuse will be getting the short end of the stick, and I don't know if I can do that, I like being the head masseuse." She looked down at her folded hands weighing the choices.

"Little one he did say that you could do both, besides the storylines are not going to last forever, and who knows you might like being a valet/manager." Umaga put in.

"Maybe."

"You have a few days to think about it, take your time." Kane spoke up.

"Eh, your right Red." She grinned as he growled, even though there really wasn't any heat behind it.

"Ah Ms. Whispers, you x-rays show two cracked ribs, bottom of the rib cage, lucky there, and the rest are heavily bruised. Other than a couple of bumps and bruises on the outside you're fine, we're going to wrap your chest for you and give you a script for some pain killers. Now you need to take it slow for awhile, and go to regular health check updates with the trainers, you should be cleared in a couple of months. That means no in-ring competition and no heavy lifting or other strenuous activities." Steve, the male nurse, said as he walked into the room. "Alright gentlemen, that means you all must leave so we can wrap her up and then you all can hit the road."

The guys looked at one another walked out the room quietly. Steve looked at Twisted and snorted as he motioned for her to take off the A-Shirt. He unrolled the bandage and started at the bottom of her rib cage and wrapping it tight to limit movement and finished under her breasts.

"So how does that feel?" He asked when he was done.

"Other than not being able to breathe, it feels better. What about bathing, I can't very well shower in this."

"Unwrap it and when you are done, have one of your friends or even one of the trainers re-wrap you, and make sure it is tight, it helps kept movement of the injured ribs to a minimum, resulting in less opportunity for a new injury."

"Gotcha, so am I good to go?"

"Let me get your script and then yea, and I mean it about the other strenuous activity, keep the big guys off of ya for a while."

"What big guys?" She asked puzzled.

"Taker and Kane, they can seriously re-injure you."

"Ohhh, ahhh there is nothing between us, I'm the head masseuse for SmackDown. I make it a point not to get involved with the talent." She said blushing at the insinuation.

"Alright, well I'll be right back." Steve grinned at her and left the room.

As the guys walked back in and situated themselves in to room, she took notice that Taker and Kane did indeed stay close to her, Taker climbing back up on the bed and Kane sitting in the chair by the bed. Blushing as she remembered what Steve had been hinted at she looked down at her hands again. Steve returned moments later with the script and smile as he too took notice of how close Kane and Taker were to Twisted.

"Now that that's over how about we all go back to hotel and then out for drinks?" Hornswoggle asked.

"Sounds like a plan little guy." Jeff said as he clapped him on the back.

As they walked out into the parking lot of the hospital and split up into groups, Cena-Umaga-Hornswoggle and Jeff in Jeff's rental, Taker-Twisted in Takers truck and Kane on his Harley.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted, Scott, and Dr. Daniels._

Taker had just started the truck when Twisted remembered that her purse and massage oils were still at the arena.

"Hey Taker?" She asked as she turned slowly to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop the arena? My stuff is still there."

"Planned on it Darlin', I forgot my bag and I'm pretty sure the others did too."

She settled back into her seat and stared out the window, only to laugh a couple minutes later as Jeff pulled along side the truck, Hornswoggle mooning her from the back seat. Taker turned to see what she was laughing at and suppressed a laugh at the antics of the younger men. Twisteds' grin however turned into a dropped jaw as Kane sped pass Jeff's car on his Harley and set it back on its back tire as he jumped in front of the truck.

"He's gonna kill himself." She whispered, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Naw, he knows what he's doing when it comes to his bike." Taker chuckled.

"Do you still want me to do the massage when we get to the arena?"

"If you feel up to it, although the others looked pretty excited about drinking."

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that, rain check Deadman?"

"I'm gunna hold ya to it youngin'. Why don't you come out with us tonight?" He asked as he turned into the area parking lot.

"Uhhh, I don't know, I'm not really big on going to jail tonight, whether it be in handcuffs or to bail y'all out."

"Baby girl, do you really think that if you ain't with us, it's gunna stop us from calling ya to come and get our drunk asses?"

"I was hoping." They pushed the door open and started down the main hallway.

"It's not." Taker laughed as she hung her head in mock defeat.

"Fine, then you sir, are going to buy my rounds and I'm not a cheap date, ye have been warned." She grinned up at him before splitting off the main hallway to head to masseuses room.

She unlocked the door and placed the key on one of tables before she started packing her bag. The sheets were folded carefully and put in first then the towels, and finally the oils were placed in their travel bags and set on top of it all. She set her purse down by the bag and surveyed the room to see if she had left anything behind. She sighed as she spotted the new oil warmer sitting on the counter by the window, still plugged in and with some oil still in it. Grumbling she unplugged the warmer and took it over to the sink, she ran the water until it was hot and placed the warmer under it, trying to wash out the residue from the left over oil. She was rubbing at it with her hand when Taker and Jeff walked into the room.

"Damn him! This is why it's hard to get quality massage equipment around here." She mumbled, still trying to get the burnt on residue off the warmer. "Not to mention he could've burnt this place down, Vince would have been happy about that."

"Uh, Twisted, you do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Jeff grinned.

"Now is not the time Hardy boy." She growled.

"Darlin' I think you've been spending too much time around my brother and I." Taker couldn't help but smile as she turned and glared at him.

"If you're not going to be helpful then please shut it."

Taker and Jeff shrugged their shoulders at each other and sat down on the chairs that were in the room. They watched as she scrubbed at the warmer, getting more annoyed with it, her body tensing with anger. Groaning she gave up, taking a paper towel from the roll she dried the warmer and set it on counter as she turned off the water and dried around the sink. When she turned around she seen Taker and Jeff trying to contain their laughter.

"And just what is so funny?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"It's just an oil warmer, it's not worth getting bent out of shape about."

"Jeff, you don't get it. This warmer is part of what helps me earn my living, it may not be much but it helps. Vince just got us this warmer seeing as how the old one liked to short out at inopportune moments. Warm oil soaks into the skin better with less work, cold oil has to be worked in, and when your client is in pain working in oil can make it worse. Scott left it plugged in, and with oil in it no less, not only has he done damage to it, but he could have burnt this place to the down. And seeing as how I am head masseuse, this would fall on my shoulders."

"Twisted, Hun look, we got here in time to prevent anything from happening other than having oil burnt onto it. Now lets get going, you look like you could use a drink now." Taker placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Please come with us Twisted." Jeff pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I had already planned on it."

Twisted put the warmer in her bag and zipped it up, she picked up her purse and followed the men out to the parking lot. She placed the bag in the bed of the truck and turned to face Taker, only to find Kane standing behind her.

"God man, you need a bell around your neck, where did Taker go?" She asked as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"He left his duster in the locker room, he should be here in a minute. So I hear that you're going drinking with the guys tonight." He said as he leaned up against the side of the truck.

"Yea, gotta visit my three favorite family members."

"You have family here?"

"Yea, my Uncle Jack, my Uncle Jim and my cousin Jose." She said with a laugh. "Are you coming with?"

"I don't think so, think I'm just gonna head back to the room and rest, maybe watch alittle t.v. or something."

"Come with Kane, I may need someone to carry me back to my room."

Kane raised his eyebrow at her, causing her to turn red. However his reply was cut off by Taker approaching the truck.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he tossed his bag into the bed of the truck.

"Yea."

Twisted climbed up into the truck and leaned back against the seat, grimacing slightly twinges of pain that shot through her chest. As Taker started the truck she felt her eyes flutter close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane kicked started his bike and pulled out behind Takers truck, keeping a good yard between his fender and the bumper of the truck. Thankfully the hotel wasn't far from the arena, with the way that his mind was wandering he was lucky that he made to the parking lot without an accident. He cut the engine and stayed straddling the bike as Taker woke Twisted up, her groan as she stretched floated across the still air, making him shift on the seat. As he thought about it he decided that it wouldn't be SO bad to sit and drink with the guys tonight, he could even keep an eye on her. He climbed off the bike and untied his bag from the back of the seat and walked over to the truck, where Twisted was trying to reach her bag. He reached over her shoulder and plucked the bag up from the bed, pinning her between himself and the tailgate. Feeling her flush against his body sent blood strait to his groin, causing him to twitch against her back. He stepped back quickly and handed her her bag and walked off to the lobby, cursing his wrestling pants the entire way.

As he stood at the desk waiting for the clerk to get his room key he felt someone behind him and turned around, only to find her standing there, questioning him with her eyes. He looked away and thanked the clerk when she returned and headed to the elevator without saying a word to her. As the door opened he stepped in and pressed the 10, just as the doors where closing Twisted slipped in and stared up at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned, setting her bag down on the floor.

"No."

"Then why are you running from me?"

"I'm not."

"OK." She shook her head stared at the silver doors.

Kane stared her in the reflection of the doors, not knowing that she was watching him from the corner of her eyes. As he switched his bag from his right hand to his left and then back again, she turned and faced him, a slight smile on her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how I could probably drink you under the table."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Then why don't you come out with us tonight and prove it, we're just going to be down in the bar here."

"Maybe I will. Why do you want me to come so badly?"

"No reason, it's just that everyone else is going to be there, and you could use some social time."

Kane snorted and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. He turned around and waited for her to join him, watching as she had some trouble maneuvering the bag. He grabbed it from her and started walking.

"What room?"

"Hey! Give that back."

"Remember what the nurse said, no heavy lifting. Now what room?"

"1019." She grumbled.

Kane smirked and walked down the hall, reading the numbers as he went. He waited as she unlocked the door and stepped just inside after she had it open. He looked around the room, taking in the clothes laying on the bed, and the suitcase sitting open on the table in the corner and relaxed, it looked homey and lived in. Sharing a room with the Undertaker taught him a few things, mainly that he liked it to be clean, clean enough so that the maid wouldn't have to come in and clean. Kane understood that, he had had many things come up missing from his room before, so Takers insecurity made sense.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Umm, I'm just gonna go to my room and get changed." He set the bag down and left, shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the hall to room 1030 and slid the key card into the door. After the lock clicked open he opened the door and set his bag down on the bed closest to the door as he walked through the room, doing his pre-room check. After that was done he opened his bag and rustled through it looking for some clean clothes. He had been running late from the last city, causing him not only to almost miss his spot on RAW that night, but also making him miss his weekly visit to the laundromat. At the very bottom of the bag he found some jeans, nothing fancy, there were rips up and down the legs, and the hems were ragged from where he walked on them. Under the jeans was a plan black muscle shirt, grabbing them up he walked into the bath room and turned on the water, after it reached the right temperature for him he turned on the shower head. Stripping down he stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water washed over his tired and aching body. He reached behind him and picked up a wash cloth, getting ready to soap up when he realized that he had left his body wash in his bag. Groaning he stepped out of the shower and went to his bag, he had just turned around when the door opened and Taker, Jeff, and Twisted walked into the room.

All three stopped and stared at him, Taker grinning slightly, Jeff covered his eyes saying something about how they burned, and Twisted turned bright red but didn't look away. Embarrassed Kane quickly returned to the bath room and jumped back into the shower, as the water once again poured over him he banged his head against the wall, calling himself a fool. He squeezed a small amount of the body wash onto the cloth and began to slowly work the lather over his arms and chest. He could hear them talking in the room and tried to block them out as he moved down to lather up his abs and hips, groaning lowly he moved lower staying alittle longer than necessary on his semi hard member, he was getting into a rhythm when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, we're heading down to the bar now, I'll see you later." Taker called through the door.

"Alright." He said, trying to sound normal.

Taker shut the bathroom door and he heard the door to the suite shut. Since his rhythm had been broken he quickly finished soaping up his legs and washed off. He worked alittle of the hotel shampoo onto his scalp and rinsed it off. He turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, letting the steam escape. As he let himself air dry he brushed and flossed his teeth. He slipped into his jeans, hating the fact that he didn't have any clean boxers as he buttoned and zipped them up. He pulled on the muscle shirt and looked at himself in the mirror, if he didn't know any better he could pass as an average joe on the street. He walked out into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, turning on the t.v. as he did so. After seeing that there wasn't anything on worth watching he turned off the t.v. and stole a clean pair of socks out of Takers bag before he slipped his boots back on. Making sure that he had the room key he left the room and made his way down to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted, Scott, and Dr. Daniels, still broke so ya won't get anything other than some baby toys and bottles...lol, on with the fic._

The bar in the hotel was filled with guys from the roster and other guests, weaving his way through the crowd Kane made his way over to where Taker was sitting nursing a whiskey on the rocks. He pulled out the bar-stool and sat down next to him, ignoring the stunned look on his face as he waved the bartender over.

"Captain and Coke, hold the Coke." He grinned at the young man before he turned and faced his brother. "What?"

"You're here, in the bar, of your own accord. Are you sick?"

"Nope, got challenged to a drinking contest." Kane took a healthy drink from his glass that had just been set in front of him.

"By who?" Taker abandoned his drink and turned his full attention to his brother.

"Me!" Twisted exclaimed as she walked up behind the two. "Barkeep, two whiskeys! And keep 'em coming." she called.

The bartender brought over the drinks and set them down in front them.

"Prepare to lose Red." Twisted laughed as she downed the first one, turning the glass upside down on the bar.

"Tell you what if I win you stop calling me Red, and if I lose..."

"If you lose, you have to streak through the hotel, with only a towel to hide your face from the other guests." She grinned

Her grin was infectious and Kane finished his first glass and then the glass that the bartender had set in front of him, grinning madly at her. The bartender set another round down in front of the two and within seconds they too were turned upside down. This went on for the better part of an hour, both Kane and Twisted were swaying in their seats and some of the roster had shown up to watch, the top of the bar covered in glasses totalling 16 apiece. The bartender sat down the last round and the group held its' breath as both of them raised the glasses to their lips, Jeff whom had been standing on Twisteds' right side signaled to the bartender to bring him a slice of bread and a glass of water. Kane had his drink gone first and was looking over at Twisted, who was struggling to finish it.

"Alright, you win." She slurred, putting her glass down, still half full.

Kane watched as Jeff gave her the glass of water and instructed her to take a few bites of bread, feeling heat steal into his veins as he seen the way she leaned against him. He pushed his bar stool away from the bar and go shakily to his feet and wobbled over to the bathroom, thankful for the slightly quieter atmosphere. He bent over the sink and splashed cold water on his face trying to sober himself up alittle, knowing that it wouldn't do much but it would help. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, relishing the coolness that seeped into his body from the cold tiles. After about ten minutes he made his way back to the bar and resumed his seat next to Taker, who was still working on his first whiskey.

"Feel better?" He asked, not turning to look at him.

"Alittle, where did Twisted go?" Kane looked around and seen Jeff but couldn't find her.

"Eh, she's on the dance floor."

"I can barely see straight, how the hell is able to dance?" Kane turned in his seat and stared at the mass of gyrating bodies that made up the dance floor.

"The bread that Jeff forced her to eat seemed to help. Maybe you should try it."

Kane stayed quiet as he searched the floor for any sign of her, until he seen her dancing with someone, while he couldn't see his face he seemed familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted had wandered out onto the dance floor, not really paying much attention to those around her she wanted to find Kane and talk to him. She still wanted to know why he had acted the way he did in the lobby. She knew that he was a loner, and prone to fits of anti-social behavior, but he had seemed fine out by the truck. She wasn't mad that he had almost squished into the tailgate, in-fact she rather liked the feel of him pressed up against her back. She had seen him take off towards the bathroom and was going to intercept him as soon as he came out. As she waited though the music seemed to seep into her veins and the dancing that followed was inevitable. She forgot her mission as few of the guys came out and joined her, the funniest ones being Randy and Big Show, whom for a big man he sure was flexible. Jeff even danced with her for awhile, not really a certain type dance but a similar version of his dance when he steps onto the stage. She tried to follow along but because of the alcohol that was coursing through her veins it made her movements sloppy and she ended up doing something that looked kind of like the Boogey Mans' walk. She and Jeff laughed at one another and as he moved off she felt herself getting tired. She started to head back to the bar when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Through her whiskey clouded mind she knew who he was, but she couldn't focus her eyes enough to see who. As the song changed to a slow one she felt his arms pull her close and press her head down onto his shoulder. Her mind screamed at her to fight back but her liquored up body refused to move.

"Hey there, rest awhile, this song is a long one." He had a slight twang to his voice, not all unpleasant to listen too.

He continued to talk to her, but her mind wandered from the dance to berating herself for drinking so much. Her body was on auto-pilot as she swayed to the music with him, her mind on the other hand was racing, trying to figure out she was dancing with, without asking him.

"You know, I've seen you around backstage, but I haven't had the time to make an appointment with you."

"Really? Have you been busy lately?" She brought her head up and tried to focus on his face.

"Not really, I've been trying to iron out my spot and trying to find a way to bring back the cruiser weight championship."

"Another gold chaser huh?"

"You could say that."

As the song ended he tilted her head up a little further and brought his lips to hers. It started off lightly, but then became alittle more demanding, then suddenly he was gone and people were yelling. Twisted felt her head swim from the noise and the movement and stumbled back to bar, knowing that she had to get out the fire zone before she got caught in the cross fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane had been watching her the entire time, although he had been pretending not too. He smiled as she watch, opened jawed, as Big Show strutted his stuff on the floor, and even laughed alittle as she attempted to dance like Jeff. He watched as the next guy pulled her close for a slow dance, and felt his blood heat up again. There wasn't anything going on that he could see, they were just dancing, although he seen that she kept trying to see who she was dancing with and her partner were either pushed her head back to his shoulder or moved them into a darker area so that she couldn't see him.

"You know, it's like he's trying to keep her from figuring out who he is. Although you would think that with his accent she would know right away who he is." Taker replied.

"She's drunk Taker, she couldn't tell you from me in this state, and when she goes to get a good look at him he moves her into the shadows."

"Eh, it's not like he's gunna take her up to his room and have his way with her, and besides, Jeff is right there keeping his eye on her as well."

"In this crowd all he would have to do slip off when the next fast paced song played and no one would be the wiser."

Kane jumped to his feet as he watched him kiss Twisted, he didn't hear Taker yell after him, nor did he see Jeff and Umaga running to her side either, all he saw was a situation getting out of hand quickly. As got to their side he picked the smaller man up like was going to choke slam him.

"Put him down Kane." Umaga said as he stepped in.

"Umaga, he forced himself on her." Kane growled, his eyes never leaving the other mans face.

"No Kane, he wasn't doing anything wrong, it's the whiskey. You don't want to do this."

"Yeah man, besides we don't have that many cruiser weights left, we need them all." Jeff interjected, trying to lighten the situation.

"She's drunk guys, he was taking advantage of her." Kane lowered him but still didn't let him go.

"Look man, I didn't do anything wrong, she wasn't complaining."

Kane growled and picked him back up, it may have been the whiskey in his system that made him act so out of character, but he never liked the little worm anyways. Suddenly Kane opened his fist and let him drop to the floor, taking satisfaction in the way he crumpled to the floor, clutching his ankle. Kane then kneeled down besides him and stared him in the eyes, putting on his most fearsome face he spoke to the other man slowly and quietly.

"Listen here you little punk, you know that if she were sober she would have never let that happen. And if you know whats good for you, you would go back to your room and ice down that ankle, you're lucky I don't break you in two."

"You fucking crazy, how do you know she wouldn't have let it happen, haven't you ever heard that a drunk mind speaks for a sober heart? Oh I get it, you like her, and you don't like the fact that she might get close to some one else. Well open your damn eyes, she's always with Jeff and when she not with him, she's with your damn brother. Tell me there isn't something going on there."

"That's enough Noble! Git yer sorry ass outta here before I personally put you through the floor." Taker growled as he walked up behind his brother.

Jamie scrambled to his feet and limped as fast as he could from the brothers of destruction, mumbling threats the entire way. Kane watched him go, his face an emotionless mask. He didn't want to admit that Jamie had been right, he liked Twisted, at first it was because of the way she joked with Taker, then it was the way she mouthed off to him. He had never seen someone tell his brother to shut up and lie still and have his brother obey, let alone tell him to get naked, lay down and can the wise cracks. Looking around him he couldn't find her and a small knot of fear began in his chest, that was until he seen her sitting by the bar, her head in her hands and Jimmy Wang Yang rubbing her shoulders and back. He pushed himself back to his feet, swaying a minute before he walked over to where she sat.

Jimmy looked up at him as he approached and nodded to him as he backed off returning to his seat at the other end of the bar.

"You ready to go back to your room?" Kane asked her quietly.

"Kane? I've been looking for you." She said as she raised her head to look at him.

"Really? What for? Never mind, tell me on the way up."

"Ok." She slid off the bar stool and tried to walk, only to wobble unsteadily.

She squeaked as Kane picked her up and started to the door. Giggling slightly she turned her face up to his and stared at him as if she was trying to commit it to memory. Kane looked down at her when he felt her eyes on him and smiled, she looked so innocent and young like that. He past Jeff and Taker and told them that he was taking her back to her room and then he would be back down. Ignoring Jeffs' grin he walked out of the bar and over to elevator. As he waited for the door to open he looked around the lobby to make sure that Noble wasn't waiting for him. When they finally opened he stepped in and pressed the 10.

"You can put me down now Red." She said, her speech still slightly slurred.

"Hey, I won the drinking contest, you can't call me that any more." Kane however let the arm that was supporting her legs drop so that he was just holding her around the waist.

Out of reflex her arms circled his neck and tightened so that she wouldn't fall, which brought her a little closer to his face. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes, as he stared back she focused most of her attention on the lightest one. She had always been intrigued by it, she knew that he was born that way, but she wondered if he had been teased as a child about it. She had asked Taker one day about it and he had just clammed up, saying that if she wanted to know about it she should ask Kane about it.

"Kane, I have a question."

"Yeah?" His words came out breathy as he stared down at her, his body springing to attention.

"Did you ever get teased about your eyes?"

"What? Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I guess, I just never paid attention to it I guess."

"Oh, I have another question."

"Whats that?"

"Would be mad if I kissed you?"

Before he could answer she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her legs around his waist to help support her weight. He was surprised at first and then he took over, pressing her against the wall and deepening the kiss. She moaned as he massaged her inner thighs, allowing his tongue entrance. His mind screamed at him that it was the whiskey making her do this, she didn't know what she was doing, but his body was responding to the signals that her was giving him. He wanted nothing more than to plunge himself into her depths right there in the elevator, but knew that he didn't want her that way, he didn't want her wake up in the morning regretting it. He pressed her harder against the wall until he remembered her ribs and moved away alittle. He broke off the kiss and pulled his head back to look at her. Twisteds hair was still down and floating free, her eyes had darkened and her lips were swollen from his onslaught, her breath was ragged and Kane found himself wanting to continue.

The doors opened and Kane set her on her feet, keeping one hand on her lower back to keep her steady and walked out of the elevator. They walked down the hall and stood in front of her door when Kane realized that he needed her room key.

"Where's your room key Twisted?"

"My back pocket."

Kane lowered his hand from her lower back to jean pocket and slipped the card from the pocket. When the lock clicked open he picked her up again and walked into the room, setting her down on the bed. She laid against the pillows and almost immediately she was asleep, smiling slightly he set a trash can by her bed and a glass of water. She was going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning, He pulled her shoes off and was going to leave it at that, but cargo pants had seemed rather tight. Taking a deep breath he unbuttoned and unzipped them, then he slowly started to slide them down her hips. He knew that she wasn't going to wake, but he wanted to be careful. Once he got them off he took a step back and looked at her, she was still wearing her leaf green A-shirt which seemed to go well with her black boy short underwear. Picking her up again he flipped the covers back then laid her down again, covering her with the sheet. The sight of her laying there, hair spread out on the pillows, lips swollen made him twitch painfully against his jeans, reminding him that was going to be sleeping in the nude tonight.

He made sure that all the lights were off and that the blinds were drawn before he left the room. Walking down to his room he decided to finish what his brother had interrupted earlier. Standing under the warm water he though about the way she clung to him in elevator and how she moaned into his mouth at his touch. He started slow and sped up as he imagined her moaning his name and with in minutes he spilt his seed onto the floor of the tub, he stood there for a minute before he washed himself down and turned off the water. Once he was out and dried, he took one of the wash clothes and washed the tub down with the hotel provided soap. Once sure that there was no trace left of what he had done, he slipped between the cool cotton sheets and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted, Scott, and Dr. Daniels, still broke so ya won't get anything other than some baby toys and bottles...lol, on with the fic._

When Twisted woke the next morning she managed to lift her head a full 3 inches off the pillow before the headache reminded her of escapades from the night before. She laid her head back down before she brought her head back up to survey her surroundings, she couldn't remember getting to her room last night. She then looked down at herself, she was under the covers and her pants were missing, she pulled herself into a sitting position, ignoring the pounding in her head and looked wildly around the room. Her black cargo pants were folded and sitting on top of the t.v., feeling alittle better she swung her legs over the bed and looked at the alarm clock, which said that it was 11:45 am. She thought about laying back down when her phone went off.

"Jeff, this had better damn good for you to be calling this early." She growled into the phone.

"Twisted, baby, it's almost noon, now get your lazy ass up and open the door."

Twisted snapped the phone shut and slowly walked over to door, not bothering to put pants on, her boy shorts covered her up enough to be around Jeff. She opened the door and came face to face with the extremely chipper face of Jeff, the inquisitive face of Umaga, and the grinning face of Undertaker.

"You know, it's too damn early for you to be this wake." She grumbled as she moved aside to let them in.

"Eh, I brought you coffee, which is more than your companion from last night got." Jeff laughed as he handed Twisted a Styrofoam cup of strong black coffee.

"My wha??" She took a long pull off the cup as she sat down on the foot of the bed.

"How much of last night do you remember little one?" Umaga asked as he sat down on of the chairs by the table.

"Uhhhh, I remember the first four tumblers of Jack that the bartender put down, I remember making the bet with Kane about what would happen to the loser, and after that it's all blurry. Why? Did I get naked and stripper dance on the bar top?"

"Not this time, I made sure that there wasn't any tequila last night, but be thankful, John C got it all on tape." Jeff's grin grew wider as he brandished the camcorder.

"Wait, wait, wait, she's stripped danced naked on top of a bar before?" Taker asked as he looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh, yea, and if I'm remembering right, John still has the tape."

"When the hell was this and where the hell was I."

"It was her first week here, we all were at Titan Towers at the time. As for you, I don't keep tabs on you, I have my own brother to worry about." Jeff said grinning.

"Anyways, what happened after the fifth tumbler, just how many did I have guys?" She took the camcorder from Jeff and looked at the other two before she pressed play.

"You had 16 1/2 tumblers and Kane had 17."

Twisted shook her head then pressed play on the camcorder, preparing herself to see something extremely embarrassing. She was surprised when the tape just showed her dancing, she laughed at Big Show and her attempt at doing Jeffs dance. However when it got to the part where she kissed Jamie Noble she pressed pause and looked up at the guys, all of whom were watching her closely.

"I kissed Jamie Noble?"

"T'would seem so." Taker said, laughing at her horrified expression.

"Under my own volition?"

"Yea, press play and keep watching, the best part is about to happen."

Twisted cocked her eyebrow but did as she was told and watched as Kane attacked Jamie, her other eyebrow joining the first and the two of them about disappearing into her hair line. She turned off the camcorder and handed it back to Jeff.

"What happened after that?"

"Well Kane carried you to the elevator, and after that, no one knows."

"Where is Red this morning?" She asked, trying to change the subject subtlety.

"We, ah left him in bed." Jeff said, turning pink.

"Then why didn't you extend the same courtesy to me?"

"What he is trying to say Darlin', is that we tried to wake him up, but when Hardy here pulled the covers offa him, he was bare assed, and then Jeff decided to whisper in his ear, pretending to be a girl and..." Taker trailed off and began rubbing the back of his neck.

"And what?" He had peaked her interest, and she hated not knowing something when it was mentioned.

"Little one, he moaned your name and something about how he wanted to put your tongue piercing to good use and that he would return the favor. We kinda fled the room after that." Umaga finished.

Twisted sat there with a shocked expression on her face, that then turned into a mona lisa smile. She got up off the bed and pulled on some sweatpants and walked out the door, only to stick her head back in a minute later.

"Taker, room key." She called, smile still in place.

He tossed her the key and got up to follow her out, on one hand he wanted to see what she was going to do and on the other hand he didn't, he had seen enough of his brothers sexual side this morning. Apparently Jeff and Umaga were of the same mind set, they also followed her down to Taker and Kanes room. However when they got there, Taker was standing outside the shut door with his ear pressed up against it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cool breeze on his backside prompted Kane to flip over and search for the sheet that he knew he covered himself with before he fell asleep. Upon finding it he pulled up to his chest and settled back into the pillows one hand behind his head, not yet ready to move. His head pounded, but he had the feeling not as bad as Twisteds head was pounding, after all he had be drunk where as Twisted had be frunk. His eyes closed as he thought about the kiss in the elevator, as he remembered the feel of her legs around his waist the soft sound of her moaning into his kiss, his hand worked its way down to his throbbing manhood. He gripped it tight and began to stroke it slowly when the sound of the door opening made him flip over to his stomach and bury his head so that Taker couldn't see that he was awake.

He felt someone straddle his back and start rubbing his shoulders, the sudden contact sent a panicked thoughts through him.

"_Shit!! Some rabid fan has found her way, alteast I hope it's a her, into my room and now they're going to molest me._" His body tensed and he heard the throaty laugh of the person on top of him, well atleast now he knew that it was a female.

"Hey big buy, time to get up." The person on his back whispered in his ear, stretching herself out along his back.

An involuntary groan worked its way past his lips and the person on his back laughed again. Kane wasn't sure if he should respond or just lay there, if it was a fan and they could sue him later saying that he forced them or whatever. What if they were mistaking him for Taker, then what? As the thoughts swirled around Kanes head he felt the person on his back slid off and stretch out next to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"KKaaannnneeee, it's time to get up." This time he knew exactly who it was that had been on his back.

"_God has a really messed up sense of humor, only he would send the person that I was fantasizing about to my room to wake me up._"

His thoughts were short lived as the pillows on his head were yanked off and she started down at him. The smile on her face belied the pain that he knew she was feeling, he could see it in her eyes. He suddenly noticed that she didn't have the other contact in and he could see the difference between the eyes, her one eye was a light green with gold flecks and the other was dark blue with a darker blue circling the outside.

"Yer up mighty early." He grumbled.

"It's 12 pm Kane, come on get up." She sat on the edge of the bed, one leg folded under her and her back against the headboard.

"It's Tuesday, ECW is taping tonight, and SmackDown is taping tomorrow, I have all of today off." He started to turn over onto his side when his hard-on reminded him why it would be a bad idea.

"Fine, I really just wanted to thank you for last night." She sighed and leaned over, placing a kiss on the top of his head before she got up off the bed.

"You remember last night?" He asked.

"Not all of it, but Cena caught it all on tape." She started towards the door.

"R-really?"

"Oh yea. Well I guess I'll see you around the hotel later, I have to meet with my team."

Kane pulled himself into a sitting position and watched her leave with worried expression on his face, he knew they were the only ones in the elevator. Suddenly he smacked himself in the forehead, elevators had cameras, and knowing the nosey people he worked with they bribed the security guards for the tape. Grumbling he pushed himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom wondering how long he could hide in there until Taker came and forcefully removed him. Unfortunately it seemed that today nothing was going to go his way, two minutes after he had made it to the bathroom the door opened a second time and he heard the voices of Taker, Jeff, and Umaga.

"Hey Taker, can you hand me my jeans I had on last night?" He called as he opened the door a crack.

He jumped back as the door flew open and Twisted stood there with the jeans in her hands. Startled he just started at her, although his cock had a different idea about greeting her. She cocked her eyebrow and walked over to him, the jeans held loosely in her hand. As she got close enough to touch him she brought her hand up and offered the jeans to him, her arm accidentally brushing against him. From the look in her eyes, she knew what she was doing to him, and suddenly it dawned on him, she was playing a game with him, using him like the others had done before. His face turned cold and he snatched the jeans from her, Jamies' words ringing clearly in his head, she didn't like him. At the confused look on her face he grinned as he pulled her close and caught her lips in a punishing kiss. He backed her up against the sink and took a grim pleasure as she tried to fight back. Her struggles only managed to excite him further and he roughly picked her up and sat her on the sink, forcing her knees apart so that he could stand between them. Her hands beat weakly on his chest and then finally they stilled. When he broke the kiss he grabbed a hand full of her hair and forced her head back to look at him.

"Why are you doing this." He growled.

"W-what, I came in to give you your jeans, Taker was busy trying to get Jeffs laptop to turn on."

"Why didn't Jeff or Umaga come and give them to me?"

"They left to go get more coffee."

"I don't believe you, who put you up to this, Noble?" He spat the name out as if it left a sour taste on his tongue.

"N-no..."

Kane cut her off by bringing his mouth back down onto hers, he forced his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her against him hard. Her gasp turned into a moan as he brought his hands up to her breasts and squeezing them, he felt her arch into him and he lost it. He lifted her up to rip her sweatpants off when a knock on the door and Taker yelling a question about the laptop brought Kane back to his senses. He looked down at her and was disgusted at what he had almost done, but a part of him was still turned on by the look in her eyes, fear mixed with desire. He pulled her close for one more brutal kiss before he stepped back from the sink and turned his back to her.

"Leave." He said as he pulled the jeans on.

"But, but." She started, she hopped off the sink, steadying herself against it once her feet were on the ground.

"I said leave damn it."

When he didn't hear anything else from her, he turned around only to find himself alone in the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and walked out into the bedroom area. She was sitting at the table with Taker trying to figure out Jeff password to the computer, she looked up when she heard the footprints and locked eyes with him. She was about to say something when her phone rang. Kane listened as she talked quickly with the person on the other end and then said goodbye to Taker before she left. He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she hadn't said anything to him, or the fact that he had let himself actually start to care about her. He looked over at Taker and frowned when he seen the look on his face.

"What?" He growled.

"Nothing."

"Fine, I'm going to the gym." Kane grabbed the muscle shirt he had worn the night before and left the room, not bothering to put on shoes.

He was waiting for the elevator when he heard the soft sounds of someone crying coming from his left where the vending machines were. He turned to see who it was when he heard the footsteps start his way. His heart constricted when he seen Twisted, tears flowing down her face, walk past him as if he wasn't even there. The dinging of the elevator made him turn around and he stepped on, watching her walk down the hall until the doors closed on him. He let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding and leaned against the wall as the elevator made it's way down. He was still lost to his own little world as the doors opened and he walked to the hotels gym. There wasn't much workout machinery in there, but there was a weight bench. He had just started his reps when he heard the doors open and two people walk in.

"Seen you kiss Twisted last night man."

"Yea, probably would have had her in my room this morning if it hadn't been for Kane."

"I don't know what you see in her, you can grab ring rat and have all the fun you want."

"But why do that when I can pick from the backstage talent. They have some nice looking girls back there."

"Jamie, you're crazy."

"Yeah I may be that but atleast I refer to myself as a chick magnet."

Kane had heard enough by that point and sat up on the weight bench, both men had their backs to him, which explained why they had talked like he wasn't there. As quietly as he could he walked over to them. He tapped them both on the shoulders and when they turned around he knocked their heads together, watching emotionless as they sank to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels, still broke so ya won't get anything other than some baby toys and bottles. I know that the last chapter was kinda confusing, but then when dealing with emotions, especially when one is as confused as Kane is it gets alittle sticky in places. But fear not it will clear up here soon and the dreams about the eyes will be revealed as well, hugz and cyber cookies to all my readers and to my reviewers. _

Kane left the gym feeling slightly better than he did when he went in, although he didn't know where he was going to go he knew that he didn't want to go back to his room. That was until he seen Twisted deep in conversation with the other massage therapists and Taker standing behind her, once again the doubt that Jamie had placed in his head came roaring back to the front of his mind. His sour mood returned as he studied the two of them, Taker had his hand on her shoulder and even though she still had tears in her eyes she seemed calmer than she had when he passed her earlier. Part of him wanted to know what the tears were for and wanted to be the one that she ran too to be comforted, but he knew that after his actions towards her that morning that it would never that way. Kane turned away from them and punched the buttons to the elevator a little harder than he needed too. Which caught the attention of Ken Kennedy as he was walking past.

"Hey now, what did those buttons ever do to you?" He asked as he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth.

"What is it with you and gum?" Kane asked, completely side stepping his question.

"Great stress reliever."

Kane stayed silent and tuned Kennedy out as he rambled on about the benefits of chewing gum. When the doors slid open he breathed a thankful sigh as he stepped on and quickly pushed the close door button. On the way up he decided that he would see if he could use the hotel laundry instead of hot footing it to the nearest laundromat, he really didn't want to be in the public eye today. Once in his room he gathered his laundry and headed down to the front desk, this time taking the stairs to avoid anymore of his co-workers. Twenty minutes later her was sorting his clothes and had just put in a load of darks when he heard someone come in behind him. He turned around expecting to see a maid or bell hop but found himself staring eye to eye with his brother.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he turned around again.

"Just wanted to let you know that you're going to have the room to yourself for awhile tonight."

"Going out with Twisted again tonight?" He asked bitterly.

"Actually yeah, a bunch of us are taking her out tonight, kinda like a farewell party." Takers voice was hard and it caused Kane to turn around and look at him.

"Is she leaving?"

"That would be the meaning of farewell party, but she's only going to be gone for a couple of weeks."

Kane stayed quiet and returned the probing look that his brother was giving him. He knew what Taker wanted, he wanted to know what Kane thought about it so that he could see how far he could push him. Kane wasn't in the mood to deal with his brothers mind games at that moment and decided to switch into his emotionless persona.

"Well have fun." Kane said dismissively, turning back to his laundry.

He heard Taker mumble something under his breath and then heard his footsteps fade as he walked away. He let out a sigh and plopped himself down in the folding metal chair next to the washer, only to find himself sitting on the floor as the chair collapsed beneath him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted was straightening up her room when there was a knock on the door, sighing she put the t-shirt she was holding down and went to open the door. On the other side was Jeff, John Cena, Randy, Umaga, Taker, and surprisingly enough Hawkins and Ryder.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked as she moved aside and let the group in.

"Get dressed." Randy stated bluntly.

"Like I ever listen to you." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine, Darlin' get dressed all of us are going out tonight." Taker said as he sat down on her bed.

Twisted looked at them surprised, but let out a sigh of annoyance as Cena and Randy decided to go through her suitcase. She snatched a pair of thongs from from Randy and slapped Cenas hand as he went to grab another pair. They both looked at her with sheepish grins on their face, but continued to browse her suitcase until she shut the lid and zipped it up. A stifled laugh from the corner where Curt and Zach were sitting drew her attention.

"Ok, whose idea was it to bring the edge heads?"

"We were lonely.." Curt started off.

"And we overheard Randy and John talking about going out..." Zach picked up where Curt left off.

"That and we seen the tape of last night and..."

"Alright, alright, quit with the finishing of each others sentences." Twisted said tiredly "Well do I have to dress up or is it going to be causal?"

"Uh, dressy causal, I think, we're just going to club that's at the end of the street." Jeff said, looking up from a sketch book that he had found. "This yours?" He pointed to the book.

"No, it's my sisters'. She borrowed my suitcase for a trip and must've forgot it. I can't draw stick people right."

"Got a pen?"

Twisted looked at him funny but fished a pen out of her masseuses bag and tossed it to him. He scribbled something on the inside of the front cover and handed the book and the pen back to her. Twisted read the inscription and smirked at Jeff.

"You do realize that this is going to a 16 year old female."

"So?" He asked unabashedly.

"Jackass."

"Hey who are all these people around you?" Umaga held up a picture that had slipped out of the sketch book, he had been so quiet so far that Twisted had even forgotten he was there.

She walked over and looked at the picture over his shoulder and laughed.

"Those are my brothers and sisters."

"All 11 of them?"

"Yup, I'm the oldest of the girls and the guy to my left is the oldest period, he's also my fraternal twin brother."

Cena walked over and took the picture from Umaga and resumed his seat on the bed, only to be surrounded by Randy, Curt, Zach, and Jeff.

"You're joking, right?" Randy asked as he looked up at her.

"Nope, there are 5 of us girls and 7 of the boys, and my brother and I are the only set of twins."

"Damn, your dad must be on your mom like a rabbit." Zach commented.

"Ewwwww, thanks for the visual...uhhh, which one are you?"

"Zach."

Twisted shuddered and sat down next to Taker, who had been silent since he told her to get dressed. He turned and looked at her with an odd look on his face, almost as if he was trying to figure something out about her. Anything she was going to say was cut off by her phone ringing.

"_why can't we be friends/why can't we be friends/I seen ya round for a long, long time/I really remember when you drank my wine._"

Twisteds eyes widened as she looked for the phone, only to see it sitting behind Cena. She dived for it but Cena picked it up and flipped it open, putting it on speaker phone as he did so.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" Came a semi deep voice from the other line.

"John..." He was cut off by Twisted who grabbed the phone from him and motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"Dallas, how's it hanging?" she asked

"Rae, who the hell is answering your phone?"

"No one, I was playing a joke on you. Whatcha want little bro?"

"Charlie.."

"Charles." Called someone from the background.

"My bad, Charles, wants to know if you're coming home for good."

"No, I told mom and Chance that I would only be home for 2 weeks."

"Yeah, then she has to come back to us." Taker yelled, causing Twisted to cringe.

"Rae, your friend does a lousy Undertaker impression..." The rest of the phone call was cut silent as Twisted put it back on personal.

"Yes Dallas, uh huh, no, no, NO! See you in three days little bro, love ya." She hung the phone up and looked over at the other occupants in the room, giving them death glares as they started to laugh.

"Rae?" John asked chuckling.

"Spill it, we all know that your real name isn't Twisted, so you might as well tell us, or we'll just get Douglas back on the phone." Randy mock threatened.

"His name is Dallas." She growled.

She pointed to the door and ordered everyone out, reluctantly laughing as they all hung their heads and left the room single file. Sighing she looked at the picture that was now laying on the table before she put it back in the suitcase. Mumbling she shifted through the clothes and finally pulled out an outfit that she thought would be perfect for their 'outing' that night. Grinning she put the outfit on the and started sifting through her makeup.

_Later that night_

Twisted waited in the lobby for the rag tag group to meet up, she was surprised when Curt and Zach were the first ones there. They were wearing nice looking jeans and button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Their hair was slicked back and tamed in a pony tale at the nape of the neck, and they were wearing Adidas Moves, and Tommy fragrances. She smiled as they made a big show out of bowing and kissing her hand. Then they let out the wolf whistle as they got a good look at her outfit. Tight fitting, hip hugging wrangler jeans, black halter top with jeweled roses on the side, and ankle high-high heeled boots. Her hair was swept back in a half pony tail with an octopus clip turning the hair in the elastic into an up do, with light makeup finishing the look. They talked about random things as the others slowly joined them, the last one being Taker, who looked impressive in his black jeans and black button down shirt. After the obligatory insults and ribbings took place the little group left the hotel, making quite a site walking down the street.

Once in the club they were lead back to a VIP area and were told to make themselves comfortable. Twisted took a seat in one of the oversized armchairs was was looking around the area when Curt dropped into her lap.

"Can I help you..."

"Curt, and I was wondering if you would dance with me?" He asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I guess." She laughed as he pulled her to the dance floor and held her close.

As they danced, they talked and got to know each other better. By the time the song was over they were laughing and trading insults like they were old friends. When they sat back down Twisted noticed that Taker was giving her a black look and went over to talk to her.

"What's wrong Taker?" She asked sitting close to him on the couch.

"Dance with me, we'll talk then." He said abruptly.

The next song was a slow one and she followed Taker out to the dance floor, gasping slightly as he pulled her close to him. Being this close was overwhelming to her senses, his smell wrapped around her and made her head spin slightly.

"Twisted, somethings been bothering me since this morning." He started.

"What?" She shook her head trying to clear the dizziness so she could concentrate on what he was saying.

"What made you go in a wake Kane up after you heard about what happened when Jeff tried?"

"Taker, don't make me go into this."

"Tell me." He stated firmly, tightening his grasp on her waist.

"Fine, Ilikeyourbrother." She said in rush.

"Whoa, hold up, rewind and slow down."

"I like your brother, and when I heard that I though that I might have had a chance with him. But he put an end to that idea real quick."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ask him when you get back to the hotel."

The song ended and she headed back to the sitting area an ordered a drink, leaving Taker more confused that he was before the dance. Soon more of the roster showed up and Twisted danced with a good number of them, even dancing with some of the Divas. Soon though she took up residence in the over-sized armchair and began drinking heavily. True to form Cena brought his camcorder and had it on as she started doing a strip-tease that Cena had asked her to do, it was pure irony that Slow Chemical was playing in the background as she was doing her dance. Taker offered Cena 300 dollars for the tape ignoring Cenas questions about why he wanted it. Around 2am the guys where leaving, Curt and Zach helping Twisted walk straight, laughing as she tried to insult them. Taker followed behind, deep in thought. He knew now that she liked him, which made a few things clear to him, and based on his brothers reaction it was safe to say that he liked her. The question was, what the hell happened between her and Kane.

When they got back to the hotel Taker picked Twisted up and waved good bye to the others, all of whom were going into the hotel bar for more drinking. One the way up Twisted fell asleep in his arms and he was laughing as she snuggled into him, softly calling him Kane in her sleep. He managed to get her card key out of her pocket and let himself into her room, only to find his brother passed out, naked on her bed, and judging by the smell coming off of him he was stone drunk. As he thought about it an evil idea popped into his mind, laughing silently he placed Twisted on the bed and carefully removed her clothing, leaving only her black thong and laid her on her side. He then went over to Kane and pushed him up on his side. While he help Kane still he moved Twisted over until her back was butted up against Kanes chest. When he let go he noticed that Kanes arm when immediately to her waist and pulled her tighter, while she just let out a whimper and cuddled closer to him. He pulled the sheet up to their waist and laughed as he left. Once outside the door however, he wondered how in the hell Kane managed to get into her room in first place.

As he laid down in his own bed he smiled, he wished he could be a fly on the wall in the morning. Still grinning he fell into a deep sleep, forgetting that he had Twisteds personal phone in his pants pocket. Little did he know that he was going to be getting a rude wake up call in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels, still broke so ya won't get anything other than some baby toys and bottles. Hugz and cyber cookies to all my readers and reviewers. And yes we all love evil prankster Undertaker, but can he receive as well as he gives? Guess you'll have to read and find out, and remember both Kane and Twisted are out to get Taker. By the way, Kanenites rejoice, for he now holds a title again, ECW Champ. does happy dance. Long Live the Brothers of Destruction. Anyways, on with the fic._

Taker was in the middle of a wonderful dream, he was burying Vince in a buried alive match, when a shrill ringing broke through his dream world. The ring-tone was close enough to his own that he didn't think twice before digging the phone out of his pants pocket. Groggily he flipped the phone open and cleared his throat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Who are you and were is my daughter?" Came the aggravated reply from an older sounding female.

"Listen here lady, I don't know who the blue hell you are, and why the hell are you calling me if you don't know who I am. I sure as hell don't know who your daughter is." Taker growled, sitting up in the bed.

"I didn't call you, you caveman sounding prick. I called my daughter Raelynn, now where the hell is she, and don't you dare tell me she's too 'busy' to talk to me."

"Raelynn, I don't know anyone by that name..." Taker trailed off as it set in that he was talking to Twisteds mother. "Ma'am, I am so sorry, I'm a friend of your daughters, everyone calls me Taker. See last night we all kinda went out and threw a farewell party for Tw-Rae and she ended up getting a little drunk, and earlier in the evening she gave me her phone to hold, and I guess when I put her in her room I forgot to leave it."

"Why in the world would she give you her phone, she always has it on her, either in her pocket or stuffed in her bra, unless, dear god my daughter became a wwwhhhoooorrreeeee." She drew the last word out, making it into some sort of howl, then suddenly the line went dead.

Taker looked at the phone confused until he seen that it was dead, he tried to turn it back on, but it was no use the battery had finally given up the ghost. Shutting the phone he thought about going to Twisteds room and waking her so that she could call her mother back, but then he remembered the position that he had left her in. Shaking his head he laid back down, getting comfortable in his pillows again. Then all of a sudden another idea popped into his head, taking his cell phone out of his travel bag he called Jeff, knowing that he would already be up and asked him to come to his room. After he ended his call, he hurriedly threw off his shirt and jeans, standing clad in only his deep purple silk boxers. He then mussed the bed sheets, giving them the look of horrible nights sleep. Then to top it off he pulled a half empty bottle of Jack out of his bag and placed it on the bed side nightstand. He had just fallen back on to the bed when there was knock on the door.

Groaning and growling to give the impression of someone with a major hangover he pulled the door open and looked at the cheery morning face of Jeff. Grunting he shuffled to the side and let Jeff in, mumbling something about damned morning people and cell phones.

"Here, take this back to Twisteds room." He said, thrusting the dead phone into Jeff's hands.

"Taker, you were there last night, she's not going to be responsive til noon, how do you propose I give this to her?"

Taker growled acting like he was impatient with the younger mans questions and tossed the key card at him. Jeff caught it and looked at Taker suspiciously.

"If you have a key to her room, why didn't you take it to her."

"Because boy, I'm hung over and the last thing that she needs to see while dealing with her hangover is me. I _was _sleeping until her mother called and woke me. Just go into the room and put it on top of the t.v. so she can see it, and if you find a pen and paper leave her a note to call her mother."

Jeff still eyed him warily but started to walk towards the door when he turned around and addressed Taker again.

"By the way Taker, do you remember the picture that Vince had us take last month, one for each brand and then one with all the brands?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well Matt is bringing copies of them and is going around getting everyone to sign them. We thought that it would be a good going away gift for Twisted."

"Jeff, she's coming back, she's only going to be gone for two weeks."

"I know, but still."

"Alright, now let me get back to bed." Taker growled then fell face first back onto his bed, giving Jeff the impression that he had passed out.

Jeff shook his head and left, making sure to pull the door closed behind him. Had he really been paying attention, he would have seen that Kane's bed was empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted shifted her weight, trying to find a more comfortable spot when she felt something hard and solid against her back and something heavy wrapped around her waist. She maneuvered her hand out from under the weight on her waist and moved it behind her so she could try to figure out what was behind her. Tentatively touching the solid wall like object behind her, she instinctively knew that it was a male chest, a naked male chest. Thinking hard, trying to recall last night, she pulled hazy visions of her, Curt and Zach goofing off. There was no way she brought them back to her room, she only felt one chest, but that could mean many things, one of them very worrisome. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts only to have the arm, after looking down and confirming it was indeed an arm, tighten on her waist. This movement trapped her other arm behind her, which just revealed another shocking surprise, the male behind her was completely naked and apparently in the middle of a good dream, if the twitching against her back and fingertips were any indication. She wiggled around trying to get her arm free, and while it worked, it settled her more firmly against the man behind her. She gasped as the arm tightened again pulling her flush against him and one of his legs worked between hers.

"I would quit moving if I were you." He growled, his lips brushing against the nape of her neck, making her shudder.

She stilled out of reflex, even slowed her breathing. She now knew who was in bed with her, she would be able to recognize that voice anywhere. Kanes arm loosened slightly, allowing her to take some deeper breaths. Hearing his deep and even breathing she raised her head and peered around the room. His clothes were thrown around the room and hers were hanging from the t.v., the lights by the mirrors, and the back of the chair. On the table were two empty Ever-clear bottles, further re-enforcing the idea that they had gotten drunker and fooled around, the funny part was she didn't feel like she had had a wild night of drunken sex. She was brought out of her thoughts by one of Kanes hands cupping her breast and squeezing as he nipped at her neck. Unable to restrain herself she moaned and arched into his touch, making him laugh until she brought one of her hands down and wrapped it around him. At his indrawn breath she slowly started to move her hand up and down, tightening and relaxing her hold as she did so. Laughing lowly in her throat as she felt him tense under her touch, she continued until Kanes hand abandoned her breast and moved down to the apex of her thighs.

"Two can play this game." He voice was deep and raspy as his fingers moved past the small patch of fabric of her thong and slid into her wet depths. "Mmmmm, someone is excited." He licked the shell of her ear as he slowly worked his fingers in and out.

She could tell he was taking pleasure in tormenting her, he would speed up then slow down, laughing at her when she would growl her frustration at him. She felt an orgasm starting in the pit of her stomach and just as she was about to let loose, Kane took his hand away and moved back from her. Leaving her panting and shivering at the same time as the cool air drifted across where his body had been. She rolled over and seen him standing by the bed, staring down at her, anger and lust raging in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" He asked harshly.

"W-what do you mean?" Her voice was still shaking with the raw emotions.

"It's a simple question. What do you want from me? You're playing with fire, and you know what happens when you play with fire don't you?" The last of the sentence was said quietly, he had climbed back on the bed and pinned her to mattress.

His face was inches away from hers and on impulse she raised her head enough to capture his lips in a kiss. She could tell he was surprised at first, then he kissed her back, brutally attacking her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth as he pushed himself against her wet core, as he plundered her mouth he worked his way into her tight passage. She gasped as he thrust the rest of the way in, burying himself to the hilt. He stilled for a moment and just stared down at her, almost as if he wanted to imprint the look of her naked and wanting in his mind. Then he started a slow and easy rhythm, rekindling the fire that he had started with his fingers, as she responded to his thrusts he started to speed up. She felt her orgasm building again and fought to quiet her moans, turning them into soft mewls. She opened her eyes and stared at the face of the man that had captivated her since she started with the WWE. Never in her life had she seen so much emotion on his face, his eyes were trained on her face and he reacted to every noise or move she made. They locked eyes and she was surprised to see the range of emotions that flitted through them, from lust, to concentration, hesitance, and she thought she had even seen caring. Just as she was bout to go over the edge the door to room burst open and Jeff came in calling her name in that annoying cheerful morning voice that he had. That was until he caught sight of Kanes naked backside and fainted dead on the spot.

With the mood broken, Kane pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed, glaring holes into the unconscious body of Jeff. Growling, Twisted got up off the bed and threw on the first article of clothing she could find, which happened to be Kanes muscle shirt. She walked over and was nudging Jeffs body with her toe when she got a viscous smirk on her face. She walked into the bathroom and got some water in a cup and walked over to the bed. She dripped a few drops on where she was certain that if they had be able to finish there would have been a wet spot. Putting the cup back she then went over to Jeff body and started to pull him towards the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked, he had watched her movements with growing interest.

"Jeffy fainted, he deserves to wake up in a nice soft bed." She grinned at Kane, who had gotten the drift of the idea.

Kane got up off the bed and picked Jeff up, depositing him on the bed, making sure that his hand landed in the wet spot that Twisted had made with the water. Grinning down at the younger man, Kane walked over to where his boxers were laying on the table and slipped them on. Twisted watched him as he moved about the room, taking in his every move. Unable to help herself she wolf whistled as he bent over to retrieve his jeans from the floor. As he turned to face her, she seen that his face was emotionless once again as he looked at her. She looked away, tears stinging her eyes and her heart cracking alittle bit more. She heard his soft footfalls and looked up as he exited the room, not bothering to say anything to her. She blinked through the tears, suddenly angry with herself and the man on the bed.

"Of all the men in the company I had to develop feelings for, why did it have to be the bi-polar one." She sighed as she looked at Jeff's prone form again, "Damn you Hardy."

She closed her door and rifled through her suitcase again, after finding an outfit she walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane stormed from the room and down the hall to his own room. He pulled the card key out of his jeans he slammed the door open, taking grim pleasure in the way his brother jumped about three feet in the air. Growling he pawed through his bag and pulled out a set of clothes, not really caring if they matched, he just wanted to jump in the shower and get the smell of Twisted off his body. The smell was already driving him mad, every time he took a deep breath he would close his eyes and see her under him, arching into him, soft mewls coming from her throat urging him on. He had woken up early, feeling a strange body lying besides him, when he had looked down he seen her snuggled up to his arm, her soft breaths raising goose flesh on his arm. He has wanted to take her then and there while she slept, while she was at his complete mercy, but something had stopped him.

"How was your night? You weren't here when I got back, did ya have fun?" Taker asked, breaking into Kanes thoughts as he looked over at him.

"Where I was is none of your business old man." Kane growled at him as he stalked into the bathroom.

Turning the water on as hot as it would go he climbed in and quickly scrubbed himself clean, trying to keep his mind off of what had happened in Twisteds room. After he climbed out and dried off, he was pulling his shirt on when Taker opened the door and peered inside. Seeing that Kane was dressed he walked in an plopped himself down on the toilet.

"Have you seen Jeff?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

"Why would I have seen him?"

"I was just wondering if you passed him in the hall on your way here, I sent him down to Twisteds room with her phone. I forgot that she gave it to me and I kinda got into it with her mom this morning. Anyways he said he was coming back here with Matt, they have some pictures that they want everyone to sign." Taker finished, looking at his fingernails.

"What type of pictures?" Kane asked as he got his razor ready.

"Pictures of the all the brands together and then the ones with each brand alone. They're going to give them to Twisted as a going away gift."

"But she's coming back." Kane tried to keep his voice level. "She's starting that story line in two weeks with us."

"That's what I told him, but you know Jeff, wait no you don't, yer too anti-social."

Kane grunted in reply and started shaving his face, it had been a couple days and he a nice stubble going on. He ignored Taker and continued with his morning ritual, finishing with rubbing a low grade sunscreen onto his head to keep it from burning. Once finished he walked back into the room and flopped down onto his bed stretching all the way out. He heard Taker moving around the room, and then they faintly heard some one yelling at the other end of the hall. Intrigued they walked over to the door and looked out as Jeff came flying down the hallway, yelling something along the lines of "Nasty!!", "Oh My GOD!!", and "My hand, it burns!!" They both turned their heads towards Twisteds room and seen her standing in the hallway as well with a small smile on her face. Kane had a ghost of smile on his face as well as he turned around and walked back into the room, shutting the door, effectively locking Taker out in the hallway in nothing but his boxers. Snickering softly Kane laid back down on the bed and fell asleep to Taker banging on the door, shouting to be let in.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. I don't even own the rights to the dark purple boxers, for all I know Taker might actually own a pair. And Kane locking Taker out in the hallway wasn't his revenge, just something that brothers would do to each other. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, hugz and cyber cookies to all. On with the fic._

Twisted spent the next three hours stuffing everything into her suitcase and massueses bag. By 4:30 she was worn out and her ribs were reminding her about the doctors order to slow down. She rested on the edge of the bed and looked over the room seeing if she had left anything behind. She smiled as she got up and walked over to the table and looked down at the pictures that Matt and Jeff had given her earlier. Smiling fondly at the picture that had all three rosters in it, she flipped it over and started reading the some of comments that had been left.

"_Hurry back, Hans ain't half as good as you." - Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy._

"_Safest journeys Little one." - Umaga_

_"If you don't come back, the tapes well be aired online and live at the shows. You have been warned." - John Cena and Randy Orton_

_"Hug the Bunnies for us." Curt and Zach_

_"Twisted, for you I swallow." - Carlito_

Shaking her head as she snickered she set the pictures on top of the suitcase she had placed by the door and returned to her spot on the edge of the bed, waiting for her traveling companion. Per Vince's orders Colin Delaney was going to be traveling with Twisted to act as her massage dummy for the duration of the convention. When Vince had phoned her earlier and told her about the arrangements, he side stepped all her questions about why. All he said was that Colin needed some time off from being ECWs punching bag. She hadn't really spent alot of time around the kid, he seemed nice, just twitchy. Twisted jumped as a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she answered the door, looking Colin in the eye.

"Ms. Whispers?" He asked nervously.

"Call me Twisted, Colin. Are you ready to head out?" She bent down to pick up her bags as she asked him.

"Yea, here let me get those." Colin took her suitcase and masseuses bag, leaving her to carry her pictures.

"_Chivalry isn't dead._" She thought as she smiled warmly at him, making him blush.

He held the door open for her and walked about 2 paces behind her on the way to the elevator.

"So, do you know why you're going with me?" She asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, I actually volunteered to go. I just needed some time away from ECW. Let me tell you if Undertaker didn't have that match coming up against Edge at WM24, he would have been the one going." Colin grinned at her slightly.

She seen the questions in his eyes and decided to give him the answers he sought.

"Whats on your mind Colin?"

"Are you and The Undertaker, you know..." He faltered and looked down, red faced.

"No, I'm just a masseuse, and you know how old men are with their muscles." She laughed lightly as relief flooded his face.

"Alright, I just didn't want him to put me in that submission hold for spending time with his woman."

"Want to know another secret Colin?"

"Yea."

"He's really a big softy once you get to know him. Old age has really mellowed him." She smirked as she imagined that look of horror that Taker would have had on his face if he had heard her say that.

When to doors opened the two were greeted by loud yelling, causing Colin and jump backwards and Twisted to yelp. Curt and Zack rushed Twisted and picked her up, making her squeak. They paraded her over to the group of superstars while Tommy helped Colin up and get their bags. Sitting atop the boys' shoulders Twisted looked around at the faces of the men and women that she had gotten to know over the last two months. She felt tears in her eyes as the boys let her down and hugged her then moved over so others could hug her or shake her hand. As she worked her way through the small crowd she found herself looking around for Kane, and felt her stomach drop when she didn't see him. Taker was standing towards the back of the group and watched her work her way through, Colin following her closely looking some what afraid of the guy swarming around her.

"I didn't think you would come down here to see her off." Taker said to Kane without turning around to acknowledge him.

"I wasn't going to, but she is friend and soon to be our manager."

"Kane she hasn't decided who she's going to manage, she might just go with the Hardys, her and Jeff are close."

"Nah, she'll pick us, especially if you have anything to do with it."

Taker grunted in reply and smiled as she spotted them and made her way over to them, a watery smile on her face. Taker opened his arms and hugged her, taking care not to put too much pressure on her ribs. She stepped back and grabbed an envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to Taker with detailed directions to open it once he got into his room. She then turned to Kane, forcing an emotionless look onto her face as she shook his hand. Inwardly she cringed as she seen the hurt appear in his eyes at her cool send off, then she was surprised as he pulled her into a hug. Her surprise was cut short as he nipped her earlobe and licked the shell of her ear making her shiver, suppressing a moan she backed away and looked at him with desire raging in her eyes.

"Twisted the cab is waiting, the plane leaves in 45 mintues." Colin tapped Twisted on the arm, breaking the staring contest.

"A-alright, I'm ready." She turned to follow Colin when she remembered what she had in her back pocket for Kane.

She turned around and handed Kane an envelope similar to Takers, again telling him to wait until he was in his room before opening. Her and Colin walked to the revolving doors and she turned to face her friends.

"Good Luck at WrestleMania 24 guys. See y'all in two weeks." She blew everyone kisses then walked out the revolving doors.

She then joined Colin at the cab and made herself comfortable as they began their way to the airport. As she put her hand into the hoodie pocket and felt something in there, with a confused face she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it she read the short note that one of the boys had to have put in there when they hugged her.

"_Twisted_

_Curt and I were thinking, we want to get out from under Edges shadow. Not that we're ungrateful, but we came to the WWE to be tag team champions, and we want to get back to that. Now we know about the story line between you and either the Brothers of Destruction or the Hardy Boyz and we have a proposition for you. We pretty much know that you are going to chose the B.o.D., you guys play well off of one another, and we were thinking, if you have one of them stalking you to give them answer, we could "save you" from them. That would put us into a feud with the B.o.D and help us get back to our tag team roots. We were thinking a couple tag matches against them and two single matches, then followed by hardcore match. The stipulation for the hardcore match being that the winners would have you as a manager. And Curts idea as to why we step in to save you from the B.o.D is that one of us has a crush on you, thus adding the fan favorite romance angle. Lets us know when you get back, and the up side to this idea is that if you choose to go with the Hardy Boyz this could still work. Have fun at your convention and the small vacation. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Curt H. and Zach R._"

Twisted read the letter twice to make sure she wasn't missing anything, then thought it over. They did have a good idea, they were good in the ring, but right now the fans only seen them as Edges toadies. She really didn't want to even do the manager storyline, but Vince had shown her the numbers from that show and Shane had shown her the message boards on fan-sites that were flooded with questions about who she was and why the B.o.D were saving her. She let the idea float around in her head as the car neared the airport. Colin had fallen into a light nap and only had to be shaken once to wake up. As they got their tickets the lady behind the counter let them know that they had been upgraded to first class. Soon they were on the plane and Twisted rested back into the seat and dozed off as Colin did the same next to her, Curt and Zachs idea running through her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane had went back up to his room after he watched her get into the cab, his curosity getting the better of him. After he closed the door he sat down on the bed and opened the envelope carefully. Inside where three pieced of folded paper, each numbered to show what order they were to be read in. He unfolded the first one and began reading.

_Kane,_

_I know I can trust you with this secret. I just hope that your opinion of me doesn't change when what I have to say sinks in. If you want to tell Taker you can, and Umaga too, I know that he is just as curious as you are about my eyes. So read on and I'll see you after WM24 Red._

_Hugz Big Guy,_

_Twisted._

_P.S. I challenge you to another drinking contest when I get back. :P_

Kane laughed at the ending of letter, part of him didn't want to read the rest, but the other half wanted to know why she thought that his opinion of her would change and why it would matter if it did. Sighing he put the first letter down and unfolded the the next two pages, wary about the information that they held.

_Alright, when I was in High School I had contracted an infection that spread through out my body, by the time the doctors got it under control it killed all the optical nerves in my right eye, leaving me blind. The doctors never asked if I sight problems and I never told them or anyone else. I worked at a WalMart Superstore my senior year and was on my way home. I was merging on to the highway when I sideswiped an SUV. The impact sent my car spinning into the concrete barrier and the SUV flipped multiple times, coming to rest in the ditch on the other side of the highway. I was stuck in my car and had to wait for the EMTs to get me out using the jaws of life. The driver of the SUV died on impact, his seat belt cutting his jugular as the the SUV rolled. As they rushed me and the mans body to the hospital the EMT that rode in the back of ambulance with me told me that a long piece of glass had pierced my right eye. Seeing as how all the optical nerves were already dead I never felt it, and guy was surprised that I was able to bear what he called "unbearable pain." Once at the hospital the doctors took the mans body away and contacted his family, on the up side so to speak, he was an organ donor, that day his heart, liver, lungs, kidneys and eyes went to those in need. I received one of his eyes, they doctors felt it necessary as they thought that it was because of the accident that my eyesight was gone._

_They had broughten me out of surgery and the anestheia was wearing off when I heard high pitched screaming/sobbing. The mans wife had just been told what had happened. Still being able to see through the one eye, I looked through the windows at her and watched as she tried to tell her twin 4 year old little girls that daddy wouldn't be coming home. She then came into my room and looked at me with tears streaming down her face and said that she was sorry for the pain that her husband had caused. She was SORRY! I wanted to yell and tell her it was all my fault, that my eye had been dead for awhile, but the scared part of me didn't want to admit it, didn't want to tell her that her husband was dead because of my vanity. Out of guilt I went to the funeral, hugging the little girls, they looked so lost, and kept walking over to casket trying to wake their daddy up. As we went to graveyard, I hung my head, that man should still be alive and would have still been if I had let some one know instead of keeping quiet. The girls screamed as they started to throw dirt in the hole, they still thought that their daddy was playing a game with them. When everyone had left I sat by the newly covered grave and wept. _

_The next day I started a college fund in the girls' name, with the stipulation that they only touch the money when they provided proof that they were attending college. I sent a copy of the information to their mother, not putting my name on it, and tell the banker not to reveal my identity to the mother. Every paycheck since then I drop over 3/4 of my check into the account. I know I can never bring back their father, but I can help them pursue their dreams and help give them a decent education. And sometimes when I sleep or in the case at the hospital I see the accident all over again, I hear the screaming tires and the shattering glass, then I hear the screaming sobs of the wife and then the screaming of the girls as they watch dirt being piled on their daddy. And I see his eyes staring at me, accusing me, making me wish that I had died in that crash. I'm a murder Kane, I have killed in cold blood, and I regret it everyday of my life. That's the reason I wear a contact to make my eyes match, as if when I look into a mirror and see that both my eyes are green then it never happened, and when I look at myself without it in, I want to destroy everything, especially myself._

Kane finished reading the letter and set it to the side, digesting the information. He heard Taker come in and looked up at him, feeling tears stinging his eyes for the first time in a long time. He noticed Takers concerned look and handed Taker Twisted letter and waited as he read it, knowing how much it took to admit that to someone, and realized just how much stock she put into his friendship with her.

"That explains alot." Taker said softly, suddenly ashamed that he had pushed her to take her glasses off the day of the match.

"Yeah, can I see your phone?"

"Why?" Taker asked as he handed the phone to Kane.

Kane didn't answer, he just opened the text message screen and put her personal number into the contact field then moved onto the message field. He loked at the phone, wondering what to put in it, deciding on something short and to the point. After he had finished he sent the message and handed the phone back to Taker, knowing that she wouldn't get it until she landed, a ghost of smirk on his face.

"I need a drink, fancy going down to the bar."

"You know dear brother, I do. Go ahead and start down, I have to plug my phone in."

Kane nodded and started out the door, as soon as he was out of sight, Taker took two tapes out of his duster pocket, one being the strip tease from the night before and the other being the tape from Titan Towers of Twisted stripper dancing. He grinned evilly as he placed them on top the clothes in Kanes bag. He the plugged in his phone and jogged to catch up with Kane at the elevator doors.

"By the way, what did your letter say?" Kane asked as they waited for the doors to open.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet, I'll do it later. Right now I need a drink and it looks like you do too."

Kane nodded and they stepped into the compartment, both silent on the way down and as they sat next to one another in the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the plane touched down in Whitefish Montana, and she and Colin had made it off the plane and to the car rental place she finally go the message that Kane had sent her. Tubular bells let her know she had a message and her jaw dropped as she read it.

_Twisted, nothing has changed, come back soon I want to finish what Jeff interrupted. And I accept your challenge. You're going down, in more ways than one. Kane_

Colin looked over at her as she started crying, not knowing what to do he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. She smiled at him and shut her phone, turning the engine over she headed out of town, to her family's ranch, feeling lighter than she had in weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Souless666, they picked up the information that didn't seem to fit and make comments about it. I had actually written two versions of this chapter, one was if everyone took Twisteds letter at face value and didn't question about why the docs did catch the decay in her eye duriong surgery. Her letter to Taker in that one was basically a goofy letter about her revenge. But again Souless proved that they were paying attention and the version that is going up is alittle darker than normal, its kinda my spin on the Taker fire angle and a look into Twisteds darker side. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. on with the fic._

* * *

Taker and Kane had shut the bar down the night before, and Taker had taken full advantage of Kanes drunken state. He managed to get Kane to spill all the details of what when on inside the bathroom with Twisted and then what had happened the morning of her departure when he found out that they were in bed together. Thankfully Kane was so far in his drink that he wouldn't remember Taker asking about waking up in bed with Twisted. Through his pounding headache he remembered that Twisted had handed him an envelope as well before she left. As he pulled himself into a sitting position he remembered that as he read Kanes letter he felt that she was leaving out key parts of the tale. Seriously, what doctor worth his degrees couldn't tell live nerves from dead ones, and to top it off her drivers license had to have had a restriction on it or something. They just don't hand to everyone through the door saying they can drive. The one thing that he did understand was the suffocating feeling of guilt, he had lived and still lived with it. He sighed as he looked over at Kanes sleeping form, he was sprawled out on top of the covers where Taker had dropped him when he brought him up to the room after leaving the bar.

He still felt guilty for the hell that he had put his brother through, all becuase he wanted to watch the body incinerator in their family funernal home do its job. He remembered the day as if it had happened yesterday, guilt had a way of doing that to a person. Tears pricked his eyes as thought about it.

_Flashback_

_ 9 year old Taker was watching his father place a body in the incinerator and turn it on. He had been interested in the dead for as long as he could remember and vowed to take the business over when he was old enough. His father had ruffled his hair as he walked past him, telling him that he was done there, and to stay away from the incinerator as it got exceedingly hot. The incinerator itself was an old model, the locking mechanism had stopped working years ago, so while it would shut, it wouldn't lock to keep unwanted people out. After he made certain that his father had left the basement where it was located, Taker pulled on the farriers gloves that his father always used to open the door after the body had been turned to ash. _

_ Upon opening the door, Taker caught a face full of hot air, causing him to stumble backwards and bump into the mobile table that his father had to hold his instruments while he worked. The bump sent them all tumbling to ground, needles, scalpels, and other items scattering everywhere. Taker didn't notice that a bottle of embalming fluid had rolled over close to incinerator, leaving a glistening trail of liquid from where it leaked out of the top. After he had gotten everything put back into its proper place, Taker turned around and looked back at the incinerator, captivated by the dancing flames. He walked over to shut the door when he heard the popping noise as the flesh burned away from the bone, it reminded him of his mother cooking bacon on Sunday mornings. While this kept his attention entraped he didn't see an ember pop out of the open door and land on a stack of papers a few feet away, by the time the smell of smoke registered with him the papers and surrounding equipment was a blaze. _

_ It was then that his father came down, the smell of smoke telling him that something was wrong. Taker stood there and watched his father try to put out the flames, but they spread faster than he could fight them. His father yelled at him to leave the area as fast as possible. The terrifying looking on his face spurred Taker on, as he took the stairs two at a time, the flames reached the embalming fluid, and it trailed to where the rest of the store and the other flammable chemicals that he father used were kept, it exploded, the heat and flames licking at Takers feet and legs as he ran faster. He knew that Kane was sleeping in one of the unused rooms upstairs, he hadn't been feeling well and their mother had made him lay down. When he reached the main floor he looked back down to see if his father was following him, but all he was flames and smoke billowing out of the open basement door. He had just ran past the front door calling for Kane and his mother when he heard Kane scream. The sound chilled Taker to his core and doubled his efforts to find him. The smoke had already made visibility near impossible and Taker could feel his lungs burning for fresh air. He yelled for Kane and got no answer, same with his mother. He was getting sluggish and his eyes had started to close when he felt someone picking him up and rushing him somewhere. _

_ The fresh air hit him in the face and brought him out of his stupor, looking up he seen that it was fireman that had rescued him. He looked around wildly trying to locate his mother and brother, but he couldn't see them anywhere. He tried rationalizing that they were in the ambulance getting checked over and than everything was going to be fine. A loud creaking caught everyones attention and as one they all turned and watched the house collasped in on itself. Suddenly tired Taker rested his head against the fireman and put up no protest as he was taken to the ambulance. Immedatly he seen that Kane and his mother were not there and started screaming and kicking. Trying to get loose so that he could try to find them in the flaming wreck of the funernal home, he punched, bit and kicked everyone and everything he could. The EMT sedated him so that he could be transported to the hospital for a full evaluation, as he fell alseep he whispered the only thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry. Mom, Dad, Kane don't leave me."_

_ When the sedative had worn off there was a policeman in the room with a woman from the county. Taker was informed that there were no survivors and that he was going to be placed in foster care. While Taker heard and understood all this, he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore. He cried himself back to sleep after they left, and it was the last time he cried since the fire. The fire was ruled an accident due to faulty machinery and unsafe working conditions. Taker was released from the hospital a week later and was sent immediately to a group home. He bounced around the system until he was 18 years old. After that he struck out on his own, thinking that if he put enough distance between himself and his home town that the nightmares would stop. They didn't. He turned to drugs then, if he couldn't think straight then he wouldn't dream, atleast that's what he told himself. Only to find out that it didn't work, it only made his dreams more vivid, to the point that he swore he was the body in the incinerator and that he could feel the fire buring his flesh from his body._

_ He was doing an odd job for a family one day when he accidently cut his arm. As it bled, he felt a sort of relief, the pain disconnected him from his body and allowed his brain to be free for awhile. Soon after that he started cutting himself on a regular basis, making them deeper and closer to the wrists each and every time. On top of the cutting he was still into his drugs and soon started to drink alcohol on top of it all. He would entertain thoughts of sucide when he was drunk, thinking that it would reunite him with his family. He made a couple of attempts, but someone always found him before it was too late._

_ He had arrived in a town, that now he couldn't remember the name, but the newly formed WWF was performing there, and due to his size he was given a job as a temporary security guard. As he watched the matches, he grew enamored with the sport. Here were guys hurting other guys and being paid for it. After the show was over he approached one of the wrestlers and asked about how to go about getting a job as a wrestler. The man laughed at him and said that without the proper training that he couldn't compete. The laughter sent Taker over the edge and he attacked the man, getting himself evicted from the arena. He was sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette when a shadow had fallen over him. Looking up he seen short, oily, pudgy man. He introduced himself as Paul Bearer and offered to train Taker, saying that he had the makings of a great wrestler. Had Taker known why Bearer was so keen on training him he would have walked the other way. _

_ That however didn't happen, and under Bearers influence Taker became a cold, calculating monster who lived to inflict pain. He made a name for himself in the ring, occasionally going by Cain the Undertaker, a grim tribute to his brother. He still had the scars on his arms from his cutting and started to get tattoos to cover them, while it didn't work 100 percent he could always say that a tattooist had caused the scars if anyone dared to ask about it. In the end he had full sleeves, almost completely erasing that part of his darkness away. That was until when in 97 his world was turned upside down once again by Bearer bringing Kane to get his revenge on his brother. Takers breath had caught in his throat as he heard the words that Kane whispered through his mask. _

_"It's been along time brother. You failed to kill me, now it's your turn. You will suffer for what you have done."_

_ After that night Takers nightmares came back with a vengeance. Every time they met in the ring, Taker would try to explain what had happened, hoping to get through to his brother. Some of it seemed to work, they started teaming together. And while their bond still wasn't as strong as it once was, they started talking to one another again._

_End Flashback_

Taker was jerked from his memories by a strangled cry from Kane. Looking over he watched helplessly as his brother fought his own demons while he slept. He had learned long ago not to try and wake him, Kane confused and angry was dangerous, not to mention expensive. Kane quieted down a couple of minutes later and Taker let out a deep sigh of relief, it killed him to watch his brother like that. He got to his feet and walked over to the table where he had set Twisteds letter the night before. He grimaced as he knees popped in complaint when he sat down again. Hesitantly he opened the letter. Inside was a piece of paper covered in her neat and tiny handwriting.

_Taker,_

_ I know that by now Kane has read his letter, curious as cat that one is. And doubt you have questions, you are far too intuitive for your own damn good. I'm going to answer the most obvious questions that I can think of. First off, yes my license did have special restriction on it. No night driving or driving during extremely foul weather. I know your thinking "how does she know I'll ask that question." The doctors asked me and the cops asked why I had the restriction on my license before the accident, it raised alarm with them, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The second question that you are probably asking, is "How could a doctor be dumb enough not to know live nerves from dead ones?" Answer, the doctor that treated me confronted me with it after the operation, and when I admitted to him the truth, he said that he would tell the wife if I couldn't bring myself to do it. So much for doctor/patient confidentiality huh? Anyways, I told him that I was going to tell her, it was my fault that this had happened, the problem was, I never did it. I told him I did, but I never did, I couldn't, every time I talked to her, it was on the tip of my tongue, but I could never force the words out._

_ The cops though, they started an indepth investigation into the accident, the restriction on my liscense made them curious. The only thing in my favor was that the police cheif was a friend of my familly and spoke up to my defense, saying that I never exhibited any signs of legal blindness. I know the detective went to Mrs. Thompson(the widow, incase it confused you Taker, you are getting old after all.) with the suspisions, but nothing ever came from it. I looked over my shoulder for the first two years, afraid that one day they come up and slap cuffs on me for vehicular manslaughter, but it never happened. Part of me is confused, I should, by all accounts be in prision right now. The guilt has been eating me inside ever since, casing me to do things that I would have never thought of before. I tried to drink my problems away, all that left me with is high tolerance for alcohol, I used herion to try and make it go away, I was slowly trying to kill myself, and I almost succeeded. I purposely mixed pills and herion, had my brother not found me, you wouldn't be reading this. In my mind death was romantized, I wanted it, I welcomed it and for awhile I courted it. I did everything I could think of to off myself, pills, alcohol, cutting, even tried to shoot myself. My brother knew something was seriously wrong with me and kept me under a "suicide watch" for a couple of months. I guess you're wondering why I'm opening up to you...I guess that's it because I feel like you understand what I'm going through. I feel like Kane understands my pain, and that you understand my guilt, and I was wondering if you knew of anyways that could help lessen the guilt. That is if you two are still talking to me after this._

_ I'm not sure about Kanes reaction, he's a loose canon and our friendship is tenuous one at best, but for some reason I have the feeling that you understand, and I'm hoping that I made the right decision in telling you. Anyways good luck at WM24, give Edge one hell of beating, little prick stole a bottle of my warming oil. See you when I return. _

_Twisted._

_P.S. I know you talked to my mother, and we have some serious talking to do when I do get back Mister. You made her think I'm a whore. Watch your back Deadman._

He couldn't help but laugh at the post script on her letter. He refolded the paper and stuffed back into the envelope that he then hid in the bottom of his bag. He looked over at his phone to see what time it was and was surprised to see that it was 1pm, so it was 11am where Twisted was. He picked up his phone and hit speed dial, as he waited for her to pick up, he thought about how he was going to address the how to deal with guilt issue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted loved her family, she really did, but there was no way in hell that she was going to subject Colin to their insanity during the two weeks they were in Whitefish. When they had gotten out of the car at her family ranch, which was twenty miles from the city, they were rushed by kids, dogs and a goat. The look on Colin's face was priceless, her sisters were all talking at once and her brothers were giving Colin a death glare that Undertaker would have been proud of. Last but not least her mother and father came out and greeted them, her mother frowning at her and demanding to know if Colin was the caveman that had answered her phone earlier that morning. With explanations out of the way, and her sisters sketch book handed back, Colin and Twisted headed back to town to stay at the hotel where the Convention was going to be held. That didn't sit well with her parents at all.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of a pleasant dream and she thought about letting it go to voice mail, but she knew that Taker didn't call unless it was important.

"Yes, oh soon to be dead Deadman?" Her voice was raspy from sleep and she sounded slightly aggravated.

"You can't kill whats already dead darlin. I just wanted to call you and talk. I read your letter this morning, and you are right."

"About?" He could hear the apprehension in her voice and decided to toy with her for a few minutes.

"Kane is as curious as a cat, he raced up to the room right after the cab pulled away from the hotel and read your letter. When I got there he was sitting quietly and just handed me the letter, not saying anything."

"But I already know his reaction, he text me after reading it. What about yours?" The questions was spoke in hushed tones, as if she was afraid that he was going to turn his back on her.

"I know exactly what you are going through, I suffer from it myself."

"Over what?" She was suddenly curious as to what Taker had to be guilty about.

"Darlin, that's a story for another day. Anyways, the only thing that I can think of, is to come clean to Widow Thompson about the accident, it's been what 8-9 years. It won't alleviate the guilt completely, but it will make it more bearable. And you will pay for calling me old."

"Taker, I can't do that. I'm still confused as to why she didn't pursue any charges when the detective let her know his suspicions. I don't want to push the envelope now. I don't want to bring her anymore pain than I have already caused."

"Baby girl, the thing with guilt is that until you face what it is you are guilty about, it won't go away, you can't hide from it, not permanently anyways.'

"Death is pretty permanate." The statement was barely a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it, it will all be fine in the end. Look, they're having an early meet and greet brunch for all the masseuses and their practice dummy's, I have to get Colin up and get going. But I'll talk to you later."

Twisted didn't wait for Takers response, she just hung up the phone. She hated lying to him, but he only told her what she had heard from the doctor all those years ago. Sighing, she looked down at the clock on her phone. She knew that widow Thompson still lived here in town with her two daughters, gathering up courage she got dressed and headed out, leaving a note on Colin's door with her number if he should need her before she returned.

After a five mintue drive through town, Twisted found herself sitting infront of Thompsons house, debating whether or not to do this. She knew it wouldn't remove the guilt completely, but it would lessen to a degree. On wooden legs she walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door, secretly praying that the woman wasn't home. Her prayers went unanswered. Widow Thompson looked like she hadn't aged a bit in the last 9 years, she looked at Twisted confused until realization dawned on her.

"Ms. Whispers, fancy seeing you after all these years, care to come in?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I have something to tell you."

"Well come in dear."

She ushered Twisted into the living room, shooing two labs off the couch at the same time. Twisted declined a drink and asked Mrs. Thompson to sit down. Twisted took a deep breath and started in on her tale.

"Mrs. Thompson, I have something to tell you that I should have told you all those years ago."

"Well what is it hun."

"Your, husband didn't cause the accident, I did. I didn't have sight in my right eye, I contracted an infection during my sophmore year and it killed the optical nerves in my eye, I never told any one, I didn't want a prostetic eye, or have to wear an eye patch, and when I merged onto the freeway that day I never saw him, he didn't sideswipe me, I barreled into him. It was all my fault. My vanity killed your husband." The words came out hurried and Twisted watched the woman as she digested the information.

Twisted was caught off guard when she stared laughing. Confused Twisted stared at her like she had grown another head, she had just admitted to killing her husband, and the woman was laughing at her.

"Darlin, I should thank you. Because you didn't know it, but you saved me alot of money that day."

"I-I don't understand." Twisted tilted her head to the side and studied the widow.

"I was going to have my husband killed. I had a plan in the works, but then the accident happened and not only did I not have to do anything, thus making me completely innocent, but I got his life insurance money to boot. I see that you are still confused, I hated my husband, we met in high school and married not long after we graduated, the girls came later, they were his pride and joy. I was his whipping boy. I wanted him dead, even went so far as to find hit man. But you did it for me, and for free at that. Did you honestly think that you had gotten away with murder. The detective tried to get me to press charges, but I told him that it wouldn't bring my husband back. I made sure that they didn't come after you. If the accident hadn't of happened, he would still be dead today either way. I guess my theatrics really paid off, don't tell me you're still feeling guilty about the whole thing. Think of it this way, you took a woman beater out of this world." Mrs. Thompson laughed darkly and stared Twisted down.

Twisted stared at her horrified, she had just admitted that she had planned on killing her husband, and she was smiling and down right smug about it. Twisted got up off the couch and made a bee-line for the door, the widows demented laughter following her out to the car. She jumped in and peeled out of the driveway, trying to put as much distance between her ande Mrs. Thompson as possible. She finally stopped her car on the outskirts of town, pulling off the main road she shut the car off and stared into nothingness. It finally set in that she had been an unwilling participant in a murder. She stared down at her hands that where still shaking, she was a murder, plain and simple, even if she didn't know she was at the time. Her eyes shifted to her purse, fumbling through it she pulled out the small pocket knife that she had kept for personal protection since she joined the WWE. Looking at the shinning silver blade she didn't know anyone she needed more protection from than her self. In one brutal motion she sliced her arm, watching as the blood spilled down her arm and on to her jeans. Angry she made more slices, until the loss of blood made her weak and she passed out, her last though being that this was what she deserved.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. The next few chapters might still be a little dark, I want to delve into Kanes mind for few, warning I will be using the spirits of Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero later on in this chapter, I respect both men, they were great wrestler and legends of their times. I felt that he would be perfect for the dolor out of tough love. Any flames will be used for the toasting of marshmallows, or Jamie Noble and maybe the Miz, still undecided about that. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic._

Kane woke up as Taker snapped his phone shut and watched his brother fling it across the room. He could see in Takers face that something was wrong, and it scared Kane. When Taker was worried then something was horribly wrong and although he would never admit it, he still had the childish admiration for his big brother. and trusted him to keep him safe. Even when they were fighting it out in the ring, he knew that if anyone messed with him, that Taker would put them in their place once they were behind the curtain. He still needed the comfort that being near his brother brought him, even though he would never tell Taker that. And he hated himself for needing that, he wasn't alittle boy anymore, he was grown man. He'd been through hell and back, and was still standing. Kane pulled himself into a sitting position and tilted his head to the side and stared at his brother, like he used to do when he wore the mask to the ring.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Taker snapped as he stared back a Kane.

Kane continued to stare at him until he seen Takers shoulders slump.

"Fine, I was talking to Twisted, and she said a couple of things that set me on edge." Taker ground out, thumping his fist on the table.

"Like what?"

"Just some things that I have heard before. Don't worry about it. Lets go get some lunch."

Kane nodded and got up out of bed, seeing as how he never got undressed the night before, it took him alittle extra time to get ready. He was pulling his boots on while Taker was in the shower when there was a knock on the door. Heaving himself to his feet, he walked over to the door, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead to stave off the headache that was starting. He stared down at Hawkins and Ryder when he opened the door, at their non movement or speech he cleared his throat, which made them jump.

"Is there a particular reason why you two are here?"

"U-uh, yea, Vince wants a meeting down in the dinning area with us and you and your brother in half an hour." Zach started.

"Fine." Kane took one last look at the two and shut the door in their faces.

He knocked on the door to the bathroom and waited for Taker to respond, when he didn't he went in to check on him. Taker was standing in front of the sink staring at his right arm, tracing something with his left index finger. Kane stepped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Thankfully Taker was wearing his jeans, because he spun around so fast and hit Kane in the jaw so hard that Kane went down. Glaring up at Taker from the floor, Kane rubbed his jaw, he knew that Taker had a hard right, but he didn't know that it was that hard. As he got to his feet and kept his eyes trained on his brother, as if to make sure that he didn't make anymore sudden moves. Taker went to put his hand on Kanes shoulder and winced as Kane flinched and moved out of the way.

"Vince wants to meet with us and the edgeheads down in the dinning area in half an hour." Kane said, walking out of the bathroom.

Soon Taker was done and they headed down to lunch, Kane keeping some distance between himself and Taker. It was one of the psychological scars that Bearer had left on him, he shied away from contact both social and physical. While he had been working on it over the years, he still found himself keeping distances between himself and others, the only time actually touched someone was for a story line or during a match. They had their lunch brought to the table and Kane picked at it, his mind wading through memories that he wished he could forget.

_Flash back_

_Kane had just laid down on one of the couches in the funeral home as his mother directed. She came in with a blanket and a glass of water and kissed him on head before leaving again. She was meeting with Paul Bearer, he had just been hired that morning to work as an usher. His father was supposed to come and meet him, but he and Taker were down in the basement, turning a body to ash. Kane shuddered as he thought about it. He hated being around the dead bodies, he was always afraid that they were going to grab him and then he was going to be dead as well. After drinking a bit of water, he laid his head back down and fell into a fitful sleep. Soon he was sweating and kicked his blanket off. He awoke a few minutes later when a loud bang rang through the funeral parlor, that's also when he noticed the smoke and heard Taker yelling for him. He went to yell back but a burning hole began in the middle of the floor, and he screamed, hoping that his mother would come in and get him. The heat was getting to him, he got off the couch and tried to inch his way around the burning hole, but it was too big, he looked for another way out when his eyes landed on the window, without thinking he broke the window out. The fresh air fed the fire and as he was half way out of the window it collapsed on him, the pain from the weight and the burning of the flames were too much for him, he blacked out._

_When he awoken he thought that he was dead, and began to freak out when he couldn't use his arms or legs. His yelling brought Bearer into the room where he was strapped to the bed._

_"I see that you're awake, good." Bearer said in his oily sounding voice._

_"Where I am I? Wheres my family?" Kane cried, twisting his head around as far as he could._

_"They're gone, your brother killed them, he tried to kill you too."_

_"No, Taker wouldn't do that, he loves me and them."_

_"You're wrong, he hated you, and your mother. You're father was just an unfortunate causality I'm afraid."_

_"I don't believe you." Kane yelled, trying to move his arms again._

_Bearers response to that was a cuff to the head. Kane felt the tears well up in his eyes and began to cry, his mother or father never hit him or his brother. As the tears fell, Bearers blows became harder and more violent. Kane's face and ribs were black and blue when the last tear left his eyes. It took him three weeks to make himself stop crying. Three long weeks with out a regular meal, without a bath, and with out being able to use the bathroom. After that Kane was let off the bed and was shoved into a bathtub of scalding hot water, the water burned the infected burns from the fire, making Kane gasp from the pain. After the cleansing, as Bearer had called it, he was shackled down in the basement, with nothing but the squirrels for company. Once a day Bearer would come down and give him some sort of food, if it was meat it was raw, the bread and cheese would be mouldy and the water stagnant._

_The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Kane lost all sense of time and soon stop reacting to everything. He quietly suffered through the beatings, and verbal abuse. His memories weren't quit clear for most of that time, he knew that he had a female friend by the name of Katie, he met her one night after he managed to escape, but Bearer had found him and returned him to the basement, doubling the shackles and weights, then beating him until he was unconscious. Three days later he said that Katie had committed suicide, she couldn't handle the thought that she had let him touch her. Then the training started, at first Kane was grateful for it, it gave his muscles exercise, and he was allowed out of the basement for longer periods of time. He remembered that Bearer never let him out of the house with a mask, stating that no one wanted to see a scarred and horrible monster._

_Then came the day that Bearer took him to a WWF show and pointed out his brother. _

_"See, he's alive and well, and making quite a comfortable living. He doesn't feel sorry for what he did."_

_By that time, Kane was so far locked in his own head that he believed everything that Bearer told him, even that Bearer was his father and that he was only Takers half brother, which is why he hated him so much and tried to kill him. As he spent more time away from Bearer and more time around Taker he started to remember him from before the fire. Kane felt the sadness that rolled off of Taker when they were around each other, and soon he started to believe what Taker would whisper to him when they locked up in the ring and when Taker was able to catch him by himself before Bearer returned with the leg shackles. When Kane finally left Bearer for good, his mind split in two, he didn't know who to believe, Taker or Bearer. _

_End Flashback._

"Kane, where you even listening."

Kane's head jerked up and for the first time he noticed that Vince and the Edgeheads were sitting at the table with him and Taker.

"Sorry sir." Kane looked back at his plate, forcing his mind to lock the memories away again.

"As I was saying, I have a new direction for this story line. Hawkins and Ryder want to get back into the tag team division and they have come up with a great idea. It starts with Kane stalking Twisted to get her answer. You will corner her in an empty hallway, and as you lean into her, forcing her submit to your will, Hawkins will be walking down the hallway, he sees her trapped between you and the wall and kicks you in the back of the knee, you go down and he grabs Twisted by the wrist and pulls her out of the hallway. The camera angle switches to Hawkins and Ryders locker room and show them entering out of breath. It is at that time that Hawkins professes that he has had a crush on her and kisses her as the screen fades to black. For a couple of weeks, Ryder and Hawkins hide her from you two, pushing you two to making a match with the stipulation that the winner gets Twisted as their manager and personal Valet. Taker you, and Kane win, Kane scoring the pin on Ryder after a choke slam. Taker you say that since Kane scored the pin he gets Twisted as his personal Valet. As the three of you go up the ramp, Hawkins grabs a mic and promises that he will get Twisted back in anyway shape or form..."

A cell phone ringing cut Vince off and everyone looked over at Taker as he answered.

"Hello...yes, this is Taker...Colin, slow down take a deep breath and repeat...what...where...who found her...alright." Taker hung up and let the phone fall from his hands as he stared directly at Kane, his face had gone deathly white.

"Well?" Vince prompted.

"That was Colin..."

"We figured that much..." Zachs' retort was cut off by a death glare that even sent shivers down Vinces' spine.

"Twisted is in the ICU at Whitefish Memorial Hospital."

"What for?" Kanes voice was barely a whisper, he had the feeling that he didn't want to know.

"She was found along one of the country roads, unconscious, her arms sliced every which way. A cop had a report of suspicious vehicle parked along the road, Colin said that the cop fainted at the amount of blood he seen. She was rushed straight to the hospital, they don't know if she's going to make it." Taker pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vince asked.

"To Whitefish."

"Oh no, WM 24 is next weekend, I can't have you disappearing no..." His words were cut off by Kane ripping him up out of his chair and pinning him to the wall.

"We. Are. Going." Kanes voice still hadn't raise above the whisper stage, but everyone heard the warning in it.

Kane let go of Vince, who slid down the wall slowly, clutching his throat.

"We're going too." Zach and Curt said at the same time. "That way if she doesn't wake up before Mania, you two can come back and we can stay with Colin." Curt said weakly under the glares from Kane and Taker.

"Fine, we leave in and hour. If you're not at the front door then, you'll be left." Taker growled and stormed off, heading back to his room to pack his things, Kane following closely on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted felt like she was floating, her body and mind free from the guilt for the first time in years. She was standing in meadow filled with flowers of every color and fragrance. A snapping twig caught her attention, causing her to turn around. She found herself face to face with Chris Benoit, she yelped and took a step back, startled that he was there.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She asked as she stared him.

"Yes, and...No." He replied, sitting down on log and staring back at her.

"How can I be both?"

"You, little girl are in limbo. Your body is alive, while your mind is fighting a battle to decide if it should let go or hang on. The choice you make here decides the outcome."

"Let me guess, you are going to tell me that I have so much to live for and beg me to see the "light" and make the choice to live. What if I don't want to?"

"Is that your choice?"

"I don't know. If I go back I have to face the fact that I was a murderer for hire, even though I didn't know it. I have to live with the fact that even if I hadn't killed Mr. Thompson that day in the wreck, he would still be dead. But I did kill him, he died by my hand, his death is on my head. All because of my vanity, had I told everyone the truth it would have never happened, Mrs. Thompson would be in jail for the murder of her husband and I..."

"You wouldn't be the person you are today." Chris interrupted. "The wreck changed you, it made you re-evaluate your decisions in life, and while you made some wrong decisions..."

"Like you are really someone to tell me about bad decisions..."

"Yes I made mistakes, I'm paying for them now, to err is human. I'm not proud of what happened...but we are here to talk about you and your decisions, my time has come and gone. And you have plenty to return to, you have a loving family, friends that many people would kill to hang out with, and job that would launch thousands of wet dreams of women everywhere. Not to mention you have two people vying for your heart. And a couple that count on you to keep them sane."

"What do you mean, two people?"

"One you know, tall, bald, and scary.."

"Kane." She whispered, picturing him working out, shirt off, sweat glistening on his body.

"And the other, young, and full of ambition, he'll go far in the industry."

Twisted stayed quiet and regarded the man in front of her. He was sitting on the log, legs crossed at the ankles staring back at her, as if he was trying to see inside her head. She shut her eyes and studied her own thoughts before speaking, however, Chris interrupted her.

"You want to go back."

"You think you know me huh?"

"No, I don't think that, I saw that look in your eyes when Kane was brought up. If you were wavering between the worlds then, you made your choice when you thought of him. You have your work cut out for you I'll give that to you." Chris got up from the log and started to walk away from her, a mist started up from no where as he got further away from her.

She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and he was gone, there wasn't even any bent grass to suggest that he was ever there, suddenly she felt a tugging sensation on her ankle, then the feeling of falling. There was a painful jolt that upon impact she gasped, her eyes snapping open.

The glare of the room made her close her eyes again, and then the pain started, she could feel the burning of the cuts and the coldness of the I.V. that dripped into her veins. She heard her breathing, and the heart monitors, and then she heard the voices. Twisted turned her head and seen Jeff sitting in a chair by the bed, Colin on the couch/bed that was built into the wall, and next to him, Curt and Zach. At the sound of footfalls, she turned her head again and seen Matt talking to her twin brother Chance, and her sister Amelia watching Jeff, and it looked like she was sketching him in her book.

Curt noticed her movement first and walked over to the side of the bed, and gently picked her hand up, being extra careful not to bump the I.V.

"You're awake." His voice startled the other occupants and caused them to rush over to the bed.

"Good, now I can strangle her." Jeff growled, as he stared down at her.

She watched him as he took a cell phone out of his pocket and left the room to make a call. A second later the phone in her room rang. Curt picked it up and held it to her ear so she could hear the person on the other end.

"Darlin, you have some major explaining to do when you get back." Taker ground out.

She heard a slight scuffle and then heard Taker swearing in the background.

"Damn it Twisted, what the hell got into you, are you trying to send us all to the grave prematurely?" Kanes voice was deep and had raspy edge to it, and if she didn't know him better, she would have sworn that he had been crying.

Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and Curt pulled the phone away quickly and hung it up. He commandeered Jeff's chair and sat down, still holding her hand. Suddenly Chris's words came back to her. "The other is young and full of ambition." She opened her mouth to talk, but only a hoarse whisper came out.

"Don't say anything, here write it down." Curt handed her a piece of her sisters drawing paper and pen.

With her other hand she wrote "How long have I been out?"

"An entire week. You lost alot of blood, you were given three transfusions. The doctors didn't think that you were going to wake up." Zach said quietly, he had read the note over Curt's shoulder.

She nodded her head and wrote "I'm sorry." Her eyes drooped after that and she fell back asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris Benoit was sitting next to his dear friend Eddie Guerrero and watched the scene unfold. Deep down he knew that she would choose to go back, she had a strong heart. He had the feeling that she would get far in life, she just needed a push in the right direction. Eddie sighed deeply as he watched Curt watch over Twisted as she sleep, carefully removing the gauze that held the ointment on her wounds, and putting clean gauze on. He was helpless romantic, although he always said it was because of his Latino blood that he was that way. Eddie turned to Chris and stared at him.

"No Eddie."

"Awe, come on holmes."

"No, I am not betting on the outcome of the Undertaker vs Edge match."

"Why not?"

"What was your motto when you wrestled?" Chris asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I Lie! I Cheat! I Steal!."

"Exactly. So no."

The two got up from their seats and walked back into the mists, Eddie trying to get Chris to bet him then entire way, and Chris shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic._

When Twisted woke up again, Jeff was sitting in the chair by the bed showing her sister different pencil strokes to make a picture pop from the page. Colin was sitting on the couch/bed again flipping through a wrestling magazine. Her arms didn't hurt half as much as they did when she had first woke up, more of a dull ache rather than an intense burning. Her throat was so dry that she was surprised that dust didn't come out of her mouth when she breathed.

"Water." She croaked, startling Jeff.

"Ahh, she lives." He joked, but held a cup of water with a straw close so that she could drink some.

"Where is everyone." She asked, after her thirst had been satisfied.

"WrestleMania." Colin called across the room.

"Wha?? I've been out that long?"

"Not by choice, you've had some extremely restless moments so the doctors kept you sedated. And let me tell you, it took alot of explaining when they found out that you had cracked ribs as well as the cuts."

Twisted tried to pull herself into a sitting position, but the sharp pain that shot through her nixed the idea. Groaning she turned her head and looked at her sister.

"Why aren't you in school little girl?"

"Family related trauma, the principle gave me as much time off as needed." She replied, never looking up from her sketching.

"And I threatened to Twist of Fate him if he didn't give her the time off."

"Jeff, my sister needs to be in school. You drive me insane." She finished with a growl as he laughed at her.

"I'm the least of your worries." He said under his breath.

Twisted looked over and locked eyes with him, trying to get him to spill what he knew. Jeff grinned at her and turned his attention back to her sister, pointing out that broad stroke with a charcoal pencil would work wonders with the shading. Soon the two were in grossed in the art and Twisted just stared at the blank t.v., trying to will it on. Colin watched her with a confused look, but decided not to ask. Her phone started to ring and Jeff jumped up to get it.

"Hello Twisteds House of Pain, head torturist speaking, how can I hurt you...really?...wow...ohhhh ok...Sorry...hug Ric for me, and tell him Twisted sends her love...Alright...see you all then...bye."

"Well?" Twisted prompted as she looked over at Jeff.

"Matt was updating me on the results of Maina, said that they would be on their way in the morning."

"Who's all comming?"

"Uh, Matt, Curt and Zach, the Heavy Weight Champion, and little later the ECW Champion."

"Why are Edge and Chavo coming? Dear god I hope they don't bring Vicky, her voice makes my head hurt. Doesn't matter, I can have my revenge on Edge for him stealing my warming oil, wait til I get my hands in his bleached blond locks." Twisted rubbed her hand together, only to accidentally tug on the I.V., making her wince.

"Sis, I'm sure you can afford another bottle of the K.Y. Warming Oil. Besides, do you really want to know why he stole it in the first place?" The sisters shuddered at the same time, making Jeff laugh.

Twisted looked over at her sister again and asked to be updated on all the family gossip. Amelia put her sketch book down finally and moved her chair over to the bed, leaning down she started whispering in Twisteds ear. Jeff watched as a myriad of expressions danced across Twisteds face, he laughed as she made an exaggerated face of horror. After about twenty minutes, Amelia leaned back and smirked at Twisteds astounded face.

"Does Rene know who the father is?"

"Nope, you know her sis, as long as it has a cock she'll do it."

"This is all that mom and dad need, two more grandchildren. Chance has given her three, Dallas gave her two, Rachelle gave her one..." The two girls went on until Twisteds eyes started drooping again. As she closed them she sighed, some vacation this turned out to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vince we're gunna need to work this out, how are we going to do the tag-team story line now? I mean I'm the new heavy weight champ, and Kane is the ECW champ. I fail to see how this going to work." Taker said as he sat across from Vince, Kane to his one side and Curt and Zach to his other.

"Well, lets see, we could still use either You or Kane stalking her, but instead of her being the manager, you could force her to be your personal valet...I got it! Taker you will force her to be your valet, and in celebration of Kanes successful title defense against Chavo, you give her to Kane so she can serve him. Curt sees the exchange and while you two are talking about the ceremony, he runs off and lets Twisted know. At the ceremony, which will be held on ECW, she comes down the ramp in a black Victorian gown, with blood red jewelry to contrast the gown. As she climbs into the ring, Kane you walk over and hold the ropes open for her. The camera zooms in and the crowd can she her shaking, you will then put on a desirous look, as if her fear excites you. You walk her to the center of the ring and Taker begins the ceremony, and just as he goes to bind her to you, Curt and Zach come out. Zach distracts both you and Taker while Curt makes off with Twisted. The camera cut to black SUV sitting in the parking lot and we see them getting in. As it drives away the screen fades to black." Vince finished, he steepled his fingers and waited for their in-put.

"What about me, do I escape or do I end up being message to Curt?" Zach asked looking at the B.o.D. warily.

"You know, I like the idea of you being a message." Curt groaned as Vince wrote the idea down.

The group continued to discuss the story line, Kane staying quiet, he knew that Twisted was going to be mad as hell, and he didn't want that particular emotion directed at him. The grimace on his face caught Vinces attention, much to Kane's dismay.

"What is wrong with this now Kane?"

"Twisted isn't going to like this, she's too independent..."

"Exactly, her independence with make her fight the role tooth and nail, adding depth to the storyline."

"What about her position as head masseuse on SmackDown? If she's doing this and being sent over to ECW will...never mind." Taker started.

"Yea old man, ECW and SmackDown travel together." Kane smirked at Taker, who just growled back.

Vince took the opportunity to butt in before one or the other got choke slammed through his desk.

"Alright, I'll run this rough draft over to creative and you guys are free to go."

Kane rode to the airport with Taker and the boys to wish them well, he and Matt would be flying out after the farewell to Ric that night on Raw. He watched as his brother boarded the plane, secretly wishing that the coin had come up in Takers favor so that he would have had to stay behind. On the way back to the arena for the farewell, his mind went over what he planned on saying to Twisted when he got face to face with her. He didn't want to admit it, but she had scared him when he and Taker had gone up to see her before Mania. She has tubes sticking every which way out of her and she was thrashing around in her drugged induced state of unconsciousness. He had wanted to stay until she woke, but Colin and Jeff assured them all that she would be fine while they were gone. Jeff called them everyday to update on her progress, after the initial sedation, she fell into a coma like sleep, which while it worried her parents and Jeff, the doctors said she needed. They said that her brain was taking a holiday, mainly to allow the body to bounce back after it's recent traumas.

When Jeff had called that morning, he said that they were letting her out of the hospital that evening. After a heated argument with her mother, Twisted made plans to stay at the hotel, she didn't want to waste the money she spent on the room was her reason. As he stood on the ramp, Kane thought about the confrontation between Taker and Twisteds mom and smiled.

_Flashback_

_They had just arrived at the hospital and were trying to find someone to direct them to Twisteds room when Jeff walked by them. He hadn't seen them so Kane reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. With a slight tug backwards, Jeff fell, landing hard on his back. He looked up at Taker and Kane with a sheepish look._

_"Hey, you guys made it. Vince called and said that y'all headed out." He got up off the floor and looked at the two brothers._

_"How is she?" Taker asked._

_"Well, there might be some scarring from it all. Some of the cuts were extremely deep and there atleast 15 on each arm. The car she was found in was totaled out due to the excess of blood. The cop that found her thought that he was dealing with a corpse from the amount that was on the seat, her jeans and the window."_

_"The window?" _

_"Yea, there was spatter every where, it looked liked she did a good job of roughing herself up."_

_"Has she woken up?"_

_"Once, yesterday afternoon. She wrote down questions and tried to talk, but Curt wouldn't let her. She was awake all of an hour I think."_

_Jeff lead them down a corridor and come to stop infront of a closed door. Inside they could hear slightly raised voices, one of the being Twisteds, and the other being male. Kane pushed the door open slightly so that they could hear better._

_"Dammit Chance, working for the WWE had nothing to do with this. This is something that should have been dealt with long ago."_

_"So having cracked ribs has nothing to do with wrestling, Rae I seen you on Raw in the diva battle. You had your ass handed to you."_

_"Chance, if I wasn't hooked up to the machines right now I would spear your ass into next week."_

_Kane let the door shut and the three of them decided to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, leaving Twisted and Chance alone for the time being. As they were waiting in line to pay for their food, Jeff spotted Twisteds mother at a table and waved to her. They paid and joined her, Curt, Zach, Colin, and two of Twisteds brothers at the table. _

_"Mrs. Whispers, the is Taker and his brother Kane." Jeff pointed to each one so that she didn't get confused._

_"So your the prick that answered my daughters phone that morning." She questioned looking at Taker._

_"Yes, Ma'am, and I am terribly sorry about the things that I said to you."_

_Taker was surprised when she got up and smacked him across the face._

_"If I hear of you defiling my daughter again I will hunt you down and castrate you with a rusty blade." She turned and stalked off, Twisteds brothers following her._

_Kane and the others looked at Takers stunned face and busted out laughing._

_"Kane after what I walked in on the other morning, you better hope that she doesn't find out." Jeff said through a mouthful of food._

_Kane turned red as four sets of eyes turned to him questioningly. He ignored them and started eating. Soon the group was done and they headed back up to Twisteds room. When they entered, they found that she was sleeping again and Curt walked over and started to change the dressing on her arms. Kane sat down next to Colin and looked at her. She looked so small there lying in the bed with the tubes sticking out of her. He looked over at Taker, who watching Twisteds mom for any sudden movements, and even though it looked natural, he had his hands on his lap covering himself. A soft sigh from Twisted brought Kanes attention back to her and he seen Curt rubbing ointment on her arm gently following up with wrapping gauze around it so she didn't scratch it._

_End Flashback_

Kane was jolted out of his daydream by Matt elbowing him in the ribs. As the superstars from past and present returned backstage, Matt and Kane went to their respective locker rooms and got their gear together. Kane waited outside the back entrance for Matt and was about to head to his rental when Matt jogged up to him, talking rapidly into his cell phone.

"Yea, yea, we're on our way...wait, who's waiting for us at the airport...oooohhhh he isn't going to be happy about that...alright hold on." Matt handed the phone to Kane and walked away quickly, he didn't want to be around when he heard who was picking them up.

"Hello?"

"Kane?"

"No, it's Santa Claus."

"Ha ha...you might want to talk some sense into Twisted, she's determined to meet you and Matt at the airport, hold on...Taker NO! You can't handcuff her to the bed...I don't care if its what your brother does...wait what?...that was too much information Taker, I don't want to know how you know that...You like to be handcuffed Kane?" Jeff asked turning his attention back to Kane.

"No, put her on the phone _now_ Hardy boy." Kane growled into the phone as he gripped it tighter.

"Yea."

"Twisted, get your ass back into the hotel room and stay there until Matt and I get there. Send one of the Edgeheads to come get us."

"Dammit Kane, I'm fine, my cuts are healed and my ribs are feeling better than ever. I may have cracked a bit, but I'm not shattered. It won't kill me to come and get you guys."

"You're right it won't, but if you are at the airport when we get there, I will, is that understood." He put a deadly edge on his voice hoping to scare her into submission.

"Tough luck Red, I'll see you in three hours."

Kane swore as she hung the phone up in his ear, he looked around and spotted Matt hiding behind the trunk of the rental, his head just barely poking over the top. Stalking over he tossed the phone to Matt and got in the front seat. Once they were on the plane, he allowed himself to sleep alittle, knowing that he was going to need his strength when he got to Whitefish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted was sitting in the terminal waiting for the plane to unload, Taker sitting on her left and Colin sitting on her right. As the passengers started to disembark, she starting thinking that maybe she should have listened to Kane and stayed at the hotel.

"_Oh well, it's too late to turn back now...oh shit!"_ Twisted thought as she seen Kane and Matt making their way over. She knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"What did I tell you?" Kanes voice was low and deadly.

"Well...uh, ya see..." She was cut off by Kane picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He waited while Matt go their bags and then they all headed out to the car.

Once the doors were unlocked, Kane put her in the middle of the backseat, him on her right side and Taker sitting on her left side. Colin climbed in the drivers side and waited as Matt put the luggage into the trunk. After they were all settled in Colin took off in the direction of hotel. Twisted was sitting quietly until she remembered something that Jeff had said to her.

"I thought that Chavo and Edge were coming."

"What gave you that idea?" Matt asked turning around in his seat to stare at her.

"Your brother said that the Heavy Weight Champion and the ECW Champion where coming as well...What?!" She demanded when she seen Matt's smirk.

"Darlin, yer sitting between them." Taker said laughing at her.

"Oh shit." Her face drained of color as she looked back and forth between the brothers, dreading the explanations that she knew she was going to have to give when they got back to the hotel.

The rest of the ride was quiet, Twisted was apprehensive about what was to come, Kane was trying not to notice that she was leaning up against him, and Taker was trying not to laugh at Kanes discomfort. They pulled into the parking lot and began piling out of the car, Twisted was the last one to get out, and just as her feet touched the pavement, Kane picked her back up and put her over his shoulder. Struggling to get free Twisted pounded on his back, but it was no use, he left Taker to his bags and asked the clerk for Twisteds room number.

"You know, if you would have asked I would have told you." She pouted as they got onto the elevator.

Kane grunted in reply and with a devilish smirk whacked her on the ass, making her squeak in his ear.

"What was that for?"

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

She wiggled against him again only to receive another whack on the ass. She gave up and stayed still until they made it to her room, where he promptly put her down on the bed. She moved to get up only to have him push her back down and hold her there.

"You will not move until you are told too...got it?"

"Who says."

"I do." Came Takers voice from the doorway.

He walked in and tossed Kanes bag at him and stood in front on Twisted, glaring down at her.

"Taker you have been glaring at me all night, it's not scaring me." She said defiantly as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not trying to scare you, that's his job..." Taker jerked his thumb in Kanes direction, "I just want to know why you did it baby girl."

"Sit, both of you." She waited until both of them were seated before she began her story, "Taker I did what you said, I went and confronted Widow Thompson about the accident. She laughed at me and told me that I saved her a lot of money that day. That she had been planning on killing her husband anyways. Not only did she get the job done for free but she also got his life insurance money on top of it. She also told me that it was because of her that the cops didn't arrest me. She must have figured that it was payment enough for me. But don't you see, I'm a murder, I killed a man. His blood is still on my hands. And if I hadn't of killed him that day then he would have been killed later on. I was a hired killer, I just didn't know it. It made me feel...used in a way, and dirty. I pulled off the main road and pulled the little pocket knife that I carry to protect myself at work, thinking that I needed protection from myself more than anything. Once the first cut was made I couldn't stop, I wanted to watch my life slip away, but I guess I blacked out from the blood loss. All I remember thinking is that I deserved to die for what I had done, even it was unintentional." She looked down as she finished, tears escaping from her eyes.

Taker looked at her with concern, she still sounded so vunerable, so lost, and he didn't know what to say to make it better. He suddenly wished that Umaga had come with them, he was sure that he had some Samoan saying that would put everything to rights again. He looked over at Kane who jerked his head towards the door, letting him know that he wanted to talk to Twisted alone for awhile. Taker nodded and bent over and hugged Twisted before leaving. After the door shut behind him, Kane walked over in front of Twisted and pulled her to her feet and then held her against him. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head so that she looked him in the eyes.

"You scared me Twisted, and I don't like to be scared." His voice was gruff and the kiss that followed was demanding.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He then gently lowered them to the bed until he was laying flush against her pinning her against the mattress. He pulled away and seen the look of desire in her eyes again, he bent his head back down towards her and kissed her softly before rolling off her and repositioning them on the bed so that the were spooned together, his arm around her waist holding her securely against him. He held her until she fell asleep, telling her about the matches at Mania and how the farewell to Ric went. He was in the middle of telling her about Hunters antics in ring when he noticed that her breathing had become deep and even. He raised up and watched her sleep for a minute before he kissed her lightly. Sighing deeply, he settle down to sleep as well, wondering how in the hell he let her get so close so fast.

Taker came back to the room late and seen the two of them sleeping on the bed, tangled together. He smiled and turned off the lights before settling down of the night himself.

"_Maybe things will turn out alright after all._" He thought before he dozed off.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. I know that the last chap was anti-climatic, lets just say that jet lag played a part in it, that and a fluff bunny had me in it's jaws...lol...but now that everyone is rested, more is about to come out in the wash...so to speak. And anyone looking for a quick laugh, visit the dirt sheet on wwe . com and watch the WM predictions clip. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic._

Kane woke up and found himself alone in the bed, for a minute he thought he was back in Flordia. That was until he got a good look around the room and seen his and Takers bags on the floor and Twistes suitcase open with it's contents spilling out everywhere.

"She was gone when I got up this morning." Takers voice coming from the corner of the room made Kane jump slightly.

He turned and looked at his brother, noticing that his dark, thoughtful look was back in place. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself up off the bed and went over to his bag to get a change of clothes.

"Is she down with the others?"

"No, Colin called to see if she was up yet just a few minutes ago."

Kane grunted and walked into the bathroom, ignoring the small flame of fear that was starting to burn in the pit of his stomach. He didn't spend too much time in the shower however because just as he was soaping up he heard Takers voice raising in pitch, only to be joined Twisteds a minute later. Rushing through the rest of his shower, he jumped out and threw his clothes on, not even bothering to dry off. He threw the door open and was shocked at what he seen. Taker and Twisted were standing mere inches apart yelling each other, each one trying to out yell the other.

"You wouldn't understand damn it."

"Then tell me, explain why you felt the need to up and disappear with so much as a note to say "Hey going out for whatever" or "Fuck off" something damn it. After what you just put all of us through it's considered a common fucking courtesy."

"No one asked you to show up, no one asked you to care. Do you pay this much attention to the other backstage help? No I didn't think so, so why did you pick me, huh? Did I look like an easy target, and easy lay? Let me guess, I'm a massuese, so I'm good with my hands, and you decided to find out right?" She got up on her tiptoes and muttered the rest of the sentence is deadly growl. "You want to know something Undertaker, after the accident, I didn't feel guilty because I took a human life, I felt guilty for wrecking a brand new car. And if I hadn't of seen the girls crying, I wouldn't have felt guilty. Is that what you wanted to hear, huh? That I actually took some grim satisfaction in the knowledge that I had taken a life. And then to hear that she was planning on killing him anyways, you want to know what my first thought was when I heard that. "Damn I could have gotten paid to kill him." That's why I took off, that's why I drew the blade across my arms. I was sickened by the fact that I was angry about not being paid to kill him."

"You're right, no one asked me to care little girl, but I do. I know what's it like to feel guilty. I killed my parents and for the better part of 13 years I thought that I had killed my brother. And do you want to know why? I wanted to watch a body be reduced to ash in and incinerator. My curiousness drove me to do something that was completely stupid. I knew what could have happened, but I ignored common sense and did it anyways. For years I cried myself to sleep, you want to see what I did to try and make the pain stop." Taker shoved his arm in front of her eyes and make her look at it. "Do you see the scars, look closer to the wrist damn you, I tried, and like you I almost succeeded. But unlike you I didn't have people who cared come to my rescue. I muddled through the aftermath on my own. Then I hooked up with Bearer, and after a few months I started to feel different about the fire, I felt powerful damn it. I was smug about the fact that I had stared a fire and killed three people, and gotten away with it. That's when I noticed that I took pleasure in hurting others, I made it my goal to bring as much pain as I could to those around me. Then Kane reappeared in my life, and something inside of me snapped. My baby brother was alive, but he wasn't the same brother that I remembered, he wanted to cause as much pain as he had endured. And I couldn't blame him, because of me, both of our lives were fucked all to hell and back." Taker backed away and sat down in one of the chairs heavily. "I can still see the pain in his eyes when he looks at me, and I find myself wanting to turn back to my knives and finally finish the job that I tried to do in the first place. Do you know what it's like to want to pull someone into a hug but can't because they can't stand to be touched? Do you? Let me tell you something, you have no idea about true guilt and pain little girl. You need to grow up."

Kane left his post by the door and walked over to the pair quietly, he seen Taker look at him, his green eyes glistening slightly. He sat down in the other chair and pulled Twisted down onto his lap. She fought him for a minute but gave up when his arms tightened.

"Look, all of this is in the past, it's never going to go away. It'll dull over time, but all of this will still be there. Everything that has happened has molded us into who we are, we may not be happy about it, but it did." Kanes voice was low, and had a sad edge to it. "Everyone has done things that their not proud of, I know I have. And they have thoughts that they're ashamed of later. Yes you did something horrible, but I really don't think that you were angry that you didn't get paid to do it. I think that after the widow told you about her plan, you realized that you had nothing to be guilty about at all, and you were angry that you spent the better part of 9 years letting it eat away at you."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" She grumbled.

"I do have my moments, thank you."

"Darlin, all three of us have done things, like he said, we will never let go of the past, but we must move on, if only to find enough peace of mind to sleep at night." Taker looked over at Kane, knowing that they would be having a deep talk sooner or later.

Twisted patted Kanes arm, signaling that she wanted to be let up. He let go and watched as she walked over the mirror above the dresser and stared at her reflection. She then reached up and took the contact out, blinking rapidly, she turned back to them and smiled slightly.

"Guess I won't be using this." She went to flick it into the trash can but Takers voice stopped her.

"Darlin, keep it, you still may need it. Just because your not feeling as guilty as before, doesn't mean that it's all over. I guarantee that the first time someone looks at you and questions why your eyes are different, the guilt will come flooding back. Start out slowly, wear it when your walking around back stage but not when your working on one the stars, something like that, then up it the times when you are seen with out it in. Soon everyone will think that you have been that way since they first met you."

"Did you two go get psychology degrees while I was out or something?"

The joke fell flat as they just stared back at her, identical frowns on their face. Sighing she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now what?"

"Well, due to the outcome of Mania, the story line has been changed." Taker started out slowly.

"Really."

"Yea, but lets go and get something to eat, we'll grab the edgeheads and explain it while we eat."

Taker got up and walked over to the door and held it open for them to walk through.

"Heard you finally met my mom." Twisted snickered as they walked to the elevator.

"You could say that."

_Half hour Later_

"What?! I'm a fucking sacrifice? Who the hell came up with this idea?" Twisted demanded, staring the four men down.

"_You_ don't like it? I'm going to be message to Curt. Those two are going to double choke slam me then toss me out of the ring." Zach said glaring at his salad.

"Just wait, it's bound to get worse, we just came up with the rough draft, Vince ran it over to creative to finish fleshing it out." Taker sighed.

Twisted glared again at the four men then shut her eyes, trying to calm her voice before she spoke again.

"I never even agreed to do this, let alone say that I was going to pick the B.o.D. So how the hell did I get drug into this?"

"Luck of the draw. But look on the bright side, we're not going to be traveling with RAW for the next couple of months, so you don't have to put up with Kennedy, Cena or Orton." Curt pointed out, as Twisted made a face at him.

The rest of the meal was finished in peace as they were all lost to their thoughts. Afterwards the small group returned upstairs, Twisted took off to spend some time with her family, Colin and Curt going with her and Taker and Kane locked themselves in suite to have a long, deep, heart to heart. For most part there was a lot of staring and throat clearing in the beginning, neither one really wanting to get into this. They had traveled a rocky road getting to where they were now, and didn't really want to rock the boat. After a few attempts at starting the conversation they gave up, deciding instead to watch a movie. A knock on the door drew their attention away from the t.v.

"Want to ignore it?" Kane asked, he really wasn't interested in the movie, but he didn't want to move either.

"Why not?" Taker looked away from his duster that he had been conditioning while he watched the movie.

The knocking however grew more insistent. Taker finally had enough and got to his feet and went over to the door. Throwing it open he seen Jeff, Matt, and Zach standing there, each one holding something different. Jeff had a deck of cards, Zach had a case of beer, and Matt had two bottles of Jack.

"Wanna play cards?" Jeff asked, holding the deck up.

Taker looked over at Kane who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not, what are we playing?" Taker moved to the side and let them in.

"Texas Hold'em" Zach chimed in.

Kane got up from his place on the bed and walked over to the table and started cleaning it off, knocking his bag over as he tripped on it. His clothes spilled out and with them the two tapes that Taker had placed in there. Jeff seen the tapes and looked up at him.

"You carry porn in your bag?"

"No, those aren't mine, I don't know what's on them." Kane exclaimed as he started picking up his clothing.

"They're unmarked, lets see whats on them." Matt said as he picked up one of the tapes.

"One problem genius, no VCR." Jeff pointed out.

Taker had to turn his back to them to hide the smirk that he knew he was wearing, he picked up his duster and walked over to the closet to put it away.

"Just call down to the desk, I'm sure that they'll send someone up with one." He suggested, schooling his face before he turned back around.

Matt, Jeff, and Zach looked at him like he had grown two heads, before Jeff slapped himself on the forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Matt walked over to the phone and called the front desk, he asked to have someone send up a VCR and after he got off the phone he turned to the others.

"They'll be up in a while. So lets get started."

The five men situated themselves around the table with Jeff dealing. They had gotten halfway through their fifth hand when there was a knock on the door. Zach folded and went to answer the door, he hand the bell boy a 20 and shut the door, cradling the VCR like it was a precious treasure.

"Alright, lets see what Big Re...I mean Kane has been hiding." He faltered as Kane glared at him.

They re-situated themselves in front of the t.v and waited as Zach popped the tape in. After first it was blurry, and they could hear someone grunting and fighting with the camera. Soon it came into focus, showing Twisted dancing on top of a bar as she started to strip. Taker, Kane, Matt, and Zach's eyes got as big as saucers as they watched, Jeff had gotten up when he realized what the tape was, and went back over to the table. Grabbing the bottles of Jack and few beers he walked back over to the group and passed them around. He seated himself again and watched the others reaction, laughing to himself as he seen that Kane looked like he was having trouble breathing. He looked back over at the screen and seen that it was at the point when Hunter had jumped up on the bar as well and Twisted was using him as a makeshift stripper pole. The tape cut off when Stephanie came into view and pulled Hunter off the bar.

"And she's a massuese why?" Zach said still staring at the t.v.

"Lets watch the other one!" Matt said, sounding alittle excited.

They began passing the Jack around as Taker put in the second tape. He pressed the play button and was taking long pull off the bottle when he heard the door open and close. He looked up with the others and seen Twisted standing by the bed, her eyes wide with horror.

"I'm going to kill Cena." She said quietly, turning around and heading to the bathroom.

"But it fell out of Kanes bag." Zach shouted, his words slurred slightly.

She stopped and turned around, eyeing Kane on the bed evenly.

"Hey, I don't know how they got there. I wasn't any where around when these were shot." The look in her eye worried him slightly.

Twisted didn't say anything, she just ran at the bed and speared him to the floor. They rolled around for a minute until she was on top, sitting on his chest and digging her nails into his shoulders. He winced and grabbed both her hands, then flipped so that she was pinned under him. Smirking he looked down at her, knowing that it was going to infuriate her more, he whispered in her ear.

"I would have made a better pole."

She growled and bucked her hips, trying to dislodge him, however Jeff and Matt decided to look over the edge of the bed at that minute and fell backwards, claiming that they had been scarred for life.

"Come on you two, there are other people in the room." Matt complained.

Still smirking Kane stood up and held his hand out to help Twisted up. She accepted, but once she was standing she swept Kanes legs out from underneath him and pushing on his chest to send him to the floor, she then smirked at him as he glared up at her.

"Good night boys." She said as she headed towards the door again, her voice cool and clipped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taker asked.

"To stay at my 'rents house before I end up killing one of you tonight." She stared directly at Taker, letting him know that he would have been her target.

She picked up her purse and walked out the door, leaving them all looking at one another and then at Kane, who was still on the floor. He got up and resumed his seat on the bed. He grabbed the bottle and took a few pulls off of it before restarting the tape. They all settled back down and after the tape was over went back to playing cards. Soon, the Jack was gone as was the beer, Matt had called room service and had more alcohol sent up. They all slept where they fell that night, Kane being the last one to succumb to sleep hid the tapes in his bag again, smirking to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright and early the next morning Twisted let herself into the room, what she saw had her covering her mouth to cover a giggle. Taker and Kane were cuddled up on the floor, Kane using Takers chest as a pillow. Matt was sitting up against the wall, an empty bottle of Jack between his legs. Jeff was laying on his back, dangling halfway off the bed, and Zach was sitting in one of the chairs at the table, lying face down on a pile of cards. An evil glint was in her eye as she walked around the fallen men threw the curtains open, laughing out loud as Zach jumped and fell backwards as the sun hit him. He however was the only one that the light woke up, Jeff just used his foot to kick a pillow up to his head and buried his head under it, Matt leaned over to the side and fell over, groaning slightly as he hit the ground. Taker and Kane didn't move. Twisted dug her phone out of her purse and snapped a few pictures of the two then sent them to her email address.

Zach picked himself up off the ground and looked at Twisted groggily, cards sticking to his face.

"Wha time is it?" He asked

"9:30, and our plane leaves at noon. Will you help me get these guys up?"

Zach nodded and walked over and started prodding Matt with his foot, after Matt came too somewhat, the two of them went over and tried to wake Jeff.

"Hey guys, there's a tub of cold water in the bathroom is your hot." Twisted remarked causally as she passed them, holding a small cup of cold water in her hand. She stood over the brothers and pondered about which one to douse.

"Twisted you do that and you'll find yourself in that tub of cold water." Kanes voice was alittle more than a whisper as he stared up at her.

He grinned as he wiggled out of Takers grasp and pulled himself to a sitting position, making Twisted frown in the process. He stood up slowly, popping his joints as he went. When he was finally standing he closed the gap between Twisted and himself and stared down at Taker with her. He cocked his head to the side as a thought hit him.

"Is your mom awake yet?" He asked turned his head to look at Twisted.

"Yea, they live on a farm, they're up at the crack of dawn."

"Call her."

"Why?"

Kane explained the whole meeting between her mom and Taker, finishing with what he planned on doing. Twisted grinned as she dialed the phone and spoke briefly with her mother, she put the phone on speaker and held it close to Takers ear.

"You no good, womanizing, son of a bitch! What did I tell you about touching my daughter. Hand me my knife Dallas." Her mother screamed.

Takers eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet, he was on the other side of the room when he realized what had happened. He growled and stalked towards the two, Kane pulled Twisted in front of him as a human sheild. Twisted yelped as Taker picked her up and moved her to the side and stood chest to chest with Kane, growling slightly. Kane backed away somewhat, but returned the growl with one of his own. They shared a look and turned to stare at Twisted, who was looking for a place to run as they advanced on her. Kane moved around to stand behind her as Taker stepped close to her. She gulped and stared up him, pleading with her eyes.

"What do you think we should do with her Kane?" He asked, looking at Kane over her shoulder.

"I can think of a few things." Kanes tone was suggestive as she felt his arms lock themselves around her waist.

He lifted her up so that she was eye level with Taker. Taker reached up and looked like he was going to grab her throat for choke slam, but instead he tweaked her nose and walked away, laughing. She felt Kane laughing behind her and stayed silent as he let her slide down his body to the floor. Once her feet hit the floor she turned on him pulled her body flush against his, wrapping one leg around his and slightly grinding against it.

"You were right, you would have made a better pole." She grinned impishly and bounded away before he decided to get his payback.

Matt and Zach had just gotten Jeff moved into the bathroom and lifted him above the tub, on the count of three, they dropped him. He eye snapped opened and he let out a scream that would have done Melina proud. He sputtered as water splashed in his face, glaring he looked at Zach and Matt as they doubled over with laughter.

After Jeff had removed himself from the tub and everyone had had a chance at the shower they got their things together and met the rest of the traveling party at the front door of the hotel. The flight was delayed for a couple hours so the Taker, Matt and Jeff dozed off while waiting. Kane was staring down Curt who was practically sitting on Twisteds lap as they talked. He felt his eye twitch as Curt reached his hand up and pushed a strand of hair behind Twisteds ear, causing her to blush slightly. When the flight was finally called, he made sure that Twisted was seated between him and Taker during the flight. Using the excuse that they had to talk over the story line and how they planned to execute it. As the plane took off he casually placed his hand over hers while the talked, squeezing slightly at different moments. When she looked at him he just smirked and looked down at her thigh, as if asking with his eyes if she would prefer that he squeeze that instead. After about 45 minutes, she dozed off, using Kanes shoulder as a pillow. He moved his arm so that she was nestled against his chest, with his arm draped possessively over her shoulder. When Taker looked like he was going to make some sort of smart ass comeback, Kane glared at him, telling him without words that he knew how the tapes got into his bag and that he would get back at him.

Taker grinnened and stretched his legs out infront of him, crossing them at the ankle and pulling his hat down over his eyes as he laid his head back against the seat. In a matter of minutes he was out. Kane looked down at Twisteds sleeping form and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaning his back and shutting his eyes as well.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic._

Twisted woke up just as the plane touched down in Port Columbus Ohio. She rolled her neck to work the kinks out then looked up when she felt someone staring at her.

"Ah, you're awake, thought I was going to have to carry you." Kane said softly.

"You still might, I hurt after spearing you to the floor last night." She said rubbing her sides and letting out a quiet moan.

As they left their seats and started walking down the hallway to the terminal, Kane watched as she took jerky steps and was about to pick her up when they emerged from the tunnel and got rushed by fans. Twisted was standing behind and to the left of Taker and Kane smiling as they all posed for pictures and signed autographs. Colin even had a small group of people around him.

"That's her mommy, that the girl that Undertaker and Kane saved 'cause the Glamazon was being mean to her." A little boy called out as he ran over to her. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked shyly, he didn't look like he was over the age of six.

"Sure little man, but I'm not famous like these guys." She said smiling as she knelt down to sign the peice of paper that he had in his hand.

"Yea huh, you're Undertaker and Kanes' girlfriend, that's why they saved you." He said smiling up at her.

Twisteds face turned bright red as she heard Taker and Kane trying to hide their laughter behind her. She turned to face them as they walked up to stand beside her.

"That's right little guy, she's our girlfriend and no one messes with whats ours." Taker put his arm around Twisteds waist and squeezed her to him, smiling at the little boy.

He held up his paper for the the two sign before he took off back to his parents. When he was out of ear shot, Twisted let a hiss of pain and rubbed her side, glaring up at Taker. Unbeknown to them multiple pictures had been taken of the threesome as they talked with the little boy.

"Ha, ha, ha. You had better hope that that quote doesn't end up on the internet somewhere, because if it does, so help me god old man..." She was cut off by Matt and Jeff walking over.

"You'll never believe what we just heard." Matt started off.

"A little boy came over to get our autographs and was talking about meeting Undertaker, Kane and their girlfriend." Jeff finished, laughing as Twisted turned and growled at Taker.

"See, now you have to do the storyline." Curt said as he joined the group. "You already have a fan."

Twisted just glared at the group and stalked over to the car rental counter, leaving them snickering as Colin and Zach finished signing a few more autographs. When she walked back she tossed a set of keys at Matt and a set of keys at Taker, keeping a set for herself.

"See y'all at the Downtown Hilton." She said as she turned around and headed to baggage claim.

"Who's riding with you?" Curt asked as he joined her by the claim area.

"No one. I need some time alone." She grabbed her suitcase and started towards the exit.

She had just put her suitcase in the trunk and was opening the driver door when she felt some one behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Kane. She sighed and just stared at him, tilting her head slightly in imitation of his masked character. He grinned slightly but didn't say anything, just glanced at her car and then back at her. She shook her head and opened the door, only to have Kane shut it and look at her hard. He looked at the car again and then back at her, the look in his eyes saying that he wouldn't take no for an answer. They were still embroiled in their silent battle of wills when the rest of the group spotted them. Taker, whom had been walking a little in front of the group, stopped about a yard away and motioned for the rest to do the same.

"What are they doing?" Curt asked as he moved to stand besides Taker.

"Fighting."

"But they aren't saying anything." Colin remarked as he peeked around Taker's side.

"Kanes gone old school." Jeff's voice was barely a whisper as he watched the two.

"Old School? Huh?" Colin asked as he looked at the others.

"When Kane wrestled in his mask, he didn't talk. He used his eyes and body to get his message across. I haven't seen him like this since he went to the modified mask. This isn't going to end well." Taker said off distractedly as he watched the two still battling for dominance.

The stand off went on for atleast five more minutes before Twisted gave in with a barely visible slumping of her shoulders. The group let out a collective breath as they watched Kane put his bags in her trunk and take the keys from her. Taker was the first one over to the car and heard her growling at Kane and Kane laughing at her. When they noticed that he had joined them they made their faces emotionless at almost the same time, bringing a small chuckled from Taker.

"Are you quite done?" He asked as he watched Twisted try to sneak the keys from Kanes hand.

"I don't understand, are we done with what?" Kane gripped the key ring tighter, trapping Twisteds fingers.

"You know what I'm talking about. I think you made Jeff piss himself, he thought that the old you was coming back." Taker smirked as Kane looked over at Jeff and grinned sadistically.

Twisted was now trying to pry her fingers loose, causing Kane to chuckle at her attempts. She glared up at him and bit his wrist, which caused him to release his hand on reflex. She grabbed the dropped key ring and sprinted over to the other guys before Kane could really react. She ducked behind Matt and Jeff as he stalked over. With one look the they moved aside and before she could run he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She let out a grunt and then a yelp as he whacked her on the ass.

"What the hell was that for?" She demanded.

"Give me the keys."

"What for?"

"You know, I think I liked it better when they fought with their eyes." Matt said as they continued to bicker over who was driving.

Curt was standing towards the back was watched as they fought, jealous that she had said that no one was riding with her and now she was fighting with Kane over who was driving. He bit back a retort about the two of them finding a room, and fumed as he watched Kane, using the pretense of keeping her still, grabbed her ass hard. He felt Zach nudge him in the ribs and glared at his team-mate. Zach nodded to the car that they and the Hardys would be sharing, sighing as Curt stalked off and threw his bags in the trunk.

"_This is going to be fun ride._" He though watching Curt.

After they got the driving arrangement settle, Taker called to get directions to the hotel and the arena. The trip was fine, they had only gotten lost once, and as soon as they arrived at the hotel, Twisted jumped out of the car and took of towards the lobby. Taker watched as Kane got out of the car slowly, and from where he stood, it looked like he was having some trouble walking right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted got to front desk and made an inquiry about a room when she was informed that one had been reserved for her. When she asked who had done it, all the woman said was that it by a man. Confused she took the key and made her way up to 1158, not bothering to wait for the others. She paused and stared at the door as if it would give her the answers that she sought. Taking a deep breath she fit her key into the lock and swung the door open. Looking around before she went in it seemed alright, she cautiously stepped in and walked over to the bed, sitting her bag down on it. She searched the room and the bathroom, everything seemed to be in order. The only thing that seemed odd to her was that it was an adjoining room, she wondered idly whose room was on the other side as she began to unpack.

A knock on her door startled her and she dropped the oil warmer that she had been holding. Chuckling nervously about it, she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Coachman standing there with a envelope in his hand. He handed her the envelope, said it was good to have her back and then left. She looked down at the envelope and seen Vince's seal on the upper right corner. Sighing she walked over to the table and ripped it open. Inside was the fleshed out storyline that Taker and the others had been talking about. She read it through until her eye caught what she would be wearing as Takers valet. A color drawing of the outfit fell out of the script and she looked at it in disbelief. They had her in a flowing black pheasant gown, with a black leather chain and choker teddy, and patent leather lace up gloves. In addition to the teddy, they had a choker chain used on dogs around her neck. She seethed as she stared it, granted the outfit on the whole was kick ass, but the connotation made it clear what she was supposed to be and she wasn't any ones slave girl.

She grabbed the storyline and called the front desk asking for Takers room number. It took them a minute to find it but once she had it she took off down to his room, drawing and story line in hand. She banged on the door until a dripping wet Taker appeared in the doorway. He stared at her as she shoved the paperwork into his hands and stalked into his room, and threw herself down on one of the double beds. Taker walked back into the bathroom and got dressed, all the while mumbling about crazy women. When he returned to the room, Twisted was sitting Indian style on the bed staring at nothing. He sat down at the table and spread the papers out, reading through them at a fast pace, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hair as he reached the part about her mode of dress. He was guessing by her relatively calm demeanor that she hadn't gotten the page about the ceremony and the kayfabe tattoo that was going to be done with henna. He looked at the picture of the outfit and his jaw dropped. Taker knew that Vince wanted to revive the attitude era, but this was crazy, she was looking the part of a submissive. That's when it hit him, that's what she was supposed to be, Taker suddenly wondered about his and Kanes part in this.

He didn't have to wonder long, Kane returned from his meeting with Coachman with an envelope identical to Twisteds in his hand. He handed it to Taker and sat down next to Twisted, bumping her shoulder good naturedly as he did so. Taker took a deep breath and opened it, he pulled out his copy and seen that Vince had decided to bring back the old Taker, powers and all. He read on and was surprised that Kane was also going back to his roots, minus the mask. According to the script, he was going stalk Twisted and make her submit to his will, becoming his valet. When promos were shot in his locker room, she was either to be sitting at his feet or standing behind him with her head down. When they walked to the ring, he was to have a chain on her choker chain and lead her to the announcers table to await him. Walking up from the ring was the same way. Kane was going to come on a "good will" visit on behalf of ECW and see Twisted at his feet. He was going to become obsessed with her, and ask his brother for permission to take her as his own valet. He would agree, but only if Kane could defend his title against Chavo. After a successful defense with him at ring side, he and Twisted would get into the ring. He would make Twisted get to her knees between the two of them with her head bowed. He would begin a ceremony, which wouldn't be heard by the fans, and then he would lay his hand on her exposed shoulder blade, they would dim the lights and Twisted would scream. As the lights come back on she would still be on her knees but on her shoulder blade would be a tattoo of a flaming urn. He would then pull her to her feet using the chain and hand the lead to Kane.

Then as Kane goes to leave the ring, Curt and Zach rush them, Curt grabbing Twisted arm and dragging her away as Zach trades blows with Kane and then with him as he joins. The Titantron will then show Curt and Twisted racing through the backstage area, Kane will point and flames will errupt around them, cutting them off from their escape. He and Kane would then leave the area, suddenly appearing on the Titantron, the screen going black as Kane picks Curt up for the choke-slam.

Taker sat the story line down and looked at his brother and Twisted.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. How much of this did you read darlin?" He asked.

"Just the first page where they explained my outfit. Why?"

Taker just handed her his copy and watched as she quickly read through it. She brought the script down and stared at it as if it would bite her. She looked up at the two stunned.

"I went from being a damn sacrifice to being a fucking slave?" She said quietly.

"Apparently." Taker said slowly.

"That's it, I'm not going to do it. He can't force me to, right?"

"Well according to this, we're shooting the stalking promo tomorrow in the morning before the run through matches, and you make your first appearance the week after."

"This fucking crazy, the fans aren't going to react to this, well the male fans are, but the female fans will be livid. They might even boycott the company."

"Then it happens and he abandons the story line, it's happened before. Besides this is just the script, he needs us to bring it alive. You can either act the part of a submissive, or give your character some fight. They must be thinking that you're going to do the latter due to the choker that they have you wearing." Taker said as he passed the papers to Kane for him to read.

"Look at it this way, atleast you get a cool outfit to wear." Kane said as he read the description of it before he looked at the picture.

Kanes eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets when he got a good look at the picture.

"I need a drink." She said as she stood up.

"Not tonight little girl, we have to up and at the arena for the promo early tomorrow. So its off to bed with you." Taker said firmly.

"Who are you, my dad?"

"Nope, if I were, I would turn you over my knee. But I will however be walking you down to your room, seeing as how my brother hasn't moved or blinked since he seen the picture of your outfit." Taker said motioning to the still silent Kane besides her.

Sighing she got up from the bed and walked over to the door, Taker following behind her.

"I would tell him that I'm leaving, but I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone." Taker chuckled as he followed her down the hall to her room.

He waited until he was sure that she was comfortable and then returned to his room, paying little heed to the door that adjoined her room and the room on the left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 3am when the door to the adjoining room opened soundlessly and he slipped in without making a sound. He made his way over to her bedside and stared down at her. He reached out and ran his fingers down the side of her face softly. She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled away from him. He watched her for a few more moments before he walked over to the table and started to quietly go through her suitcase that was sitting open on top of it. He grabbed out an emerald green thong and held it to his face, inhaling deeply. He heard her move around on the and quickly made his way back through the door, closing it softly behind him.

Twisted sat up a few minutes later with the strangest feeling that someone had been in her room. She laughed to herself and laid back down, going back to sleep almost instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. This isn't going to follow the events in real life other than Taker and Kane having the titles...so BackLash be damned, they will hold them for awhile. This chap might be alittle confusing, but it will make sense later on, I promise. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic._

He waited until he was certain that she was gone for the morning before he made his way back into her room. In his hands were two tiny hidden camera units. He knew that he wanted one in the bathroom, and when he noticed the silk flower arrangement sitting on the low dresser, he knew that he had found the other place. He looked at the arrangement and was glad that it was rather thick. He could hide the camera without it being seen unless they were right up on it. He pointed the camera towards the bed and once he was satisfied with it he moved on to the bathroom to plant the other. Once he entered the bathroom though, he knew that it was going to be a hassle to plant that one. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the smoke alarm and smiled, popping the cover off he place the camera and pointed it at the bathtub. He replaced the cover and looked at it hard to see if it stood out any way shape or form.

Satisfied he went back into her room and looked around at her personal effects scattered over the table and chairs. That only made it easier on him. He pawed through her things looking for anything that might be extremely personal, like a journal or a photo album. Seeing nothing that would help gain insight on his unknowing prey, he left as quietly as he came in, leaving no evidence that he had even been there. Once he was situated in his room he turned on the video cameras like to the hidden cameras and pressed record. After he made sure that the video cameras were plugged into their chargers, that way he could watch while he tapped, he crawled into his bed and took a nap. It was hours before he had to be anywhere anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the arena had been extremely quiet. Mainly due to the fact that Matt, like Twisted herself, wasn't a morning person. Matt had shown up bleary eyed at 8:30 am with instructions to get her ready and to the arena by 10 am from Taker. On the outside Twisted seethed at how high-handed Taker had been, sending Matt to escort her as if she was incapable to get to where she needed to be on time by herself. On the inside was another story, she didn't realize how accustomed she had become to spending her mornings with the brothers, their morning evilness made her seem angelic in comparison. As she thought about it, she also realized that they had become major players in her life, well Taker to a lesser extent that Kane. She was almost always with one or the other, and she enjoyed the verbal sparring that her and Taker had. The more she thought about it more she wondered about how the rest of the backstage crew thought about her.

She had heard rumors that she was sleeping her way into the inner circle of the McMahon's, that rumor had started after Cena showed the stripper dancing video to Batista and didn't notice one of the stage hand standing behind them. Then when Taker started to accompany her almost everywhere the rumor mill started again. While she could care less about what others thought, she had to admit that it stung to know that some people thought her no better than a ring rat. She was still in quiet contemplation when they pulled into the parking lot marked for their use. She climbed out of the car and said good bye to Matt, who had slumped over the steering wheel. She got a non-committal grunt before he fell asleep again, sighing she opened the drivers door and reclined the drivers and gently pushed Matt down onto his back. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but atleast his back wouldn't seize up from sleeping over the steering wheel when he woke up. She rolled down the windows a fraction to let some fresh air in then made her way entrance. Showing the security guards her pass she was let in, before she walked away though, she let them know about Matt sleeping in the parking lot. They promised to keep an eye on him and smiled as she thanked them.

She was walking down the main hallway when she was grabbed from behind.

"Ahhh." She yelped as she spun around.

"Thank god, you're finally back!!" Scott yelled as he thrust her work cell into her hand.

She was about to ask about how it went while she was gone when her phone went off. At the sound of the ring tone Scott turned a sickly shade of white and took off down the hallway.

_"__Misssttterrrrr Kennnneeedddyyyy__"_

Twisted flipped the phone open, wondering what the hell Ken had done to traumatize Scott so bad.

"Hello?"

"Twisted?" Ken said, sounding confused.

"Yea Ken, what do you want?"

"Nothing, good to hear that you're finally back. I've been calling Hans everyday hoping to hear that you're back."

"What else have you done to my second in charge, he took off like a bat out of hell when he heard your ring tone."

"Nooottthhiing."

"Ken, you're lying."

"Fine, lets just say that hypothetically I might have called one night, and might have tried to set up an appointment for a back session, and I might have had a few to many and thought that he was you and got carried away and..."

"Stop right there, I have the feeling that the words "happy ending" came into play. Am I right?"

"Maybe, and it might also have to do with the fact that John, Randy, and Cody might have done the same thing."

"Might have?" She asked dryly.

"Like I said, it's all hypothetical, I really don't know why Hans is off his rocker. Glad you're back though, sucks that the brands aren't going to be together for a couple of months. Umaga is good, but you're better."

"Flattery gets you no where with me, and besides, Umaga taught me everything he knows, so technically he's better."

They talked for a couple of minutes, Twisted smiling and waving at a few of the backstage hands and the few superstars that were there already. She finally hung up and continued walking until the sound of metal hitting metal drifted to her ear. She followed the sound and found her way to where the ring was going to set up. She walked down to where the barricades were already set up and sat on one, watching the crew work. A few of them noticed her and yelled out saying that they were going need some work done after they had the ring put together. She smiled and watched as two of them mimed having a strap match with the ring ropes. Then suddenly the lights dimmed and the crew jumped back in surprise when Taker appeared in the ring. He as wearing his leather outfit that he wore during the darkness ministry era, his hair down around and over his face, hiding it from view. Twisted looked on with morbid fascination as he slowly walked to the steel steps and started to descend.

His steps were even and measured as he walked towards her until he was standing right in front her. She tilted her head and studied the man before her, not really reacting to him. He growled as he lifted his hand to her throat. Gripping it slightly he pulled her off the barricade and watched as she tried to wriggle out of his grip. The fear had started to set in when she had gotten a good look at his eyes, they were cold and lifeless. His fingers where they were wrapped around her throat were cold as well. She stared up at him, confusion and fear in her eyes. He laughed darkly and brought her closer until she was face to chest with him.

"I'm here to collect the debt that you owe me." His voice was gravely and hard.

"W-what debt?" She asked, her fear starting to overwhelm her.

She knew that there had to be a camera man some where near by, but the thought didn't assuage her fear. Unless that camera man was Edge she wouldn't be getting any help from that direction. She could feel the raw power that Taker had rolling off of him in waves and she suddenly understood why so many of the superstars were intimidated to get in the ring with him. His grip tightened and picked her up off the ground so now she was eye to eye with him.

"I saved your life, now it belongs to me."

Taker let her drop and pulled something out of one his pockets, before she could react he dropped a choke chain complete with a chain dog leash around over her head and drug her to her feet using it. The metal bit cruely into the soft flesh of her neck and she gagged as she sagged down to her knees. The pain wasn't enough to make her pass out, but it was enough to remind her that she was her own person. She wasn't to be owned like a dog, or a piece of property, damn it this was 2008, not 1778. Standing she grabbed the chain and yanked back on it, pulling it from his grasp. Eyes flashing she stared him down, growling low in her throat as he took a step towards her. He got in her face and she glared at him, her hand shooting out to slap him as he laughed. He easily caught her hand and brought it down to her side, squeezing it almost painfully.

"Go ahead and fight little girl, make this worth my wild. I need a valet that is worthy of my time. But I warn you, I expect obedience and I WILL have it." The last was said so forcefully that Twisted flinched.

He grabbed the chain from her and yanked down hard, sending her to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as continued to glare at him, hate replacing the fear that she had felt earlier. The lights went down and when they came back he was gone, leaving nothing to suggest that he was ever there in the first place. The chain was also gone from her throat, she hesitantly raised her hand and felt the impressions it had left knowing that it would be bruised by nightfall. The crew that had been working on the ring rushed her from all sides to make sure that she was ok. Shakily she got to her feet and went back to her place by the barrier, wondering just how in the hell she had gotten into this.

The crew resumed their task, although they kept an eye out just in case the Deadman decided to return. Twisted soon lost interest in the proceeding and left the ring area, deciding to look for Scott and get caught up on the paper work that she knew he had left for her. The halls seemed darker than they had before and Twisted couldn't help but glance over her shoulder every so often. She seen Curt ahead of her and hurried to catch up with him, suddenly not wanting to be alone.

"Curt!" She called.

"Twisted, there you are, I was wondering where you were." He grinned crookedly at her and waited for her draw even with him.

"I had that promo to shoot. You know that."

"Yea, how did that g...what the hell happened to your neck?" He stopped and stared at the angry red mark around her throat.

"It happened during the shoot, it's nothing." She said waving his concern away, wishing that she could feel that calm about it.

Curt looked at her as if trying to see if she was telling him the truth, but gave up as she gave him an emotionless look back. Shaking his head he started walking again, he had been heading towards catering and was glad for some company, the halls had started to give him the vibe of someone watching him.

"So where ya headin'?" She asked falling in step with him.

"Catering, You?"

"I'm looking for Scott, I know he left me loads of paperwork to do. But I haven't seen him since Kennedy called and he took off running."

"What?"

Twisted grinned as she explained what Ken had to her had happened, hypothetically speaking of course. Curt laughed as they continued their way to catering, feeling alittle more at ease than he had before. He held the door open for her, and watched confused as she looked around the eating area before entering. There were more superstars then there were earlier, Matt had even woken up and found his way inside finally. Twisted grinned and walked over to where he was sharing a table with Zach and Jimmy. The three looked up at them, staying quiet as they seated themselves.

"Glad to see you up Matty." Twisted said nodding her head at him.

"You left me in the parking lot." His surly statement made her grin as she looked at him

"You were sleeping, atleast I reclined the seat for you."

"Twisted girl, you just missed one hell of show." Jimmy cut in.

"What happened?" She asked curiously

"Taker came storming in with Kane in tow, but they weren't dressed as usual. Taker was all dark and evil like back in the ministry days, and Kane had his one piece black and red flame outfit that he wore when he had the mask. They started fighting, grabbing each others throats for choke slams and trading blows. They growled and tussled for a few, before Taker broke away and took back off outta here. Kane following and swinging what looked like dog chain."

"I haven't seen that side of them forever." Matt threw in, staring at his glass of water.

"Could've been filming another promo. I guess Vince wants to bring the edgier days of the WWF to the WWE." Twisted shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to let the others know how unsettled she was about their actions.

She shook her head and excused herself from the table saying that she needed to find Scott and took off quickly. She had just stepped outside the catering room, when she ran into him. Sighing at how scattered brained he was, she asked him for the paperwork and followed him to the masseuses room taking the large folder from him with a stern look of disapproval on her face.

"Scott, you know that you have to file these after you work on one of the stars, Vince needs these records incase one of them seriously injured." Her voice was clipped and her eyes hard as she stared at the younger man.

"Twisted it's not that big a deal, I knew where they were if they were needed. Chill."

"Scott, what part of "these need to be turned in to the head trainer after each show or session" did you not understand." Her temper started to flair again and she felt her blood pressure rise.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, she told Scott in uncertain terms that either he cleaned up his act and did the work the way it was supposed to be done or he would be finding a new job. He stared at her and stalked out mumbling something about how high and mighty she thought she was now that she was sleeping with one of the superstars, only it was said much more colorful language. Letting out an annoyed breath she started to shuffle through the papers and tried to set them to rights. The papers themselves were grease stained, and some not even completed with the information as to what technique was done to the star. Growling and spewing words and phrases that would make a sailor blush she grabbed a handful of forms that were kept with the massage equipment and sat down at the desk that had be erected for their use. She was so engrossed with copying and trying to make sense of the forms that she didn't hear the door open or the footfalls that signaled someone had entered the room.

Kane prided himself on his ability to make his way silently into a room, it was a skill that had helped him out early in his career. He stood for a minute and watched as she worked on translating Scott's chicken scratch on the forms that he had given her. He walked to the desk and stood in front of it for a good three minutes before she acknowledged that he was there, and even then it was a growled question.

"What?" She hadn't even bothered to look up.

He didn't say anything as he walked around the side of the desk and plucked her neatly up off the chair, holding her back to his chest. He felt her stiffen and knew that the fight or flight reaction was raging in her brain. He held her tight as she started to shake, obviously she had picked flight. Without warning she threw her head back and caught Kane in the nose, the simple action made him drop her unceremoniously to the ground. She got to her feet and turned to face him, anger and fear warring on her features. He tilted his head and advanced, caught up in the sudden desire that her fear had started. She made a move to escape but he grabbed her arm and pulled her hard against him. Lips drawn back in a feral smile he brought his mouth crashing down hard on hers, tasting blood he thrust his tongue into hers in a show of dominance. The more she struggled the harder Kane held her against him. He broke the kiss and stared at her, his eyes were full of fire and his breath ragged as he stared at her. Suddenly he shut his eyes and backed away as if in pain.

Twisted watched as he went to one knee and started screaming. She knew that she should run, but her feet were rooted to the spot. A part of her wanted to walk over and put her arms around the larger man to comfort him, but the other part was screaming at her to run and put as much space as possible between them.

"Stop it! I'm not listening to you. I'm my own man now!" Growling his pushed himself back to his feet and grabbed Twisted again.

She felt herself collide with his chest again and just stared up at him. His eyes traveled her face and when they reached her throat his grip tightened and with one hand fisted in her hair he tilted her head back to get a better look at the now purpling bruise on it. He heard her whimper from the pressure and eased up slightly as he traced the marks with his free hand. Her trembling brought back the desire that had cooled when the voices that he had buried for so long had made a reappearance. He attacked her throat, nipping and licking the bruised area delighting in the tremors that he was sending through her body.He removed his hand from her hair and molded her to his form, shoving a knee between her legs so that she pseudo straddled it. Her gasps, whether from pain or pleasure, drove him to the brink. He turned his head and surveyed the desk top out of the corner of his eye, as he moved towards it a small part of his brain knew that this was wrong. He stopped his assault and pushed Twisted away, only to pull her back and crush her mouth under his again before he left, slamming the door as he went.

Twisted sank to her knees, not knowing if she should feel relieved or saddened that Kane was gone. She lifted a trembling hand to her lips and when she drew it away she seen her fingertips glistening with blood, her blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane stalked through the backstage area looking for Taker. He had turned a corner and found himself staring at the ring, which had finally been set up.

"Why did he do this?" He asked, knowing that Taker stood behind him.

"What?" Came the low gravely reply.

"This, why would he want this part of our pasts back?" Kanes voice sound sad and distant.

"Vince thinks that they're just parts we play, he has no idea what he has reawakened."

"I don't know if I can do this again. I put this behind me, and in just one night its back, the voices, everything." Kanes voice turned bitter as he turned to stare at his brother.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on enjoying this chance. I haven't been me in a long time." Takers eyes gleamed in the darkness, eagerly relishing the destruction that he was being allowed to unleash again.

"What about Twisted?" Kanes question was said softly.

"She'll be fun to break, but an even better addition once it's over." Takers laugh sent chills down Kanes spine.

"You won't touch her, do you hear me!" Kane demanded, grabbing his brothers throat and squeezing.

"Of course not, that's your job little brother, but her mind is mine to play with. Although I believe Curt is bigger threat to you than I am."

Kane let go of Takers throat and stared at him, not knowing if he could believe Taker.

"What will we do after the shows are over?"

"We act the way we used to, it isn't that hard to act like the others. You were quit good at it if I remember right. But lets cross that bridge when we get there, right now I say we eat, you have a taping tonight."

Taker walked away, his leather cape flapping behind him, towards catering. Kane followed at a much more sedate pace, wondering what the hell they had gotten themselves into by agreeing to take up their old gimmicks. One thing he did know was that it wouldn't end well for those that cross them in the ring, and those that tread on their personal property.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic. And on a side note, XinnLajgin(hope i got that right) if I decide to have Twisted train to wrestle, would you mind I used your suggestion and make her a submission wrestler? I never would have thought of that, with her knowledge of pressure points she would be deadly in the ring._

The lively chatter of the catering dinning area stopped abruptly as Taker and Kane walked in. They refused to acknowledge the many pairs of eyes trained on them as they made their selections and sat themselves down at an empty table. When it seemed that no display of violence like the one early was forthcoming the talk picked back up and everyone turned back to what they had originally been doing. Everyone seemed to give the two their berth though, atleast everyone but Curt and Zach. The younger wrestlers flung themselves into the chairs across from the brothers and stared at them. Zach had a curious quirk to his eyebrow and Curt just plain scowled at the two. Kane looked up and locked eyes with Curt, sending back the hostility that he was receiving, grinning slightly as the younger man flinched.

"Can we help you?" Taker growled, setting his fork down on his plate.

"Just wondering about earlier, and the change of gear?" Zach said in a placating tone, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Just a promo, Vince wants us to edgier again. What's it to ya?" Takers voice went down a notch and his eyes hardened again.

Zach flinched and shook his head whereas Curt had other things to get off his chest.

"Damnit Deadman, you left marks on her throat from the promo this morning!" Curt accentuated his statement by slamming his hands down on the table.

"That was an accident, and we worked it out, her and I. Besides I had to make it look authentic, she didn't even know we were taping, her fear will make the crowd go wild." He bared his teeth in a chilling smile and looked over at his brother, whose eyes were boring holes into Curts' head.

"So you two are turning heel again, making us _faces._" Zach said the last word with a sneer.

"Heels? No. Monster Heels. The fans, according to Shane's polls are tired of seeing us go up against newbies and losing. Especially Kane, everyone that Shane talked to missed the good old days when he would come out and unleash hell on all those in his way. That's part of the reason he's on ECW now, he wants his monster status back. Me, I just want my respect back, you don't think I know how the locker rooms think of me. As a doddering old fool who doesn't know when to bow out? Welcome to a different era of wrestling boys, sit down, shut up, and enjoy the ride. If yer lucky, you won't be among the first ones to fall to us. Remember, this is my...I mean our yard." Taker corrected himself after a baleful glare from Kane.

The two brothers stood up, leaving their trays on the table and left the dinning area. Zach and Curt exchanged glances, neither one liking the change them. The continued to sit there, staring at the trays, wondering for the first time since entering the WWE if they had done the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted finally gotten up off the floor and seated herself back behind her desk. Nervously she shuffled through the papers trying to take up where she left off, she managed to get two forms rewritten when there was a knock on the door frame. She looked up and seen Taker and Kane standing just outside the door, they looked more like their normal selves. Taker had changed into his normal street clothes, and while Kane still had his old gear on, he also wore the goofy smile that she had come to associate with him. While she didn't feel completely relaxed, she didn't feel the fear that had clawed at her insides earlier. Smiling at the two she motioned them inside and waved them to two empty chairs that had been moved in front of the desk. As they sat, she pushed the paperwork away and stared at the two, confused at the array of vibes that seemed to emanate off of them. Taker was relaxed, but apprehensive about something, where as Kane was nervous and wouldn't look at her eyes.

"What can I do for you two today?" She asked keeping her voice professional.

"Darlin', I came to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to take you by surprise, but I wanted it be as authentic as possible for the fans. That way your fear would be real and it would carry over to fans. I didn't mean to do that to yer neck either." He pointed towards her throat and frowned as she raised her hands to feel the bruise, now joined by nip marks from Kanes earlier assault.

"Deep down I knew it was the promo, but your actions and tone of voice were so compelling that I couldn't help but be sucked in."

"Yer not mad at me?" Taker asked quirking his eyebrow, thinking that maybe he had been wrong about how quickly he could break her.

"Nah, besides I work on your sore muscles. I know I can get my revenge on you."

Kane shifted nervously, catching the other twos attention. Twisted just tilted her head and stared at him until he returned the stare. The desire that had been there earlier had returned, and she could tell that he was having trouble trying to keep himself in check. She shivered and opened her mouth to say something when Colin came running into the room and hiding behind her, Miz and Noble following suit a few minutes later.

"Hey, this is a medical meeting, what the hell are you doing?" Twisted demaned, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey calm down baby, I know not getting laid on a regular basis can leave a woman testy, but all you have to do is just call on me and I'll take care of you." Noble said looking her up and down.

"Noble, now isn't the time." Kanes voice was low and deadly as he stood up and went toe to toe with him.

"I forgot, she's the personal play thing of yours isn't she, or do you share her with your brother?" Mizs' mouth had shot off before he had time to silence the thought.

Noble paled and moved behind Miz who just backed away as Taker joined the fray. The four stared each other down, not paying attention to Twisteds throat clearing. She had had enough and took one of the extra steel chairs and after closing it she started banging it against the metal file cabinet in the room. The racket caught their attention and they turned to stare at her all at once. She walked out from behind the desk and stood pushed her way between the two warring factions.

"Dammit, this isn't the time for this. I don't have the time to deal with this and get Scott's shoddy paperwork caught up, if y'all going to beat the hell out each other, ECW is taping tonight and I'm sure that Estrada would be more than glad to put y'all in a damn tag match. Now you two run along and let me work." She said making shooing gestures at Miz and Noble.

Without being told twice they took off. After they were out of ear shot she turned and looked at the brothers, whom had hung their heads as she spoke. Colin had decided to leave quietly, although no one noticed that he had left anyways.

"What the hell is the problem with you guys?" She stood toe to toe with Kane and stared up at him.

Almost immediately she felt the change of atmosphere as he stared back. Fear started clawing at her insides again as he pulled her towards him, behind her she heard Taker laugh cruelly. She watched as his eyes hardened and the expression on his face turned dark.

"You have no idea." Kane whispered as he pressed his lips to hers again.

She knew better than to fight him, so trying a new tactic she went limp against him. Kane wasn't to be fooled, he just moved from her lips to her throat, nipping the bruised flesh again, only this time hard enough to draw blood. At her whimper Kane pushed the side of his mind that was controlling his lust to the side and stepped away. Suddenly he was back to what everyone had come to know him as, the gentle giant. Twisted grabbed ahold of his arm to steady herself and looked up at him confused. The atmosphere had shifted again and she was standing in room with the guys she had come to call her friends. Looking uncertain she moved away and sat back down at her desk, staring at the two under lowered lids trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Kane, your match is next. Taker you have been added as well." A stage hand informed them.

The brothers shared a dark smile and left the room, Taker calling over his shoulder that they would be back and that they were going out drinking after the show. Twisted let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding and tried to calm her jangled nerves. For her sake she hoped that she could figure out what was going on with those two. Shaking her head and she tried to refocus on her paperwork when another knock sounded on the door frame. She looked up and seen Kevin Thorn standing there, staring her down.

"Can I help you Mr. Thorn?" She asked politely.

"I just wanted to know if you had a spot open for some back work, went up against Elijah and had the express make a stop in the middle of my back." He grinned slightly as he used the door frame for support.

"Of course, come in, you can undress behind the screen over there, and then situate yourself on top of the table, face down and butt covered please." She walked over and helped him over to the screen, handing him a towel before she left the room to let him disrobe.

After asking if he was ready she re-entered and found him waiting on her. She asked a few questions, mainly trying to find out if he had had any back surgeries in the past or areas that needed to avoided. Once complete she started working on him, using the deep tissue technique that needed her full concentration. Soon she was lost to her work and the amazing conversation that Kevin was providing, effectively pushing the Brothers of Destruction from her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker had left his brother standing at the gorilla position saying that he was going to interfere with the handi-cap match between Kane and Miz and Noble. He wanted to get back into his ministry gear first. Kane just nodded and waited for his name to be announced.

"**This match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring first, he is **_**your **_**ECW champion, KANE!!**"

His pryos went off and he stalked down to the ring, taking off the belt and handing it to the ref.

"What the hell Joey, that's Kanes' old ring gear. What is going on?"

"No idea Tazz, but I think we're in for one hell of match here tonight. Its a handi-cap match between the champ and Miz and Noble."

"Now there's a team that I never thought I would see. Ought to prove interesting to say the least."

"**Now making their way to the ring, with the combined weight of 422 pounds, they are the challengers, from Cleveland Ohio-The Miz, and from Hanover West Virginia-Jamie Noble!!**"

The duo made their way down to the ring, gaining confidence that The Undertaker wasn't standing in the ring next to his brother. They climbed in and Miz made a move as if to get in Kanes face, only to be blocked by the ref. After a brief conversation with Miz, Noble decided that he was going to be the first in the ring with the Big Red Monster.

"Alright, here we go Joey, looks like Noble is going to start this off, what a chest chop, but it doens't seem to have any affect Kane."

"Why would it, it's like a gnat slapping a bull."

Kane stared at Noble, allowing the other part of his mind take over, effectively blocking the commentary from his mind. He stood and took everything that Noble threw at him. Aggravated, Noble propelled himself from the ropes and flew at Kane, only receive a boot to the face. Knocking him to his back, he stared up as Kane reached down and picked him up from the canvas by his throat. He set up and delivered a devastating Pump Handle Slam to the smaller man, grinning sadistically as his body arched up off the canvas, his face contorted in pain. As he stood back and used Taker throat cut to signal the end for Noble, Miz flung himself over the ropes and landed a low drop kick to the back of Kanes knee. Expecting him to go down, Miz jumped back up set himself up for the Reality Check. He was lifted up from the back by Kane and was slammed face first into the mat. While Kane was whaling away on Miz, Noble took a running start and rammed his head into the lower back of Kane, bringing a primal growl from him. Noble backed up as Kane whipped around and advanced on him. Kane had him in the position for a choke slam when Miz came from behind and swept Kanes feet out from under him, Jamies shifted so that his arm was across Kanes throat and helped propel him backwards. With Kane laying on the mat, Miz and Noble started to pick him apart, stomping on his arms, and ankles, and kicking him in the shoulders and the neck trying to wear him down. Noble backed up to do a running boot to his head when the lights went down and Takers infamous gong sounded through out the arena. As the lights went up Taker had both Miz and Noble suspended by their necks, with a double choke slam pulled off he walked over to his brother and watched as Kane sat straight up. After making it to his feet, the two brothers waited for Miz and Noble to regain their footing. From there they delivered simultaneous Tombstone Piledrivers and stereo Last Rides to the unfortunate young men. Even though the match was awarded to Miz and Noble on account of interference from Taker, Kane and his brother walked back up the ramp. They paused, dropping to one knee they bowed their heads and extended their right hands, as the crowd went wild at the old school display, lightening shot out of no where and a symbol appeared over the ring, it was a burning urn.

"Well Joey, I think that we are in for a wild ride with these two in power."

"I think you're right Tazz, and it seems that the Brothers of Destruction are back with a vengeance. I fear for the future of the WWE now."

The brothers continued out of the ring area and once they were behind the curtain Kane stopped and looked at his brother.

"Now is not the time Kane." Taker said reading Kanes look loud and clear. "For now we must go back to what people are used to dealing with."

He rolled his eyes back into his skull and when he brought them back he felt the old him in charge, he looked at Kane and noticed how relaxed he seemed. Grinning at him he motioned going back to Kanes locker room and getting a shower before they went out for the night. They were intercepted however by Vince just before they could open the locker room door.

"I just wanted to congradulate you guys on a job well done. And Taker that promo you shot with Twisted was top notch, don't know how you got her to react like that, but keep it up. This is just what we need right now." Vince clapped them both on the back and took his leave, not seeing the double bird salute that the brothers were giving him.

They entered the locker room and Taker jumped in the shower first, coming out in only a towel a few minutes later. He was towel drying his hair as Kane jumped in the shower and was the only one to hear the knock on the door. Growling he opened the door to find Batista, CM Punk, Zach and Curt, and few of the other superstars standing outside the door.

"Can I help you?" He tone was cold as he gripped the towel tighter around his waist.

"Yea, we were just wondering if you and your brother wanted to join us at one of the nightclubs tonight?" Batista asked, seeing as how he had been chosen as group leader for this particular mission.

"We planned on going out tonight guys, whether or not y'all were there. Let me know the name of the nightclub and once Kane is done in the shower we'll meet ya there."

Batista nodded and gave Taker the name of a nightclub that was just a block away from the hotel. Without so much as a good bye he shut the door in the faces of the others and turned back as he heard the water shut off. He was pulling his boots on as Kane emerged, wearing only his pair of ragged wranglers. He had the towel hanging over his shoulder as he grabbed a pair of socks out of his bag. He looked over and seen Taker smiling at him.

"What?"

"The guys have asked us to join them for a night of drinking. They are worse than a pack of giggling divas, this should be fun." Takers smile was feral as he stared at his brother.

"Have your fun, I have something else to take care of."

"That's right, you have a drinking contest to compete in dontcha?" Taker elbowed Kane in the side, earning him a shove that sent him off the bench.

Kane refused to answer but continued to get dressed, he was putting on some aftershave when there was shy knock on the locker room door. Kane walked over and opened it up to find Twisted standing there, fidgeting nervously from foot to foot. He stepped back and let her walk into the locker room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She was still dressed in her outfit from earlier, faded blue jeans, and a sleeveless shirt that had half worn off writing on it. She had pulled her hair up though, which brought the bruises from the choke chain and nip marks to attention. Kane reached around and undid the octopus clip, letting her hair fall down around her breasts again, grinning unrepentantly he tossed the clip behind him and stared at her.

"Are we ready for some heavy drinking?" She asked, trying to put herself into a calm state of mind.

"Yup, just waiting on the old man to get up off his duff."

Taker glared at Kane walked out of the room, jangling his keys to let them know who was driving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once at the nightclub that Batista had said that they were going to be at, Twisted broke away from the brothers and made her way over to were she seen Curt sitting on a couch. Dropping down next to him, she ordered a Jack on the rocks and stared at him. He turned to look at her and it was clear that he had already had few to drink. They sat and shared the silence until Kane walked over and sat down on chair across from the couch, staring at Twisted. She grinned naughtily as she signaled the bartender to bring tumblers over to them and to keep them coming until the big man passed out.

"You think that you're going to beat me little girl?" Kane asked tilting his head.

"I don't think, I know that I'm going to beat you."

"You're going down..."

"In more ways than one right big guy?" Curt asked, his speech slurred and his tone suggestive.

"What happens will happen, but right now we drink."

The bartender sat the first round of drinks in front of them and they downed them quickly, turning the glasses upside down. This continued until the upside glasses totaled 22 a piece. Shaking his head he looked over a Twisted and noticed that she was swaying in her seat, he knew that if she tried to stand she would fall. He got up from his chair, and signaled to the bartender that it was over, and not to bring anymore drinks to their seats. He picked Twisted up and plopped down, pulling her down on his lap. She squeaked and looked at him, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"Get some practice in didja? Last time you were out at 16." Kane started rubbing his hand in small circles on her lower back.

"You could say that, Chance and I used to do this all the time. Had a couple rounds at home before every...hic...thing happened." She bent forward, pressing her back into Kanes hand, silently urging him to continue.

He obliged, moving up and down her spine, taking pleasure in the whimpers and low moans that he was causing to slip past her lips. He moved her so that she was straddling him face to face and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back hungrily, nipping at his lower lip. He groaned and forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweet flavor of whiskey that he knew was on his own tongue as well. Their tongues fought for dominance as Kanes hands wandered up and down her form, not caring that they were in a night club surrounded by co-workers and strangers. He felt the other part of his brain trying to take over and made the decision to make a hasty retreat. He stood up, holding Twisted and went to inform Taker that they were leaving. Taker waved them away, deep in conversation with Colin. Kane shook his head and wondered at his brothers choice of entertainment for the night and left. Twisted was still kissing on his neck as he hailed a cab. They could've walked seeing as how it was only block from the nightclub to the hotel, but Kane wanted to get there as fast as possible. He tossed a wad of bills at the driver and made his way into the hotel and through the lobby, garnering looks from the other guests.

Once the doors shut on the two, Kane wrapped Twisteds legs around his waist and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her brutally. She moaned and arched into it, whimpering as he moved from her mouth to the hollow of her throat. He was so engrossed in his task that he almost didn't hear the ding of the elevator that signaled that they had reached their floor. He hurried down hall, Twisted over his shoulder and after fighting with her door, flung it open and moved over to the bed. He laid her down softly and looked at her, her eyes were heavy lidded dark with desire. She sat up and tugged on the button to his jeans with her teeth, letting him know what she had planned. She got his jeans down and stroked him through his cotton boxers, outlining his member with her finger. She laughed throatily as she freed him that prison and slipped him into her warm mouth slowly. She set a slow pace, licking and nipping lightly as she went, pulling growls out of him. She brought her hands into play and sped up just alittle, not wanting this to be over soon.

Kane finally let the other half of his brain take over and pushed her down on the bed, pinning her under his weight. He worked her shirt over her head and started nipping at her shoulderblade and the worked his way down to her breast. He fit one into his mouth and bit the nipple throught the fabric of her bra. She moaned and arched up into him, grinding her self against him. He all but ripped the last of her clothes off and stared at her nude form. Capturing her mouth in another brutal kiss, he thrust himself hilt deep into her warmth, delighting in the way that her eyes flew open and the loud moan she let out. His pace was fast and hard as he nipped and bit, drawing blood only to sooth the pain away with his tongue. He had never had the taste of blood arrouse him as he did with her. Soon he flipped so that she was ontop and drove up into her, tearing moans and screams from her. He didn't slow his pace and was fighting hard to keep some presence of mind so that he wouldn't accidently harm her. He didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure but the last scream that came from her as she hit her peak sent him over the edge, he flipped again and drove into her one last time, pressing her hard into the mattress as he emptied himself with forceful roar. Panting he had sense of mind to roll off of her and pulled her against him, back to chest. He kissed her neck and knew that without a doubt that she was going to be sore tomorrow. Grinning he planned tomorrow mornings romp that he knew was going to happen. He tightened his arm on her waist and soon drifted off to sleep, feeling more sated than he had in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next door he watched the tape eagerly, he knew what was going on by the noise, but as he watched he felt slightly dirty as he stroked himself in time to the twos love making. He shot his release over the bed spread moments before Kane had roared his release. Panting he cleaned up and pulled two fresh tapes out of his bag and changed the ones that were in there, labeling the one from the bedroom. He checked the video cameras one last time before he fell asleep, dreaming of the blond masseuse begging him for release as he drove into her over and over again.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic. _

"_Never drinking again, ahhh who the hell am I kidding.._" Twisteds inner voice mocked as she squinted her eyes, and stretched.

She didn't count on the sore muscles that complained to the movement and curled back up on her side to ease the pain.

"You're finally awake." The simple statement was followed by lips being pressed to the back of her neck.

"What the hell happened, did I get into a fight or something? And what the hell are you doing in my room so early, it's...fuck it's only 9:30. Isn't there some sort of rule that states that you and Taker aren't supposed to move outta bed before 2 pm?" She tried to keep her tone surly, but with Kane's lips moving on her neck it was hard to keep the pretense up.

"So that means you don't remember last night." His laugh was low as his hands began to wander.

It was at this point that the situation became semi-clearish to Twisteds still whiskey fogged mind. She was laying bed, naked with Kane, whom upon a wandering hand was found to be naked as well. Her mind started pulling hazy visions of the night before from her memory and she groaned as she pieced them together. Her thoughts were scattered however as Kane entered her and bit down on her shoulder blade. He lay unmoving, letting her take in the situation before he started a slow rhythm. Her body tensed and he knew what is coming.

"What in the hell!" She ground out, trying to fight the sensations that he was causing.

He didn't answer, instead he just thrust a little harder, pulling a reluctant groan from her. She fought back, trying to free herself from his grasp, only to find herself on her back, arms pinned above her head. She glared up at him, deciding to let her eyes do the talking, and what they were promising made him grin. His answer to that was another forceful thrust and hungry kiss. He pulled back and looked at her, her eyes had darkened again, letting him know that he had achieved his goal. He let her arms go and picked his easy rhythm back up, he wanted this to last for awhile. His idea was dashed as she bucked violently against him, letting know exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. His eyes widened in surprise as she silently challenged him. He complied, setting a brutal pace that would have even had Beth Phoenix crying out in pain. He watched as tears formed in the corner of her eyes but she refused to cry out, he slowed down a fraction concerned. She grinned wickedly and sunk her teeth into his chest, making him gasp.

"So you like to play rough do you?"

He picked the pace back up and soon the quiet of the room was broken by her primal scream of release. She climax had been so violent that it pushed Kane over the edge before he was ready, he threw his back and growled loudly as he plunged into her one last time, emptying himself once more in her warmth. He rolled over onto his side without pulling out and snuggled up to her back, panting. He could feel her heart still racing even as her breathing slowed.

"This never happened." She said as she stifled a yawn.

Kane felt his anger bubble up to the surface at her statement, but he waited until she was asleep again before he moved. He got out of the bed and pulled his clothes on roughly, his mind running in a thousand different directions. He left the room hurt, angry, and embarrassed by the knowledge that he had thought that this time was going to be different.

"You want to play with fire little girl, so be it." He said quietly as he kicked the door open to his and Takers room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted woke up later, feeling like she had gotten run over by a semi. She slowly got out of bed and smiled as she remembered that mornings activities. Figuring Kane was in the bathroom, she silently snuck up to the door and put her ear to it. She didn't hear the water running, so she cracked the door only to see...nothing. She looked around the room and seen that his clothes were gone, the only thing of his that was left was his watch that was laying half under the bed. She fell to the floor welcoming the pain that the impact had on her sore body, she felt so empty and used. Tears fell as she tilted her head back and howled silently her betrayal. She stayed in that position for what seemed like hours until she drug herself up from the floor and walking on wooden legs started the shower.

Her mind had shut down to block the pain out and she moved on auto-pilot, getting dressed, grabbing her purse. She looked around the room and when her eyes landed on the bed, tears welled up again and she forced herself through the door. On the way through the lobby she stopped and requested that the bed linens be changed in her room. The conciergenodded and smiled at her warmly, and asked if there was anything else he could do for her. She shook her head and continued on her way, the arena wasn't too far from the hotel, five or so blocks, she could easily walk it. The weather was nice for it being so early in April, she took off the light jacket that she had thrown over her worn DX t-shirt to protect her arms from the chill. She looked at store fronts and cafes as she walked, not really paying that much attention, that was until her right arm was grabbed as she passed one of the cafes that had out door seating.

She whipped around and went to rip her arm out of the unknown persons grasp until she saw who it was.

"Who there, calm down, it's alright I'm not going to hurt ya. Don't want to upset your bodyguards." Kevin grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him.

She grinned and sat down across from him, studying his face.

"So you're out early, thought that Vampires couldn't be out in the light of day." She teased.

"Eh, sunblock it works miracles. About last night." He started.

"What about it?" She was confused, all she remembered was working on his back.

"I just wanted to thank you, the other therapists seem to run the other way when they see me in the door."

"Eh, it's my job, and in case you haven't noticed, I tend to attract those that people don't want to deal with."

"Noticed, trust me I did. Now where are you off to this fine afternoon?" He sat back in his chair and stared intently at her.

"To the arena, I have some paper work that I have to finish and get turned into the head trainer before tonight's show." She grimaced at Kevin and went to stand.

"Mind if I join ya on your journey then?"

"If ya want to."

Kevin smiled at her again and waved the waiter over asking for his check. He paid, leaving a healthy tip for the man, and linked arms with Twisted as they strolled down the sidewalk. He kept her entertained with storied of how he scared the entire back stage crew so that they would leave him alone, and what he thought of some of the new talent that Vince had brought in. She was laughing at his account of a run in with Mike Knox when her cell went off.

"Hello?...Yes Mr. McMahon...but, but I wasn't supposed to accompany Taker down to the ring until next week...he did?...well if you think it'll work...yes sir...NO, I mean no, I'm fine with it...see you tonight sir at the curtain...yes...goodbye sir."

She snapped her phone shut and raised her arm to throw it. At the last second Kevin reached up and plucked it from her hand, smiling at the dark look she turned his way.

"Care to share?" He slipped the phone into her pocket as he kept eye contact.

"It's nothing, really, it's just that Vince wants to move up my debut date at Takers valet from next week to tonight. He wants to show the promo that we shot earlier in the show tonight, and then since Takers match is next to last then have me walk down ringside with him. Apparently the _Deadman_ wants to get the storyline started asap." She growled as they started walking again.

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just, I didn't want to do this storyline anyways, I liked being behind the scenes, and now I'm being thrust into the spot light. And to top it off, there is something wrong with the B.o.D."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but at times they seem almost blood thirsty and dark, and then at others they're the guys that I go to the bars and clubs with. I don't know, maybe it's me, I've never been around their ring persona's before yesterday."

"Eh, don't worry about it, just wait until you see my ring persona, you think those two are dark." He grinned wolfishly at her.

She shoved him playfully and they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When returned to his and Takers room that morning he wasn't in the best of moods and the sight he seen when he entered the room made it worse. Colin was curled up on his bed in nothing but his boxers. He looked over at his brothers bed and seen the top of his head poking out from under the sheet. A wicked smirk worked it way on his face as he gently picked up Colin and after flipping the sheet on Taker, placed the young man in the bed with him. Colin rolled slightly and to Kanes amusement, curled up next to Taker, laying his head on Takers shoulder. He pulled the sheet back up and slid between his own sheets, the smirk still there as he fell back asleep.

Two hours later he was woken up by Colins scream.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Taker said sleepily before he turned to look at who shared his bed.

When he seen who was in his bed he jumped sideways, causing him to fall out of the bed and land hard on the floor. Colin had backed up to the far side of the bed and was rocking back and forth trying to figure out what had happened. Kane laughed as Taker peeked up over the bed and stared at Colin, confusion written all over his face. Colin looked between the brothers and with a terrified squeak he grabbed his jeans that he had had on the night before and fled the room. Kane rolled from side to side, tears streaming down his face, atleast until Taker pounced on him and began trying to choke him.

"I know you did it, what the hell! What did I ever do to you to make you do that to me?"

"Lately or in our entire life time?" Kane asked, his laughter stopping completely.

"Checkmate." Taker climbed off the bed and sat back down on the edge of his.

"So, how was your night? You weren't here when I came up last night, and I didn't get here until 3:30."

"None of your business. Why was Colin here anyways?"

"Poor kid had too much to drink and Miz and Noble were giving him a hard time, so I brought him up here with me, and he just passed out, after throwing up on himself first."

Kane stayed quiet and began hunting through his bag for a change of clothes and ran across the tapes again. Angry at himself he grabbed up some sweats and muscle shirt and changed quickly.

"I'm heading to the gym." He growled.

Taker nodded his head and crawled back under the sheet. Kane took the stairs down again, trying to work off some of the anger that he felt towards Twisted. The small amount of guilt that he had had about having sex with her last night was now gone. He felt empty and cold as he thought about it. She used him, he was nothing but a notch in her lipstick case. He reached the gym and sat down at on the weight machines, stretching and warming up before he took the bar between his hands. As he began his reps he let the dark side of his brain take over so that for awhile he wouldn't feel the pain that he swore he would never feel again. After doing 35 reps he moved on to his cardio work out, where he pushed himself hard, trying to block the stray thoughts of Twisted from his mind. Almost two hours later he wearily made his way back to his room and opened the door to find Taker smiling at him.

"What?" He knew better than to trust his brother when he was smiling.

"Our story line starts tonight."

"So."

"You'll see little brother, you'll see."

Kane shook his head and after finding some clean street clothes he went in to take a shower. He let the water run down his face, mingling with the tears that he didn't know were falling. He took his time, they were taping SmackDown! that night, and he had no plans to invade the show, more than likely he was just going to sit around in Takers locker room and watch the matches on t.v. After stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the bathroom door to let the steam escape as he shaved his face. He got dressed and finished his morning routine, stepping out into the bed room he seen that Taker was gone, but he had left a note for him.

_Kane,_

_I have to go and get Twisteds valet costume, Vince called in a few favors to get it done quickly. I'll see you at the arena, but the way be in gear, you have a role to play tonight. I'll explain later._

_Taker._

He crumbled the note and tossed it towards the trash can, slightly aggravated that his night off had been taken away. He looked over at the clock and when he seen that it was 4 pm he sighed and grabbed his ring bag and headed down to the lobby. As he passed the front desk the concierge called out to him that he had something waiting on him at the desk. Intrigued, he walked over and frowned when he was handed his watch that he had worn the night before. Shoving it down into his pocket he curtly thanked the man and walked out to the curb and hailed a cab. Giving the cabby the address of the arena, he leaned back against the seat and took the watch out of his pocket and stared at it. He ran his thumb over the links of the band and shut his eyes against the flood of pain that started to crash against his mind.

A few minutes later the cab pulled up outside of the arena and after Kane paid the man he walked into the entrance that had been marked for them. He looked around and seen some of the back stage crew and few of the other guys. He seen Scott out of the corner of his eye and turned to track the man with his eyes, he decided to follow him and see where he was going in such a hurry. He stared back a good distance so that it wouldn't look like he was following the younger masseuse. Scott turned into the room that the masseuses were using and Kane stood just beside the door and listened in.

"Did you get those papers copied?" Twisted sounded aggravated.

"Yea, about ran the copier out of ink and toner too."

"Ugg, I'll never get these done before Takers match tonight."

"You want me to help, I have passable hand writing." The third voice was male, but that was about all Kane knew.

"Kevin I can't ask you do that, you're talent, I'm a grunt worker." Her tone mellowed somewhat and the man laughed.

"Twist, I almost never wrestle on ECW, I hardly think I qualify as talent around here. Hell I'm surprised that Vince even keeps me around."

Kane had heard enough, he stepped into the doorway and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Can I help you Kane?" He could tell that she was trying hard to keep her voice pleasant.

"Yea, I need some work done on my back and shoulders."

"Go disrobe behind the screen while I get the paperwork started. There are towels back there, wrap one around your waist then go lay on the table face down please." Her voice took on a professional edge as she started digging through papers trying to find the form she needed.

"Why do I need to go behind the screen, you've seen everything anyways."

"Excuse me?" Her head snapped back up and she stared at him hard.

"You've. seen. everything. anyways. Just this morning you begging me with your eyes to go harder and faster. So I repeat, why do I need to go behind the screen." As if to illustrate his point he unbuttoned his fly and started to pull the zipper down, watching as she shut her eyes. "What's the matter little girl, afraid that if you watch me undress you won't be able to control yourself, like you couldn't last night."

His grin was dark as he seen her swallow, trying to keep her emotions in check. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she got up from the table and walked towards the door, keeping a good distance between him and herself.

"Scott, you're taking care of this one. The form is lying on top of the stack." Her voice sounded choked as she left without looking back.

Scott turned and looked at the larger man, his eyes wide. Numbly he pointed to screen and walked over to the desk and picked up the form, staring down at it. Kevin glared at Kane as he walked past, a sneer on his face.

"Can I help you boy?" Kane ground out.

"No, I was just leaving. Scott if you want help with the paperwork, just call, my number is on the desk." Kevin stood up and glared once more at Kane before leaving.

Kane finished getting undressed behind the screen and wrapped a towel around his waist just as Twisted said then went and laid down on the table, face first. He heard Scott's footsteps then he felt Scott's hands trembling as he started on his shoulders. Kane let his mind wander as the young man set to work on his muscles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted ran the hallway, her tears blinding her. She seen a door and ran inside, slamming the door behind her. She sank down onto the couch that was there and started crying in earnest. She heard footsteps and looked up through teary eyes at Kofi.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know that this was someones locker room." She said standing up.

"No, no you're ok. Whats the matter?" He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I did something stupid and it came back and bit me in the ass."

"It can't be that bad."

"Not really, but it's bad enough..."

Her phone ringing stopped her from saying anything else.

"Taker what do you want?...yea?...you have that god forsaken outfit...damn!...do I have to wear it?...You will pay for this someday Deadman."

She shut her phone and looked over a Kofi, smiling slightly as she stood.

"I have to get going, thanks for letting me use your locker room and your shoulder to cry on."

"It's no problem little one. You are welcome here any time." He smiled at her as she left the room.

Twisted walked down the hallway and made a left, she slowed her pace, trying to give her time to collect her thoughts and calm her nerves. All too soon she was standing outside of Takers door. She knocked once and was about to leave when she heard his growl at her to enter. Hesitantly she pushed the door open and took a step inside. Taker was sitting on the couch with a box in front of him. When he seen who had walked in his face relaxed and he smiled at her.

"There you are darlin' haven't seen ya since last night."

"Yea, well, I've been busy."

Taker grinned and handed the box to her, watching as she held it like it would bite.

"Go ahead and open it."

Twisted lifted the lid of the box and stared in horror at the black leather number.

"Just how the hell do you expect me to get this on?"

Taker explained how to put the chain and choker teddy on and sent her to the bathroom to change. He sat back down and chuckled as he heard her cussing and damning it hell. After about 15 minutes she emerged with the outfit on, skirt and all. She held the lace up gloves in one hand and glared at Taker.

"Deadman, I look like a whore. If I so much as jump up and down my breasts are going to pop out."

"Then it's a good thing that you're not going to be doing any jumping tonight isn't it."

"What am I going to be doing tonight?"

"They're going to show our promo after the first match tonight, and then when my match is called your going to walk me down to ring, and hold my cape while I wrestle, then you are going to put my cape back one me and we are going to walk back up the ramp and at the top we are going to go down to one knee with our right arms stretched out and a flaming urn will appear over the mat. The cameras are going to follow us back to the locker room and inside. As you are taking my cape from me, I'm going to hear Kane slamming through the outer door and send you into the bathroom until he leaves."

"Why couldn't this wait until next week?" She asked.

"The sooner we start this the sooner it's over and you can go back to being just the head masseuse. Have you been crying?" Taker peered at her face and seen tear streaks down her cheeks.

"It's nothing, I twisted my wrist while doing a technique on Kevin Thorn a little while ago."

Taker knew she was lying but kept his mouth shut. She watched as she sat down the couch, her legs folded under her. His look turned cold as he let his dark side out in preparation for later that night. He reached a hand out and placed it over hers, laughing silently as she jumped from the cold contact. He watched her as she turned to look at him, a frown in place. He knew that this was going to be fun, all he needed was to break her and then mold her into the woman that he and brother needed to serve them. Colin too had a purpose, he would make a fine manager, he had the heart, he just needed the darkness. He pulled his hand away and rested his head against the back of the couch closing his eyes in the process. He smirked as he imagined the entire locker room bowing down to him, Kane and those that they deemed worthy of taking up where they would leave off.

Twisted shivered as she seen the smile work it's way onto his face. She felt the change and it made her uneasy. She knew that something was wrong, but she had no idea what to do to set this right. She didn't even know if this was abnormal for him and his brother, and she knew no one that could tell her.

"_I should have spoke up and chosen the Hardys._" She thought bitterly, closing her eyes as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked up to the door and showed his pass to the security guards on duty and nodded his head at them as he walked past. He was on cloud nine as he made his way to his locker room. He had checked his tapes this morning and found another bout of love making between Twisted and Kane and after he had his morning fun he dated the tapes and packed them into his back with the pictures that he had been taking. He grinned as he pictured Kane and her faces when it was revealed to the fans of their affair and Twisteds past. He pushed the door open to his locker room and seen Miz sitting on his couch.

"Where the hell have you been Noble? And what the hell do you have planned for tonight?"

"Hold your horses, you'll find out with the rest of the locker room and the fans." Jamie patted his bag and went into the bathroom to get changed into his ring gear.

His grin only left his face when he seen the promo with Taker and Twisted and heard that she was debuting that night. Cussing he knew that he had to work fast or else this chance would be ruined. He schooled his face and dropped the tapes, pictures and an audio recording to play as the pictures showed off at the production truck with written instructions to have them shown and played before Takers match that night. After he was well out of sight he let the grin that he had been wearing earlier back on his face. He had to give it to modern technology, if it hadn't been for sound clips on line and past promos, he would have never had been able to get the audio tape put together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted took a nervous breath and followed Taker out onto the ramp, she felt a tug on the lead and hurried her steps to keep up with him. He climbed into the ring and with a sharp tug down he brought her to knees and waited for his opponent to make their entrance. Suddenly the Titantron lit up and one of the tapes that Noble had dropped off started to play. Twisted felt her face burn as she heard her voice moaning and begging Kane to go faster. When she looked up she seen pictures of her across the screen, some of them were of her in the shower, others of her with Jeff and B.o.D. Then she heard Kanes voice coming loud and clear across the speakers. She heard him talking about what had happened the day of the accident, and then she heard him laugh. Tears fell as she ripped the chain from Takers slackened grasp and she ran back up the ramp, colliding with Kane on the stage. She started to fall only to have him catch her at the last second.

"How could you? Wasn't what you did earlier in front of Scott and Kevin enough?" She flung herself at Kane and started to punch and bite every part of his body that she was able to.

He winced and picked her up, holding her close to his body with her arms pinned at her side. He wasn't able to say anything because at that moment, Matt and Kevin ran onto the stage and after Kevin grabbed Twisted and set her to the side, they proceeded to beat the holy hell out of Kane. Kevin had his hands around Kanes throat and was smashing his head against the diamond plating of the stage with no intention of stopping. Matt pulled Kevin off and pushed him in the direction of Twisted and straddle Kanes waist, throwing hey makers at Kane face and head. By this time, Taker had climbed out of the ring and pulled Matt of his brother.

"Take her to my locker room." He commanded as he pointed to curtain.

Kevin picked Twisted up and carried her behind the curtain, heading towards Matt's locker room instead of Takers. Matt held the door open as Kevin walked through, he sat Twisted down on the couch, worried that she hadn't said anything since he removed her from Kanes arm.

"Twisted? Can you hear me?" Matt glently shook her shoulder trying to get a reaction from her.

"I need to talk to Vince." Her voice was hollow as she looked at the two men standing in front of her.

Matt looked worried, but called Vince on his cell and asked him to come to his locker room after he cleaned up the mess from the video and picture fiasco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker pulled Kane to his feet and pushed him behind the curtain, and threw him into a wall.

"What the hell was that about?" He growled, getting in Kanes face.

"I had nothing to do with that."

"Funny, it was your voice I heard talking about things that you had no right talking about without Twisteds consent."

"I didn't have anything to do with it. Yeah I'm mad as hell at her right now, but I wouldn't have had delt with it that way."

Kane pushed Taker away and stormed away, not paying attention to where he was going. He came to a dead end and went to turn around when he heard Twisted and Vince talking. Curious he looked around and seen a door leading to what was obviously one of the guys locker room, as he got closer he seen Matt's name plate on the door. He crept even closer so that he could hear what they were talking about better.

"Vince, I want moved to Raw. I'm not asking for head massuese status over there, that spot belongs to Umaga, he's worked hard for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want as far from this roster as possible for the time being."

Kane moved away from the door, his heart in the bottom of his boots.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Love to all, hugz and cyber cookies. On with the fic. _

Twisted left for the hotel after her meeting with Vince. She walked into her room and shuddered, how the hell had he gotten a camcorder in here without her knowledge.

"_Dumbass, you were drunk. He could have left and came back with it and you would have never of known._" The voice in her head taunted.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and started to pack her suitcase. She slowly walked around the room picking up clothes and papers and placing them in neat piles on the bed. She looked at her watch and sighed, the plane she was taking to Greenbay to meet up with the Raw roster was leaving in two hours, she hurriedly tossed the clothing in the suitcase and after putting her paperwork in an expandable plastic folder she placed them on top of the clothes. She was fighting with the zipper of the suitcase when there was knock on her door. Grumbling and glaring at the suitcase one last time she walked over and opened the door. On the other side were Matt, Kevin, Colin, Zach and Curt, the latter looking as if he was fit to be tied.

"Came to see if you wanted some help." Kevin said smiling at her.

"Not really, but if y'all want to come in then make yourselves at home I really don't have much time to get things done." She stepped aside and let them in, surprised when Curt drew her into a tight hug and light kiss on the lips.

She stepped back and looked up at him warily, questioning him with her eyes.

"If you have a question ask it, I can't read your eyes, I'm not Taker or his fucking _brother_." The last word was spat as he returned her look.

"Nothing, just wondering...never mind." She shook her head and walked into the bathroom to gather her bathing kit.

When she walked back out she seen Kevin folding her clothes and putting them neatly in the suitcase, laying the plastic folder on top. He shut the flap and zipped it closed easily, grinning as she growled at him.

"See, if you take your time and _fold_ things, it goes much quicker and a lot easier."

"Prick."

"At your service madam." He bowed low, grinning the entire way.

"Twisted, you can't go! You can't leave me here with them." Colin flung himself at Twisted, grabbing her waist and squeezing hard.

"And which them would that be?" Her question was breathy, Colin seemed to tightening his grasp by the second.

"Taker, and Miz and Noble, and Kane, and and..." His sentence was cut off by Matt grabbing him by the back of the shirt and tugging him hard, sending him to floor.

"Miz and Noble I understand, but Taker and his brother, what have they done to you." She took a deep breath, relishing the feeling as air filled her lungs.

"I-I think that Undertaker had his way with me the other night. I woke up in bed with him this morning, and all I had on were my boxers. He-he called me Sweetheart."

Twisted looked at the others and tried to keep her face straight as she looked Colin. She highly doubted that Taker would have made advances on the poor boy, she was sure that he preferred stronger, female, playthings. But the evidence was damning, until she thought of something.

"Colin I have a few questions for you, they might be embarrassing but they'll help us figure this out. Now when you woke up, were you sore anywhere on your body?"

"No."

"Where you sticky?"

"No."

"Did you smell like sex?"

"It has a smell?" Colin's face pushed her over the edge and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Colin I think that it's safe to say that The Undertaker didn't have his way with you. Trust me when I say that you would have definitely felt it in the morning. I've worked on his muscles before and have seen that man naked." She turned around and looked at the room once more to see if she was leaving anything. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now guys, see ya in a couple months when the rosters meet back up for awhile."

"Did you forget about BackLash? It's at the end of the month and it's Tri-branded. We'll see you there." Curt said, hugging her again.

"Right, Tri-branded." Her voice sounded hollow as she forced a smile on her face.

"Come on, lets get you to the airport." Kevin said as he put his hand on her lower back and pushed her towards the door, holding her suitcase in the other hand.

Down in the lobby they said their goodbyes and Matt said that he would see her later, he was going to be at Raw the next week. She looked around and smiled at the guys, she traded barbs with Kevin and asked him to look out after Colin. She waved one last time as she climbed into the cab and after telling the cabby where she wanted to go she sat back against the seat. Tears started to fall as the cab pulled farther and farther away from the hotel. After paying the cabby and fighting with the clerk behind the desk about her tickets she sat in the waiting area staring at nothing in particular. Her peace was broken by her text message ringer going off. Frowning at the unknown number she clicked the envelope to open the message.

"_Let me explain, I had no..._"

She didn't need to read the rest to tell who it was from, she deleted the message and turned her phone off. She shoved the phone down in her carry on and stood as her flight was called to board. Once seated she took out a book that Kevin had thrown in her bag and opened the cover, staunchly ignoring the fact that the vampires on the cover looked like him and the B.o.D. and the girl on the ground by their feet snarling looked like her. Soon she was so engrossed in the tale that the flight was over before she realized. She exited the tunnel into the terminal and seen Umaga, Jeff, John and Randy waiting on her, Jeff brandishing a large sign with her name on it. At that moment she made a vow that everything here on Raw was going to be handled professionally. No more drinking, no more carousing with the talent, no first name basis, nothing that would lead her back into the trouble that she had gotten into on SmackDown!. She walked slowly over to the group and nodded her head at each one as she greeted them, her voice clam and clipped.

"Mr. Hardy, Mr. Cena, Mr. Orton, Mr. Umaga. I thank you for coming and escorting me to the hotel."

"What's with formality Twisted, you know us." Jeff frowned at the change in her.

"Sir it is the respect that should be shown to you superstars. Now if you are ready?" She nodded towards the exit, wanting nothing more to get to the hotel and unwind.

She started walking, oblivious to the looks that flew between the guys as they followed. Once she had her bags stowed in the trunk of Jeff rental she moved to climb into the back seat, only to be picked up and placed in the passenger seat by John. She looked at him and moved to get out of the car but was placed right back.

"Girl, you are riding shot gun, get over it. You're the only one that can keep Jeff awake." Randy yawned as he took the seat by the window on the drivers side, leaving John and Umaga to fight over the other window seat.

Once that debate was settled, Jeff turned the engine over and pulled away from the airport, glancing over at Twisted often. Soon deep even breathing filled the car and when Twisted looked behind her, she seen John and Randy sleeping, using Umagas shoulders as pillows. She suppressed a grin and turned back around, taking the book back out of her bag and using a portable light to read by.

"So Twisted, what's this I hear about you hanging out with Kevin Thorn?" Jeff said, trying to get her to open up.

"Nothing sir, he offered to help with some late paperwork that the new head masseuse had left for me. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and what the talent wants the talent gets." She closed her book and shifted to look at him as she talked.

"Little one, this isn't you." Umaga spoke up from the back.

"It is now." She said softly.

Jeff shook his head and turned the radio on and started surfing through music channels looking for something decent to listen. He stopped as he heard the song "paralyzer" playing. He started to drum along on the steering wheel and Twisted started to sing under her breath, she didn't want to admit it but Finger Eleven was one of her favorite bands, them and Ozzy. A little over an hour later they pulled up in front of the hotel and after a little shaking from Umaga, John and Randy stumbled out of the car. Twisted had grabbed her suitcase and carry on and already made it inside. She was talking to the concierge when Jeff came up behind her and handed her his phone. She looked at him for minute before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Twist, hey, what's up with all this Sir and Mister shit that Jeff told me about?"

"Mr. Thorn, I'm being respectful, the trouble that happened on SmackDown was due to my lack of respect...there will be no repeat of it here on Raw."

"Lack of respect HELL!! It's because of that bald, hot tempered bastard...what the hell?...give me back my phone...Twisted, talk to me.." She shut the phone and handed it back to Jeff when Kane came on the line.

She smiled at the concierge as she took her room key and walked over to the elevator. As she waited Umaga came and stood with her, waiting silently until she turned and stared at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Little one, talk to me as we ride and walk, please?"

"If you want."

They stepped onto the elevator and Umaga turned to face her, his face schooled and his voice calm.

"Little one, what's the matter, what has changed you so much in such a short amount of time?"

"I take it you don't watch SmackDown do you sir?"

"Not normally, why?"

Twisted hung her head and started to tell Umaga the story from the beginning when she left for Whitefish. When the doors opened she had just gotten to the return trip home and the story line fiasco that Vince had planned for her. As she opened the door to her room she was finishing up what had happened in the ring and the talk with Vince afterwards. She sat her suitcase down and perched herself on the edge of the bed and stared intently at Umaga awaiting his reaction. He sat down besides her and pulled her into a sideways hug, leaning her head down on his shoulder.

"Little one, everything happens for a reason, whether we know of the reason or not. And I'm not taking Kanes side perse, but why would he air intimate situations on t.v. for everyone to see, let alone spill a secret that he knows cuts you to the wick every time you so much as think about it? It just doesn't seem like him."

"Well whether it's like him or not it happened, it was his voice telling everyone and mocking me. It was him that decided to embarrass me in front of my colleague and Mr. Thorn. Had I kept the professional distance between the two of us this would have never happened. I'm not going to make that mistake again...I can't." She hung her head and felt Umaga get up off the bed.

"I wish you luck in this endevor Little One, but I fear that it might crash before it can take off."

Twisted heard the door shut softly and she fell backwards on the bed, tears falling from her eyes. It hurt to cut herself off from her friends and to treat the guys as if they meant nothing to her, and she had only been doing it for the past 2 hours, she didn't know if she could keep it up. Rolling off the bed, she walked over to her suitcase and pulled a shirt out to sleep in, only to drop it to the floor when she realized that it was one of Kanes black WWE muscle shirts that he wore when working out. She glared at it wondering how in the hell it got in her suitcase when the phone in the room rang. Kicking the shirt out of her way she answered the phone in as happy a voice as she could muster.

"Hello, Twisted speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey! So it's true, you're back on Raw with us great. Can I set up an appointment with you for this after noon after training?" Ken asked

"Sure thing Mr. Kennedy, about what time are looking for the appointment to take place and what technique are you wanting done?" She asked as she jotted down the time and the technique that Ken wanted. "Alright it's all set up, and I'll see you this afternoon at 2:30 pm sir."

She hung up and decided that if she was going to able to pull this off she needed some sleep, it was after 4:30 am She stripped down to her boyshorts and crawled under the covers, setting the alarm for noon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, Taker had gone out with the others, not wanting to be around him when he was in one of his moods. He flipped over on his side and stared at the clock, it was 3 am. Taking a chance he picked up his phone and dialed Twisteds company cell, only to get her voice mail, he left a short message and then called her personal cell. It rang 4 times then went voice mail, frustrated he left a curt message and hung up, flinging his cell across the room. He had tried to text her earlier, but she never replied, he didn't know if she was still in the air or if she was driving to the hotel to meet up with the other roster. He had just flipped back over onto his back when Taker and Thorn had come in the room, Thorn talking to someone on his cell, he hadn't noticed that Kane was on the bed.

"What the hell do you mean she's calling everyone sir or mister? Put Twisted on the damn phone...Twist, hey, what's up with all this Sir and Mister shit that Jeff told me about?...Lack of respect HELL!! It's because of that bald, hot tempered bastard..." He was cut off as Kane tried to grab the phone. "What the hell?" Kane made another grab this time he was successful. "Give me back my phone."

"Twisted, talk to me..." The sound of the dial tone was harsh in his ear and he silently handed Kevin back his phone, Kevin looking shocked at his subdued demeanor.

Kane laid back down and resumed staring at the ceiling, pain eating away at his insides. He heard Taker talking to Thorn about something, but tuned it out, until he heard the t.v. come on and he heard his entrance theme come rolling out of the speakers. He raised his head a little to see what they were watching and growled when he seen that it was the strip tease that John Cena had asked her to do. He curled up on his side facing towards the wall as he tried to block out the images that were playing in his head. Twisted smirking as he dumped Jeff on the bed, Twisted growling at Taker for some remark he had made,her kissing him in the elevator, flirting back with him about the drinking contest, her face as he thrust into her, her mewls as she urged him to go faster, her screams as she went over the edge.

Giving up he got up from the bed and stormed from the room, heading down to the gym where he knew that he would be alone, it was too late for anyone to be up. He started with cardio and as soon as he had a good sweat going he moved over to the weight machine. After about 40 reps he put the bar back and looked around the gym as he sat up, in the corner was a puncing bag. The pain fed his anger and soon he was throwing hard right punches and uppercuts at the bag. There had only been one other time that he had hurt this bad over a woman.

"Katie..." He sunk down to the floor, his head in his hands.

_Flashback_

_From the first time that he had met Katie he was smitten with her. She treated him like a human being, not like a piece of property or a scarred and hideous beast. They would talk, well she would talk to him and he would write down his answers for questions for her. Her voice was soothing and naturally sultry, her eyes danced with life and she always made him feel like he was the only one in her world. He didn't remember going to a party, or getting behind the wheel of her car. But it had to have happened right? All he could remember was one day waking up in the basement and Bearer telling him that his precious Katie had killed herself, she couldn't bear that she had let Kane touch her or talk to her. He said that just the thought of her putting her hands on his made her insane. _

_But then years later, Triple H had come out with the knowledge of the car crash, and Kane being the driver and then he dropped the bomb by saying that he had raped her corpse after the accident. It was all Kane could do to keep his composure in the ring, his heart had twisted at the information. It had to be true, where else would Triple H get this? But if he had been behind the wheel, and had raped the corpse, wouldn't he be in jail? After that the information just dried up, and no more was said about it, no matter how many people he asked. It drove him mad, he wanted to destroy everything in his path, starting with the person that had hurt him the most...his brother. They feuded for awhile, but it grew old, he started to notice the divas, and decided that tormenting them wasn't enough for him, he wanted to possess them, hurt them. There were a few that didn't mind sharing his bed, and Lita? She was just a piece of ass, he acted like it hurt when she left him for Edge, but Matt Hardy was the real loser in that situation, but in reality he was still trying to get over Katie...after all those years he still hurt over what he thought of as betrayal of the worst kind._

_Then Twisted came into the picture. At first he though that she was just a new diva and watched her for awhile. But soon he learned that she wasn't talent, she was a backstage massage therapist, brought in to replace the elderly head therapist that had retired. She had quick laugh,and had even managed to build a friendship with his brother of all people. He started to hang around the two of them more, and followed her as she and that Hardy punk pulled pranks. She seemed so at ease with where she was and who she was with. Soon he became mildly obbsessed with her, he wanted to touch her and to hear her talk to him. And for a little while he had managed to put Katie to the back of his mind. _

_End Flashback_

Kane was awoken with a toe of a boot to his shoulder and looking up he seen Taker standing there.

"Wondered what had happened to you."

Kane stiffly got to his feet and looked around the room, many of the other superstars had come in and were standing around staring at him. He growled and watched as in unison they flinched and looked the other way. His need to hurt something was still below the surface as he stalked out of the gym and back to his room. Throwing the door open he heard his phone beep pitifully from it's place on the floor. Picking it up he realized that he had a text message. Not reorganizing the number he opened the message, hoping against hope that it was from Twisted.

_Kane...you killed our masseuse...what the hell is wrong with you?...she's all proper, the only one getting any enjoyment out of this is JBHell...he has had her doing his bidding all day...she actually held her tongue when Randy tried to get a rise out of her...Cade even smacked her around for not getting the massage started right away...you broke her you fucking bastard...now how the hell do we fix her? JC, RO, C, U, TH, SM, JH_

Kane snapped the phone shut and stared at it, he had no idea on what to do, on where to start. He paced the room, growing more and more agitated by the minute. Then it hit him, he called Vince and told him that he had an idea for new story line. Smiling he outlined it for Vince, taking great care to make it seem like he didn't care one way or the other about the out come. After getting Vince's ok, he packed his bags and took the next flight to Greenbay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted sat in her hotel room staring at the pile of papers that Umaga had given to her to organize. It was slow and tedious work, but it kept her mind off of Kane, for a little while anyways. She sat back and thought about the past day and a half, she had been bossed around, smacked around, and verbally degraded...and she took it all with smile and nod. Groaning she could just see her mothers face if she had witnessed or heard any of what had be said to her. She really hated that she had put herself in this position, but she was damned if she was going to give it up. Hearing a knock on her door she sighed as she got and answered it.

"Yes sir?" She asked as she opened it, not looking at who was on the other side.

"It's true...you really are saying that dumb shit." Matt said as he looked at her.

"Mr. Hardy, I don't understand."

"Twisted, this isn't you, what the hell has gotten into you."

"You should know sir, you were there when it happened...I allowed myself to get to friendly with the talent and it bit me in the ass." Her voice was cold and distant as she looked up at Matt.

"How about you come down to the bar with me for a drink?"

"Thank you but no."

"Well then we'll just drink in here." Matt pushed his way into her room brandishing two bottles of Jack.

Sighing Twisted shut the door and watched as Matt uncorked one and took a healthy pull off of it. He handed it to her and glared at her until she took pull from it. Grinning he uncorked the other one and stared at her as took another belt. Soon he could see her muscles relaxing and her eyes held that glimmer of life again.

"So, why are you acting like this?"

"Matty, you wouldn't understand." Her face was looking a little flushed as she spoke.

"Well tell me, or I might have to ring the Deadman, he's worried about you, you know. It's not everyday that someone can pull a chain from his hand and live to tell the tale."

"I highly doubt that Taker is worried, he's too busy trying to scare the locker room, or whatever the hell is going on inside his head. You really want to know whats bothering me?" She turned and looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yea." He put the bottle down and stared back at her.

"Matt, I-damnit, I'm in love with Kane, have been since the first time we actually talked to one another. Then to realize that I was just a one night stand to him, some fucking backstage piece, it pushed me over the edge, but the sad part, I was willing to be ok with it. Then when the movies started to play on the TitanTron it let me know exactly what he thought about me...I wasn't worth his time, not enough of it anyways. To hear him laugh and call me pathetic in front of millions of people, I couldn't handle it. That's why I came to RAW and why I'm keeping distance from everyone. I don't want it happen again, and I'm going to keep being this way until either I retire or quit."

"You don't want to quit little girl, you like us all too much, you would miss us and come back. We make your life interesting."

"Yea, you do Matty, you guys sure do, but I have to keep this pretense up if I want to maintain what is left of sanity, even if it means being JBL's personal slave or taking a few smacks from Cade when something isn't done quick enough for him..."

"What do you mean "Taking a few smacks"? Has he hit you?"

"A few whacks on the ass and one to my face, but nothing other than that.

"Twisted you can keep the distance all you want, but you don't have to put with that...have you told any of the other back stage workers, or even Regal?"

"No, it's not my place Matty, I'm backstage hired help. My job is to soothe the aching and rejuvenate the tired. They can replace me anytime they damn well please, and like you said I would miss you guys too much."

Matt sighed at her determined tone and picked his bottle back up.

"Well for tonight, lets just drink until we pass out. We'll worry about propriety in the morning."

"Matty this isn't going to get me drunk enough to pass out." She giggled as she took another belt from her bottle.

"Then we'll order more until you do."

"You're on Hardy."

"That's what I like to hear."

Twisted grinned and tipped her bottle back, draining the last drop, with a grin she ordered 6 more to be delivered to her room, and once they arrived she proceeded to drink herself into oblivion. Matt waited until he was sure that she passed out before he opened the door and let Kane into the room.

"I didn't know how else to get her to relax." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I want to thank you for helping me."

"Kane, I really don't think that you had anything to do with it, the only thing I am mad at you for is the way you acted in front of Scott and Kevin...yea I heard all about it from Kevin, that man hates your guts by the way. Besides you have Curt to worry about, I'm just worried about my friend. What are you planning on doing anyways?"

"That is for me to know and only me, that way when she gets upset she won't be able to blame you, you will be completely innocent."

Matt shook his head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Kane locked the door and walked back over to the bed, staring down at Twisted. She was wearing pinstriped skirt outfit and her hair was pulled back painfully in a bun. Slowly his inched the skirt down her legs, pausing as he took a deep breath, then the jacket/shirt combo came off. Finally he unpinned her hair and stepped back to get a good look at her. She made a wanton sight lying on the bed in only her underwear. Steeling his mind against the erotic thoughts that were blooming he picked her up and put her under the covers, then he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed in behind her. Pulling he close to his body he took the time to smell her hair, the soft vanilla scent relaxing him a little. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, knowing that once morning hit he was going to be in for one hell of a fight.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. _

When Kane woke up the next morning he was lying on his back with his arms stretched above his head. He tried to move them but after a few tugs it and him tilting his head back he realized why he couldn't move his arms. That's when the pain in his shoulders set in. With calmness that he didn't feel on the inside he kept testing the bonds to see if they would give.

"What are you doing here?" Her low growl came from the shadows on his right.

He turned his head as much as he could so that he could see her. Twisted was sitting in on of the chairs, dressed again in skirt suit, and her hair was pulled back into a severe top knot bun. She crossed her legs as she took a sip of her coffee, watching him over the rip of the cup intently.

"Struggle all you want, I'm good at knots." She said as she watched him tug again at the bonds. "Now answer me, why are you here?"

Kane stilled his movements and stared at her, putting his thoughts in his eyes. A grin formed when she looked away shivering.

"You know why I'm here." His voice had deadly edge to it. "You belong to me...and my brother."

"Pardon me if I didn't get the signed contract. I belong to no one."

"Really? You really think that you don't belong to anyone?"

"Yea, I do."

"Well I hate to disagree, but you. belong. to. me." His voice dropped another notch as his eyes grew more intense.

"Then we agree to disagree, because I. belong. to. myself." She stood and walked over to the bed and began trailing her finger down his side lightly.

Kane watched as she bent down and caught his lips in a teasing kiss. He tried to force his tongue in her mouth for control but she pulled away then took a step away from the bed.

"I don't know how you got into my room, or what you did to Matt, but the next time you come this close to me, the outcome won't be pretty."

She walked over the door and turned to face him as she put her calm, cool, detached persona on. She looked at him and he could see that her eyes were lifeless and she some how seemed to melt into her surrounds.

"Now if you don't mind sir, I have some appointments to keep."

"Twisted! You can't leave me like this!" Kane shouted as she shut the door behind her.

Growling and damning her to hell, Kane tried to tug his arms loose. After about five straight minutes with no progress he gave up, silently thankful that she used the silk sash from her robe rather than rope. Then he heard the door open, he was about to growl out for her to let him off the bed when realized from the sound of the footfalls that it wasn't Twisted who had walked in.

"What in the hell did Twisted think I would find so interesting in here that I would want pic..." Jeff stopped when he seen Kane on the bed, hands secured above his head with a length of silk and nothing on but his boxers.

Jeff grinned and began to snapping pictures from every angle, finally laughing out right as Kane struggled some more without getting any results. Suddenly there was a popping noise and Kanes hands, still bound at the wrists, fell onto his chest. His eyes gleamed as he climbed off the bed and advanced on Jeff, whom seemed to be rooted to the floor.

"Not so funny now, is it Hardy boy?"

Jeff just stood there, his camera held loosely in his hands. Kane knocked his legs out from under him and once Jeff hit the floor he placed his foot on his throat to keep him from moving. The fear in Jeff's eyes made Kane laugh sending chill down Jeff's spine. Kane applied a little pressure as he began to speak.

"Now you listen, and listen good Hardy. Tell Twisted that she'll be heading back to SmackDown if she knows what's good for her. If she's not back by BackLash, then I'm going to decimate this roster one by one, starting with you." He applied more pressure and stared intensely at Jeff. "Now go!!" He released Jeff's neck and laughed again as he scrambled to his feet.

Jeff wasted no time getting the hell out of the room, Kane swore that he seen smoke coming from his feet as he dashed out of the door. Using his teeth, Kane pulled on the silk binding his wrists. Once it fell away, he bent down and picked it up then shoved it into his jean pocket once he got them back on.

"_That'll come in handy for later._" He thought as he snooped through her room.

His eyes came a cross the table and found a notebook computer plugged in and charging. Suppressing a grin he opened it and clicked on her windows account, when it prompted for a password he smiled as he typed in B.o.D. When it didn't bring up the main screen he typed in Taker, after that he tried his name. Frustrated he typed in TakerKane, the screen popped up and the background she had chosen made him smile. It was a still of him and Taker during the brother vs. brother match, he was in the process of shoving Taker. He looked through her files until he came across a youtube video that she had saved, she had it marked as betrayal. He clicked it open and watched as Smackdown played, he watched her come down the ramp and then being forced to her knees, then the tapes started to play, then his voice started. He clicked it off, angry that she would have this saved to her computer, and angry that she actually thought that he would do that. Granted that was his voice, he couldn't deny that, but some of the audio sounded strained and fuzzy in places.

Her email inbox was minimized at the bottom of the screen and he pulled it up, looking through email until he came across one that had been sent yesterday.

_Twisted,_

_You have to get back over here, Scott is going crazy. He can't handle any of these guys, I mean come on, he's scared of Colin...COLIN! The paper work isn't ever done on time, and to tell you the truth, Colin knows more techniques than Scott...hey I have to go, Scott's locked himself in the supply room again._

_Vampire Kiss._

Kane pretty much figured out it was Kevin who emailed her, but he didn't like that she was keeping contact with him. He scrolled down some more and seen one from his brother.

_RaeLynn,_

_Yeah I used your real name, whatcha going to do about it? Little girl I am giving you three days to get yer ass back here, or I will come to RAW myself and drag you kicking and screaming back to SmackDown. Or better yet, I'll send Kane, I'm sure he would like the job of fetching you back, I'll even send him with your choker and lead. This is my last warning, RaeLynn._

_Taker._

He shook his head and closed out of the message. It suddenly made sense why she was so hostile towards him, she thought that he had come to force her back. He looked some more but there weren't any that held any real information. He signed out and closed the notebook, seeing a pencil and sheet of paper lying by the computer he penned a quick letter then left, leaving his shirt on her bed. He walked down to the front desk and paid for a room for the next two days, thankful that Vince had liked his "story line" enough to give him the two weeks before BackLash to get it done. When the clerk gave him his room key he smiled, it was the room right across from Twisteds. His smile was still in place as he walked out to his rental and grabbed his bag then headed towards his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted was down at the arena going over some techniques with Umaga when Jeff showed up, out of breath and wide eyed, as if he ran the entire way.

"Mr. Hardy, are you ok?" Her voice was concerned as she walked over and guided him to a chair.

"Yea, I'm fine, but I have a message for you from the interesting sight that you told me about."

"You do sir?"

"Yea, he said that if you'll be heading back to SmackDown if you knows what's good for you. If you're not back by BackLash, then he's going to decimate the roster one by one, starting with me." Jeff said as he rubbed his throat absentmindedly "Twist, I think you need some defensive training."

"Like what Mr. Hardy, I don't think that I'll be able to choke slam him, or give him a twist of fate...he's much bigger than me." She sat down heavily in the chair and stared at Jeff "Damn it I can't do this anymore, Jeff what the hell am I going to do?"

"Twisted, you might not be able to out power him in a lock up, but you could learn some submission moves." Jeff smiled as a little bit of her old self poked through.

"Little One, who are needing protection from?" Umaga asked looking at her concerned.

"Kane, and possibly Taker. Taker left me an email telling me that I had three days to get back or he was coming to get me, or he was sending Kane to do it."

"I see, do you know any submission moves?"

"No, but I do know some I would like to learn."

"And what would those be?" Jeff asked, his breathing had returned to normal and his wild eyed look was gone.

"The STFU, the Cross Face, the Dragon Sleeper, and the Figure Four leg lock."

"Should be easy enough to teach ya, Cena's here some where, why don't we go and find him and get some practice in on the STFU?" Jeff got to his feet and started towards to the door.

"If it's ok with Mr. Umaga, sure?" She turned and looked at Umaga, unknowingly giving him a healthy dose of puppy eyes

"Go one, Little One, you have caught up on the paper work." He laughed and shooed her off.

"Well lets get going Mr. Hardy? By the way have you seen your brother this morning?"

Jeff and Twisted walked down to the ring and watched as Randy and Triple H were having a mock match. Hunter had landed the pedigree and was parading around the ring when Randy got up and hit him with an RKO, laughing as Hunter growled at him.

"Mr. Hemsley, Mr. Orton, is Mr. Cena here with you guys?" She called as Hunter started to chase Randy around the ring with his sledgehammer that Shawn had handed him.

"Dammit Twisted cut it out, there is no need to formal with us, you are better acquainted with our bodies than we are. But no, John's not here yet, why?" Randy asked as he leaned over the ropes to talk to her.

Jeff stepped up and filled them in on the situation, and what they planned on doing so that she wouldn't feel so helpless.

"Well hell, Randy, Shawn or I could teach you the Figure Four, and Shawn could teach you the Sharpshooter too, couldn't ya Shawn?" Hunter called over his shoulder.

"I don't see any problem with that, you don't mind getting down and sweaty with us guys on the mat do ya?" He asked grinning.

"Of course not Mr. Michaels, it would be an honor to step into the ring with you guys...but I can't very well train in a skirt can I?" She said as she gestured to her outfit with her hand.

"Well you could, but then Randy here wouldn't be able to keep his mind on what he was teaching you."

"I have some sweats that might fit you." Jeff said looking at her. "You might need to tighten them a little, but at least Randy won't be peeking up your skirt."

"Thank you Mr. Hardy."

"Quit calling me that, makes me feel old."

Jeff stuck his tongue out and motioned for her to follow him to his dressing room. Once there he shoved her into the bathroom with a pair of sweats and a white A-shirt that was covered in paint. She stepped out minutes later, pulling her hair up into a ponytail using the elastic band that he had flicked at her.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked as she spun for him.

"Like you're going to kick some ass, let's get back down to the ring."

Randy wolf whistled as she climbed into the ring and stood staring at them.

"Alright, lets work on the Figure Four first, ok?"

"Sure."

Randy spent the next 10 minutes explaining the move and what it did once applied. Then he motioned for her to lay down with her legs outstretched. In fluid movements that took under a minute he had her legs tangled with his and was applying pressure, after a minute she tapped. He released the hold and watched as she rubbed some feeling back into her legs. He grinned and asked her if she wanted to give it a try. Slowly she tried to tangle their legs like she had seen him do it, only to fail. Smiling he showed her again. The second time was better but when she tried to put pressure on his legs, she ended up putting it on herself instead. Soon though she was doing a passable job, she even made him tap...after about five minutes.

"Alright, let's try a lock up leading to a take down then move into the Figure Four."

Twisted locked up nervously with Randy, she was over powered and flew into the ring ropes, on her rebound she raised her arm in front of her chest as she had seen Taker do and rammed into Randy, instead of sending him to the ground she ended up on her back and staring up at the group as they crowded around her.

"You alright?" Jeff asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

"Fine, just my pride got hurt Mr. Hardy." She grinned as she got back to her feet and looked at Randy again. "Wanna try that again Mr. Orton?"

Randy smiled and they locked up again, this time she used her foot to knock Randy's feet out from under him and once he was down she managed to get the hold locked in place in two attempts, she applied a little pressure and kept adding to it until he tapped.

"Alright, that's enough for the day, she's going to be sore tomorrow morning." Hunter said laughing as Randy and Twisted stuck their tongue out at each other.

"Yea, besides the rest of us need to get in some practice before tonight's show!" Carlito called as he ambled down ringside.

"Wow, a new diva? Hi my name is...oh hell , it's only you Twisted." Jericho said with a smile.

"Mr. Jericho, are you still wanting that appointment for after your match tonight?" Twisted asked, glaring at him slightly.

"Yea, with warm oil this time if you wouldn't mind."

Jeff seen Twisted tense up and waited for the blow up, but just sighed as she stiffly nodded her head to him.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm going to head back now, I have some things to take care of. I'll have these washed and sent back to you."

"Keep 'em Twist, you're going to be doing some more training."

She smiled at Jeff and walked away from the ring, trying to get far enough away so that she could scream without them hearing her. Outside of the ring area she turned down a darkened hall and went all the way to the end. She stopped and as she stared at the wall, she let out a frustrated scream, ending in growl.

"You sound so much better when I make you scream."

Twisted went to turn around but was shoved up against the wall, knowing who it was she kept silent.

"Would you like to me to make you scream Twisted?" Kane asked, his voice husky, he started to nip at the back of her neck as he lifted her up from the ground.

He wrapped her legs around his waist so that she was bowed out in front, putting her neck and collar bone next to his face. He continued to nip and lick at the base of her throat, suppressing the urge to laugh as she attempted to growl at him.

"Put. me. down." Her voice had gone quiet like it had done that morning.

"No, I think I like you here like this."

"_Sir_, I really must be getting back to the masseuses room and start preparing for tonight."

Kane heard footsteps and put her down, slipping into the shadows before whoever it was could spot him.

"Little One there you are, Jeff came back to the room looking for you."

"I'm sorry Sir, I had to vent a little steam."

She walked towards Umaga, paying little heed to the low pitched growling coming from the shadows.

"Was that you?" Umaga asked, he had heard the growling and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes Sir, I had a little run in with Mr. Jericho and it was making me angry to think about it." The lie rolled off her tongue and even though she hated lying to Umaga, she didn't want him to know that Kane was there.

Umaga raised his brow at her but said nothing else as they walked away from the dead end. While he hated the change in her, he hated the man that had done it to her even more. Still there was something in the back of his mind that said that Kane was getting the raw end of the deal out it. He was sure that Kevin, Colin and Jimmy would find out the real culprit in time, he just hoped that when they did, Twisted and Kane weren't past the point of no return in their relationship.

The night went smoothly, Twisted worked on Jericho, and Cena. The latter whom she talked to about teaching her the STFU, and once he found out why he happily agreed to teach her that, as well as some other basic moves. She was watching Umagas match, laughing as he taunted his opponent, screaming at him in Samoan. Then suddenly the Titantron blinked on, Kanes face appeared and he started to speak.

"RAW, you have something that belongs to ECW and SmackDown! and we want it returned. You have until BackLash to return it to us. If it isn't returned I will personally pick the locker room apart one by one, until you all lay at my feet begging for mercy. And if that isn't enough, The Undertaker will be behind me putting away any of you fools left who think you can out power us. You have been warned." The Titantron blinked off, leaving everyone stunned.

"What in the hell do they think we have that was theirs J.R.?"

"Darned if I know King."

"The whole locker room?"

Umaga rushed the match and hurried back to the masseuses room, his instinct had been right, Kane was here in the arena. Throwing the door open he surprised Twisted and one of the new comers Drew McIntyre.

"Sir, are you ok?" She asked, placing a hand to her heart to slow it down some.

"Little One you need to get back to the hotel, he's here."

"Mr. Umaga, I'll be fine, besides after I'm done with Mr. McIntyre, the Hardy brothers taking me back." She pointed over to the corner where Matt and Jeff were talking over some training techniques that they wanted to use for her.

"Good, I'm just going to head over to the showers then, leave the door unlocked for me."

She looked back up at Umaga and smiled.

"Yes, sir, and you have a good night."

After she finished Drew, she cleaned up and headed out to Jeff and Matt's rental, as they took off, Matt turned around and looked at her.

"You serious about training Twisted?"

"Matty, I have to do something, I know that Kane won't hurt me, but I don't like the idea of being helpless in his presence. And that way when he starts to "pick the locker room apart" I can help some. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me."

"You could go back to SmackDown you know, Matt'll be there and you have Kevin and Colin. They won't let anything happen to you."

"Mr. Hardy, it's not that I don't want to go back to SmackDown, I do, I really do, I miss Mr. Thorn, and Mr. Delaney, I even miss the Undertaker. But if I go back then Vince will continue with the story line that we were doing, and I don't want to put myself in that situation. My character, up until the end is the veritable slave of Taker and Kane."

"Well, then I guess him and Taker are going to have to pick apart the RAW locker room then won't they. And how come you call him Matty, and I get stuck with Mr. Hardy?"

"Consider it a bond between those that are older siblings." Twisted laughed as Jeff pouted at her in the rear view mirror.

"So doing any drinking tonight?" Matt asked, still turned backwards in his seat.

"Nope, going to go and surf the web for awhile then crash before our flight out tomorrow."

"Aww, come on, come drink with us." Jeff pleaded.

"Nope, and that's my final answer Mr. Hardy."

They pulled up in front of the hotel and let Twisted out, watching until she was in the building before pulling away. She made it up to her room and was putting the key in the lock when she heard foot steps behind her. She spun around expecting to see Kane, but it was only a maid, cleaning out a recently left room. Laughing at her paranoia she opened her door and walked into her room. She locked the door and sat down on the bed and took her shoes off, then she let her hair down and changed into some short shorts and a tank top. She walked over to the computer and sat down, opening it she logged on and checked her mail. There were two from Kevin, one from Colin, and then one from Taker. Sighing she read the ones from Kevin and Colin first, all of them basically the same thing, come back or we'll drag you back. However Takers was different.

_RaeLynn, _

_This might sound strange, but is Kane there with you? He was here last night and when I got in this morning he was gone. No note, no nothing. I asked a couple of the guys and they said that they seen him heading out of the lobby with his bags. He's been acting strange these past couple of days, well stranger than usual. Let me know if you see him, and if you do, steer clear of him, he's out for revenge for the wrong you dealt him by not believing him about the whole expose thing._

_Taker_

_P.S. You had better be packing your bags little girl, because you are coming back to SmackDown, we have story line to finish._

Twisted saved the email and sat back in her chair. It didn't make sense, Kane up and left without so much as a word to his brother. And Taker warning her to be wary of Kane, it was reading like some bad horror movie script. She laughed as she thought about it, to anyone else her life looked like a damn soap opera. She logged off the computer and shut it, the breeze from the movement sending a sheet of paper to the floor. She reached down and picked it up, glancing at it as she laid it back on the table. Even though there were only three sentences on it, it made her blood run cold.

_I told you that you belong to me, and I will go to great lengths to prove it. I will do anything and everything to get you to see that._ _I don't want to break that spirit of yours, it turns me on more than you know, but I will if I have to. _

_Kane._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Souless it is scary how in tune to my mind you are...lol And to XinnLajgin you are correct, it's gonna get really ugly and soon. Loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my faithful reviewers._

The night before the flight hadn't been kind to Twisted. After she crumpled the note and threw it away she turned on the t.v., only to find the face of Jacob Goodnight staring back at her. Yelping she had thrown the t.v. remote and jumped off the bed, peeking over the side of the mattress to make sure that the scene was over before she crawled over to the remote and turning the t.v. off. The rest of the night had been spent in a shivering huddle in the middle of the bed with the lights on. Once the sun had made it's appearance she drug herself out of bed and walking stiffly, climbed into the shower. As the hot water poured over her, she berated herself for her irrational behavior during the night. There was no way that Kane had anything to do with his movie being on, he wasn't in her head, he wasn't stalking her...well maybe he was, but she couldn't prove it without looking paranoid.

She had just gotten the last of her clothes and paperwork jammed into her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. Jumping she laughed nervously as she walked over and peeked through the peep hole. She let out a sigh of relief as she seen that it was only Matt and Jeff, opening the door she stood to the side and let them in, snatching Jeff's coffee as he walked past.

"Hey!"

"Yea, it's the first stage of horse shit, what about it?" She took a long pull off the coffee and handed the nearly empty cup back to him.

"Twisted, you look like hell, what the hell happened to you?" Matt asked looking at her face closely.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep."

Matt looked at her skeptically but didn't push it. He walked over and grabbed her suitcase as Jeff picked up her masseuses bag.

"You guys don't need to carry my stuff, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's why you're walking as if you've had your ass beaten raw...you haven't, have you?"

"Nope, not lately." She smirked as Jeff's face went green, recalling the day that he had walked in on her and Kane. "Hunter was right about me being sore after the training I did yesterday with Randy."

"Well, lets get going." Matt held the door open for her and Jeff and the three set off down to the lobby.

At the front desk Twisted took their keys and turned all three keys in, smiling at the clerk. As she was about to walk away, the clerk handed her an envelope that had her name in neat looping letters on the front.

"Who left this for me?" She asked looking at the clerk with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know ma'am, it was left on the desk this morning before I came on duty." The young man looked at her apologetically.

"It's ok." She smiled warmly at him and walked over to where Jeff and Matt were standing.

Ignoring their questions about the envelope, she carefully opened it, on the inside was a folded picture of her and Randy from the day before. Under the photo were the words "_No matter how much you practice, I will never submit to you. You, however will always submit to me_." She turned deathly white as she dropped the paper, her mouth moving as if talking, but no words came out.

"Son of a bitch." Jeff growled as he picked up the paper and looked at.

He handed it to Matt and stared at Twisted as she stood there doing her fish impression. Matt turned pale and ripped it up before throwing it in the trash can.

"He's finally gone over the edge. He wasn't this obsessed with Lita, he followed her around the arenas, but never anything like this. Twist I think you need to learn more moves than just submission."

She nodded her head and jumped when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, spinning around she knocked their feet out from under them and placed her foot on their chest. Blushing madly she let John up when she got a good look at who she had just assaulted.

"Damn girl, jumpy much? Just wanted to know if you still wanted me to teach you that move when we get to the next arena." John smiled at her to let her know that there were no hard feelings.

"Uh, about that, I've decided not to go the route of submissions, Mr. Umaga, Mr. Hardy, Mr. Helmsley, and Shawn are going to show me some more aggressive moves."

"Oh, well that's cool, just let me know if you need any help, or a sparring buddy."

"I'll do that Mr. Cena, thank you."

John nodded and walked out to his rental that he was sharing with Randy, Ken, and Cody. The ride to the airport was strained, Matt kept checking the rear view mirrors to see if they were being followed and Jeff kept muttering something about a five gallon bucket of neon purple paint, three kendo sticks, and a tub of lard. Twisted was trying to relax against the seat when her text message ringer went off. Hesitant she clicked on the envelope to open it. Inside the message was empty, but she knew the number was Kanes, she had saved it from his first message. She shut the phone and turned it off, stuffing it into her carry on.

They made it through the airport with minimal interruptions, and once seated on the plane and in the air, she started to finally relax. She reached into her carry on to pull out a book when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning in her seat she found herself staring at Carlito.

"Can I help you Sir?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yea, can I have your peanuts?"

She grinned as she handed the packet over to him. He smiled back and returned to his seat, asking loudly about what movie was going to be shown. Twisted drowned out the chattering of the men with her ipod as she opened the book she had bought about wrestling holds, throw, and attacks. She was reading about the STS and looking at the illustrations when out of the corner of her eye she noticed that someone had sat next to her. She raised her head briefly and smiled when she seen it was Umaga, taking out her ear phones she turned to him.

"Sir, is there something you need?"

"No Little One, just wondering what had your attention." He said as he pointed to the book. "Studying are we?"

"I have to do something Sir, I don't think that he would acutally hurt me physically, but I've seen him when he's in the ring, it's like he has someone or something else in control of him. I want to be able to hold some ground against him."

"Kane definitely has two persona's, but like you said I don't think that he would hurt you intentionally. Have you tried to talk to him? Maybe see why he's after you?"

"No, but I have been in contact with Taker, and he's said that Kane is feeling betrayed that I wouldn't give him time to explain his side of this. And he keeps telling me to stay out of Kanes way, but he won't tell me why exactly. I'm starting to think that this is just a plot to get me back on SmackDown, maybe I should have never left."

"Do you miss being there?"

"Yes...NO!...maybe. I do miss the guys there, even though they were annoying more often than not. I just couldn't handle being around them all after the tapes aired."

"Don't worry Little One, everything will turn out right in the end." Umaga patted her hand and smiled at her.

Twisted smiled back and wished that she could believe him. Umaga left his seat and wandered back to his orginal one, leaving her to think about everything. The rest of the flight was quiet, except for Carlito flicking peanuts at Hunter and blaming it on Santino. After they disembarked from the plane Twisted grabbed her suitcase and masseuses bag and headed over to the rental car counter. As she waited for the clerk to return with her keys her cell went off, and her relaxed feeling from the plane was shattered as she answered.

"Yes Deadman, what can I help you with today?"

"Hey Darlin', just wonderin how you were holding up with my psycho little brother after ya?" Taker's voice took on an amused edge as she growled at him.

"I'm doing fine, although I get the feeling that this is just another plot of yours to get me to come back."

"Oh no Darlin', I, for once, am completely innocent in this. Hell I just got off the phone with Vince, he said that Kane called him with a Story line idea. He wouldn't tell me about it though, although after watchin RAW last night, I pretty much have the gist of it. And a word of warning to ya, he's not happy about Randy having his hands and legs all over you, so you might want to not find yourself alone with him."

"Taker how do you know about Randy training me?"

"He sent me pictures of the two of you yesterday, with a few disturbing comments about what he wants to do to young Randall."

"Like your brother doesn't have enough pictures of me." She said dryly.

"Little girl, he's snapped, this isn't the side of him that you are used to dealing with, I'm warning you, stay with a group of the guys or it's not going to end well. You'll be back here, but I can't for certain say in what condition you will find yourself in, mentally or physically." Takers voice raised a notch, causing a small flame of fear to unfurl in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up Taker, I have to get going now, I just got the rental and I'm running behind the guys."

"Raelynn, I'm no..." Twisted cut him off by shutting her phone.

A couple of minutes later the clerk returned with the keys to her small ford escort, she smiled and thanked him as she walked out the door. Looking around the lot she spotted the car on the other side of the parking lot. She trudged over and after putting her bags in the trunk, she opened the door. She was about to climb in when she noticed a piece of paper laying on the drivers seat. In bold letters it read,

**ONE MORE WEEK TWISTED. REMEMBER THE FATE OF THE RAW LOCKER ROOM RESTS ON YOUR DECISION.**

Twisted felt the blood leave her face as she picked up the paper with shaking hands. She read it a few times, as if by doing so it would make the message different. She drew a calming breath and crumpled the paper, tossing it into the backseat as she turned around to face the empty parking lot.

"I'm NOT afraid of you!" She screamed.

"You should be." The words were said quietly and with deadly force.

Twisted half turned and stared up into the cold, unrelenting glare of Kane, a feral smile on his face and the length of silk that she had bound his wrists together with in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker growled as he snapped his phone shut, glaring at the forest green face plate. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Twisted was some long lost sister of his and Kane's. That damn girl was too damn stubborn and proud for her own good, but she would make an invaluable member of his inner circle.

"_But then that would make what he and Twisted done...ewwwwwwwwww._" Taker shuddered as the thought ran unchecked through his mind.

His thoughts however, were mercifully interrupted by someone pounding on his hotel room door.

"Come in!" He called, his voice gravely and low pitched.

"Undertaker, Sir, you will never believe what we have managed to uncover." Zach stated as he and Curt went down to one knee in front him.

"Well? What is it, I don't have all day!" He snapped.

"Your brother is completely innocent in connection to the tapes being aired." Curt said, hoping to alleviate Takers annoyance.

"How do you know this?" His voice was calm and held an interested edge to it as he looked at the young men.

"Listen." Zach pulled a digital recorder out of his pocket and pressed play.

Takers eyes widened then narrowed as he heard Jamie drunkenly boast about what he had done, laughing then lamenting about how it backfired on him. Taker surged to his feet and started to pace, Zach and Curt stayed kneeling knowing that if they moved they would find themselves slammed on their backs. Suddenly he stopped and motioned for Zach and Curt to rise, a dark smile replacing the menacing scowl he had on moments before.

"You both have done well, Zach send Edge to me, Curt trail Jamie and see who the little worm cavorts with other than The Miz. He's not smart enough to have put the tapes and audio together by himself. Now go!"

The two stumbled over themselves to do as Taker had bid, neither really thinking about why they were doing so, or when they had started to take orders from him. Taker sat down on his bed and stared at his phone, wondering if he should call Twisted or Kane first with the news. He finally decided that he would wait until BackLash to reveal this bombshell. A thought then struck him out of the blue and he hurriedly called Vince to explain it to him, grinning at his own brilliance. The called lasted all of three minutes, with Taker smiling broadly as he shut his phone. A few minutes later there was a timid sounding knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Undertaker." Edge bowed mockingly as he entered the room. "I was told that you wanted to see me."

"That's right, do you want the position back that you held in the original Darkness Ministry?"

"Why?" Edge's voice took on a wary tone as he stared the older man down.

"Can you honestly stand there and watch as these younger, untrained kids come in and make a mockery of the business that we have worked our entire lives in and be ok with it?"

"No, but it's not their fault, it's Vinces', he brings them in and expects us to train them and make them look good. It pisses me off, but it's my job."

"Edge I want to bring back the Ministry, I want to weed out those that aren't worthy to be in the ring, and I need an enforcer to keep the others in line. Now do you want that position back?"

"Taker I would mildly retarded to say no to that, but what are you going to do about Vince? When he finds out that isn't just a story line, he's going to flip and possible fire us all."

"You leave the old man to me Edge. Now go and start your list of those to be spared and those to be eliminated, I want to see a copy of it before we air Smackdown this week."

"As you wish Sir." Edge bowed and left the room, although once he was on the other side of the door, he couldn't explain why he had done so.

Taker sat and stared off into space, his other half of his brain taking over for a minute and lecturing him on what he was doing and what the outcome would be. Just a quickly the darker side of him took back command and Taker rose from the and went over to the window and stared out at the late afternoon sun.

"Soon everything will be in place and the strong once again will claim what is rightfully theirs." Taker laughed darkly as he then walked over to the bed and lay down on top of the sheets, his arms crossed over his chest, falling almost immediately in a deep trance like sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane watched as Twisted seemed to stop breathing and took grim satisfaction in the knowledge that he was the cause of it. He moved closer and laughed as she tried to back away, only to have the open car door stop her get away. He raise his left hand and cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, letting out a low groan as she nervously ran her tongue over her bottom lip to moisten it. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, binding her wrists the same way that she had done to him. He watched as she struggled against the bonds for a moment, her eyes widening in fear and desperation when she realized that she couldn't wiggle out of them. Knowing what was coming next, Kane took out a belt that he had bought and looped it through the binding and then buckled it into place, keeping her arms down in front of her.

"Come on now Twisted, do you really think I'm that dense, if I could undo them with my teeth then I know you could have." His voice was still deadly as he held her close to him again.

"What the hell is your deal? Huh? Do you do this to all your one night stands?" Her voice was bitter as she spat the words out at him.

Kane stayed quiet and watched as she shuttered her eyes, refusing him access to her thoughts. He moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head where he gripped her hair and pulled her head back, watching as fear dominated her eyes again. Unable to help himself he crushed her lips to his and pressed her against the door, unleashing his pent up frustrations through his kiss. His hands had a mind of their own as they roamed her body, one finally coming to rest on the small of her back, pressing her harder against him, the other lifting her up and holding her in place. He forced entrance into her mouth and hissed as she bit down on his tongue, but instead of pulling away like she wanted he kept his onslaught up, finally moving from her mouth to the hallow of her throat. He felt her squirm and try to shift away as he licked the pulse and nipped lightly. Then as suddenly as he had started it, he stopped, he opened the back door and put Twisted down on the seat, engaging the child safety locks before he shut the door. He climbed behind the wheel and started towards the hotel, taking extra precautions to make sure that he wasn't being followed.

Once there he grabbed the room key from his pocket and let Twisted out of the car, smirking at the glare she was giving him. As they walked to the front door he draped a coat over her hands, making it look like she was carrying it.

"Now, behave as we go through the lobby, one scene out of you and I what I do to you when we get to the room won't be pretty, understand?" He hissed the words in her ear, making it look like he was kissing her neck.

Twisted nodded her head and followed Kane through the lobby, looking around for any of the others. As they stepped onto the elevator Jeff, Umaga, Hunter, and Shawn came walking into the lobby. Before she could clear her throat or yell, the doors closed and she felt her hopes of being saved go right out the proverbal window. Shoulders slumped she trailed behind Kane after they got off the elevator, furtively glancing out of the corner of her eyes for an escape route. She wasn't paying any attention to him, so when he stopped in front of one of the door she collided with his back, and being unable to use her hands she fell down hard on her rear. Hearing the noise Kane turned around and looked down on her sprawled form, hiding a smirk he picked her up and carried her into the room, depositing her on the bed. Before she could roll off the bed, he grabbed the silk and after removing it from the belt, wrenched her arms above her head. Ignoring her gasp of pain he slipped the silk into the open circle of a handcuff and clicked it closed, delighting in the way she trembled below him.

Kane straightened up and stared down at her, a sardonic smile on his face as she tried to pull her arms free. His smile grew wider as he unbuttoned her jeans and practically ripped them from her body, he then pulled out a pair of scissors and cut off the shirt that she was wearing. Finally he used the scissors to remove her bra, leaving her naked except for her thong.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Her voice was quivered as she pulled her legs up to her chest in a futile attempt to cover herself.

"Are you familiar with the saying, "An Eye for An Eye"?" Kanes voice was low and had a husky timber to it as he stared at her. "You left me in this position in your hotel room for Jeff to find, so I'm going to return the favor. But I think I'm going to have some fun first."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly ran his fingers over her stomach and up her rib cage, stopping under her right breast. He stared at her intently, watching her face as he touched her. A part of him softened as he seen a tear slid down her cheek and watched her silently crying, but other part of his mind came back forcefully to the front. Growling he stretched out and kissed her hard, one hand working it's way past the fabric of her thong and lightly rubbing circles against her clit. He pulled away, still lightly rubbing her, and watched as fear and desire warred in her eyes. He slid one finger in and watched fascinated as her eyes widened and she bit her lip trying not to cry out. The pace was slow going, he wasn't trying to push her over the edge, not yet anyways. He grinned as she she started to meet his slow thrusts, grinding her hips against his hand. After a few minutes he added another finger and picked the pace up until he felt her walls constrict around his fingers and heard her cry out.

"That's it Rae, come for me." Deciding not to waste the oppertunity he bent down and lapped at her juices until he was sure that he had gotten it all.

Straightening again he kissed her, working his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste herself on him, when she started to respond he pulled away and looked at her, sardonic smile back in place.

"You belong to me, do you still deny it?" He delighted in the way she turned red, embarrassed that he had done that to her.

"Fuck you." She spat, the desire in her eyes replaced by loathing.

"Maybe later." He stood up and walked over to the door, turning around and watching her struggle a minute before he spoke again. "And trust me, there will mostly definitely be a later." He walked back to the bed and kissed her hard again before left, smiling at the obscenities she was hurling at his back.

Kane went down three doors to his own room and penned a quick letter for Jeff, placing Twisteds room key and the key to the handcuffs in the envelope with it. He changed his clothes and put a ball cap on. At the last minute he changed the name on the envelope from Jeff to Randy, with a satisfied smirk he walked down to the lobby, dropping it off with the clerk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy was heading out with Jeff, John, and Jericho when the clerk at the desk waved him over. She was mildly attractive so he put on his bad boy smirk and walked over, leaning on the counter top casually.

"Can I help you?" He dropped his voice and locked eyes with her.

"Mr. Orton, there was a envelope dropped off for you." She flashed a bright smile at him and handed him the envelope, making sure that her wedding band was in plain sight.

Randy smiled back at her and walked over to where the other guys were waiting by the door.

"Whats' that?"

"Dunno."

"Who left it?"

"Jeff, I have no idea."

Randy ran his finger under the flap and pulled the folded paper out, the room key and the handcuff key falling out when he unfolded it. John bent down and picked them up staring at the handcuff key puzzled. He dropped them when Randy took off running towards the elevator, dropping the paper as he went. John picked it up and stared wide eyed as he read it aloud for the other to hear.

_Randy,_

_You guys aren't doing your job, some protectors you have turned out to be. You trainee is in room 415, however what state you find her in is completely dependant on how fast you get this and how quick you can get to her room. I trust you'll like the way I have her situated even if it isn't pretty, and yes she fought back, a little hell cat that one is. I can't believe the cops weren't called because of the noise she made, her screaming was loud as I played with her. Breaking her will be my greatest accomplishment. Just remember I got to her this time, and if she doesn't make the right decision I'll get to her again, have no fear on that one._

John swallowed before he headed towards the elevators too, picking up both the keys on his way and holding them tightly in his hand. As he waited for the doors to open, Jeff had called Umaga and Jericho questioned the clerk to see who had left the enevlope. Jeff and John rode up, silently cursing the slowness of the elevator, when the doors dinged open they stepped out and seen Randy ramming his shoulder into the door of what they guessed was 415. John jogged down to the door and with a slightly shaking hand he fit the key in the lock and opened the door. He stepped in first and dropped the handcuff key as he stared at the bed, Randy jostled him out of the way but soon was doing the same thing. Jeff finally pushed past the stunned duo and raced over to the bed where Twisted lay with her eyes closed, her head cradled against her arm. He shook her lightly, praying that she was sleeping.

"Wha??" Her eyes opened slowly and she focused on Jeff, snapping fully awake as she looked over his shoulder and seen John and Randy standing behind him.

"Twisted, are you ok?" Jeff moved so that he blocked the her view of the other too and took his shirt off, throwing it over her.

"Yea, yea." She shook her head and looked away, exposing her neck and the nip marks that Kane had left.

"John, handcuff key." Jeff ground out as he searched her over for more marks.

John walked over mutely and handed the key to Jeff, his mouth hanging open. Growling he pushed John away and reached up to unhook the handcuffs, carefully holding her wrists and guiding them down to her chest. He started to rub her shoulders when Umaga came in. When he seen Twisted on the bed with her hands still bound at the wrists he hurried over and sat down on the other side of her.

"Jeff, get that off her wrists, it may be cutting off circulation." Umaga took over working on her shoulders and upper arms, trying hard not to hurt her more than she already was.

Twisted winced as the feeling rushed back into her arms and wrists, sitting straight up for the first time in three hours she rolled her shoulders.

"Jeff, please get the silent peanut gallery out of here so that I can get some clothes on." Her voice was strained, as she started to rub her temples.

Jeff got up from the bed and herded John and Randy out into the hallway, promising to let them in when she was done. When he turned around Twisted was standing by the bed pulling on his sweatpants from the day before and talking to Umaga in low tones. He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up her shirt, snarling is disgust when he realized that it was cut, he took a closer look and let out a bark like laughter.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You were wearing an Orton shirt?"

"Yea, and dammit I had just gotten the sleeves taken off of that one too." She grinned ruefully as she took the shirt from Jeff and threw it into the trash can.

She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a older Hardy Boyz shirt and pulled it on, hugging herself as she turned and looked at the bed. As she looked down at the foot she noticed leather leg shackles laying on top of the comforter. Shivering she called the front desk and asked to be moved to a different room. After she had that taken care of she let John and Randy back into the room and sat down as they stared at her.

"Guys, I want to start training and I want to start now." Her voice was low and her eyes hard as she spoke.

"Little One, I think that is a good idea." Umaga stood and looked at the other three young men. "I'm going to take her to a gym that I know that has a good ring."

"I'm going to go with you." Jeff said as he went and stood next to Umaga.

"Ah, hell, we're in too." John said as he looked at Randy who nodded his agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane watched from his seat in the lobby as five left, grinning darkly as Jericho followed five minutes later growling about how incompetent hotel staff were these days.

"Go ahead little girl, try and fight, it'll only make your submission that much more satisfying."

He got up and headed back to his room to lay down for awhile, he had talked the clerk out of her new room and made plans to be there when she got back from where ever she went. Smiling he closed his eyes, seeing her body taunt under him screaming her release.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Movie to check out, it's an old one, and not very well written or acted, but it's funny, even if it is only at Takers expense...Suburban Commando with Hulk Hogan...Taker plays Hutch, a bounty hunter with ah, well unique voice...Laughed my ass off once I realized it was him in it. Loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my faithful reviewers._

Twisted and Umaga were locked up in the middle of the ring, she tried to sweep his legs out but he was prepared and shoved her back before he threw her face first towards the turnbuckle. Chris had explained what she was supposed to do, so she put her arms out to stop herself from getting a mouthful of padding. She heard Umaga charging across the ring and jumped up using the ropes like a rubber band. She tried to propel herself over him, but instead she found herself sitting on his shoulders. Acting on impulse she locked her ankles under his chin and flipped backwards...only nothing happened, other than her slamming hard against Umaga's back. She heard laughter and glared to her left at John and Randy, John taping everything as usual.

"That'll make a nice entrance video." John said between guffaws.

"Dammit Twisted, you have to have more momentum if you want to pull off a move like that." Chris barked at her from the apron.

"I was winging it, I was supposed to go up and over remember. Although this wasn't to bad for a fourth try at the move." She did a sit up to regain a sitting position on Umaga' shoulders.

"Little One, next time give me some warning before you try a move like that, I think your hard head left a dent in my spine."

Twisted smiled as she wiggled her way around so that she was facing Umaga and her legs were over his shoulders to his back.

"Hold on."

She hooked her arms around his neck and flipped her feet over head, landing neatly on the floor with her arms still locked, making it look like she was going to kiss him.

"Awww, finally some love for Umaga." Randy laughingly called out.

"Damn you're flexible." Jeff remarked as she stepped away from Umaga bowing to Randy and John.

"Yea, gotta say that those five years in gymnastics really paid off in the end."

"No wonder Kane wants her back" Randy said softly.

He looked at John confused as he made the throat cut signal and pointed to his camcorder. Twisted looked over at the two wondering what they were plotting. Calling for a time out she back flipped over the top rope as she had seen Kane do in older clips of his career and seated herself in Randys' lap, oblivious to the panicked looks that they were shooting between them. She reached over and plucked the camcorder from John's hand and pressed rewind until she she seen herself rolling under the bottom rope and standing in front of Umaga. As she was watching a replay of her training she noticed out of the corner of her eye that John was fidgeting, pressing pause she looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." John got up and started towards one of the exits.

"Great, he just had to say something, now I have to go." Randy said as he stood up and placed Twisted back down in the seat.

Twisted watched as he all but ran after John.

"Weirdo." She breathed as she pushed play and watched her failed move attempt.

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON AND JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!"

"Shit we gotta hide." Randy said as they ducked down a hallway.

They found some boxes at the end of it and squatted down to avoid detection.

"Damn you really do have a mouth full." Randy said referring to John's name.

"Randy this is not the time to be thinking about my package."

"You just have to work your cock into everything don't you."

"Get your mind off of my cock Randy and help me think of a way out of this."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

John and Randy looked up and blanched as they stared into the furious eyes of Twisted.

"Uh, let me explain, see my 'shut the fuck up' censor is down for maintenance and I-I'm sorry." Randy finished weakly staring up at her.

"You. Me. Ring. NOW!" She said forcefully before walking away. "Besides, Kane is more of a ground and pound type guy anyways." She tossed over her shoulder with a dark smirk.

"Ewwwwww. I really didn't need to know that." John said grimacing.

"Makes sense though with the way he is in the ring...WHAT?!"

"That's fucked up man, I really don't want to know why you are seriously thinking about what she said."

"Filing it away under useful information."

"Randy if I didn't know you better I would say that you're gay."

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that you have never looked at another person and thought about what they were like in bed?"

"Divas and women yes, men and the other guys no."

"Well Twisted said that he was a ground and pound type, she must like it that way or else she wouldn't have the knowledge of what he's like to say it."

"It could have been a drunken one night stand type deal and she doesn't like it that way. She is here after all to get away from him."

"Or it could be one of Vince's strange story lines and they're secretly married and have three kids..."

"My god you two are worse than all the diva's combined." Twisted called from the ring. "And you really need to learn to keep your voices down if you're going to talk about some one."

Randy looked at her sheepishly as he climbed between the ropes and faced her.

"Alright Randy what move are you going to attempt to teach me?"

"How about my finisher?"

"No offense, but I highly doubt that I will be able to pull off an RKO on Kane."

"Well how about a Springboard Bulldog a.k.a Stratusfaction."

"Sounds like a plan."

"First you're going to climb to the top rope and gain your balance." Randy watched as she climbed up to the top rope and stood waiting for his instructions. "Ok, you're going to spring off and lock your arms around my neck as you're falling. The momentum will drive the back of my head into the mat."

The first time she tried it, she missed Randy completely, the second time, she accidently clocked him in the jaw. The third was the charm though, she managed to get her sight locked on him and down he went. As he lay dazed she knelt down and whispered in his ear.

"I do like the occasional ground and pound, just so you know.

Smirking she bounded back to her feet and climbed to the top rope again, sitting down until she seen Randy flip onto his stomach and slowly get to his feet. When he was vertical she dived at him again, this time taking him face first into the mat.

"That was for your comment on the tape." She said laughing as she leaned back against the ropes.

Her laughter was cut short when someone grabbed her by the ankles and pulled hard, sending her face first into the mat. Once she was down they started to pull her out of the ring. Her body was firing on pure instinct as she kicked back with her foot and once she felt them let go she flipped onto her back and using the ropes sling shot herself to the other side of the ring. She did a kip up and went into a defensive fighting stance.

"Good counter little girl." John said as he rubbed his shoulder where her foot had landed.

"Alright kiddies, it's...damn, it's 1 am. Let's head back." Chris commented from his place besides Umaga.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna need a nice long, hot bath after this." Twisted said yawning.

The group waited as Umaga returned the key to the night watchman then headed back to the hotel, Twisted falling asleep on John's shoulder during the ride. Deciding not to wake her, he took her up to her room and after he got the door open he placed her down on the bed. He did a quick search of the room and left after he left her a note telling her who brought her back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane watched as John left her room, mentally adding him to his hit list, right under Randy. Quietly he crept down the hallway and using the extra key that he had managed to get from the front desk he pushed her shirt up until her shoulder blade was exposed. She moved slightly and he pulled his hand away until she settled back down. Once she quieted down again he put a stencil on her bare skin and started to paint it in with a thick reddish-brown substance. After he was done he held her shirt up for 15 minutes for it to semi dry, then he took the stencil off and using a shoe string tied the shirt so that it wouldn' cover it and smear it. He waited for it to completely dry and then picked the dried excess off, leaving a brownish 'tattoo' on her shoulder blade. Untying the shoe string he pulled her shirt back down and after leaving leather ankle cuffs on the bed he left, smirking as he made his way back to his own room.

As he lay down on his bed his phone started to ring, sighing he picked up.

"What?" He made his voice as surly as possible.

"Come on, is that anyway to treat your older brother?"

"Do you really want my answer Deadman?"

"No, but I have some news."

"What could be so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Colin has deflected, he is completely under my spell, so to speak."

"Again, this couldn't wait until morning because?"

"Because I need your ass back here to help me with this."

"One more week Taker."

"Fine, but you better have your mind on what you're supposed to be doing." Taker growled before he hung up.

Kane shut his phone and set it on the night stand, glaring up at the ceiling. He rolled over onto his side and started to make a plan about how he was going to invade RAW on Monday. Smiling he took a piece of paper out and jotted a few things down, before he stared to laugh darkly and circled one of them.

"Perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted woke up the next morning feeling like she had gotten hit by a train, while it was good type of hurt she definitely needed something to help kill the pain. After taking a couple of Advil she started the shower, making the water as hot as it could get before she stepped in. Sighing she felt some of the pain ease in her shoulders and calves, she spent more time in the shower than normal just letting the water soothe her. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back into the room, noticing for the first time the ankle cuffs on the bed, and John's note on the dresser. Slipping into some jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top she picked them up with trembling hands and left the room, making her way down to the dinning area of the hotel.

"Is this your idea of a damn joke Cena?" She growled, tossing the ankel cuffs at him, hitting him in the face with them. "Leaving these damn things on my bed?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave them there."

"You were the only one in my room last night, so who else could have left them?"

"I don't know, Kane maybe, he _is_ after you after all."

"Cena, I moved rooms and left explicit directions at the desk not to give my room number out." Her voice raised in pitch as her eyes flashed.

"Twisted, this is Kane that we're talking about. He probably beat the poor clerk with in an inch of her life for the information."

"Whoa, nice henna tat Twist, when didja get it done?" Randy asked walking up behind her.

"What the hell are you going on about Orton?" She asked as she whirled around to face him.

"That henna tat on your shoulder blade, looks really hot on you." He took a seat next to John and smiled up at her.

"Amazing, you two just don't know when to quit do you. There's no henna tat on my shoulder blade, and Cena if these make a reappearance in my room, you're nuts will be mine boy." She stalked away from the table growling.

"Must be her time of the month." Randy said helping himself to a piece of bacon from John's plate.

John just turned and looked at him, his mouth still open and a red mark on his cheek from where the cuffs had hit him. Without a word of warning he reached out and slapped Randy upside the head, earning a glare from the younger man.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Randy, she thinks that we're behind this. And the last thing we need is a massuse mad at us, with her knowledge of our bodies she could do us some major harm."

"She wouldn't do anything to us, would she?"

"Remember what she did to MVP before the rosters split?" John asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Wha-oh riiiggghhhttt, and remember what she did to Hardcore Holly for making Cody cry."

"Yea, I forgot about that, that was brutal. Anyways what are we going to do?"

"Well, maybe we can find Kane and ask him to leave her alone."

"Riigght. I can see it now...'Excuse us, Kane, we were wondering if you could do us a favor and stop harassing Twisted. See she thinks we're the ones behind it and we don't want her mad at us.' He would glare at us and then double choke slam us to hell for interfering."

"It was just a suggestion, jeez. I didn't hear your idea." Randy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back against his chair.

John shook his head at Randy and got up from the table, heading back to his room to think over some potential plans.

The rest of the week went by fairly normal. Twisted had some meeting with Vince and Umaga about the masseuses and who could be cut and whether or not they needed new equipment. Every night though when she would return to her room there would be something sitting on her bed, one night it was a scrap of silk, the next it was pair of boxers (flame print of course), then it was a black WWE muscle shirt, another pair of ankle cuffs, and finally a rose. On Monday morning Twisted had had enough, she had woken up with silk tied around her wrist. She headed down to Jeff's room and drug him to the arena with her for some last minute training and to put together an entrance for her.

"Why are we doing this?" Jeff asked from the mat, he was on his back due to a frog splash from Twisted. "You don't know for a fact that he's going to invade RAW tonight."

"Jeff, he's been harassing me all week, unless John and Randy really are behind this sick joke. He's going to show up tonight, and when I go out onto the stage and down to the ring to confront him I want something other than silence behind me." She let him up and they exited the ring, heading towards the production truck.

"Well, what do you want done?" He asked after getting the techies to let them in.

"A myriad of things actually. I was thinking dimming the lights Taker style complete with smoke, Kanes stage pyros, and the chorus to the Edgeheads theme."

"Not asking for much are you?" Jeff laughed as he started to piece it all together on the computer.

After about ten minutes he showed her the computer generated run through of it, impressed by the way it all fit. He cleaned up the sound byte of the music and saved it under Twisted.

"Alright, what about your ring attire?"

"Already have it planned."

"Well?"

"Follow me."

She lead the way back to the masseuses room and ducked behind the screen, laughing silently as she slipped into the top of her valets costume with the black cargo pants from her first adventure into the ring and she finished the look off with the lace up leather gloves. Smirking she stepped out from behind the screen and full out laughed as Jeff's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Where, for the love of God, did you get that top?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"This is the top to my valet outfit that Taker wanted me to wear to the ring. I plan of finishing it off with an Orton t-shirt, with the sides practically cut all the way through. That way when he goes to tear it off, it won't take much and then my real top will exposed."

"How do you know that he'll tear it off?"

"Remember what happened to the one you found in my room?"

"Good point. Way to throw you're fellow co-worker under the bus though."

"Jeff, Kane will be focused on me the entire time, he won't be able to give Randy a second thought."

"If you say so, now what are you going to do once you get in the ring?"

"You will just have to watch and see." She ducked back behind the screen and got changed back into her street clothes.

"Twisted tell me."

"Nope, just wait and see, but I would stay by the curtain though."

"TWISTED!"

Smirking she walked past him and seated herself behind the desk, running through her list of appointments before, during, and after the show. She made a shooing gesture at Jeff and began to prepare the table for her first appointment, Mr. Kennedy. Jeff left, grumbling as he did so, but stayed close during the first hour and a half of RAW. He was about to let out a sigh of relief that Kane hadn't shown up yet, when his pyros went off and he stalked down to the ring, hauling himself over the top rope and taking the mic from Lilian.

"Oh My GOD J.R. that's Kane."

"I know King."

"And he's in his original gear, what the hell is going on?"

"Ya got me King, Kane is the ECW Champ, what is he doing here on RAW?"

Kane glared over at the two announcers, making them flinch, but effectively shutting them up for a minute. He turned back to the crowd, which had turned quiet upon his entrance.

"I told the RAW audience and locker room last week that I want what was taken from ECW and SmackDown returned. Apparently that hasn't happened, and there are two people accountable for it. Randy Orton and John Cena. I'm calling you two out right now, get down here to the ring and face me." Kane let the mic drop to his side as he waited. "What, are you too afraid to face me?"

Randy's music hit first and he stood on the stage, belt over his shoulder and a confused look on his face. A minute later John's music hit and he came out and stood silently besides Randy, shooting him a hateful glance, solely for the sake of the fans.

"Hey, Big Red. What the hell do you think doing here? ECW is on the other side of the states." John started, seeing as how Randy was just standing there staring at Kane.

"Cena, you and Orton have had your hands all over what's mine. And I don't like people touching my property without my permission."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and smoke started to fill the ring area, the fans went wild thinking that the Undertaker would be coming out. Then Kane's stage pyros went off again, and the chorus from "In the middle of it now" started. John and Randy had jumped when the pyros started. The crowd was confused as Twisted stepped out onto the stage, wearing her ring attire. Some cat called and some booed, not really knowing what to do. She motioned for John and Randy to follow her down to the ring, they complied and as she slid under the bottom rope they flanked her sides once she stood up.

John motioned for a mic and handed it to Twisted, wondering just what in the hell she was thinking. Kane on the other hand was seething at seeing her in another Orton shirt. He went to grab it only to have her move back and raise her hand, palm out.

"Kane, you call me your property, but we both know it's lie." She started, her voice measured and even.

"A lie, you come out here using my fire and my brothers smoke and darkness. That just reeks of ownership, little girl."

"I'm also wearing Orton's t-shirt and Jeff Hardy's pants...not replicas, his actual pants. But I don't belong to them."

Kane dropped his mic and grabbed at her shirt, the light tug finished ripping it and it fell to the ring in shreds. Behind her she heard John and Randy gasp as they seen her top. Kane however smiled and pulled her to him, turning her at the last second so that she faced the crowds, so they could see how he could manipulate her with the slightest touch.

"You don't belong to me? That's my mark on your shoulder, and the costume that you are going to wear as my valet." He moved down to nip at her shoulder, realizing too late that she let him do it with out a fight.

He felt her arms slid up around his neck and then suddenly she threw herself forwards, bringing his chin down hard on her shoulder when she landed.

"A Stunner, a Stunner to Kane." J.R. cried into his mic surprised.

She jumped back to her feet and went to the top turn buckle, motioning for John and Randy to move out of her way. She watched as Kane got back to his feet then dived off, hitting him with a springboard bulldog. The impact wasn't enough to send him to the ground but it did stagger him, she tried to let go of his neck and get away but he held her fast. She locked her leg around his and tried to hit the Russian leg sweep, while it worked and he went down, he kept a tight grip on her and as soon as they hit the mat he rolled over on top of her, pinning her hard against the mat. He smiled darkly as her eyes took on a fearful gleam, only to look confused as she then returned the smile before reaching up and kissing him.

"What the Hell J.R. she just kissed The Big Red Machine, what is going on here."

"I don't have the slightest clue King, but uh-oh here comes The Big Show, it's about to get interesting."

He had little time to think about as he was lifted up off the mat by Big Show in a back to belly bear hug. She did a kip up and stood before Kane and Big Show, her hands on her hips. She motioned for a mic and when John handed it to her, she began to talk slowly.

"Kane, again I do not belong to you. But I have come up with a solution that could help us solve this dilemma."

"What?" Kane growled, trying to get free from Big Show's grasp.

"Two weeks after Back Lash, I want to meet you in the ring, in an Item on a Pole Match."

The crowd couldn't hear Kanes reaction, but from his facial expressions it was clear that he found the idea interesting. He held his hand out for a mic and once it was handed to him he spoke in a low deadly voice.

"And what would be on the pole?"

"A briefcase, which will hold a dog collar and a contract signing the loser into servitude for one year to the winner. Do you except?"

Before he could answer however, the lights went down again and Taker's gong sounded through out the arena, a lightening bolt struck near the stage and Taker's symbol went up in flames.

"My God King, The Undertaker is here as well? This doesn't bode well for those five in the ring."

Big Show turned around, still holding Kane and looked at the flaming symbol, as John and Randy turned to look to the Titantron flickered to life. Undertaker was standing in a darkly lit room in his Ministry attire and glared at the people in the ring.

"Before you make that decision, think about what you will lose girl when Kane wins that match. Do you really want to put your freedom on the line, because once you lose none of your friends can help you." Taker's voice was cold and empty as he continued to glare at them.

"Undertaker, this doesn't concern you, this is between your brother and I. So I'm going to say this as respectfully as possible, Butt the Fuck Out Old Man!."

Taker laughed darkly and the Titantron went off, the suddenly over the ring a second burning symbol appeared, the burning urn.

"King I think that young woman just sealed her fate."

"J.R. did I just hear her right, did she just call The Undertaker 'Old Man'?"

"Yes King, she did."

Twisted turned and looked over at Kane, her eye raised when she realized that he wasn't in Big Shows grasp, in fact, Big Show was laying on the ground staring dazedly up at the ceiling and as the ring shook she turned around and seen John and Randy laid out due to a double choke slam. She locked eyes on Kane and watched as he took slow steps towards her.

"Get out of the ring little girl, run, run, RUN! For the love of God get the hell out of the ring!" King shouted from the announcers table.

Twisted started to back up and kept going until she was stopped by the ring ropes, swallowing she looked up at Kane and cringed when she seen the cold predatory gleam in his eye, she closed her eyes and turned away. He grabbed her chin roughly and turned her head back to face him, then he kissed her, brutally crashing his mouth against hers, delighting in the small whimper that she let out. For the third time that night, the lights dimmed to complete darkness and when they went up Kane was standing alone in the ring.

"Where did they go J.R.?"

"King, I do believe that it would be in our best interest if we remained quiet."

"Why-" King was cut off as Kane stormed over to the table and grabbed both King and J.R. choke slamming them before he stormed up the ramp and through the curtain.

"Where are they?" He growled at the first trainer he seen.

"W-who sir?"

"The five that were in the ring."

"I-I don't know, I was busy with Umaga."

Growling Kane stalked off, searching the hallways and rooms, he had just left the woman's locker room when Vince caught up with him.

"What in the hell was that down in the ring?"

"What are you talking about Vince?"

"That display in the ring, you almost single handedly took out three of my top stars. Not to mention that now have to find two people to replace King and J.R. for the next twenty minutes."

Kane just growled and pushed past Vince, still searching for Twisted and her little entourage. After he searched the entire arena, he made his way back to the hotel and inquired about whether or not they had returned yet. He was told that they had checked out for the week already. He stormed up to his room and started to throw things into his traveling bag. On his way back down to the lobby he called Taker.

"Hello?"

"Thought you would never call."

"I'm on my way back, after that last darkness they all disappeared." The anger was evident in his voice.

"Good, I need you to train Colin."

"Why me?"

"Because once Twisted is back here where she belongs, he will follow her everywhere. Which will benefit us later on. By the way little brother, nice job on not drooling over her outfit tonight."

Kane hung up on his brothers annoying laughter and hailed a cab, silently fuming on how she had managed to disappear right under his nose. As he sat in the cab his text message ringer went off. Opening the message, his foul mood got worse as he read it.

_"What's wrong Red? I escaped you this time, and I will do it again. Get ready to be at my beck call. Everyone sends their love."_

Cursing he squeezed his hand and crushed his phone, feeling somewhat satisfied as he watched the bits drop to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you really need to poke the already enraged bull?" Jeff asked as she snapped her phone shut laughing.

"Jeff, an angry Kane is a predictable Kane. He'll fall into his old habits, and if I'm able to see what he's going to before he does it, then I actually stand a chance of winning that match."

"So you're not planning on winning?"

"Jeff, he has Taker on his side. How the hell did I get caught up in this?" She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "Well, we have two weeks for some extra training."

"Twisted, I really think that you should pull out of this." Randy said from his seat to her left.

"Yea Randy, I really see Kane letting this go, and by the way, I called Taker an old man tonight."

"Yep, you're pretty much screwed." John contributed with a wry grin.

"Way to help out man." Jeff said as Twisted put her head on her knees and started crying.

"It's the truth."

Jeff just shook his head and started at Twisteds shaking form, wondering just what the upcoming match held in store for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is going to plan, soon we will rise and take our place as the top roster in the WWE." Kevin said as he bowed to Taker.

"Good, my brother is on his way back, have Colin prepped and waiting for him in his room. We only three weeks to get this rolling."

"Yes, sir."

Taker rubbed his hands together as Kevin left the room, his plan was almost to fruition. With Twisted by Kanes side they would be the most dominant force in the whole company. He laid down on the bed and smiled as he recalled the fire in which she had hurled her comments at him and Kane that night.

"A great addition indeed."

_A/N: The chorus to "In the middle of it now" goes "We're in the middle of it/ Fire and smoke are everywhere, I can't see it cooling down/ We're in the middle of it, it's everything we ever wanted was a little lovin'/ We're in the middle of it now/ Stop knocking on the door, kick it down/ We're not knockin on the door, break it down."_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. First things first, updates may not be as frequent as they were, 1)Hell-Mart(Wally world) is slowly trying to kill me, shifts ending at Midnight one night and then shifts beginin at 6:30am the next day, 2)Kane and Twisted are fighting for dominance as my muse, so one minute I have a psycho Kane and the next I have no idea what is going on, other than some hot and heated scenes that I have the feeling won't be welcomed on FF, AFF maybe, but not here...lol. By the way, if you like unique Taker/Kane Fics, check out __**A World of Darkness by Souless666,**__ and__**The Four Horsemen by XinnLajgin**__, both are good reads and really make you think about what is going to happen and what is going on in Kane and Takers heads. Anyways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

The last RAW before the pay-per-view dawned bright and semi warm, and seen Twisted running around backstage like a chicken with her head cut off. Three days ago in a house show Umaga had gotten hurt and while it was nothing serious, Vince had given him two weeks off. So on top of training for her self imposed match against Kane, she was filling the head masseuse's spot and training a new masseuse. She was talking to Shawn about how real her chances were for winning while she was working on his shoulders when two strong arms picked her up off the ground. Yelping she struggled against the iron like bonds and finally her heel connected with a knee cap and she was dropped. Whirling around to confront the person, she relaxed then stiffened when she seen it was Curt.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here?" She asked as he laughed at her serious look.

"Girl, where have you been, under a rock...Back Lash is this Sunday."

"So?"

"Blondes." He sighed as he looked at the ceiling. "It's being held here, the others are on their way or are arriving right now."

"Shit...I've been so busy with Umaga being out these last three days that I lost track of time. Great, now I have to deal with..."

"Hey Darlin' long time no see." Taker drawled as he leaned causally against the door frame, hands in his pocket.

"Deadman." She nodded, not sure how she stood with him after last weeks RAW.

"Twisted, I'm gonna take off, I have to find Hunter, if you want a last minute run through of the Sharp Shooter, give me a call and I'll meet you in the ring." Shawn hopped down off the table and shrugged his shirt on as he walked past Taker, nodding to him as he did so.

"Sooo, if you two are here, then Zach, Colin, Kevin, and..." Her sentence dropped off as Kane stepped out from behind his brother.

"Yea, I'm here too." He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his eyes were dull and lifeless. "Do you have a spot open for some back and shoulder work?"

"I really don't think I should be working on you." It wasn't lost on Twisted that she was in a room with Kane, Taker and Curt, completely surrounded by the enemy so to speak.

"Darlin, he ain't gonna bite." Taker smiled at her, which set alarms off in her head.

"Taker, Scott should really be handling this. He is SmackDown and ECW's head masseuse. I-I don't want to trespass on his territory." She seated herself behind her desk, mainly to stop the quaking of her knees.

"Tw-Raelynn, please. I'm not going to do anything. Scouts honor." Kane said rasing his two fingers.

"I highly doubt that you were ever in the boy scouts Kane. And I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this, but get behind the screen and disrobe, after you wrap a towel around you, lay face down on the table please." She sighed as she pulled out a form and started in on the paperwork, whether she like it or not, she was a masseuse and it was her job to work on the men.

A few minutes later Kane reemerged from behind the screen and did as he was told. He folded his arms to pillow his head and watched as she moved around the room getting things together, noticing that today she was wearing an older Undertaker shirt with some cut off jean shorts.

"Can you use the Vanilla scented oil, please?"

Twisted looked over, surprised at how small and lost Kanes voice sounded. She felt her heart constrict and mentally yelled at herself. She knew that Kane, like Taker, was a master at mind games. Where as Taker liked to manipulate others to do his bidding, Kane liked to install fear slowly until the other person was so terrified that they did what ever he wanted them to do without even asking. That was the main reason that their in ring gimmicks stuck around so long, they perfected the art of acting, some times to the point that nobody knew if they were themselves or their gimmicks, in and out of the ring. As the oil started to heat she walked over and started working on the muscles between the shoulder blades, some what concerned at how tense it was.

"When was the last time you seen Scott, Kane?"

"The day after you left. That boy left me in more pain than anyone in the ring ever has." His voice was still soft and Twisted found that she had to lean close to hear him. "You know that the boys over there miss you. Especially Colin, he's like a lost puppy without you."

"Yea well, I don't know if I'll be back."

"Why because of the tapes?"

"Partially. The actual airing of the tapes, I could have dealt with, hell the fans think it's just a story line, but you-you had no right to say what you said." Her voice caught and she walked over to warmer and poured some of the warm oil in her hands and walked back over to Kane.

"What is it going to take to make you believe that I had nothing to do with it?"

"Nothing will ever be done to convince me you are innocent."

Kane grumbled and lowered his head again, moaning lowly as the warm oil made contact with his skin. As Twisted worked she felt him melt inch by inch into the table, then she hit his lower back and jumped when he yelled as she hit a large knot.

"Dammit!"

"Settle down, this may hurt, but once I have it unkinked, you will feel like your old self again."

She placed her hands side by side with thumbs touching and started to work circles with her thumbs, applying pressure on every other rotation. She was so engrossed with the task at hand that she didn't notice Taker and Curt leaving the room. The knot started to slowly work itself out and Twisted closed her eyes and pictured her hands as balls of white light and the knot as a mass of darkness. As her thumbs worked, she pictured the knot slowly turning from black to charcoal, to gray and finally to white. Soon she felt the knot give away and she heard Kane groan as he finished melting into the table. She opened her eyes and noticed how everything seemed to be sharper and more colorful, shaking her head to rid herself of the headache that was starting she walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands to get the left over oil off. When she turned around she seen that Kane had managed to pull himself into a sitting position and was staring at her.

"Yeesss?" She asked, drawing the word out.

"I know that I can't ask you to forgive and forget about what has happened, but is there a way that we can work through it?" His eyes looked so hopeful that she didn't want to give the answer that she knew that she needed to give.

"Kane, you stalked me for the better part of a week, you tied me to my bed and left me there for three hours, almost completely naked for Jeff and the others to find. You have broad casted my personal business and my sex life on television."

"All I'm asking for is dinner, I know a great little resturant near here. Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted, but sometimes I get to far into my story-lines. That doesn't make the stalking and tying you up justified, but I lost myself in a part. I miss the way we were before all this happened." His shoulders sagged, and Twisted found herself wanting to hug the taller man.

"Maybe. Let me see how many of the guys I have to work on tonight." There was a part of Twisted that wasn't buy his line of bull, but the other part, the one that wanted to jump him then and there was yelling at her to take the opportunity.

"Please?"

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Nope, it's just dinner and some dancing. I won't kill you." He grinned at her, seeing her emotions war in her eyes.

"I don't find that amusing after what you put me through last week but stop by after the last match and I'll go out to dinner with you."

Kane's grin turned into a full blown smile as he jumped down from the table and picked her up, hugging her close. At her surprised yelp he decided to take it a step further and kissed her softly on the lips He felt her stiffen and lightly he nipped at her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He sat her down and cupped her face in his hands, then moved one hand to the back of her head and tilted it so that he could deepen it when she sighed into his mouth. He took his time, not wanting to spook her, soon he had her pressed up against him and started to lick and suck on her neck. A loud throat clearing from the doorway broke the moment and Twisted jumped back as if burned. She touched her lips and ran from the room, pushing past a smirking Taker.

"My god, put some damn clothes on Kane. I do not want to see you in the state you are in."

"Be glad you didn't come three minutes later." Kane shot back as he collected his clothes and went back behind the screen to change.

"So, I see that you're changing your tactics." Taker threw out causally.

"Taker, I did my whole psycho routine on her, and it excited her to a point. Besides she is so confused about what's going on now, that I might stay with this strategy. Besides, I've never wooed anyone before, just kinda scared them I guess into sleeping with me. Plus if she willingly joins our side we don't have to deal with the hate that normally follows from a submission."

"Kane, you're fighting a losing battle. I thought that you wanted your monster status back, I thought that you wanted to be feared again by the new comers."

"I do, to a point, but I want to do it in the ring. I've grown used to being laid back outside of it, and when I went back to my old habits last week, it-it sickened me a little bit. I'm not going to lie, I gave myself nightmares with what I wanted to do to her."

"You're going soft. Did you not see the fire in her eyes last Monday as she stood staring you down in the ring? I'm not saying that I want you to hurt her, in fact if you hurt her intentionally, I will have to put you in your place. She's a powerful ally that we may need for this. She is the compassion to our destruction, the soothing balm after our burn. In short she is our handler, she will be what keeps us from being completely out of control."

"Taker, you're talking in riddles. What are you talking about?"

"That little girl opened up old wounds. She didn't know it, and she don't know it now, but she is walking the exact same path that I did after the fire. With you it's plain and simple lust, but for me, I see a younger me and I don't want her to go down that same path that me what I am. And if I have to go back to being what I was to make that happen then I will."

"But what do you mean about us getting out of control? How can she control that?"

"With you, all she will have to do is kiss you and you will fall at her feet, but with me, she goes to battle with my mind, making me think, making me laugh. She's light to our dark. It's no coincidence that she came to work here, she was drawn here to help us, not only to restore wrestling to it's glory days, but to also help us regain the part of us that we have been neglecting. Not the gimmick us that we are currently toying with, but the us that we were before everything happened. It's corny, and sounds like a bad smut story, but I have to break her to see if she really is what she seems to be, and strong enough to be what we need."

Kane shook his head as he walked back out from behind the screen, when Taker was in one of his philosophical phases there was nothing that could bring him out of it. He stared at his brother, completely taken aback by the drastic change in him, just a month ago he was laid back and out going with the guys. Now he was almost completely back to his Ministry mind set, he wore the clothing almost daily and now shied away from social interaction. Kane knew that he wasn't much different, he spent much more time in the darker areas of the arenas and he couldn't argue that he enjoyed the stalking he did of Twisted to some degree.

"Let's go put in an appearance at catering and see what kind of hell we can stir up, and you can explain to me about how you know about bad smut books." Kane said clapping his brother on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted headed down to the ring, trying to clear her head after her run in with Kane. Absentmindedly she pressed her fingertips to her lips and wasn't surprised to find them slightly bruised. She stood at the ramp and watched as John and Randy tried to out pose each other in the ring while Hunter and Shawn circled each other in the middle, getting a last minute work out in before the show that night. Grinning she crept down ringside, signaling to Hunter to stay quiet when he spotted her. John was leaning against the ropes watching Randy perfect his signature pose with a patronizing grin on his face. Snickering softly she grabbed John's ankles and yanked hard, laughing as he let out a surprised yell when his face met the mat. Randy jumped and watched as John when down, too stunned to do anything other than stand there and look at him with his mouth hanging open. Twisted slid into the ring and stood smiling down at John, whom had just rolled over and was rubbing his face. Her smile disappeared as she was picked up and put into a firemans carry hold by Randy.

"Well now, what do you think we should do with her John?" Randy asked smirking.

"Hunter, save me." She pleaded as John looked at her with a semi-sadistic grin.

"Sorry, youngun', but you got into this mess by yourself, now you have to get yourself out of it." Hunter said laughing.

"Ass." She pouted.

"You guys do know that she's ticklish, right?" Someone called from the top of the ramp.

"Kevin! How could you?" She yelped as John started to run his fingers up and down her sides.

"All's fair in war Twist. Besides you saddled me with a psycho, the completely depressed Kane."

Kevin jumped the top rope and joined John in tormenting her, Kevin working on her sides and hip and John working her neck and and her underarms.

"C-come on g-g-guys, t-this ain't f-f-fair." She choked out between her laughter.

"Yer right little girl, I still owe you for the 'old man' comment."

Everybody in the ring save Kevin stopped dead and stared at the ramp where Taker and Kane were standing, the former wearing a devilish smirk and the latter standing with his head down and his shoulders slumped. As Taker started down the ramp, John and Randy unconsciously backed up until they hit the ropes.

"Hand her over boy." Taker said as he climbed through the ropes.

"Undertaker, I have no quarrel with you, leave my friends alone." Twisted said bravely, still in Randy's Firemans Carry.

"I beg to differ, you called me an old man, Kane grab her." He turned to Kane and watched as he approached Randy, eyes trained on Twisted the entire time.

"Randy, if you let me go, I'll -" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Taker burst out in deep bellied laughter and Kane stopped just meer inches from Randy.

Twisted glared at Taker and then smirked at Kane, and evil thought bursting into her mind. She leaned close to Randy's ear and whispered his part to him and then brought her head up and faced Taker again.

"Tell you what Taker, if Randy and I can beat you and Kane in warm up match, you leave us be. But if you two win, I'll go willingly with you back to SmackDown."

"Trying to expediate your return?

There you are UnderTaker, Kane...Randy put her down!" Vince yelled as he approached the ring.

Randy tilted to the side and let her slide off his shoulders, placing an arm around Twisteds waist to steady her. Hearing a low growl from Kane however made him let go quickly.

"UnderTaker, Kane, Twisted, follow me please, we have somethings to talk about concerning your upcoming matches."

The three left the ring, Twisted turning around and throwing a worried face at John and Randy as she waved. They followed Vince down to where the stage hands had set up his office for the next week. He sat down behind the desk and motioned for them to take seats, Kane bowed and taking Twisteds hand, lead her to the seat on the far left, he then took the one next to it, and Taker sat down in the last one, glaring at Vince. He sat there for a while and stared at the three, his fingers steepled as he did so.

"Alright Vince, what the hell are we doing here?" Taker exclaimed after ten minutes of staring.

"Well, I have some news about the Item on a Pole match between Kane and Twisted. Shane and I put up a poll on-line and the numbers were overwhelming, so we have decided to make either the first match or the last match at Back Lash."

"What?! Vince, that doesn't leave me much time to get prepared and get my game plan put in place." Twisted cried as she shot up from her seat.

"Calm down, we already know the outcome, Kane is going to win and you will escort him to ECW and become his valet."

"No." The word was spoken quietly but with force.

Twisted and Vince both looked at Kane with wide eyes, it was the first time that he had spoken since they left the ring area.

"What did you say?"

"I said No Vince, I don't want this match to be scripted. And I don't want the tag team dark match tonight be scripted either." Kane spoke evenly as he stared at Twisted.

"What tag team dark match?"

"Randy and I against Taker and Kane. I made a bet with them that if Randy and I beat them in a warm up match tonight that they would leave us alone, and if they won then I would go back to SmackDown and reclaim my head masseuse position." Part of Twisted hoped that he would veto the match, but that hope was dashed as she seen the predatory gleam in Vinces' eye.

"Forget the dark match, we will have this match take place towards the middle of the show. What we will have happen is Twisted you will be in the center of the ring with a table and the servitude contract, you will call Kane down to do the pre-signing and the signing of the actual match. Then after you get the contract signed, Kane you will advance and corner her against one the turnbuckles, ad-lib something that will make the crowd pop. Then Randy will come down and 'save' her from you, you two lock up or circle one another, and then Taker you come out to 'even the odds'. Twisted make sure that you get the table thrown out of the way so that no one gets really hurt in the ring. Then after the match whoever wins state stipulations, whether you go back to SmackDown, or you leave them alone. But Kane, if you win this will impact the Item on a Pole match, we can have Twisted fight you for freedom or something. We'll discuss this in more detail after the match tonight, you two may leave, I have to talk to UnderTaker in private about Back Lash."

Kane stood and offered Twisted his hand to help her stand. She looked at it as if it would bite, and laughed as Kane grinned, he had seen the look on her face and shook his hand slightly. Still laughing she took his hand and stood, she then grabbed his elbow and they walked out arm in arm. Vince looked over at Taker with questioning eyes, Taker just shrugged at him.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. Now what do you want Vince?"

"Do you have everything set up for the reveal that you have planned?"

"Yeah, and I must say telling them that the public wanted to see the match sooner was a stroke of genius Vince. Although it puts a tired Kane against Twisted, or against Chavo. While a tired Kane against Twisted isn't a big deal, a tired Kane against Chavo will cost him the title. Just one thing, Vince, I want to draw out this feud with them on t.v. as long as possible, but I don't want their matches scripted."

"Setting terms are we? By the way they looked in here, I don't think that a feud story line is going to hold water, a romantic story line maybe, hell the fans went nuts over her appearance with him last week. The fansites are a buzz with talk about who this new female wrestler is and how she thinks she can do battle against the Brothers of Destruction. Not once that Shane has seen have they referred to her as a Diva, they don't see her as one. She's just a female wrestler, like Beth or Victoria, even Melina. And the public did say that they wanted to see the match moved up, here take a look at the poll results." Vince held out a sheet of papers to Taker and sat back against his seat and smiled at him as he read them over.

"Guess you were right." Taker handed the papers back and stood up.

"Oh, and Taker, your taking over the back didn't work all those years ago, and it's not going to work this time either. I like the story line, it's brought fans back to the WWE, but don't think it's going to any further than that."

Taker nodded his head stiffly and left the office, heading back to the ring to see if Kane and Twisted were there, she was, but Kane was nowhere to be seen. He watched as she and Randy started to run through moves that they were going to use that night. He had to admit that they played well off of one another, and it was a nice change that they had a heel wrestler coming to the aid of a woman for once instead of a face like Cena. He started towards catering and seen Kane sitting on a crate down one of the hallways, staring off into nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Losing the match tonight, but I don't want to leave her alone until Sunday."

"So we win, and force her from the ring with us tonight." Taker shrugged his shoulder offhandedly as Kane then turned his eyes to him.

"I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want her to hate me."

"When has anyones thoughts about you mattered to you?"

"Never."

"But?"

"But I don't know, I want to own her, possess her, wake up every morning next to her. I see things in her eyes that shouldn't be there. She's rough lover Take."

"What do you mean by that? She likes it that way, or she gives it that way?" Taker wanted to know why Kane was drawn to her, he had never shown this much interest in any of the other females of the company and Taker had wondered if he fancied men.

"She loves it that way. The morning that I put Colin in bed with you, I wanted a nice, slow, easy pace, and she let me know what she wanted. Taker, I'm turned on by the taste of her blood for gods sake. I always find myself nipping hard, and it seems to turn her on more. The rougher I am, the more she likes it. But when it comes to me, she's gentle, her nips, her caresses, everything."

Taker stayed quiet, but smiled as he watched Kanes face change as he talked about Twisted. He knew then that she was the one that he had been looking for to help him on his quest that years earlier had gone down in flames. The brothers sat there quietly, each lost to their own thoughts, not knowing that Twisted was the main element in both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted found herself standing the ring looking over the contracts that had been sat on the table. She had been shocked at the way the crowd had reacted to her when her music hit. She looked up and picked up a mic from the table and placed it to her mouth, waiting for the crowd to die down before she spoke.

"Kane, I'm calling you down here to do the contract signings for our match." She said, a grin on her face.

Kanes music hit and he stood on the stage, running his mouth, even though he knew that the crowd and her couldn't hear a word that he was saying.

"If you want some big guy, come get some." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Hold up, first of all, I'm sorry guys, " she said turning to the crowd "that should have never come out of my mouth, and hopefully I won't have to fight John Cena over using his overused phrase. What I meant to say is Get your damn ass down here and sign these damn papers!" The crowd went wild as they started to chant her name, she had to admit, it was an overwhelming sensation having all those people cheering her.

Kane started down to the ring and Twisted could see the fire back in his eyes, it sent a small shiver through her as he climbed over the top rope and approached the table. Smirking she pushed the papers over to him and handed him a pen. He took the pen carefully and made it look like he was reading the contract of servitude and then the contract for the actual match. Slowly he put the pen to paper and signed his name, he looked up and seen that Twisted had leaned back against the ropes waiting for him continued.

"Well big guy, are ya done, or are we going to be here all night?"

"Didn't you ever hear that you shouldn't poke a sleeping dog?" He questioned as he picked up mic.

"Oh, so that's what you are, a dog, I thought that you were a Mr. Clean look-a-like. Guess that explains a few things." She smiled sweetly as he looked back at her, fighting to keep a straight face.

"I would watch my mouth if I was you little girl." Kane walked around the table and advanced on Twisted, delighting in the way the fear momentarily danced in her eyes.

"Or what?" She breathed into the mic as he stood toe to toe with her.

Kane dropped his mic and pulled her into a brutal kiss, tasting blood he forced his tongue into her mouth and pressed her close, soon he was torn away from her by Randy. Growling at being interrupted he whirled and grabbed Randy by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Twisted scurried to the middle of the ring where the table was and when Kane advanced on the table she pushed it over to the edge of ring and tipped it out, jumping slightly as it made a loud thud on the floor. Randy struggled in Kanes grasp and his eyes widened as he realized that Kane was applying pressure, grasping at the hand around his throat he did the only thing he could think of, he kicked Kane hard in the gut. When Kane doubled over Randy freed himself from the grip and ran to the other side of the ring where Twisted was. He bent down to give the impression of checking on Twisted, but was really trying to come up with a game plan. Then Kane straightened and started towards them, just as he drew abreast to the pair, the lights went down and Takers gong sounded. The response from the crowd was overwhelming as the lights went up and Taker was standing in the ring. She felt fear clawing at her stomach as the two brothers stood and stared her and Randy down. Gone were the laid back men she hung out with, in their place were two hard, cold faced men who didn't mind hurting anyone standing in their way. And on some sick level, Twisted was extremely turned on by it. Taker took a step forward only to be stopped when Vince's music started.

"Now hold up there UnderTaker, this is between Twisted and Kane here. What gives you the right to interfer?"

"What gave Orton the right to interfer?" He questioned, his voice deep and growling.

"You do have a point, tell you what, starting now, this is tag team match, if Randy and Twisted win, you two will leave them and RAW alone, and if you and Kane win, Twisted will return to ECW with Kane and serve as his valet. Do you all agree?"

Each combatant nodded their head and Vince gave the signal to ring the bell, Twisted stood on the apron as Randy circled the Undertaker. Kane was on the other side of the ring watching Twisted for any sudden moves. After a few hard rights and an Irish whip into the corner, Randy managed to tag in Twisted, sure that Taker wouldn't do anything purposefully hurtful to her. However he rethought his plan when he seen the dead-eyed look that Taker was giving Twisted. She stood there as Taker approached, nervously looking for an escape. When he was in arms reach she dove through his legs and dashed to the other side of the ring, forgetting that Kane was standing there. She felt his grab her wrist and turned to face him, she tried to wrench her wrist away only to have him tighten his grip. Randy trying to help was taunting Taker on the other side of the ring, until Taker had had enough and punched him in the chest, sending him to the floor on the outside.

"Hold on." She heard him whisper.

Twisted was then lifted off her feet in a back to belly bear hug. Taker started to shake her side to side as he lightly applied pressure, even though it he really wasn't squeezing that hard, it was enough to bring a grimace to her face. She flailed around and accidentally hit him in the nose, making him drop her hard on the mat. Quickly she scrambled to the turnbuckle away from Kane and climbed to top rope. Gauging her distance she jumped, hitting Taker with a Flying Clothesline, the added momentum making it work in her favor. Once down she got her self in position and locked in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Only it wasn't strong enough to make Taker tap, he flipped over onto his stomach so that the pressure was applied to Twisted, he added more until she tapped. The bell rang and Taker released the hold, hating himself when he seen the tears in her eyes as she started to rub her legs. Never the less she stood and took a mic from Randy and turned to face Taker and Kane.

"As the rules of the match were set by Mr. McMahon, I must abide by them." She then turned and looked at Randy. "Randy Orton, you were the last person that I thought would come to my rescue, but I thank you." She dropped the mic to the mat and walked over and kissed Randy, only to be ripped away from him a nanosecond later by Kane.

Pulling her by the wrist the three exited the ring as she looked back and waved goodbye to Randy, mouthing that she was sorry the entire way. Once behind the curtain Kane let her go and looked at her, the fire in his eyes gone, replaced by the dull lifeless look that been there earlier. She took a step towards him but stopped as he turned around and walked away. Confused she turned and looked at Taker for some insight, he just stared back at her and followed Kane. Sighing she followed the two brothers, shoulders slumped as she walked, her mind running over the change in Kane and why it bothered her so much. They stopped at the locker room and she sat down on the couch as they changed out of their ring gear. Taker even donned jeans and t-shirt after getting a whiff of his cape and gear.

"Twisted go get your stuff from the masseuses room and meet us back here so that we can go the hotel." Taker said quietly as Kane stood staring at her.

She nodded and walked from the room with her head down. In a couple of minutes she returned, still wearing her ring outfit, but she had traded her boots for tennis shoes. They left the arena is silence, once in the car Kane turned and looked back at Twisted, watching as the streetlights shed light every so often on her face. She turned and looked at him, surprising him by smiling slightly at him.

"So, where are we going out to dinner at?" Her voice was calm as she stared at him.

"There's this little restaurant just a few blocks from the hotel. It's nothing fancy, if you still want to go that is."

"Sure, can I shower before we go?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yea."

Twisted sat back and analyzed the situation in her head. While she didn't trust Kane as far a she could throw him, she was curious about his change of attitude. Hopefully during their dinner she could get him to open up some, and even find out why he had stalked her in the first place, sure her not believing him about the tapes played some part, but she felt that there was a piece missing. She was still lost in her thoughts when they pulled up in front of the hotel, Taker however jerked her back to reality by picking her up from the backseat and sitting her down on the asphalt. He handed her her bags with a wry grin and motioned for her to follow him up to their room, even though she had a room of her own. At the elevator she broke off from them and proceded down to her room, giving Kane her room number so that he could meet her there after he was done.

Once in her room she peeled off her clothes in record time and jumped into the shower, wasting no time she was in and out within minutes and was air drying as she hunted through her suitcase for something to wear. She pulled out flared jeans and the black tank top with the jeweled roses on it. She was slipping into her tennis shoes when there was knock on her door. She opened it and found her breath taken away as she stared at Kane. He had on blue jeans with black leather riding chaps and a back fitted t-shirt with a black leather coat over it. In his hand he had a motorcycle helmet. She stepped aside and let him in while she finished with her make up, surprised when he walked over and pulled her to him. Staring up at him, she watched as his head dipped lower until he caught her lips with his, it was gentle and teasing.

"Ready to go?" He whispered as he pulled back. "Leave your cell phone here, I don't want any interruptions tonight."

Numbly she nodded her head and after stuffing her wallet in her pants pocket she followed him out to the parking lot where his rented bike was parked. He climbed on and scooted up so that she could fit behind him. Once she was seated he reached around and took both her hands and placed them around his waist as far as they would go.

"Flatten yourself against me and hold on tight." He said as he kicked started the bike, he had given her the helmet and could feel her pressing up against him.

Taking off he felt her grip tighten and snickered to himself, thinking that this was going to be easy. Little did he know that she had her own agenda for the night. Once they reached the restaurant and were seated in the back so that they could enjoy their dinner, Twisted stared at him over her glass of water.

"Can I help you?" He asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"No, there is no help for me." She grinned, but kept looking at him.

Kane fidgeted under her scrutiny and wondered idly if she knew what he was up to. He hid a smirk as she sighed and turned her attention to the menu in front of her, some what glad that she had stopped staring at him. He picked up the menu and scanned the contents, he had eaten here many times before so knew what he wanted right off the bat.

"What is going on with you." Her outburst startled him some what and he jumped slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week you were all fire and stalking, and today you look like you just lost your best friend or something."

"Maybe I have, besides, let's not talk about the past, let's just say it never happened."

"Kinda hard to say that seeing as how the entire world has been watching my personal life play out on t.v."

"Twisted, what's done is done and can't be undone. Let's just concentrate on tonight and try not to strangle each other over the table."

She nodded her head and gave her order to the waiter that had just walked up to the table and handed him the menu as Kane did the same. They sat quietly thinking until Kane cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Why did you say it?" He asked without preamble, hurt creeping into his voice.

"Say what?"

"That it never happened."

"That what never happened?" Twisted tilted her head confused at what he was asking her.

"The morning that we woke up and had a nice long bout of rough morning sex."

"Oh, then. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't going to go around and spread the new that you and I had fucked that morning, or the night before. I know that you like your privacy, I figure that it would have put you at ease. I didn't think that you wanted the other guys to know that you were banging the back stage help." She shrugged her shoulders off handedly as she picked up her glass and drank most of it in one go.

"Did it mean anything to you that I stayed with you the entire night? If I just wanted a discreet fuck then I wouldn't have stayed and risked being seen leaving your room the morning after." His voice rose slightly and she could see the fire return to his eyes.

"So that's why you aired the tapes, you felt hurt that I was told you in my own way that I wasn't going to spread what we did."

"I. Had. Nothing. To. Do. With. The. Tapes. Do I have to pull a Jericho and bring out visual aides to help clarify this for you?"

"As amusing as I would find that, it isn't necessary, you're voice was doing the talking, how do you explain that?"

"I can't, but I would never had done that."

"So we're at a stale-mate. I'll never believe you and you'll never give up. Let's switch to another topic shall we?"

"Alright, how long have you been a wrestling fan Twisted?"

"Ugg, you would ask me that wouldn't you, would you believe that I had never heard of the WWE before I started working there?"

"Nope, try again, even people who don't watch wrestling know about the WWE."

"I would have to say as long as I could remember, then. One of my earliest memories was watching wrestling with my grandfathers."

"Grandfathers?" Kanes asked grinning.

"Yeah, both of them were really big into it, and fought over it constantly. The only thing they could agree on was Undertaker funnily enough."

"What was your favorite match up?"

"Actually it was a match that had taken place before I could really comprehend the concept of wrestling, the Hulk Hogan and Andre match at Wrestlemaina 3. I remember being in awe at how a little guy like Hogan could pick up Andre. I was 8 years old and thought that wrestling was real, and Andre was my favorite, it hit me hard when he died, I got to meet him once."

"Really?"

"Yea, although I only came to his mid thigh, I was pretty small then, my grandfathers took me to a match to see it first hand."

"So you spent a lot of time with them."

"Yea, I did. I was the first granddaughter, so they spoiled me rotten. I really remember when WrestleMaina rolled around, both of them would be sitting in front of the t.v. watching silently as the drama unfolded. Then after it was over they would sit back and discuss the matches, talking about what could have been done better, who they had hoped to win, and things like that. After they passed, I made it a point to visit each of their graves after Maina and talk about the matches. My grandfather on my mothers side passed the day after WM14, and my other grandfather passed a week after WM20. My brothers and sisters think I'm weird for doing it, Chance likes to say that they're up in heaven looking down with Andre and the other wrestlers that have passed and talking amongst themselves about the same things they did when they were alive. I went to their graves the day I found out that I had been hired on as the Head Masseuse for SmackDown. Its funny but I got the feeling that they were laughing at me as I talked about getting to meet the guys who put their bodies on the line every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday." She cast her eyes down and wiped at stray tear that had escaped during her speech.

"Is that where you went the morning after Matt and I returned?" He asked softly, reaching across the table and gently wiping another tear that started rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah. Jeff had ordered the encore of WM 24 in the hotel room so I could watch it while Taker stood there alternately glaring at me and staring at me like he didn't know me. I didn't mean to make you two worry, but it was something that I had to do. I have never missed doing it, and I wasn't about to let my stupidity let me do it for the first time."

"If you would have explained it to us instead of sneaking out and then blowin up at us, we would have understood. Hell I bet that Taker would have asked to go with you, remember he likes grave yards after all."

Twisted grinned and wiped the last few tears from her face as their meals arrived, eating in silence they both stole glances at each other when they thought that the other wasn't looking. The rest of the meal was spent in relative quiet, neither one had actually felt like dancing so after a cup of coffee, they headed back out to the bike and headed back to the hotel. Twisted had dismounted the bike and placed her arm on the crook of Kanes elbow when she was rushed by Jeff, Randy, and John.

"Twisted, where in the hell have you been?" Jeff cried as he drug her away from Kane.

She turned her head around and mouthed goodnight to Kane and allowed herself to be drug into the hotel by her three self proclaimed body guards. Kane stood still and watched as she was drug away, the loss of contact hit him hard as he stared after them. A part of him wanted to trail after them and yank her back to his side, but then that would defeat his purpose of putting on a softer gentler front for her.

"_It's not all acting though is it big guy?_" His mind taunted him as he made his way back to his room, only to find Taker passed out on the bed.

Grinning to himself that he wouldn't have to divulge any of his outing tonight with Twisted right away he peeled down to his boxers and crawled into his bed, shoving a sleeping Colin on to the floor in the process.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Another good writer to check out is __**TakersBeloved**__, her stories are just awesome, they grab you and suck you into them. This chapter is kinda short, but it helps set up the next one which hopefully my muses will stop arguing over how the match will end so that I can get it posted sometime before next week. Anyways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

"Twisted are you crazy? Did you fall and hit your head? Did you forget that Kane tied you up, that he stalked you, that he's aired your personal business on national t.v. Why were you getting off of his bike? What the hell were you even doing alone with him in the first place?" Jeff paced as he yelled at her as John and Randy were sitting on the bed going through her laptop.

Twisted was sitting on one of the chairs at the table watching Jeff with an amused smirk. Jeff stopped and glared at her, plopping down in the other chair.

"Jeff, do you know the saying about keeping your enemies close?"

"Yea."

"That's what I'm doing. If I can lull him into a false sense of security then he'll slip up and then I can bring him down."

"Uh, Twist, someone by the name ECWChamp4life just signed on and sent you a message." John said looking up from the screen.

"Tell Colin that I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I don't think it's Colin, hold on VampiresKiss sent you a message too."

"It's Colin and Kevin, tell them both that I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Alright, Kevin said you better, and Colin said the same thing...by the way Twist love your screen name."

"Yea, SlaveoftheBOD suits ya." Randy said pipping up.

"Don't look at me like that Jeff, I have had that screen name for years." Twisted grinned at Jeff's stunned look. "Alright you guys, it's 2:30 am and I need some sleep, Jeff I'll see you down in the ring early tomorrow for some run throughs. Randy don't forget you have a session with Carol before ECW starts." Twisted stood and started shooing them towards the door, grabbing her laptop from John before he made it through the door.

She managed to push Jeff out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him, giggling as she heard him beat on the door. Still giggling she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out something to sleep in, noticing just as she pulled it over her head that it was Kanes muscle shirt. Too tired to find anything else she slipped her pants off and climbed into bed. Taking a deep breath that ended in a yawn she noticed that it still smelled faintly like Kane. As she closed her eyes she thought about asking him when she seen him what cologne he wore. Smiling she felt completely at ease for the first time weeks as she dropped to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane sat and stared at the computer screen glad that Colin had brought it with him tonight. He smiled slightly as he looked at Twisteds screen name, then growled as he remembered that John had been on the computer, not Twisted. He had said something along the lines that daddy Jeff was yelling at Twisted and that she would talk to him tomorrow. Of course he thought that he was talking to Colin, not Kane, had he known that he was talking to Kane, Kane had no doubt that they would have been having an internet war. And internet wars aren't as much fun as decimating your opponent in the ring. He powered down the computer and reached for his cell, he knew that hers was already off, he had tried 10 minutes after she had been drug away to call her, but it went straight to voice mail. Opening his text message center he typed a quick message and after he sent it, he climbed back into bed. He stretched out, placing his hands behind his head thinking that if she hadn't have been forced away, he could have been laying in her bed with her snuggled up next to him, not sleeping.

He turned over on his side and stared at the wall, wondering what he should do next so that he'll keep her on her toes. So far she seemed to react to his softer, sadder side that he was showing, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep that up. Sighing he thought about their upcoming match and ran through the outcomes in his head. One, he won and she would be his "servant" for a year, which had many story line possibilities as far as Vince was concerned. Two, she won and he became her "servant" which would work in Takers favor in his attempt to dominate the locker rooms like he used to. Grinning he decided what he was going to do when he ran into her later that day, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, trying to drown out Taker and Colin's snoring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisteds alarm when off at 10 am and grumbling she reached over and smacked the snooze button, only to have it go off again 9 minutes later. She turned it off as she pulled herself into a sitting position rubbing her eyes in the process. Yawning and stretching she threw both her legs over the side of the bed and sat there a minute while she turned her cell phone on. Leaving it on the bed to continue to power up she climbed into the shower and let the warm water wash away the weariness that had set in over night. She smiled as she thought about last night, Kane had been a perfect gentleman which had surprised her to a degree. She knew that he was up to something but as of right now she didn't have any clue as to what. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realized that she had showered and was toweling off until she heard her text message beep. Wrapping the towel around her, she walked back to the bed and picked it up smiling when she seen that it was from Kane. She settled down on the bed as she waited for it download.

"_I had fun tonight, hopefully we can do it again, that is if your bodyguards don't mind._"

Grinning she typed back a response and closed her phone as she stood up, as much as she would like to lounge around in her room she had a meeting to go to and then had to get ready for ECW that night. She was just putting her shirt on when there was a knock on the door, after making sure that it was properly in place she opened the door, finding Kane standing there with a single red rose.

"Good morning." He bowed as he held the rose out to her, hiding a grin as he seen the shocked look on her face.

"Good morning yourself there big guy. What brings you out of bed this early?" She took the rose carefully so as not to prick herself, but then realized that he had removed all the thorns.

"Only the company of beautiful woman. Wanna grab some breakfast with me?" He moved past her and took a seat on the edge of the bed as she just stared at him.

"Um, well I wouldn't go so far as beautiful but sure. Let me just get this in some water."

"That's fine, take your time, besides it's not like we'll get an uninterrupted meal anyways."

"True, unless we head to the arena, Vince had some early meeting with some of the guys so I know that catering will have had to be there. Besides I have to go and meet with him myself about taking over the head position again, apparently Scott is at his wits end."

"That boy didn't have much to begin with anyways."

She smiled and picked her purse up, grabbing both her personal phone and her business phone. As she passed the table she grabbed her appointment log and turned to face Kane.

"Ready?"

"You know it."

She grabbed her room key and waited for him to pass her before she shut the door and made sure that it locked. The trip down to the lobby was quite, not uncomfortably so, but it did put a little bit of an edge on Twisteds nerves she had caught Kane twice studying her with a serious look on his face. Although every time she turned and looked fully at him he would turn his head or put on a grin and shrug his shoulders and mumble some cheesy line from a movie. In the lobby she felt him slide his arm around her waist and looked up at him with a puzzled look, in reply she got a peck on the forehead and a smile. Frowning she stepped away and quickened her pace, trying to put distance between them so that she could try and piece together this new side of him. When they got to the car he opened the door and waited for her get in before he got in the car himself. Shaking her head she started off to the arena, using the cover of checking her right hand mirror to covertly watch him from time to time. He was relaxed in the seat, his head reclined back against the head rest and he had his right hand laying on the seat next to her purse, one finger idly stroking the leather shoulder strap.

Twisted frowned as when she seen him turn his head to stare at her a slight grin on his face.

"So are you ready for tonight?" The question was asked so quietly that she almost didn't hear any of it.

"Yes...and No."

"Why?"

"Uh, just not ready to face anyone yet, but I want my spot back after hearing from the others how bad Scott is doing."

"Hmmm." He turned his head back and stared quietly out the windshield, leaving Twisted to her thoughts, as scattered and confusing as they were. "What's really going on in your head?" The question caught her off guard and she snapped her head around to look him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're distant, you keep watching me as if I'm going to reach over and strangle you any minute, and you have been frowning alot. So what's eating at your soul?"

"There's nothing 'eating at my soul' as you put it. I-I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around this new attitude of yours. One week you're all dark and brooding, stalking me over a comment and not believing you. Then the next you're all mellow, and good natured and romantic, for lack of better term. So tell me what's going on in your mind." She pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, turning to stare at Kane after she killed the engine.

"Darlin' there's too much going on in my mind to even know where to begin, but I felt guilty about the stalking and everything else, not the tapes because I had nothing to do with those mind you, but I wanted to make it up to you some how. One night down in the bar I overheard Kevin talk about how he likes to romance the women that he sees, to show them that he's just not what he appears to be. I thought that I would give it a try, I'm not always psycho you know, most of the time yes, but not all of the time." He went to reach for her hand and she pulled back out of reflex, turning away as she seen the hurt flash in his eyes.

"W-well, I have a meeting to get to, so I'll see you before your match tonight." Twisted jumped out of her door and hurried into the building.

"And it begins." Kane laughed as he slowly got out of the car, making sure that the doors were locked before he sauntered up and into the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker was sitting on his bed staring at the wall when he heard a knock on the door. Standing he slowly made his way to the door and let Curt and Zach in, watching disinterestedly as they went down to one knee before him.

"Sir, we have news."

"Go on." He waved his hand at them as he turned around and went back to his spot on the bed.

"Noble is planning on ambushing your brother tonight during his match, he's then going to grab Twisted and high-tail it to the next town to wait."

"Really? How did you find this out?" Takers voice was cold as he surveyed the two youths in front of him, knowing that he could trust one, but the other was looking to deceive him.

"Jimmy was talking to him down in the dinning area about Twisted coming back to the match last night on RAW. Noble starting talking about how he was going to win her over, even if it meant stealing her from under Kanes nose. He started naming off the reasons why she should be with him rather than your brother. Jimmy then came back with if she didn't want Kane, then she would probably go after you or Kevin, but he said even Eugene could see that she was head over heels for Kane. Then Noble started to outline a plan, asking Jimmy for help. Jimmy refused and left the table, saying he had to get to the arena for an early morning meeting with Vince." Curt finished, staring at his feet.

"Very well, it seems like I must put in an appearance at my brothers match tonight, even if it is only to keep an eye out for Noble. Curt you may leave, Zach may I speak with you for a minute?"

Curt bowed, a frown on his face as Zach walked over to Taker and went back down to his knee. Taker waited for a couple of minutes until he heard the footfalls die away before he spoke to Zach.

"Is Curt being honest?" Taker turned his back to Zach and walked over to the window, staring but not really seeing the landscape just outside the window.

"No, sir. It's no secret that Curt has a crush on Twisted. He was talking to Noble when I joined him this morning, when I sat down they shot glances at each other and clammed up." Zach gulped, feeling as if he had just signed Curts death warrant.

"Thank you Zach, you may leave now."

"Thank you sir." Zach got up and left the room quietly and quickly, not wanting to incur the wrath of The Undertaker.

After he heard the door shut Taker started to pace about his room, things had taken a turn for the worse. He was sure that he could've counted on Curt, he seemed so dedicated to the jobs that he had had him doing. It just seemed that in the last week Curt had started sending off a different vibe. Wondering idly if he was doing the right thing he started working on a game plan for that evening, he had the feeling that he just might need it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane had stalked down to ring as usual, only this time he had a length of rope tied around Twisteds wrists and was dragging her behind him. She put a fight, mainly for the fans, they would get suspicious if she just followed meekly behind Kane. He tethered her to the one ring post before he climbed over the top rope, waiting for his challenger that night. A minute later, Jamie Noble's music hit and he made his way down to the ring, stopping and pulling Twisted into a kiss before he climbed into the ring. Kane stared towards him but was stopped by the ref before he could lay his hands on him. Kane looked over and seen Twisted trying to wipe her mouth on her arm, only it wasn't doing any good, all it did was get his slobber over her arm. The face that she had made at him was so comical that Kane had to look away or he would have broke out laughing. Scowling he looked over at Jamie who just smiled back. The bell rand and Kane grabbed Nobles' arm and Irish whipped him into a corner, then took a few step back and ran into him, bringing Nobles feet up off the mat from the impact. He hit him with a couple of rights before the ref told him to get out of the corner. Grabbing Nobles arm again he threw him into the ropes and took him down to the mat with a clothesline as Noble rebounded.

While on the ground Noble tried to take Kane off balance so that he could roll him up, but Kane was always one step ahead of him. He picked Noble up and threw him into the turnbuckle, laughing darkly at he twisted in pain from where his back collided with the top one. Kane waited for Jamie to stagger out of the corner, signalling to the crowd that he was setting him up for a choke slam, suddenly the lights went down and the crowd went wild, thinking that Undertaker was going to make an appearance. When the lights went up, Jamie and Curt were standing on the stage with Twisted. Curt had her arms held behind her and Jamie was running his finger down the side of her face. Kane face was contorted with rage and he had went to leave the ring when Twisted kicked at Jamie and slammed her head back at Curt. She missed Jamie, he had jumped back to avoid her foot, but caught Curt in the chin, making him drop her arms. She started to run down the ramp, forgetting about the rope that was still around one wrist, before she got too far, Jamie grabbed the other end and yanked hard, jerking her back a little ways. Twisted turned and grabbed rope by her wrist and pulled, trying to wrench it from his grasp but to no avail, Curt had recovered and was helping Jamie pull her slowly back up the ramp.

Kane had made it to the bottom of the ramp when the lights went down again, whent hey came back up Taker was standing behind Curt and Jamie, one hand on each of their shoulders. The two turned around and started to unload on Taker, but were surprised and a little fearful when it seemed to do no harm to him. Curt turned pleading eyes to Taker and went down to one knee as Kane made it to where Twisted was standing.

"Sir, I did as you asked and followed Noble..."

"SILENCE! You have betrayed me and attempted to defile something that does not belong to you." Taker pointed at Noble before he continued to speak. "You have lusted after something that eaten away at your soul, and come Sunday everyone in the arena and around the world will find out what you have to achieve your goal."

"What are you talking about Undertaker?" Twisted had grabbed a mic from one of the interviewers that had stepped out on the stage and was staring Taker deep in the eyes, tying to gleam the truth from their cold depths.

"Let's just say that nothing is as it seems little girl. For now, go back to your master and await his commands." He sneered as he pushed her towards Kane, who grabbed her and held her in bear hug.

Twisted struggled against his iron like arms, finally resorting to stomping down hard on Kanes foot. he let her go and stumbled back, only for her to perform a Twist of Fate on him that left him staring dazedly at the ceiling. The crowd held it's breath as Taker stalked towards her, the distraction allowing Curt and Jamie to sneak off towards the back.

"I have said this time and time again, I belong to NO man, I have NO master." Her voice was calm and deadly as she stood toe to toe with him.

"That remains to be seen doesn't it?" Taker laughed darkly as the lights went down again and Twisted was left standing on the stage by herself, a lone blood red rose at her feet.

Angry she stalked off the stage and made a hasty bee-line to the masseuses room, shoving her things down into her bag she started towards her car, wanting nothing more than to get back to her room and call it a night. She turned the engine over and replayed the match in her mind, everything had been going smoothly until Curt and Taker had shown up. Shivering she recalled the dead look in Takers eyes, there was definitely something going on with him and Kane, she just had to figure out what before she drove herself completely crazy.

"Too late, I'm already there." She said to her reflection in the rearview mirror as she pulled out the parking lot.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Anyways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted had went to bed angry and had woken up that way as well. She kept her personal phone off and didn't answer the knocks on her door, not wanting to subject the others to her foul mood, not yet any ways. Seeing as how Back Lash was Sunday, they were having SmackDown live this week, and she planned on returning the favor of showing up unannounced. She was sitting at the table working on some forms for more oils and going through emails from home when a knock sounded on her door. She ignored it, thinking that it would stop as the others had but it didn't. Letting out an annoyed sigh she got up and threw the door open.

"Yes?" She glared at Jeff who was standing there rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to get in some practice?"

"You know what, I do." She grinned viciously. "Can you teach me a second rope moonsault?"

"Why?" Jeff looked at her suspisously as she changed into some sweats and a tank top.

"I'm going to need more moves then a stunner, a kip up, the springboard bulldog, the russian leg sweep and the figure four to win my match this Sunday. And to combat Kanes ground and pound technique I'm thinking of going aerial." She shrugged her shoulders but the grin was still on her face.

Jeff still looked skeptical but nodded and named off a few more moves as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. After making sure that everything was put away and the computer powered down, the two headed to the arena talking over some strategies for Sunday. They had just gotten in the ring and were circling each other when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Jeff and Twisted turn their heads at the same time, Jeff groaning at the sight and Twisted growling.

"John if you don't turn that damn camcorder off, I'm going to feed it to you one piece at a time." She advanced to the ropes and was hanging over them as she threatened him.

"Come on Twist, I just wanna get this all on tape so that you can look back at it and learn. Kinda like what football coaches do for their teams, I wanna help, honest."

"Fine, but one smart ass comment or sexual innuendo and your ass will be in here with me instead of Jeff. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." John smiled as he saluted her.

"Jackass."

Twisted put her concentration on Jeff and they locked up, she let Jeff throw her into the ropes and when she rebounded she seen that Jeff had his arm up for a clothesline and baseball slid between his legs. She got up and ran to the ropes spring boarding her towards him as he turned around and took his legs out from under him with a low drop kick. After he was down she straddled his back and grabbed his right arm in an arm bar, wrenching hard and she pulled his arm back towards her. Jeff rolled over onto his back, trapping her under him and breaking the hold, grabbing her right ankle he continued to roll until he had her shoulders down on the mat. She struggled but couldn't get out of it, smiling she acknowledged the pin and went limp. Jeff let her up and was rubbing his shoulder as she made it back to her feet.

"Damn girl, where did you learn that one?"

"Off the top of my head, I had to do something to keep you on the mat, so I figured that and arm bar would do the trick. Guess I was wrong, I'll work on your shoulders after we're done." She smiled and looked over at John who was still taping everying, but now Randy had joined him.

"Alright, ready to learn the moonsault?"

"Yea."

"I'm going to do it first to show you how it's done, then we'll start on it."

Jeff ran towards the ropes and using the second rope to springboard from he did a back flip and landed on his feet, back towards Twisted. She clapped and laughed as Jeff turned around and bowed to her, smiling.

"Alright, your turn."

Twisted took a deep breath and ran at the ropes, before she could springboard, her left foot slipped and she found herself on her back staring up at the ceiling. Untangling herself and ignoring Jeffs inquires about whether she was ok or not, she ran at the ropes again and tried again. This time she managed to springboard, but didn't get completely flipped around and landed on her stomach. She curled up into the fetal position out of reflex and laid that way until she had gotten her breath back, waving off Jeff when he came over to check on her. She rose again to her feet and once more charged the ropes, she got the flip done, but instead of getting her feet under her she ended up on her rear. Growling in frustration she tried again, and again, and again. Finally on the 20th try she managed to pull it off, grinning happily she looked over at Jeff and smiled when he nodded that she had it down.

"Ready to try it with a human partner now?"

"Yep."

"Randy! Get in here." Jeff called as he sat on the top turnbuckle caddy-corner from where they would be doing move.

"Why me, why can't John go through it with her."

"Come on you big baby."

Randy grumbled as he climbed into the ring and waited for Jeff to give the signal to start. Jeff hollered at them to start and they circled one another, each looking for a weakness to exploit. Twisted seen it when Randy looked over at John and mouthed something about how easy this was going to be. She low drop kicked him then ran to ropes and spring boarded off of them as he got back to his feet. She botched the first attempt, while she hit him, her legs were around his neck and she ended up grabbing his waist for support, making it look like he was going to tombstone her. Acting on impulse she swung her head and chest forwards so that it rolled him, with her straddling his chest facing his feet. While he was dazed she grabbed his ankles and pulled them up, laughing as Jeff called the pin. Randy bucked to unseat her and once they were both standing he Irish whipped her into the ropes, she used the second on to spring board and this time nailed it. She got to her feet and ran into the ropes back first using them to propel her towards Randy, she jumped and manged to get a leg drop in before he rose to his feet. She rolled away and waited for him to regain his footing then speared him, only he seen her coming and when she connected with his waist he reached down and grabbed her waist, setting her up for a powerbomb, but as she was seated on his shoulders she threw her weight forwards, thus sending Randy backwards. She moved her feet out at the last minute so that he wouldn't land on them and as she straddled his neck, she reached behind her and grabbed his thighs, pulling him into a roll up for another pin.

"Randy you're getting your ass handed to you by a girl!" John yelled laughing.

"Why don't you get in here with her then?" Randy yelled back as he used his hands to push her up and off of him.

"Come Cena, or are you afraid that I'll do the same thing to you?" She taunted as she leaned over the ropes again.

"Gladly, maybe I'll show the _Champ_ how it's really done."

John climbed into the ring and handed the camcorder to Randy, once Randy was out of the ring John turned and faced Twisted, who stare back at him with a dead expression on her face. John shivered as Jeff called the start of the match and used Twisteds running start at him to execute an armdrag then turned it into an arm bar. He felt her struggle to her feet then spin around to relieve the pressure, she then started to use her free hand to land some hits on his stomach. She managed to create some distance between the two of them then bounced against the ropes for momentum and hit a flying lariat. As he got back to his feet, she spring boarded from the ropes for a moonsault, but overshot, as a last thought she grabbed ahold of Johns shoulders and brought her herself down against him, pulling her knees up at the last second so that the botched moved ended in a backstabber. As John lay on the mat, Jeff jumped down and jogged over to them, standing besides Twisted as she watched John roll from side to side.

"Did I kill him?" Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion as she continued to stare at him.

"No, but I don't think that he'll be in any condition to compete on Sunday, atleast not as well as he would like."

She turned and looked at Jeff, although with the emptiness of the stare it was more like she looked through him. Jeff took a step back and turned his head to break the locked in gaze. John had made it back to his feet and was pressing his hands into his lower back and groaning. Twisted turned and looked at him, the same dead eyed look on her face. Like Jeff he took a step back and broke the gaze, feeling as if the temperature in the ring had gone down a few degrees. Twisted turned and back flipped over the top rope out of the ring, walking quietly up the ramp and leaving the ring area.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked as he joined the two in the ring.

"I have no idea." Jeff shook his head and headed out of the ring and to the masseuses room, where he knew that he would find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was thirty minutes until SmackDown was due to start and no one had seen Twisted since John, Randy and Jeff had seen her in the ring Wednesday. Both phones had been turned off, and there was no answer at her hotel room. Security cameras showed her in the gym at the hotel but no one had been with her and she hadn't talked to anyone. Taker and Kane were sitting in Takers locker room waiting for his match against Curt to come up, it wasn't the main event but it was close to the end of the show. Taker was thinking about how he wanted to go about the match so that Curt was in as much pain as possible without passing out in the first five minutes, and Kane was thinking about how Twisted just seemed to drop off the face of the earth since Tuesday. They both jumped as the door to their locker room slammed open and stood as they waited for the intruder to face them. When no one made an appearance they walked over to where they could get a clear view of the door and seen the door standing wide open, but no one was on the other side. Taker decided it was just one of the younger guys fooling around and went to shut the door again when he spotted a black silk rose laying just inside the door.

He picked it up, forgetting about the door and returned to where Kane had resumed his seat and his thoughts. Taker sat down next to him and stared at the rose turning it over in his hands. He brought the rose up to his nose and inhaled the light sent that wafted from it, vanilla. He gave up contemplating it and turned on the t.v. in the room to watch the progress of the matches so far, letting the rose fall to his feet. Soon the mid card matches were out of the way and a stage hand came back and let him know that he had five minutes to get to curtain. He stood and looked down at Kane, who had just noticed the black rose and was staring intently at it. Quietly he donned his leather studded cape and walked out the curtain, a sadistic smile on his face as he seen that Curt was already in the ring, and that he was alone. Zach and Edge were no fools, Taker had to give that to them, Edge knew what happened to those that turned on him, and Zach was smart enough not to find out.

The lights dimmed and his gong sounded, smoked filled the arena and he began his long, slow walk to ring, drawing out Curt's anxiety. When he finally made it through the ropes he held his eyes rolled back for a longer period of time than normal. The ref rang the bell and Curt circled Taker, not wanting to get in the big mans reach. Taker however wasn't going to have any of that and reached out and grabbed Curt's wrist, bringing his arm and and twisting it behind him, he rammed his shoulder a couple of times before he threw him into the ropes, hitting him with a clothes line as he rebounded. Curt backed up from the impact and Taker grabbed his wrist again, this time walking over to the ropes and going Old School. As Curt lay on the mat, Taker locked in his submission hold, before he could apply pressure the lights went down again and when the came back up Curt was laying on the other side of the ring, bleeding from a cut on his cheek and unconscious and Twisted stood in the ring, wearing a long red and black leather cape that she had borrowed from Kevin and her ring gear, her hair pulled up in a french braid with a black silk flower held in with a clip.

Taker stood and walked over to her, locking eyes with her as he went. He seen the dead eyed stare and inwardly smiled, he had done it, he had broken her, now to see what it done to her. He got in her face and watched as she just stared at him, tilting her head to one side, then she moved, she grabbed his neck and went down to her knees, forcing his jaw to collide with her shoulder. She was up in a flash and hit him with a spear as he reeled from the blow, in reaction to that he grabbed her waist and set her up for the tombstone, but she threw her weight forward like she had done with Randy and flipped him. Instead of going for pin, mostly because it wouldn't matter, she got up and waited for him to regain his footing before bounced off the ropes and hit him with a flying lariat, It didn't take him down but as he staggered she rushed the ropes and went into the moonsault, Taker had seen her and moved forwards, unknowingly playing right into her plans. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled her knees up as they went down. Taker rebounded from the impact and landed on his stomach, he rolled over on to his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to calm his breathing. Which didn't help because moments later she hit him with a top rope leg drop that forced the air back out of his lungs.

He turned his head as he heard movement in the ring and watched as she backflipped over the top rope and grabbed a mic from the announcers table then climbed back into the ring. She stood over him and stared down, the cold look still in her eyes.

"Undertaker, you like to interfere where you have no business too. Consider this your first and final warning, stay out of mine from now on, or be prepared to meet me in the ring." Her voice was emotionless as she spoke.

Taker did his signature sit up and she aimed a low drop kick for his face, catching his chin, sending him back down to the mat, this time unconscious. She watched as the ref made it back to the ring and giving her wide berth checked on both combatants. She unclasped the black silk rose from her hair and dropped it on Takers chest before she dropped the mic and after flipping out of the ring walked silently up the ramp.

"What the hell was that Coach?"

"I don't know Cole, but I would hate to have to face her in the ring after that display."

"You and me both, I feel sorry for Kane come Sunday, if that's the fight she puts up in the ring, then without a doubt she'll be the one to win that match."

"I'm going to disagree with you on that one Michael. Kane is strong and here lately oblivious to pain. I still think that he's going to be the one to win."

"Either way it looks like it's going to be a brutal match."

The ref, using his ear piece called for the EMTs to bring two stretchers down to the ring and haul Taker and Curt out. Twisted watched from a dark corner as the two men were taken back to the medical room for a check and place to lay until they came around. She laughed darkly and walked back to the masseuses room, shedding Kevin's cape as she went.

Kane had watched the entire match and shook his head as he watched the replay of Twisted and Taker.

"What have we created?" Kane asked quietly.

"The perfect counterpart to our destruction." Takers voice was low and breathy as he stood in the doorway, holding the black silk rose in his hand.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Blame this chapter on the Kane muse, I guess he was just in a horny mood when I sat down to the comp...lol. I can't believe how long this chapter turned out, seemed like it just kept flowing, hope y'all enjoy. Anyways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted was seated at her desk looking over the forms that Scott and Carol had submitted when the door burst open. Looking up she smiled as Jeff, Kevin, and Colin stood there looking at her like she had grown two heads, she had since changed into a tank and jeans so that she at least looked normal.

"Can I help you guys?" Her voice was back to normal but there was still an empty look in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Jeff asked as he walked in and sat on the chair across from the desk.

"Just getting my point across. I don't want him to interfere with my match Sunday. By the way, thanks for letting me borrow your cape Kevin, it really pulled the look off that I was going for." She said as she looked back down at the papers, writing notes on the margin of one.

"Twist, y-you're acting just like them." Colin's voice was quiet and his eyes scared as he looked her trembling.

"Colin those two have been putting me through the wringer, emotionally and physically. I've had enough, and it's time that they knew that." Her voice was hard as she looked up, but her eyes softened as she watched Colin take a step back.

"There you are Darlin', been wonderin where ya took off too." Taker stood in the door way and watched as the emotionless mask that she had wore in the ring slammed back into place as she stood up.

"Can I help you?" The question was asked in a calm and clipped voice as she moved out from around the desk and walked over to him.

"Hey, calm down there little lady. Just come to see about getting some work done on my muscles, you're little whatever the hell it was did a number to my back, hell my left side is still a little numb." He smiled as he looked around the room and seen the others watching them interestedly.

Twisted stared at him and felt her other side slide back down into the recesses of her mind as the vibe Taker was sending off calmed her. Smiling she ducked her head and moved aside so that he could enter the room.

"Sure, you know the drill." She pointed to the screen and laughed slightly as he hung his head and headed over.

To say that the other three were confused was an understatement. This change in her was enough to make them wonder if Takers mind powers that he was portrayed to have were real. Jeff reclined in the chair and crossed his legs at the ankles and watched her move about the room gathering the thing she would need for the job at hand, seemingly back to her old self. Colin shook his head and walked behind the desk and started shuffling through the paperwork, thankful that she had comeback her handwriting was much neater than Scott's and her descriptions were more descriptive. Kevin stood there and fingered his robe, he could still feel the slightly cold vibe coming from it but pushed it to the back of his head. He knew that when one stepped into the ring they had to disconnect themselves from their mind or else they wouldn't be able to pull off the moves. He didn't want to hurt those that he called his friends, but it was his job to do it. Still he wondered what really pushed her to confront Taker in the ring, and where the hell she had been after the training in the ring and all day Thursday.

"What do you call that move Twist?" Jeff asked in measured tones, he still didn't trust her sudden change in mood.

"I don't know, it's a combo moonsault and backstabber, the BackAssault maybe?"

"Young lady if you keep that up, I'm moving you from backstage worker to Diva." Vince spoke up from the doorway and grinned as she jumped and dropped the bottle of warming oil that she was holding.

"No. This story line was your idea, I was just going along with it."

"My story line didn't call for you challenge Kane and nearly incapacitate two of my superstars. I don't know where you, Undertaker, and Kane are going with this, but for right now I'm going to let it go on. The ratings have almost doubled, and after sending Coach and Cole out into the crowds to gauge the reaction to tonight's little stunt, it's safe to say that you're going to find yourself on t.v. more often than just walking Kane down to the ring, should he win of course."

"Vince...Mr. McMahon, this went beyond storyline a long time ago, this is now personal, and once this match is over and everything is laid to rest, I'm done. I'm going to stay back here and do the job you hired me for, no more and no less." Her voice had dropped a notch and her eyes hardened as she stared at him.

"_She even has their creepy dead stare._" Vince thought as he involuntarily shivered. "W-we'll talk more about this after Sunday, good day." He backed out of the door and hurriedly put distance between them, wondering if he was doing the right thing in letting the three of them work out whatever their differences were in the ring.

Taker had come out from behind the screen and watched the interaction between Vince and Twisted with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrows congregated near his hairline as he noticed how seamlessly she switched between her personalities. When she turned back to the group she was back to her old self, grinning as she looked at him.

"As much as I like to look at your hard abs, I need you lay down so I can get to work on you." She swatted his behind as he walked past, chuckling as he turned and mocked glared at her.

"Better not let Kane see you do that, he might take it into his head to start back up that rivalry that we had going a few years ago. He's extremely jealous over his wo-companions." Taker caught himself as he seen Twisted eye him and open her mouth to retort.

Taker laid down and cushioned his head on his arms as she set to work on his lower back. She hummed an off key version of Jeff's theme as she worked, putting enough pressure on his back to make him inhale in pain. He heard Jeff and Kevin talking over some inconsequential things as the sound of rustling paper drifted across the office. The scene was one reminiscent of a month and a half back when everyone was comfortable around each other and the only thing missing were the jokes that would fly between Jeff and Colin, and Kevin and Twisted. Taker let out a low groan as the pain in his back lessened and the muscles eased under her hands, the oil that she had been using was seeping in and spreading a warm tingling sensation through the area that she was working on. A few minutes later she removed her hands and stepped back from the table, grinning as Taker snored lightly. She walked over to the sink and washed her hand, turning to face the guys as she leaned back against the sink drying her hands.

"Are John and Randy at the hotel?" She asked looking at Jeff.

"Should be, why?"

"I need to apologize to those two. They were helping me and I just took my anger out on them. I didn't stick around and see if John was alright after my last move." She hung her head as she tossed the paper towel towards the trash can.

Before Jeff could say anything John's theme come rolling out of Twisteds cell phone, making Colin jump as it was hidden underneath a pile of papers on the desk.

"Hey John, just the man I needed to talk to." She said with preamble. "Yea about that...I know, are you and Randy at the hotel?...Well tell him to get out of the shower and get dressed...No, fine put his naked highness on the phone...Randy, I don't care...yea...just get dressed, I'll see you two in about an hour, I have to finish the paperwork on Taker before I head out...you did...yea I guess you could call it my finisher...No Randy I'm not looking to take over the Divas...fine...whatever...bye Randy." She hung up the phone and blew out a breath in annoyance.

"Well?" Jeff asked as he eyed her.

"Well what?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just taking them to the hotel bar and buy them a couple of rounds to show that I'm sorry. Ya'll wanna come, the more the merrier."

"You buying?" Kevin asked from his perch on the other table.

"Not for all y'all, I'm not a highly paid superstar, just buying them drinks is going to kill my wallet for this month." She smiled as Kevin pouted.

"I'll buy." A voice said quietly from the door.

The five turned around seen Kane leaning against the door frame in blue jeans and a black western style shirt that was left open in the front showing off a white a-shirt underneath. He had slight smile on his face and when he seen Twisteds eyes travel up and down his frame he pushed himself away from the door frame and walked into the room, snorting as he seen Taker stretched out and snoring on the table.

"Is this what I have to look forward to on Sunday?" He asked chuckling.

"Nope, I won't attend to you afterwards." She had switched back to the other side so quickly that he hadn't noticed it until she was toe to toe with him.

He watched her stare up at him with that look that was similar to his and Takers that he allowed himself a small smile as he let his other side out. Taker had at that time come back to reality and watched as they faced each other down, neither blinking or talking. The temperature dropped and he looked over at the others who were sitting there staring as if they were made of stone. He seen Twisted quirk an eyebrow and close the remaining distance between them, pressing her chest up against him. Kane's hand come up from his side and curled loosely around her throat, a dark amused smirk on in place on his face as he watched for her reaction. Taker left the table and skirted the couple, after making his back to the screen and getting dressed in a hurry he herded the others out, safely assuming that they didn't want to see what was going to happen next, he sure as hell knew he didn't want to see it.

Kane and Twisted were oblivious to the sound of the door shutting, both concentrating on the other, their darker minds taking over their actions. Twisted brought her hand up and locked it around Kane's wrist, applying light pressure to the pressure point that was there, grinning as he dropped his hand back to his side. Without warning he grabbed her waist and held her tight, one hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head back painfully, exposing her neck to him. He nipped and bit as she clawed at his arms with her free hands, whether to make him let or go or to egg him on, neither of them really knew at that point. He stopped and pulled back, only to have her reach up and catch his lips, biting the lower one hard enough to make him gasp. As he did she forced her tongue into his mouth fought for dominance as his tongue joined the fray. He backed her up until she hit her desk, then in one movement he picked her up and placed on top of the desk forcing himself between her thighs.

Kane broke the kiss and moved away far enough to rip the shirt from her body and grabbed her waist again, this time hard enough to leave slight bruises. She gasped but locked her legs around his waist and tugged off the black western shirt and toss it behind her, leaving him in the a-shirt and jeans, with a dark chuckle she reached up and bit his nipple through the fabric and tugged lightly. She broke the contact as he reached down and pinched hers, rolling it between his thumb a finger, laughing lightly as she arched her back and growled at him. He bent his head back down and took the other one into his mouth and alternately nipped and laved it with his tongue until she was squirming on the desk. Suddenly he felt her hands on his chest and was shoved back, loosing his balance he ended up on the floor on his back and since her legs were still locked around his waist she was straddling his waist and looking down at him with a hungry look in her eye. Growling he reached up and grabbed a hold of her waist again and pulled her down hard against him, watching as she bit her lip to keep from moaning. She stretched out and bit down hard on his shoulder, breaking the skin. Taking advantage of her situation, Kane practically tore her jeans off and without warning slid two fingers into her warmth. At her indrawn breath he began to move them in a brutal pace, taking her up to the edge and then bringing them completely out, leaving her panting and wanting. He flipped over so that he pinned her down and ground himself against her wet center, not caring that the jeans he had on now had a large wet area on the crotch.

"What?" He asked, his voice was low and husky as he watched her struggle.

Growling she bucked and ground herself against him, grabbing onto his arms and digging her nails into his biceps. He grabbed both her wrists and wrenched her arms above her head attacking her lips again.

"Tell me what you want." He said harshly against her mouth.

"Kane." She growled his name in warning and locked eyes with him.

"Is this what you want?" He used his free hand and slid his fingers in again, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her clit again bringing her to the brink again before pulling away.

Chuckling at her mewled protest he let go of her hands and started fighting with the button on his jeans, suddenly he felt her hands on his, pushing them out of the way. She made short work of the button and zipper and with in minutes had them pushed down around his knees, grinning as she realized that he hadn't put on boxers.

"Forget to do laundry again?" She asked before she pushed him down on his back and took his rock hard member in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before she took as much of him as she could.

It was Kanes turn to growl as she went to work on him, fisting his hands in her hair he bucked up into her mouth a couple of times before he took control again and pulled her up to his chest and thrust himself into her, smothering her cry with his mouth. He kept the pace up, delighting in her cries and screams, as he felt his own end nearing he flipped over and pressed her hard against the floor.

"Say it. Admit that you belong to me." He said as he slammed into her once then stilled.

"Never." The response was ground out as she arched into him.

"Say. it." He thrust into her again, the smile falling from his face as she grinned up at him.

"No." She bucked against him, tightening her muscles as she did so, sending them both over the edge at the same time.

Their combined howls of release filled the room and Kane collapsed onto of her, pressing his forehead against hers and running his hand down the the side of her face, stopping as he reached her throat letting his fingertips rest against her pulse. The grin didn't leave her face as she reached up the few inches and kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kane rolled over to the side and pulled her close, laying her head on his shoulder and stroking her hair.

"Think we ought to find the others?" She asked yawning.

"Nah, but I do believe that we should get dressed and head to the hotel for the night."

"I have to meet up with John and Randy, I promised them drinks, remember you offered to buy the rest of the rounds for the others." She said teasingly as she kissed his jaw line.

"Mmm, tell you what, we'll meet up with your body guards and have a few drinks then we head up to your room for the night." He used his other hand to tilt her head up and kissed her lightly, feeling his desire return to the surface.

"That sounds like a plan." She caught his lips and licked the bottom lip, tongue dancing against his as he allowed her entrance.

"You better get up and dressed, or we're going to be here all night." Kane pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose.

He let her up and got up on his elbow to watch her as she looked around for her clothing that he had thrown during their encounter. It was at that moment that he realized that she hadn't worn any underwear either. Her jeans were passable, only the button had come off when he tore them off, but her tank was beyond repair, the straps had come apart from the top and side split from the force that he had used to pull it off. She was staring at when she felt Kane drop the black western shirt on her shoulders. She turned around and seen that he had already tugged his jeans back up and was looking at her with heated eyes as she stuck her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around her stuffing the ends into the waist band of her jeans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker had been sitting at a table near the front of the hotel bar and seen them walk in, he grinned when he seen that Twisted was wearing his brothers shirt. He waved them over and stifled a chuckle as Kane plopped down next to him and pulled Twisted down into his lap, resting his head on her left shoulder.

"Soooo, y'all back to normal?" He handed Kane a tumbler of Jack and watched as he held it so that Twisted could take a pull off of it.

"No, a cease fire until Sunday." The sentence ended in a yelp as Kane nipped Twisteds shoulder.

Before Taker could say something else, Jeff, John, Randy, Colin, and Kevin joined them at the table, Kevin sitting down next to Kane and the others squeezing in where they could. John grinned as he flashed his camcorder and Randy shook his head as he watched Kane and Twisted share the tumbler of Jack.

"John, put that away, nothing is happening tonight." Twisted said as she handed the now empty glass back to Taker. "John, Randy, guys I'm sorry for Wednesday. I was angry and I needed some one to take my anger out on. And John I'm really sorry that I just left you there in pain from my BackAssault. Can you guys forgive me?" She leaned back against Kane and looked at the two as they pretended to think it over.

"The BackAssault, is that what you're calling that botched moonsault now?" John asked laughing.

"Hey, botched or not, that damn thing hurts." Taker said lowly,his back twinging at the memory.

"I guess, I thought you were buying us rounds to make it up to us?" Randy said, his serious look that he wears in the ring on his face.

"So I was." She waved the bartender over and after finding out what Randy and John wanted she paid for four rounds.

Twisted looked over at Colin and Jeff and sent them a questioning look. Jeff jerked his head towards the bar and he and Colin left the table, waiting for Twisted to join them. She whispered in Kane's ear and got up from his lap, kissing him lightly before she walked over to join the two by the bar. Taker watched as they talked, Twisted motioning with her hands and laughing as Colin said something. He looked over and seen his brother watching her as he nursed another Jack, ignoring the questions being thrown at him by Kevin and John.

"So little brother, get everything out of your system or do I have to find another room for the night?" Taker asked, causing Kane to choke on the mouthful of amber liquid that he had.

"E-excuse me?" He sputtered, spitting whiskey as he gasped for air.

"Do I have to find another room for the night?"

"That, Taker is none of your business." Kane looked like he was going to say more but Twisted returned and reclaimed her seat on his lap, snuggling up to him as Jeff and Colin returned as well.

Kevin stay quiet but watched as Kane and Twisted shared touches and as Twisted whispered in his ear. Everything seemed normal, but there was still something off about it, he still felt the underlying tension between the two as if one wrong word and they would be at each others throats again, whether they were in the ring or not. He had previously worried about what Kane could do to her if he would lose control of his anger and lashed out, but after her attack on Taker earlier he didn't worry as much. They stayed at the bar until 3am and they all parted ways at the elevator, John and Randy walking with Twisted and Kane down towards their rooms and Taker, Colin, Jeff and himself heading towards theirs. As he, Jeff, and Colin settled into Takers room for a few games of cards he let his mind wander about how the match on Sunday would turn out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back Lash_

The fatal four way had ended and the crowd went wild as Kane made his way down to the ring for the second time that night. He climbed over the top rope and handed his belt to ref and waited for Twisted to make her way down to the ring. The lights dimmed and his pyros went off, bringing a small smile to face as she stood on the stage and stared down at him. She was wearing her ring gear and the red and black leather cape of Kevin, her hair was done in a french braid and she had a black rose clipped to it again. Her music had been changed to opening lines of the ECW theme, her strides were long and measured giving her the look of being calm and collected. She climbed through the ropes and locked eyes with Kane, telling him without words that she didn't want his mercy in the ring that night. She walked up to him and tilted her head to side, the dead look in her eyes as the ref explained the match to them, just for formalities sake.

The bell rang and Twisted ducked under Kanes attempted lock up and bouncing of the ropes she hooked her arms around his legs and took him down to mat. She scrambled up onto his back and grabbed his right arm in an arm bar and wrenched it backwards. He rolled until she was under him and pulled her right leg up as if he was going for a pin but kept pulling backwards, extending the muscle as far as it would go. Twisted gasped and grabbed onto his shoulder trying to get a shoulder claw hold locked in, she applied a little pressure and was rewarded with Kane moving off of her and getting to his feet, breaking her hold but also letting her up. She kipped up and ducked another lock up attempt, but Kane spun around and grabbed her in a bear hug, shaking her from side to side slowly, savoring the feel of her against him. She grinned as she kneed him in the groin to let her down. While it wasn't as hard as it could have been, it was enough to send him to his knees. While he was down to her level she pulled of a running bulldog and when he was stretched out on the mat she pulled off a top rope leg drop hitting him in the middle of the back. As he lay there catching his breath she started to climb the pole. The brief case was in her reach when she felt Kanes hand wrap around her leg and tug her back down to mat. She arched up as her back collided with mat, pain etched on her face. Kane went for leg drop of his own but she rolled out at the last minute, quickly getting behind him and grabbing both his wrists and pulling back towards herself. He rotated his shoulders and pulled his arms to his front, bringing Twisted flush against his back, he momentarily forget about the crowd as he felt her warm breath against his neck and her body pressed up against him.

He started to stand when he felt her nip the back of his neck, surprised he let go of her hands and watched as she rushed the ropes infront of him. He made it to his feet and was moving towards her when she moonsaulted off of the second rope, he knew what she was going for but was surprised at how fast the move actually went. Before he could move an inch more he was pulled down onto her knees then flipped over her head as she kicked her legs straight. Once again she started up the pole, thinking that she put him away for the rest of the match. Her fingertips brushed the bottom on the briefcase and as she pushed herself alittle higher so that she could grab the handle she seen that Kane had climbed up on the top rope and had closed his hand around the handle. Growling she launched herself off the pole and speared him to the floor on the outside of the ring, where they rolled around and Twisted started to rain down blows to his head and chest. Even though he was taken by surprise he kept ahold of the briefcase and the bell rang, signalling the end of the match.

Twisted got to her feet and returned to ring, she knew what was going to happen next. She kneeled down in the ring and waited for Kane to join her, as the mat dipped under his weight she felt tears well in her eyes. The cold of the choker chain around her neck startled her and she looked up to see him clip the lead onto the ring. He tugged lightly to bring her to her feet and pulled her close, kissing her brutally letting her know that this wasn't going to end here in the ring. Holding the lead he started to the steps when the lights went down and Takers gong sounded. Kane stopped and looked up at the stage where his brother had appeared.

"Kane, I congradulate you on _both_ your wins tonight. But I have something to reveal to you and your _plaything_."

The way Taker said the last word pushed Twisted over the edge and she ran to ropes, forgetting the chain around her throat. She had almost made it when she was jerked backwards, landing on her back. She tilted her head back and glared at Kane, who was staring confusedly at his brother and hadn't moved with her.

"Well, what is it that you have to show us?" Kane's voice was low and the warning was clear that he and Taker would be exchanging words about his choice of words after the show.

"Remember this." Taker pointed to Titantron and watched as a replay of the SmackDown when the tapes had aired ran.

"Yea. And as I have stated over and over again I had nothing to do with it."

"I know, and through my...sources, I found out who did." Taker held up a recorder and pressed play, holding his mic to it.

As the tape of Jamie boasting about what he had done played, Taker motioned behind him and Zach and Kevin came out on the stage, dragging Jamie by the arms. Twisted got back to her feet and glared up at him, feeling all the anger and resentment come flowing out, beside her she could feel Kane's anger radiate off of him in waves. Kevin and Zach started down towards the ring dragging Jamie with them, Taker following slowly behind them should one of Jamie's escape attempts actually work. Once the four of them were in the ring, Taker raised the mic back to his mouth.

"Consider this a victory present to you brother, and consolation prize to you Twisted." Taker motioned to Zach and Kevin to let Jamie go and the three of them climbed out of the ring.

Kane dropped the lead and advanced on Jamie, whom seemed to be rooted to the spot. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him as high as he could and just held him there, squeezing as hard as he could. With soulless eyes he watched as Jamie started to gasp and turn colors, a hand on his chest made him look down into the equally cold eyes of Twisted.

"Drop him." Her voice was low and deadly as she stared up at him.

"Gladly." Kane opened his hand and watched as he fell to the mat, clutching his throat and gasping for air.

"I...gasp...knew you were...compassionate...gasp." Jamie reached out to grab her ankle and received a sharp kick to the shoulder that sent him backwards.

Twisted went and stood over his prone form, growling as she glared down at him. Jamie pleaded with her as she continued to stare, then suddenly she started kicking and stomping on his arms, legs, anything that she could reach. Jamie rolled over onto his stomach and Twisted climbed on his back, trapping his one ankle under her and after threading her arm through his put him in the STS that Shawn had shown her how to do. She added pressure until she started to feel him go limp. Releasing the hold she waited for him to regain control and then climbed the ropes for an elbow drop to the back of the skull. Jamie twisted in pain tried to roll away from her, but was stopped by Kane's boot to his ribs. He looked up and watched as Kane reached down and picked him up in a two handed choke lift and held him as Twisted used the ropes to spring board into a drop kick that caught him in the stomach. Jamie pulled his feet up to relieve some of the pain but was then dropped back to the mat as Kane moved out of the line of fire. Twisted had climbed back up to the top turnbuckle and after throwing up the "Hardy Gunz" preceded to pull off, a slightly sloppy, Swanton Bomb. She got back to her feet and walked over to Kane, staring up at him the heat gone from her eyes for the moment.

"I'm done Red, you can take care of the rest."

Kane grabbed the lead from where she had unclipped it and reattached it to the choke chain and lead her over to the ropes, handing the lead through to Kevin. After she exited the ring, he walked back over to Jamie and stared down as he tried to get to his feet. Once he made it to his feet, Kane grabbed him and delivered a killer sidewalk slam, jumping alittle to add some more height to it. He rolled away and got back to his feet, bending down he grabbed Jamie by his throat again and once again hoisted him into the air, instead of choke slamming him though, he opted for the chokebomb. As Jamie laid on the mat groaning Kane flipped him over and grabbing one of his legs rolled up onto his back, stretching the leg backwards with the intent of breaking it. The anger that he had felt and betrayal at Twisted for not believing him made him release Jamie and pick him up for choke slam, that he repeated four times in a row, each time adding a little more strength to his hold and the force in which he thew him to the mat. He had just picked him up for a second chokebomb when he felt a hand on his arm again and looked down into the eyes of Twisted once more. She pleaded with her eyes for him to drop Jamie and he did, taking the lead from her and exiting the ring slowly, his body protesting the movement after the beatings that it had taken that night.

As they reached the stage, Twisted turned around and using the mic that Taker had dropped earlier she addressed Jamie, whom was still lying in the middle of the ring as the trainers rushed him and began checking him over.

"Noble, this isn't over. Not by a long shot." Her voice was still low as she stared down at the broken and bleeding man in the ring.

They disappeared behind the curtain, Kanes laughter ringing through the arena as his music played.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. I don't feel like this chapter is on par with my others,the flow is off and it seems disjointed, but maybe it's just me, but it is necessary to the plot for it be written, hopefully it isn't bad enough to ruin the rest of the fic. Anyways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Vince was sitting in his office and watching the replay of Kane and Twisted's assault on Jamie Noble as it rolled on ECW. It unnerved him to see Kevin Thorn and Zach Ryder following Undertakers every command without hesitation. He leaned back in his chair as Kane's music hit and he, Twisted, and Undertaker walked down to ring, or rather, Undertaker and Kane walked side by side, each holding a chain lead that was attached to Twisted's dog collar as she was being pulled along behind them. He watched as she attempted to dig her heels into the ramp and stop progress, earning a raised hand from Taker and glare from Kane. Hanging her head she started walking again, almost falling as either Taker or Kane tugged on the lead. Vince had seen this behavior before and frankly it scared the shit out of him. The men were disregarding the story-lines that were plotted out, and acting on their own as they seen Taker doing so. It wasn't a secret that most of the locker room looked up to the veteran, most of them actually believed that he was a darker power. They didn't realize that at one time he was just a man, a man by the name of Mark Calaway, or that Kane was once Glen Jacobs. To call either man by their names now was to sign your death warrant. The newer guys all thought that their ring names were their real ones and no one bothered to correct their assumptions.

_Flashback _

_1999_

_Vince was standing behind the curtain as Undertaker and Paul Bearer came through. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of Takers gear and shoved him into a near by wall. While Taker towered above him, he still showed humility towards his boss and held his hand at his side, even though Vince could tell that he wanted to strike him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you. This is a story line, it isn't real, you're not really taking over the WWF. It's all an act. You do understand that don't you?" Vince stared into the eyes of the younger man, and seen the confusion as he looked back to Bearer as if looking for conformation of what Vince was telling him._

_Vince lowered his arms back to his sides and took a step back, staring at the young man who for nine years had served as a great wrestler and good pull for fans. Something in his eyes seemed to snap and the air around them dropped a few degrees as Taker just stared back at him. Vince took a step back but never faltered or broke the gaze. Part of him wondered if Taker really had sold his soul to the dark side for a leg up on the younger and more blood thirsty competition, but shook his head as he continued to stare, it was a story-line, he hadn't really sold his soul...had he?_

_"Vince of course I know that this is a story-line, however, all of my story-lines hold a grain of truth, whether you want to see it or not." His voice had been quiet, but there was a deadly edge to it as he maintained the locked gaze._

_Taker had then pushed past him and continued on to his locker room, ignoring Vince's repeated shouts for him to come back and finish the conversation._

_2002_

_Times had changed, the gimmicks were more reality based and Taker's was no exception, the American Badass went over well with the fans. But there were grumblings from the locker room that Taker was planning something, some of the guys were antsy around him and others followed his orders with out fail. Vince had even gone as far as setting up cameras in his locker room to see what was going on. He would monitor the activities of Taker, and even listen in on his conversations. It was eerily similar to the ending days of the Darkness Ministry, Taker would bully the others into following him, saying that Vince was going soft and that he was dragging the company down making them perform like trained chimps. A few backed him and those that didn't he fought them in the ring, using brute force and the mind games that he excelled at to bring them to his side. Then the Big Evil gimmick made it's appearance, and he went from being a heel to being a Monster Heel, and while some of the fans didn't accept it, the majority latched on and were still in his corner. It seemed like Taker was finally going to achieve his goal of taking over the company, and Vince was at a loss at what to do to keep it from happening, that was until he got some help from an unlikely source. The only constant objector to his plans was Kane, no matter what Taker seemed to be up to it was safe to say that Kane was always one step ahead of him. And Vince used the fighting brothers gimmick to it's full potential. It wasn't uncommon to see them fighting each other in the hallway or chasing each other through the arena, even managed to get some great promos out of it._

_And then, it just stopped, after Kane had helped him bury Taker, it stopped. The men started acting normal, following the story-lines again. Then it was Kane's turn to snap, sure it had been a horrible story-line to unmask him and make it seem like he was mentally unstable, not to mention the disaster that was the Katie Vick line. Although it had been Bearer that had the main pull in Kane's lines, the more that Vince thought about, his writers never really had a hand in Kanes scripts. But then again, he had always excelled in acting psychopathic, it was like second nature to him. In the back of his mind he wondered it Kane was going to try and take over the company as Taker had done twice. But he never seemed to have will or want to do so. And then he too settled down, following his scripts without fail or fight. That was until she came into the picture._

_End Flashback_

The sound of the bell and Kane's music brought Vince back to present day and he watched as Kane drug Twisted to her feet and kissed her brutally. Vince winced even though he knew that the way he treated her in the ring was different from the way they were outside of the ring. As they trudged back up the stage, all three turned around and went down to one knee and then above the ring a flaming urn appeared. The crowds ate it up, they loved seeing old school Undertaker and Monster Kane, and then to throw a woman in to play on their sympathies, it was a winning combination. That was the only reason that he was letting them get away with running their own story-lines, while it was darker than what the fans were used to now, it was a refreshing throwback to the days of the WWF when attitude reigned and anything could happen. It had brought back the older hardcore fans when they seen Taker back in his Ministry gear and Kane back in his one piece flamed gear. Both men had great head for business and Vince had been trying for years to get them on the board of directors.

He couldn't over look the fact that both men had seemingly gone back to their roots when Twisted had shown up. Vince had been showing her around Titan Towers and introduced her to few of the other superstars when he had run into Taker. He had politely introduced her and watched as she looked him up and down said without preamble that he wasn't all that scary for a dead man. Vince's eyes had almost popped out of his head as Taker had stared her down and then raised his hand to her throat, without missing a beat she raised hers as well and placed it around his, smiling at him. Then he laughed, Taker had actually laughed and dropped his hand, welcoming her to the family. It seemed like after that Vince didn't see her without Taker or Jeff Hardy, after awhile. The bond seemed to strengthen after the Diva Match that she had been thrown into.

Vince didn't know what hold that she had over the two, but it had to be something huge, both sought her counsel and didn't use the other masseuses like they used to. While Kane's reason was obvious, Takers was mystery, and that was what scared Vince. If they continued on the path that they were following now, Taker could finally make his dream of complete domination of the locker room a reality. The question was, what part did Twisted play in it, and what could he do to make sure that it never make to pass. The screen faded to black and he could hear the super stars walking past his office yelling at one another in friendly ways, and then heard Twisted yelling and then heavy footsteps going past his door. Getting to his feet he opened his door in time to see Taker round the corner with Twisted after him, swinging one of the leads and Kane standing at the other end watching them with a grin plastered on his face, before following slowly, Colin at his heels. Closing the door Vince sat back down and resumed looking over the budget for the next few shows where all three brands were going to be traveling together, wondering where he could cut rooms to save some money to and starting to relay booking plans for flights to the those under him that normally handled things.

"I could put Colin with Taker and Kane, there are those rumors going around bout him and Taker anyways."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin was sitting in the waiting area at the airport impatiently waiting for the plane to disembark. Looking at his watch he knew that he didn't have muct time to pull this off if he wanted it to happen without detection. Someone clearing their throat brought his gaze up and for the first time in a while a real smile came to his face.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He reached out and shook the other mans hand.

"Well, I want to do anything that I can to help. I don't want to lose her either. Besides her role in the story-line is starting to worry me, she plays the submissive part too well."

"That's not what I'm worried about. She's having these shifts between her normal personality that we all have come to know and love and the one that is cold and ruthless. These shifts just started a day or so before her confrontation with Taker on SmackDown. I know all about disconnecting oneself while in the ring, but she does it in and out of the ring. Almost as seamlessly as Taker and Kane."

"How in the hell am I supposed to help with that?"

"Listen, for right now, I want you to remain in the shadows, Jeff and myself are going to train you. We have plan, that if successful will snap her out of this limbo that she's in, but she can either go back to her normal self or she might stay in the cold, killer mindset."

"I understand that Jeff is a good friend to her, but what are your motives?"

"Nothing other than friendship, she didn't turn away as the others did when I asked for help."

"Well explain this plan to me as we head to the hotel."

Kevin nodded and headed out to the car, discussing the plan and what his part was, silently hoping that he, Colin and Jeff had done the right thing by involving him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane was laying awake in bed, idly stroking Twisteds hair as she slept, she shifted and threw her leg over his waist and pressed her face deeper into the crook of his neck, kissing it out of reflex. His muscles tensed as his body reacted to the feel of her lips on his neck, even though he knew she was sleeping. His mind was racing as he tightened his arm on her, he knew that his brother was up to something other than wanting to rule the locker room. He couldn't shake the feeling that Taker had used his and Twisteds anger towards Noble to send a message to the others in the back. Takers new minset was a cold reminder of his Ministry days and Kane didn't know if he wanted to stop Taker this time. He was sick and tired of being made a jobber, and now that he had a Championship around his waist he wanted to ride it out. Knowing Vince's mind, he would only have it until Judgement Day. That was if he followed the story-line, he liked his new position of power, and was finally seeing what the draw was to his brother. He felt some one staring at him and looked down to see Twisted staring up at him, a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring how good you look when you're all dark and psycho." She reached up and kissed him, and he could feel the shift in her.

"Really, and here I thought it was just for my body." Kane said as he flipped over so that he pinned her and drove into her.

There were no more words after that, they baited each other with their bodies, teasing until neither one could take anymore. The actual act was frenzied and brutal, each would have bruises in the morning, but it didn't matter as they drove each other over the edge. As they lay tangled together Kane pressed his lips against hers lightly, licking the cut that he had the feeling that he had put there. They resettled into their original position, Twisted tracing patterns on Kanes chest.

"What's on your mind?" Kane was wary of her silent times, she was closed off and unreadable.

"Just thinking." The vague answer set him on edge and he reached down and brought her chin up to make her look at him.

"About?"

"My part in the story line, at first I was to be a sacrifice, and then I'm a slave. Just wondering how it's going to pan out, that's all." She smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Kane wanted to push for more information, but he knew better than anyone that that would only make her close herself off. It was something that he had used frequently here lately, especially around his brother. Returning her smile, he kissed her nose and started stroking her hair again as she laid her head down on his chest, her breathing becoming slow and even. As Kane's eyes drifted shut he felt Glen push his way to the surface, trying to regain control. With a low growl he pushed him back down, he didn't need the weakness right now, after the dust settled maybe, just maybe he would let him back out.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and Dr. Daniels. Another appearance by Eddie and Chris, ye be warned. As ways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted opened her eyes and found herself sitting in the medow again, or rather lying on her back spread eagle. She composed herself and sat up, looking around and inhaling the scent of the combinded wildflowers.

"Why am I here Chris?" She asked without turning around.

"Ah, I see that you've picked up some of Mark and Glen's creepy traits." Chris walked over and sat down next to her, pulling his feet up Indian style.

"Who?" She shifted so that she was facing him and tilted her head, a confused look on her face.

"Mark and Glen, or as you know them Undertaker and Kane. All of us at one time or another had normal names. Some choose to live their gimmicks, it's really not hard to pick them out, Edge, Festus, Miz, the list goes on. But Mark and Glen have taken it to the extreme, Mark more so than Glen. Where Glen sometimes allows himself to be normal, Mark has that part of himself locked away where no one can get to it."

"So, you're telling me that they're just living their gimmicks, they're not really brothers?"

"No, they're brothers alright, and most of their gimmick is real, but there are parts that aren't. Glen can't start fires with his mind, and Mark, well I'm not even sure what Mark can and can't do."

"I thought that the dead knew everything?"

"Nope, sorry, even in death there are still mysteries." Chris smiled as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Then I don't want to die."

"That's good to hear."

"So, why am I here?"

"You might want to get comfortable, this may take awhile." Chris waited as she settled down on her side, watching him intently. "Ready? Mark and Glen have given over to their darker side, they're tired of being put over for the younger guys that come through with only a few years training and hardly any mat skills. While Mark still wins his fair share of matches, Glen is basically a glorified jobber, and both are tired of if. Do you remember the Ministry of Darkness?" She nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Well, at one point Mark really wanted to over throw Vince and become the head of the WWF. Bearer put it into his mind that he was rightful CEO of the company and that he knew better than Vince what the fans wanted to see. Not long after that Bearer brought out Glen and taunted Mark with him, although at that time, Glen believed that his name was really Kane. They feuded, which I know I really don't have to tell you about, you being an avid wrestling fan, but when they were off camera, Mark tried to get Glen to talk to him, but the walls that he had erected to keep everyone out were too high. That and Bearer would literally chain his hands together and lead him out of the arena, as if Glen were some sort of criminal. " Chris stopped and took a breath to see if if was sinking in, and to give his anger some time to cool.

"Well, what happened then. No offence but they seem close to me, not as close as some siblings, but they aren't at each others throats anymore."

"Mark feuded back and forth with Bearer over Kane for years. I'm sure that you remember the SummerSlam match were he unmasked Kane and he left the ring shielding his face?" She nodded but kept silent. "That was a warning to Bearer, the mask that Glen wore as Kane was a leash that gave Bearer all the control. And Mark wanted Bearer to know that Glen would soon be free of him. Glen, on the other hand, really thought that he was horribly disfigured, and when the guys seen him in the showers without it, they would gasp or choke as they tried to breathe. It wasn't because he was scarred, it was that most of them had never seen some one so, ugg how do I say this without coming off as fruity, handsome willingly hiding himself from the world. To Glen's mind though they were re-enforcing the thought that he was hideous, and it sent him off into rages. Which once creative got ahold of they milked it for all it was worth. Mark then made the ultimate sacrifice, he had for years been into the occult, and had heard of making pacts with other world entities for favors and what-not. At that time, he wanted nothing more than to have his brother back. I remember one night we had just checked into the hotel for one of the super shows and my room was next to Mark's. It was about 1:30 in the morning and I heard him talking low and rhythmically, I couldn't make out the words he was saying, but I could just make out the tone of his voice. Then I heard him screaming, the very sound had made my blood run cold and in a panic I ran next door and busted the door in, and Mark was lying on the floor, a dark mist hanging above him and the symbol that he used during the Ministry run glowing on his chest." Chris dropped his head and shuddered, the next part stuck in his throat.

Twisted watched as he shuddered and sensed that he was fighting an eternal battle. Not knowing what to do she got to her knees and put her arms around him and rocked back and forth mumbling soothingly. Suddenly she felt him shaking and pulled back, glaring as he laughed slightly.

"What?" She asked indignantly as she went back to her original spot.

"Nothing, it just seems like you never out grow the older sibling mind set when it comes to soothing others, Mark used to be that way. Now as I was saying, The mist or whatever if was shifted and I felt like it stared right at me, sizing me up for something. Then I heard Mark on the floor groggily telling it that I wasn't the target that it was meant to go after. As I watched Mark started talking in a language that I had never heard and then the mist just up and vanished. I moved over to help him, but he pushed me away and did the Taker sit up. His eyes were cold and they always seemed to be looking through me and not at me. I asked him what was going on, but all he said was "Mark is gone, My name is Undertaker, respect me or there will be problems.". I thought it was a joke at first, but when I called him Mark again he picked me up by my throat and slammed me against the wall, he rolled his eyes back like he does in his entrances and stated again that his name was the Undertaker. From that point on, that was all he would answer too, and it seems like after all the years it's still that way."

"What about the mist? And when did Kane, er Glen come around? And when did he start going by his ring name?" Chris' story had created so many questions that she wanted answered, but she didn't know where to start.

"Glen always had a child like curiosity about him. He always watched Mark as he worked, and he seemed to enjoy the time they had in the ring together. After the mist, it seemed like Glen was on his own more and more, and he started finding Mark so that they could talk. Only with Glen it was more like he was chasing Mark and threatening to break every bone in his body. Glen seemed to know that something was wrong with Mark after the mist ordeal and spent a great deal of time with him. Hell it was Glen that kept Mark from taking over the WWE when Mark had the Big Evil gimmick. That surprised a hell of alot of people, more than his failed attempt to say "Suck it" on t.v. with DX. It continued on that way until the Vince vs. Undertaker match at Survivor Series. After Glen came out and saved Vince's ass, it seemed like Mark had gone back to the man that most of us older guys remembered. But then Glen snapped, he went on a rampage, smashing everything in sight, no one really knows why, but you seen the result when creative got their hands on it. Then just as quickly as Glen lost it, he regained it, but he insisted that everyone call him Kane from then on out. From then on, it was Taker and Kane, brothers in arms."

"If they went back to being, well semi-normal, I'm still having a hard time believing that they were ever normal to begin with. What made them change? Why are they reverting back to what they used to be?" Twisteds head was running in circles and she couldn't trust her brain to give her a correct answer no matter what way she turned.

"That's where you come in, Mark was attracted to your personality from the first meeting, you remember, you both had your hands around the eachothers throat. He felt the connection that you two had before he found out about your past, and I have the feeling that it awoke more than the brotherly feelings that he has towards you."

"So you're telling me that because I'm screwed up in the head and tried to off myself, I brought back the dark side of them, and now Tak-Mark wants to sleep with me?"

"No no no no, I never said that he wanted to sleep with you. Where in the hell did you get that idea from?"

"You did say that it awoke more than the brotherly feelings he has for me."

"I was talking about the darker side of him. You brought back the drive that he had to take over the WWE. Glen on the other hand always fought his side, he could shift between the two at the drop of a hat. But now he's wanting to stay with the darker side, he's finally seen what draws Mark to it, and while he's not too sure about taking over the WWE, he knows that he likes the power that he has now, he just not too sure if he wants to use it."

"But you said earlier that Glen didn't have any powers. So how can he like the power if he doesn't have it?"

"I never said that he didn't have powers, just that he can't start fires with his mind. But you are right, Glen doesn't have any, it's his darker side that makes it seem that way. When it's in control of him he can't feel pain, and that makes him seem inhuman which makes him more unpredictable. And this brings us to you."

"Me? What do I have to do with anything?"

"You're the piece that will balance everything out. You influence those two more than you know, you've made a crack in Glen although if you don't know what you're looking for you'd never know it. When Mark heard about your attempted "offing" as you call it, it threw him back to the days were he tried to get Glen back. He's sacrificing himself all over again for your safety."

"So, he did the mist thingy again for me?" Her voice cracked as she looked at Chris.

"No, but the feelings that he had when he was trying to save Glen came back, he seen you heading down the road he and Glen did and he doesn't want that for you. But at the same time he feels that through you he will finally achieve his goal and finally take over the business."

"This isn't making any sense. He wants to protect me and use me?"

"This is Mark we're talking about and that man has never made sense, but yes. When he first felt the connections he wanted to see if you were strong enough to walk through your trials with your head up, and you did. Then he wanted to see if you were strong enough to take the big can of crazy that he then threw at you, to which you responded with you're own amount of crazy. The only questionable factor in this was your relationship with Glen, Mark didn't know what pushing you to your limit would do to you. And when you interfered with his match against Curt he knew that with you at their sides they would be unstoppable, and since you proved to be a tenacious learner he knows that he can train to his satisfaction."

"Then I'll just tell Vince I quit and I'll walk away from the company. Without me it can't happen."

"Wrong. It'll still happen, and to top it off, Glen will be pushed over to his dark side for good. Remember it really didn't work out all that well the first time, and I really don't think that you want him stalking you for real."

"Oh, so the whole hotel and everything wasn't real stalking?" She quirked her eyebrow and looked at Chris skeptically.

"On one level it was, but Glen was pushing his way into the darker sides mind, so it didn't go as far as it could."

"So what can I do to prevent this?"

"That I can't tell you because I don't know. What I can tell you is that you need to take control of the situation that you're in, show them damn hard headed fools what you're made of little girl. Ever since you lost that item on a pole match you have let them two roll over you in the ring, and outta the ring as well. Take back what is rightfully yours."

"And that would be?"

"Your freedom, when was the last time you and Kevin, or Jeff have hung out?"

"Uh, well..." She stuttered and looked away, red faced in embarrassment.

"Exactly." Chris reached over and patted her knee, smiling kindly. "Just remember, never sell your soul 'cause you'll never buy it back."

Twisted was going to say that he had stolen that from Jeff's theme when she felt the familiar sensation of a tug on her ankle and knew that when she opened her eyes again she was going to be back into bed. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the jolt of her mind rejoining her body, praying that her body didn't jerk as it normally did. Kane was a light sleeper and the slightest movement or mumbled phrase and he was awake, and he was extremely grumpy when he got woke up. After reentry into her body she cracked her eye open and looked over to see if Kane had woken up. He had, and he was staring at her as if he had never seen her before in his life.

"_Greeaatttt. Now what?_" She opened her eyes and turned towards him with a smile. "Hey you."

"Hmmmm. Who's Chris?" His arms tightened to the point of painful as he continued to stare at her.

"Gle-uhmp-Kane" She tried to cover the slip with a throat clearing and is seemed to work. "Kane, I have something really important to tell you. Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Get on with it woman."

"I see dead wrestlers." She said it with such a straight face that Kane found himself fighting the desire to laugh.

"Oh really? And just who have you seen?" His arms relaxed alittle as he reached over and kissed the top of her head.

"So far just Chris Benoit, but I think that Andre the Giant was lurking around in the back, I really didn't get a good look."

"Well next time you see them, keep an eye for Eddie and if you see him, tell him when I get there I wan my 10 bucks."

"I was being serious." She mumbled as he hugged her close again and fell back asleep.

Twisted lay there and though about the information that Chris had imparted to her, wondering what she was going to do stop this attempted take over from happening. She sighed as Kane nuzzled her neck in his sleep and wondered what would happen if she called him Glen, in the pit of her stomach she felt that it might be the last thing she would ever do. A slow smile worked its way onto her face as an idea popped into her mind and she looked over at the alarm, 7:30 am, she had an early morning meeting with Vince over hiring Carol for good and demoting Scott to gopher.

"_I'll bring up my idea then and see what he thinks about it._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was still sitting in the meadow when Eddie plopped down next to him.

"She told him about seeing us, well me anyways."

"And?" Eddie tried to keep his voice steady, but Chris smiled at the curious tilt to it.

"He doesn't believe it, he even told her that if she sees you to tell you that when he gets here, he wants his 10 bucks."

"That man never forgets does he?" Eddie chuckled before he turned serious. "What do you think is going to happen holmes?"

"I don't know, she's strong, but Mark's hold is stronger on her than I thought. We just have to wait and find out, and pray that she can stop what is already in motion."What is it with you and the crazies ese?" Eddie jokingly laughed as he bumped Chris's shoulder as they stood.

"I ask myself that every single day." Chris smiled as Eddie put on a mock hurt face as the mists swallowed them.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and now Carol. This chapter was a bear to write, but I did find that I have two more muses hiding in here, Vince and Taker. Which is scary, I have Vince in my mind, dear god help me...lol As ways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted was sitting on the other side of the desk watching as Vince went over the paper work on Carol. She fidgeted as she thought about how she was going to bring up the plan that she had though of that morning.

"Ms. Whispers, as entertaining as I'm sure this is, what is on your mind?" Vince put the papers aside and looked at her kindly, it wasn't every day that he was shown such respect from one of his employees.

"I'm just wondering what creative has is store for my character."

"Ms. Whispers, creative has been removed from this project as requested by Undertaker, but you already knew this." Vince sat back in his chair and looked at her oddly.

"Mr. McMahon, when was the last time you let those two have run of their in-ring lives?"

"In all honesty, just before the Darkness gimmick petered out. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sir, Mark and Glen have great heads when it comes to business, there's no doubting that, but they've let the power go to their heads. Last time it was only Mark that suffered from it, but this time he managed to drag Glen into it. I know what happened the last time, and if Glen is on his side, whose going to save you now? They're begging for your reaction, and without one, Mark is just going to run all over you. The balls in your court Vinny, what are you going to do about it?" Her breathing a quick and her voice whisper soft as she let her little speech sink in.

"Ms. Whispers, I don't know where you got your information on them, but I feel that it would be in your best interest if you kept it to yourself." Vince's voice was breathy as he stared at the suddenly small looking female across from him.

"One condition."

"And that would be?"

"Seeing as how the brands are traveling together for the next month or so, get the creative team back on this train wreck that seems to want to happen."

"And if I don't? The line that you all are working on is drawing fans back to the WWE."

"If, in one week things are still the way they are now, I'm taking this into my own hands. And none of the stars will be safe after I'm done with what I have in mind." She growled the last sentence, silently thankful that she had picked up some of their habits.

"I-I'll see what I can do."

Twisted nodded her head and stood, smiling as she laid down the paper work for Scott's demotion. On impulse she walked around the desk and hugged Vince before she left, leaving him slightly stunned.

"What in the hell is going on around here?" Vince stared back down at the papers, only the words were now blurred together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week and half since Twisted left the office hoping that Vince had the balls to stand up to Taker and Kane, but nothing had happened. She was at the arena setting up the masseuse room and decided to go and get something to eat she left the room and turned the corner heading towards catering when she was lifted up off the ground. Yelping she struggled until the she was dropped, landing in a crouch she whirled around and faced the person behind her.

"Umaga! When did you get back." She threw herself into his arms and hugged his neck as he laughed at her.

"Just today Little One. By the way, seen your matches that you were in."

"And??" They started walking towards catering, Twisted feeling a little more at peace than she had in the past two weeks.

"You've been letting that Hardy boy train you too much. I almost had a heart-attack when you speared Kane off the ropes onto the floor. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to win Umaga, I didn't want to be Kanes servant for the next year."

"But you're fine with it now?"

"No, but there is something that I have to take care of. And unfortunately I have to be around the thick headed fools to get it done."

"What do you have to do?"

"Umaga, the less you know the better, trust me on that one. Let's just say it's going to be one hell of ride here for the next two weeks since Vince doesn't want to get his head out of his ass and make his superstars toe the line."

"Alright, you may have your secrets for now. Where has Curt been, I haven't seen him in the ring since that match against Taker where you inteferred. Normally he's your shadow."

"Ya know, I haven't really thought about it, I seen right after the match but not since then, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Probably just hiding from Taker, he's still plenty pissed at him for turning his back on him and teaming up with Jamie Noble."

"Seen that too, and I must say, you could've tortured him alittle longer. He deserved everything that you and Kane did to him, but he also deserved more, maybe I'll ask for a match against him, if he decides to come back." Umaga turned and smiled darkly at her, the effect was ruined due to his lack of make up.

They continued to talk as they made it to catering, catching up on the things that Umaga had missed while he was away. She grabbed a bagel and watched as Umaga picked up an assortment of fruit, they had just sat down when she was picked up off her chair and placed in Kanes lap when he sat down.

"What is this, pick up Twisted day?" She grumbled as she moved over to the seat next to Kane, ignoring his growl.

Umaga watched as Twisted kept shifting, keeping just out of Kanes reach, that was until he had had enough and picked her back up and settled her firmly in his lap, anchoring his arms around her waist. It was her turn to growl as Kane rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck as she tried to talk.

"Come on, lemme go ya big lump." She ground out as she pried at his fingers.

"Nope. I like you right where you're at."

"Glen...oh shit." She stopped dead as his arms dropped and she felt him stiffen.

Deciding that cowardice was the better part of valor, she darted off his lap and out of catering, running smack dab into Curt's chest as she rounded the corner. Without bothering to say sorry she got back to her feet and took off again, leaving Curt lying on the floor shaking his head to clear his vision. He went to stand only to be knocked down again as Kane flew past, shoving him out of the way a minute later.

"Hello floor, it looks like we're going to be best friends today." Curt scooted over to wall so that he was out of the way of traffic and stood, he looked around before he started of in the direction that he had been heading in.

Twisted ran through the twisting corridors until she caught sight of Matt and Jeff's locker room. Without knocking she flung the door open and darted into the room, climbing into one of the lockers on the wall and shutting it behind her. Matt had been sitting on the couch taping his wrists, and looked up as she slammed the door shut. He was about to say something when Kane stormed in and stared around the room.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Matt's hackles immediately raised as he watched Kane flipping furniture over.

"Raelynn." Her name was growled in a low and deadly voice as he walked over to the connecting bathroom.

Matt watched as he then flung the door open, revealing only a naked and dripping wet Jeff as he worked on his hair for the night.

"What the hell man?!" Jeff grabbed and towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stared back at Kane.

"I know she's in here, this is the last locker room in this hallway, now tell me where she is." Kane advanced on Matt and grabbed him around the throat, lifting him so that just the tip of his toes touched the floor.

"Kane, man, listen, she didn't come in here, it's only been Jeff and I since we got here. B-b-but if we see her, I'll be sure to let you know. Won't we Jeff?"

"Sure man, whatever you say." Jeff had gone back to working on his hair and was only half listening to what they were talking about.

"It would be in your best interest if you did." Kane squeezed his neck once more then let him go, leaving Matt on the floor in a heap.

Matt stayed down rubbing his throat until Kane left the room, getting up he walked over and shut and locked the door. Still rubbing his throat he walked over to the lockers and lightly tapped on the one that Twisted had hid in.

"He's gone." He whispered.

"You sure."

"Yup, even shut and locked the door behind him."

Matt took a step back and waited as she slowly opened the door and peered around, as if checking the shadows for Kane. When she felt certain that he wasn't there, she stepped out and shut the locker door behind her with a nudge of her foot.

"Are you alright Matty?" She asked as she noticed that he was still rubbing his throat.

"Yea, I'll be fine, just forgot how strong he is when he's mad." He swatted her hands away as she rubbed them lightly over his neck. "What did you do this time?" Matt had tried for stern voice but failed as she sat down the couch and stared at the floor.

"Matty I can't tell you. Let's just say that I called him something that he hasn't heard in god knows how long."

"Hey Twisted, there you are. Kane was in here looking for you." Jeff walked out of the bathroom, thankfully he had put pants on first, and noticed that she was there.

"She knows Jeff." Matt frowned at his brother and sat down next to her, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for not telling him." Twisted leaned against him and hugged him around the waist.

"No problem hun. But this thing that you called him, it had to be bad, he called you by your real name. Do you think that he'll be calmed down before his match tonight against Colin?"

"What?! Who put that match together?"

"Estrada, he's trying to run Colin out of the WWE."

"But Colin is one of the sweetest guys that we have here, y'all two being the top two. I can't let this happen, especially if Kane's still angry."

"'Mere hun." Jeff pulled her to her feet and into the bathroom, trying to get her mind off it. "Help me with my hair, I wanna put the little braids in it again."

"Jeff, I don't have time for this, wait a minute, tonight's ECW, what are you two doing here?"

"Vince put us back together, remember, he told us about it after the Diva match." Jeff said as she looked at him confused.

"That's right, I'm sorry, my mind is just scattered in to many directions. What am I going to do Jeff?" She sat down on the toilet seat and motioned for Jeff to sit infront of her.

"About what?"

"Kane. I have to do something to calm him down or else Colin's going to be just another blood smear on the canvas." Twisted picked up a little handful of hair and started braiding it tightly.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you go talk to him. Yeah he's crazy, but I'm sure you can calm him down. All you have to do his kiss him."

"Jeff, I believe that Kane is mad beyond calming down with just a kiss right now."

"Alright, so you go to his and Taker's locker room, tell Taker that you want to talk to Kane alone and once he's out of the room, lock the door and then walk over to Kane and give him a blow job that will blow his mind. He'll feel so drained afterwards that he'll forget what he was even mad at ya for."

"Jeff, contrary to popular male belief, head doesn't fix everything."

"Could've fooled me...YOUCH!! Woman, that is attached ya know." Jeff jerked forwards as Twisted pulled hard on one of the braids she was working on.

"Hey, I have an idea." Matt said from the door way.

"What?"

"Twisted, follow me and Jeff go get one of the camera men that are wandering around." Matt grabbed Twisted's wrist and drug her out of the locker room and towards the ring area.

"Matty, what are you doing?"

"Trust me."

He climbed up into the ring and waited for her to join him. Once she was standing in the ring, she turned and faced Matt.

"Now, once Jeff gets here with the camera man, you and I are going to do some run throughs of a couple of moves, making it look like we're sparring. I'm going to pin you in a way that just screams of sex, we all know how he gets when someone other than him touches you. And tonight if it looks like it's going bad for Colin, we'll air it."

"Matty, that's only going to get him madder at me and then it'll throw you in the mix."

"Yes but then his anger won't be directed at Colin anymore, I'm sure the two of us can handle him in the ring."

"It's not in ring that I'm worried about."

Twisted climbed up to the top rope and sat down on the turnbuckle, watching as Matt did some stretching but not really seeing him. Her mind was scattered to the wind as she thought about what they were going do and the possible, not to mention painful out come of it.

"Twisted are you even listening to me."

"Huh?"

"Off in left field Twist?" Jeff had joined them and was standing outside the ring with Dan, one of the camera men.

"Yea." She blushed as Matt ran through the plan again.

Once Dan was in the perfect place to capture the moves with a good angle, Matt and Twisted started circling each other. He grinned as she put a look of mock terror on her face and reached out to tap her elbow a couple of times. Lunging, he grabbed her wrist and threw her into the ropes, as she rebounded she leap frogged over Matt's shoulders and rushed the ropes. Leaping up onto the second one she moonsaulted, hoping to knock him over. Instead he caught her and flipped her over to his side for a sidewalk slam. Once down he rolled over on top of her and hooked her leg, bringing it up onto his shoulder. Staring down at her he grinned as she struggled against him, making it look worse than it was. Finally she managed to kick out and rolled away, kipping up she waited for Matt to stand. Once he was on his feet she managed to pull off, an extremely weak, super kick. He went down out of surprise and she scrambled on top and held his shoulders down on the mat, smirking as Jeff called a 3 count.

"Thanks for the work out Matty." Acting on whim she bent her head down and kissed him, briefly stroking his tongue with her own.

Laughing throatily she got to her feet and back flipped out of the ring. Jeff called cut and Twisted walked over to see the play back.

"You have to see this." She called over her shoulder.

When she didn't get a response she turned around only to see that Matt was no longer in the ring. Shaking her head she turned back to Jeff and smiled slightly as he quirked an eyebrow as the kiss replayed.

"Something I should know about?"

"Nope. I need to take Kane's mind completely off of Colin if I need to use this tonight."

"Good point and with Kane's jealously it'll drive everything else out of his mind. On the down side you'll be right back were you started, running from him."

"I know, Matt and I were talking about it before you showed up."

"Just go give him some head and it'll be all good."

"Jeff, you have a one track mind. But I do think that I need to talk to him."

"If that's what you want to call it now."

"You men are all alike." Twisted laughed as Jeff feigned hurt then waved as she walked away.

She started down the hallway taking her time, she needed to work out what she was going to say to him. Then a second thought popped into her head, what if he had told Taker. She stopped as that scenario played out in her mind, "_Great, now I'm really am going to die._" She slowly started to walk again, taking a left at the first corridor and heading straight down to the end. The door was shut and for a minute she toyed with the idea of hiding until it was time for the match that night, that was until the door swung open and Taker stood in the door way with his arms folded over his chest. She looked up and swallowed out of reflex as he stood there silently, eyes alight with cold amusement. She took a step back as he unfolded his arms but it wasn't far enough, he grabbed her elbow and drew her into the locker room, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Twisted closed her eyes, thinking that Kane was in there as well and prepared herself for her what she hoped was her quick and painless death. A minute went by and no one spoke, finally she opened her eyes a crack and seen that Taker had sat down on one of the couches and was staring at her, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Little girl, you look like a lamb being lead for the slaughter." Taker patted the area next to him and waited for her to take a seat.

"Well, uh, has your brother talked to you?"

"No, can't say that he has, he came storming in about an hour ago, then just up and took off. I'm sure that he's around here somewhere. Why? What did you do now?"

"Nothing...honestly, don't look at me like that. Why does it always have to be my fault anyways."

"Because you're a woman, and everything is always your fault."

"Ass." She bumped his shoulder with her own, laughing slightly.

They sat side by side for a few minutes quietly comfortable in each others presence. Taker turned to her and watched as she idly outlined one of the designs on her shirt with her finger, running her tongue ring over her teeth absent mindedly. Without warning he shifted so that he pinned her to the couch under him, her surprise warred with the desire to be free, surprise winning out in the end as she just lay there and looked up at him. That's when he felt her other side reach out to his and touch it with ghost light fingers. He watched as she let that side take over and hesitantly reached up and trailed her fingers along his jaw line, a small smirk on her face. Her buried darkness called to his own and taunted him until he rose to the bait.

"Feel better?" Her voice was lower than normal and her eyes cold.

"No."

Twisted quirked her eyebrow and sighed as he ran his hand up from her waist to her throat, resting lightly against the pulse. She shifted so that he was cradled between her legs and his other arm drooped off the side of the couch. His in drawn breath, as well as the hardness that was pressed against her inner thigh let her know that her mission was completed. In her mind she knew that she was playing with fire, but the darker part of her wanted to tease the flames before she took what was rightfully hers. She raised her head and caught Takers lips in a light kiss, running her tongue over his bottom lip until he opened them for her. She slid her tongue in and stroked it overs his as she ran her hands up Taker's arms.

He grinned inwardly as she walked willingly into his trap. He knew from the first time that he had met her that she had the power that he needed to take over the back and bend them all to his will. There was nothing that he and brother couldn't do now, now that he had her on their side. He was sorely tempted to take her right there on the couch, but he held himself in check, Kane wouldn't be too happy if he found out, although he had the feeling that he wasn't going to be happy later on that night anyways. He stared down at her as she pulled away, licking her lips and lightly grinding herself against him.

"Raelynn, I don't think you want to push your boundaries with me right now." His voice was husky as she smirked.

"Mark, I just begun to push my boundaries." She pushed on his chest so that they were sitting again and she then stood and straightened out her clothes.

Just as quickly as it surfaced she pushed her darkness down and watched as Taker just stared at her with his mouth open. Coloring slightly as she thought about the position that she had been in, she turned to leave when Kane walked through the door. His eyes narrowed as they settled on her and he took a menacing step forwards, backing her into Takers chest. She let out a startled squeak as she felt Kane's hand around her throat and Taker's hands on her hips.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_" She thought as she stared into Kane's eyes, watching as they heatedly stared into her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been here for nearly two weeks training almost around the clock with Kevin. He had most of Twisteds in ring mannerism down, the only thing that he had trouble doing was her finisher. He tried and tried, but he just wasn't quick enough to get into the backstabber position. Growling he rewound the tape and watched as she executed the move the very first time. Sure it was sloppy but even he had to admit that it was a hell of finisher, and with her administering it, it was a beautifully deadly move.

"Don't worry about not being about to do that move. She's a born aerial artist, you on the other hand are a natural power house. There are going to be things that she's going to be able to do that you just can't."

"What are we?" He was still slightly confused by the wrestling slang, but Kevin and Jeff said that he would pick it up in no time.

"She's Rey Mysterio while you're Batista. It's kinda the reason that she works so well with Kane and Undertaker in the ring. She off sets their ground and pound."

"Oh, gotcha. So when are we going out to crash their plans?" He moved over to the table were Kevin was going through his paperwork for the company.

"Depends on whats going down tonight. According to Jeff, Kane was stalking her this afternoon and she, Matt and him put together a tape to air tonight during Kane's match with Colin if it looks like it's going to end badly for Colin."

"She really likes Twitchy, don't she?"

"She has a soft spot for Colin yes, and you better not let her hear you call him Twitchy."

"Eh, I can take her on."

"Well, we'll see about that later. For right now, let's get ready for tonight, just in case we have to invade ECW."

Kevin stood and walked over to the suit bag that was hanging in the closet and unzipped it, showing the other man the gear that he was going to be wearing that night.

"I like it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane stalked down to the ring with Twisted in tow, after tethering her to ring post again he climbed over the top rope and faced Colin. Taker had found out through his sources that Colin was in cahoots with Jeff and Matt, whom were trying to get Twisted back from the dark side. When Kane had heard that he laughed until he cried, didn't they know that she was the dark side? It was his job to show Colin what happened when you crossed the Dead Man and his brother.

"_It really is a shame, he had so much potential._" Kane thought as he picked him up for a sidewalk slam.

He heard Twisted on the outside crying at Colin to stay out of his way, to move to roll out of the ring and run back stage. Hearing her urging Colin on made him even madder, she was his dammit, she should be cheering him on. He threw Colin into the ropes and big booted him as he rebounded, smiling at the sound of boot leather meeting face. Twisted screamed again and then suddenly she was in the ring. She stretched out over Colin and looked up at Kane with pleading eyes, her arms and the exposed area of her chest was smeared with Colin's blood as he struggled weakly against her, telling her to get out of the ring before she was hurt. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and stood infront of him, her arms akimbo and stared directly at Kane. Excitement flared to life in the pit of his stomach as he realized that this was the final moment, the moment when her sanity would snap and she would give completely over to her dark side. Finally after months of waiting and wondering if Taker had been right about her it was about to happen. The change was almost immediate, the light in her eyes died, and her face hardened. She cautiously took a step forward, looking as if she wasn't sure that she should be here.

When she was within arms reach Kane grabbed her elbow and jerked her hard to his chest. She reached up and grabbed him around the neck, then dropped to her knees. Force of his chin hitting her shoulder caused him to reel back and she took him to the mat with a running bulldog. Once he was down she got back to feet and started to stomp on every available body part that she could. As he writed in pain she dropped to the mat and put him in the gogoplata, stopping only when his blood dripped down onto her exposed mid-drift. She released the hold and stood staring down at him and laughing as he rolled over on to his back and gasped for air. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, coming face to face with Undertaker. They stood staring each other down, Taker made the first move, raising his hand to her throat and holding it there. She responded by doing the same, only adding light pressure to her hold.

"What is going on Tazz?" Mike put his hand over the mic and looked over at Tazz, whom was staring slack jawed at the two in the middle of the ring.

"I don't know Mike, this wasn't in the script for tonight. Oh shit, it's about to heat up now."

Kane got to his feet and watched as Taker and Twisted had their silent stand off, he moved behind her and pulled her tight against him. She showed no signs of acknowledging his presence, all her attention was Taker.

"That's it, give in. You know you want to. You were drawn to us, we called out to your darkness. Come and play with us." Kane whispered in her ear as he licked the shell.

Taker closed the distance and raise her chin a notch, taking in the defiant air with a sinister smirk. He was about to say something when she was speared out of their grasp. The brothers watched as the two rolled around on the mat, Twisted landing blows on the other man.

"Who in their right mind would willfully interrupt what was going on between those three." Tazz cried into the mic.

"I dunno Tazz, but wait a minute, they're both getting to their feet. Oh my god, it's like looking in the mirror."

Twisted stood and surveyed the man in front of her. It was indeed like looking in the mirror, he was wearing black leather pants and a black leather vest that had chains going across the front. His blondish brown hair was cut to the shoulders and floated free. Snarling Twisted grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down hard, then moved so that she could get him in the gogoplata. His struggles made it worse and he bled a lot more quickly than Kane had done. After she released the hold she stood, flanked by Taker and Kane staring down as he rolled around on the canvas holding his throat.

"Let that be a lesson to you _brother_." She hissed in his ear as she dropped to one knee.

She stood again and walked over to the ropes, back flipping over them at the same time that Kane did. They waited for Taker to join them and they started up the ramp, at the stage they turned and got down on their knees, arms outstretched. The burning urn appeared over the ring and they disappeared as the fans went wild.

Jeff, Matt, and Kevin were silent as they watched the display on the monitors, their hearts falling to the souls of their feet. There was nothing they could do now but wait and watch, hoping that there was something that they could do to end this dark era that seemed to be upon the company now. They watched as Colin slid back into the ring and helped the younger man up. Wobbling they made it back up ramp and to the locker room where the others were.

"It didn't work, now what?" He asked as he sat down.

"We wait and watch. Although I think that alittle sibling rivalry is in order. What do you say Dallas?" Matt asked as he watched the young man look up at the four wrestlers.

"Count me in, I'll do anything to get my sister back."


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and now Carol, and Dallas...damn the list keeps getting longer...lol Taker's hold isn't banned here, mainly because Twisted is going to be using it often, and it's just a kick ass submission maneuver. By the way this fic is brought to you courtesy of my Taker and Kane muse and the male libido. Sorry it if blinds any of my readers. As ways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted woke feeling like there were two heavy weights on her, one on her chest and one down on her lower abdomen. Blinking her eyes as she yawned, she looked down and seen that she had somehow become the shared pillow of Taker and Kane. Taker was curled up to her side and was using her chest as his pillow, his arm slung over her waist, and Kane was using her abdomen as his pillow, hugging her upper thigh. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to leave the bed anytime soon she settled for staring blankly at the wall and absentmindedly started running her fingers through Takers hair, massaging his scalp as she did so. Hearing something that sounded suspiciously like a purr coming from the sleeping man she looked down and watched as he pressed his head into her hand out of reflex, smiling at how innocent they both looked when sleeping. She felt Kane shift closer and looked down as his hand moved from her thigh and ghosted over her womanhood, settling so that his thumb was just inches away from her clit. She silently cursed the fact that she didn't think to put on her sweats before she crashed on the bed the night before. Not that it really mattered, once the guys pulled themselves up from the bar her clothes had been tossed to the far corners of the room anyways.

_Flashback_

_Twisted was laying on the bed in Kanes muscle shirt flipping through channels as she answered a few emails. Taker and Kane had decided to go down to the bar and have a couple of drinks since they had the next day off. They invited Twisted but she polietly refused and after a teasing kiss from Kane and the promise that he would finish what he had started, and light whack on the ass from Taker, they left. It had been over two hours so she was certain that they weren't going to be coming back, most likely they would be sleeping off their drinks in the lobby, unless they went and played poker with Kevin and Zach. Considering that she thought that she would have the room to herself, she took a shower and just threw on the shirt._

_She had just sent an email to Chance demanding answers to as of why Dallas was here and why he thought that he had the right to interfere, when the door opened and Kane came stumbling in, Taker at his heels. He seen Twisted all sprawled out on the bed and started shedding his clothes as he made his way over to the side._

_"Mmmm, you look good wearing my shirt." By that time he was sitting on the edge and kicking his boxers off into the corner._

_"You're drunk love, lay down get some sleep." She let him pull her over into his lap and kissed him lightly._

_The bed dipped a second time and she looked over and seen that Taker had laid down, naked as the day he was born. There was no denying that those two were brothers, right down to where it counts. Face burning she pressed her face into Kane's neck and nipped when he laughed at her._

_"C'mere, if we ain't wearing clothes, neither are you." Kane tugged the shirt off and tossed it over on the table, her black thong joining it a second later._

_He laid her on the bed and pulled her flush against him, kissing her as his hands roamed. She stiffened as a second set of hands joined Kane's exploration and she turned and stared into the heated gaze of Taker. She kept her eyes on Taker as Kane moved up and began whispering in her ear for her to loosen up, that they weren't going to hurt her, and others things of that nature. Taker started to kiss the hollow of her throat as his hands kneaded her breasts, he would be stupid to pass up this free pass that his brother had given him. Kane had shifted so that she faced Taker, his hands still roaming and his lips working magic on the back of her neck. She groaned as Taker took one of her nipples in his mouth and teasingly circled her clit with his fingers. _

_"Oh my god, this can not be happening." She thought as her body started responding to their ministrations._

_Then suddenly one set of hands stopped and light snoring could be heard. Looking down she seen that Taker had fallen asleep, and second later Kane's hands stopped and his deep even breathing joined Takers snoring. _

_"Oh my god, that did not just happen. Dammit, wonder if I can wake Kane up." She thought as she looked down at him, frowning at the peaceful look on his face. "Forget that idea."_

_Twisted being herself, had packed a clapper unit and since the only light that was on was the one by the bed, she clapped her hands and the lights went out, leaving just the soft glow from the tv. She got as comfortable as she could considering the situation and drifted off into a light sleep._

_End Flashback_

As she lay there she felt the sensation of eyes on her and looked over to see Taker looking at her confusedly. She went to pull her hand away from his head but was stopped as his arm tightened.

"Don't, it keeps the bass drum player away." He grumbled as he dropped his head back down on her chest.

"Why are you in my bed, with your arm around my woman?" Kane's annoyed voice joined the conversation and Twisted and Taker looked down at him.

"You mean you don't remember last night?" Twisted asked innocently.

"No, dammit, what the hell happened...why am I naked?" It was Takers turn to sound annoyed as he took a moment to fully take in the situation. "Why are we all nake...holy hell. Little girl I think you better tell us what happened." The color drained from Takers face as he sat up, taking the cover with him, leaving her and Kane exposed.

"Nothing really, I mean, nothing that involved me. I didn't know that you two had that kind of relationship. I gotta say, it was hot watching the two of you work each other over, clearly the dominate one in that relationship is you Taker, by the time you remembered I was here, you two were exhausted and passed out on me."

"WHAT?!" Kane leaped from the bed and headed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, soon the sounds of retching were heard.

Taker sat there and stared at Twisted as if he was trying to will the truth out of her. When she just stared back he laid back down and pulled her close, running his hands up her sides and stopping under her breasts.

"Since we did you wrong last night, lemme make it up to you this morning." He whispered as he kissed her, running his tongue over her lips.

She opened them and moaned as he took possession of her mouth, she heard the door to bathroom open again and pulled away. Kane was standing at the bottom of the bed and was watching them in earnest. Twisteds mouth dropped open in shock as he pulled up a chair and motioned for Taker to continue. With a grin he started licking and nipping at her neck, doing everything in his power to make her moan knowing that it would drive his brother over the edge and then join them. As he worked his way down to her hips he felt the bed dip and seen that Kane had joined them and was getting some oral attention, clearly letting Taker have free roaming privileges for now. Taker moved down and swiped his tongue over her and laughed as she arched up of the bed, which in turn caused her to take more of Kane in her mouth and make him groan loudly. They continued on this way until she came, and Taker eagerly lapped it up. As she floated back down to earth, he moved up to her head and motioned to Kane to take his place. It was a silent show of respect, he wasn't going to mount his brothers woman, and a grin and slight nod from Kane let him know that he appreciated it.

He waited until his brother was in to the hilt before he positioned himself at her head, nudging her lips with the tip, smearing the leaking liquid on them. A quick thrust from Kane had her gasping and he filled her mouth, groaning as she swirled her tongue over the shaft. Taker grabbed ahold of her hair and regulated the speed as Kane drove into her. He felt himself on the brink and let go as she moaned around him, letting go herself for the second time. Kane's hoarse yell joined his as he emptied into her, collapsing down on her, while Taker went limp next to her, his head on her shoulder.

"Well, that was an unexpected way to start the day." She said breathlessly after taking a drink of the water that Taker had handed her.

"Don't get used to it, this was a one time thing." Kane grumbled as he moved off to the other side and pulled her close.

Twisted looked over at Taker and blinked when she seen the look in Taker's eyes that clearly said "_Maybe with you here brother._" She shivered and cuddled closer to Kane, knowing that a whole new can of worms had been opened.

"_Great, now what do I do?_" She watched Taker's eye darken to molten emerald as he got up from the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a half hour before the start of SmackDown and the Hardys, Colin, Dallas, and Kevin were milling about the backstage area. Jeff and Matt were booked for a match against Jesse and Festus that night, and Colin was going to go up against MVP. Dallas was going to hang out in Matt and Jeff's locker room and watch the matches, Taker was going up against Khali and he had the feeling that his sister was going to be ringside. Kevin was going to sit in Zach and Edge's room for the night, not wanting to arouse Taker's suspicions of him. After what Kane put Colin on Tuesday, he didn't want any of that directed towards him, besides the longer he stayed in Taker's inner circle, the more he could find out and hopefully put a plan together and bring it down.

Dallas was dressed in his ring gear as he watched Matt and Jeff's match from the gorilla position. He had to cover his ears when the brothers walked out on stage, the reaction from the crowd was almost as loud as the one that Undertaker and Kane got when they teamed up. So far Matt was keeping Jesse in his and Jeff's corner and making frequent tags. He winced as Jeff pulled off a whisper in the wind and then tagged Matt in, getting down so that he could perform a poetry in motion. Jesse tried to crawl over to Festus, but was pulled back into the middle of the ring and put into an arm bar by Matt. Matt release the hold and put him in the crossface, wrenching his head back and making Jesse tap. The bell rang and Matt and Jeff stood in the middle of the mat and bowed to the fans, each one holding up their respective hand sign.

They made their way back to the back and laughed as Dallas congradulated them on their win.

"That was nothing. I'm aiming for titles that Miz and Morrison have." Jeff said between sips from his water.

The trio headed back towards the locker room when they heard Twisted's voice float down the hall. Looking at one another, they silently crept down and positioned themselves outside of the door, hoping to hear something important.

"Dammit Taker, why do I have to go down with you. I'm Kane's valet, not yours. It doesn't make sense."

"Listen here darlin', this is wrestling, it doesn't have to make sense. Besides, it will give you more exposure with the fans. The last couple of times I have walked down with Kane on ECW with you in tow, so no one is going to question this. Other than the announcers, but they question everything now-a-days. Besides, don't you want to watch me work, I know how hot and bothered it gets you." Taker's voice dropped a notch and the three looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You're not playing fair. And it's not you perse, it's the fact that for such a big man you move quickly, and your brute force is on display for everyone to see. The same thing happens when I watch Kane fight." Even to their ears it sounded weak.

"So what got to you last night? Hmmmmm, was it me dominating over Kane? Or was it as you said, just two big strong men working each other over that got you all flustered?"

Jeff stumbled back from the door gagging as Dallas rushed over to the nearest trash can and started heaving. Matt's mouth dropped open and he mutely walked back to the main hallway and down to their locker room. He sat down on the couch and stared at the wall, his eyes still wide and his mouth open. Jeff and Dallas joined him a few minutes later, both were still alittle green around the edges. It was an unspoken agreement that they would never speak of it.

"Atleat we know now why they were in a hurry to leave the bar last night, and why he haven't seen her since Tuesday." Jeff quipped, causing Dallas to rush into the bathroom and empty his stomach again.

_Takers locker room_

"Was it necessary to bring that up again?" Twisted scowled as she stared at Taker.

"Yes it was, we had eavesdroppers, didn't you hear them out in the hallway getting sick?" He grinned as she shook her head and sat back down on the couch. "Besides, I think that I'm going to take Kane drinking more often and leave you in the room by yourself if that's how it's going to end in the morning." His voice dropped as he sat down next to her, placing his hand on her thigh.

"It's not going to happen again. You heard him this morning, it was a one time deal."

"Yeah, he felt guilty about leaving you high and dry, and taking care of me. Too bad he doesn't know that nothing really happened, isn't it Raelynn." Taker whispered the last part in her ear as he nipped her shoulderblade.

"You knew?" Her voice came out breathy as he worked his way over to her neck.

"Of course. You were a bad girl this morning, now what do you propose I do to punish you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Her laugh turned into a moan as he pulled her onto his lap.

A knock on the door brought her to feet and across the room, face burning as she straightened her outfit. Growling Taker answered the door, scaring the poor stage hand on the other side.

"Well, what the hell do yo want?"

"Y-your match is next sir." He stuttered.

"Thank you Evan, get his pyros ready, we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Twisted smiled at him and shooed him on his way.

After shutting the door she walked over and grabbed Taker's cape, throwing it over his shoulders and straightening it out. She stood on tip-toe and gently pulled his hair from under the collar, loving the way it slipped through her hands. After she was done she circled him and walked over to the door and held it open, bowing as he walked past. The gong sounded and he slowly walked out on the the stage, Twisted following behind reluctantly, the chain lead clipped to her collar. It seemed to take forever before she was seated at the announcers table with Mick and Michael, watching Taker confront Khali. The bell sounded and she watched as they locked up, Taker moving in for a wrist lock that lead to some shoulder rams. So far it was an even match, Taker would have the upper hand one minute and then Khali would have it the next. Twisted got from her seat and wandered ringside, cheering Taker on.

"Mick what do you think the relationship is with this young woman and the Brothers of Destruction?" Cole asked as Twisted yelled out to Taker taking a hard right.

"Ya know Cole I can't really say. She seems to be the property of Kane, but here she is on SmackDown walking the Undertaker down to the ring. I gotta say that it one of the puzzles the intrigue the mind."

"Still, she doesn't seem to be that enthusastic when it comes to her escort duties, everytime I see her she's getting pulled along by that damn dog leash. Yet here she is cheering for Undertaker."

"Well I did do alittle diggin on her today. She's the head masseuse for SmackDown and ECW, maybe she hoping that by cheering him on, he'll win and she won't have to work on him after the match. Oh holy hell, Taker just went Old School on Khali, the big man is down. Undertaker is stomping on his legs, and Oh my god, he has him in position for the last ride."

"That's going to hurt, now he's going for the submission hold. Wait a minute, what the hell is she doing in the ring."

Twisted slid in and grabbed Taker's boot, unclenching the hold on Khali. She pushed at Khali until he rolled out of the way and then stood between the two men, glaring down at Taker. He glared right back and got to his feet, closing the distance between them. Khali wasn't a dummy and rolled out of the ring taking the lost by count out, he however wasn't going to leave Twisted in the ring alone. He climbed in, ready to interfere if it looked like Taker was going to hurt the poor girl. Taker advanced, growling, he didn't want to win the match by count out, he want to win by pinfall. He raised his hand and grasped her throat, lifting her so that just her toes touched the canvas.

"You cost me my match." He bit out.

"No I didn't, you won, only it was by count out." Her words came out in gasps, he was tigtening his fingers.

Twisted grinned then brought her knees up into his groin, breaking his hold on her. He grabbed himself and stumbled back, Twisted rushed the ropes and pulled off her BackAssault, leaving Taker groan in pain. She was standing over his prone form when she was speared to canvas.

"Now what is going on Mick?"

"Ya got me Cole, but it looks like little brother isn't to happy."

"Little brother, you mean that the young man that just speared her is her brother?"

"Yup, I interviewed him this afternoon, he's her younger brother, younger by 10 months. Ooohh, that looked like it hurt." Mick winced as Dallas picked Twisted up and threw her into the top turnbuckle.

Twisted arched up from the impact, but leaned back against the ring post, barely getting her foot up to keep Dallas from squashing her further into the corner. She rammed her shoulder into his chest and pushed him back, taking him to the center of the ring before she took him to the mat with a russian leg sweep. Once he was down she hit him with a top rope leg drop and kipped up, watching him struggle to breathe. She cocked her head to the side and walked over to the ropes and flipped out, making her way back up the ramp without waiting for Taker. On the stage she turned around and stared at the men in the ring, a slight smile on her face as she viewed the destruction that she had wrought.

"Your ass is toast." She turned around and seen Kane leaning against the far wall, just out of sight of the fans.

"It was worth it."


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but Twisted and her family, Scott, and now Carol, and Dallas...damn the list keeps getting longer...lol As ways, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted walked with Kane until they walked passed the massueses room. She smiled and made something up about having to finish some paperwork, telling him that she would meet him back at Taker's locker room after she was done. As he walked away she whacked him on the ass, smiling innocently when he turned around. After he turned the corner and was out of sight she raised the keys that she had plucked from his back pocket. Grinning she headed out to the parking lot and looked around until she spotted Kane's rented bike.

"I've already pissed one brother off, might has well make it a double play." She said softly as she straddled the bike and kicked it to life.

The hotel wasn't far from the arena so once she made it there she raced up to their room and gathered her things. Leaving the bike keys on the dresser she headed back down to the lobby, turning off her phone as she went.

"What ya headed to?"

Twisted jerked to a stop and turned around to face the speaker. Bam Neely was lounging on one of the couches in the lobby, a cold Mike's Hard Lemonade in his hands. He was wearing blue jeans and black shirt with the sleeves cut off, giving him a biker aura.

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing really, just wonderin', besides I'm sure that the brothers would like to know where you're heading off to in such a hurry." He lifted his shoulders nonchalantly as he took a pull from his bottle.

"You tell them that you seen me and I"ll make your life hell." She took a step closer and glared at him.

"Tell ya what, make it worth my wild to say quiet." He reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her down onto his lap.

"Sorry, but Kane doesn't share." She spat as she got back to her feet.

"That's a lie and you know it. Chavo and I's room is right next door to yours, and just because Chavo's a heavy sleeper and didn't hear you guys this morning, doesn't mean that I didn't." Bam pulled himself to his feet and drained the bottle.

"Damn, how sad is your life Bam if you're reduced to listening to other people getting laid."

"You little bitch." He reached out and tried to grab her wrist, growling as she darted out of his way.

They darted out of the lobby and down one of the hallways, Twisted staying just few steps ahead of him until he had had enough and grabbed her by the ponytail. With a hard yank he pulled her back into his arms where he enveloped her into a bear hug.

"Now I've got you and you're going to pay for that little cardio session you just put me through."

"Hey, hey tell ya what, if you let me go and don't tell anyone about seeing me, I'll make sure that Chavo gets the title back." She said quickly, trying to get herself out of the situation that she had found herself in.

"And just how can you promise that?" His tone was curious as he let her go.

"Have you not been watching the brothers' matches here recently? Just leave the logistics to me. All you have to do is get Chavo to ask for another title shot."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Either you do and let me leave in peace, or you don't and I let Kane know that you had your hands on me. He's very jealous when it comes to that."

"You wouldn't do that, you're leaving, so you need me more than I need you at the moment."

"Stubborn jackass, just trust me. Although if they find me, and I find out that it was you that sold me up the river, the deals off. Got it?"

"Fine, but if you don't keep your part up, I'll make sure that the tape of you and Matt Hardy finds its way to the production truck and played not only on ECW but on RAW and SmackDown as well." Bam grinned thinking that he had her cornered.

"You wouldn't." Her voice was low, but inside she was laughing at him.

"Try me."

"Fine." She started to walk away.

"Wait, what about the rematch clause?" He called out, making her stop and turn to face him again.

"What about it? I only said that I would make sure that he got the title back, not that I would help him keep it."

"Either you make sure that he gets it and keeps it or I tell your bodyguards that I knew where you were _and_ I turn the tape over to them."

"You bastard, fine but afterwards y'all are on your own."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Pleasure doing business with ya doll." He smiled and mockingly bowed before turned and took his leave.

Twisted glared daggers at his back before she hurried back to the lobby and grabbed her bags, hailing a cab as she walked out of the front doors. She wasn't worried about the tape, hell Taker and Kane had already seen it, mainly because Jeff had left it lying around, they had all gotten into a fight over the kiss and the way Matt had pinned her in the mock match, but they had worked it out. She grinned as she thought of Taker sitting in the hallway as her and Kane had "talked things over". Climbing into the cab she gave the driver directions to a hotel just a couple of blocks away and leaned back against the seat as it took off. Several ideas about how to kill Bam and make it look like an accident running through her head, all of them making her smile darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where in the hell is she?" Taker bellowed as he slammed the door to his locker room open, making Kane jump in surprise which in turn made him fall off the couch he'd been laying on.

"She's in the masseuses room finishing up some paperwork." Kane picked himself up off the floor, glaring slightly at Taker.

"Just wait until I get my hands on her, I'm gonna turn her over my knee and beat her ass raw." He seethed as he flung his cape onto the couch.

"She'd enjoy it."

"I know." Taker grumbled as he began changing out of his ring gear.

"Come on bro, lets go find our little delinquent before you pop a blood vessel." Kane smirked as Taker stormed out of the door, shaking his head at his brothers Diva like actions.

_2 hours later_

"What do you mean she left?" Kane demanded of the security guard standing, well pinned to the wall anyways, in front of him.

They had searched the entire arena, even bust into Vince's office, but there was not sign of her. Taker had stalked down one of the event security and held him to the wall until Kane had caught up with him. Considering that it wasn't the first time that night that he had been pinned up against a wall and questioned about the young lady the guard wasn't too scared, but then again the young man that had done it earlier didn't look like he could kill with his eyes either.

"She took off alittle over two hours ago, she walked out to the parking lot. She climbed onto a motorcycle and took off like a bat out of hell." He said, watching as the tall bald headed man frantically searched his pockets.

"SHIT! She took off with the keys to my bike. Let him down Taker, she's more than likely back at the hotel."

They turned on their heels and stormed away, Kane muttering that he was going to do more than tan her backside when he got a hold of her. The ride back to the hotel was a tense one, neither one knew why she had taken off, but both were plotting her punishments. They stepped into the lobby and quite literally ran over Jimmy Wang Yang as they headed to the elevators.

"Sorry man, hey have you seen Twisted?" Kane asked as he helped Jimmy to his feet.

"No. Sorry guys."

"Alright. Know anyone that might have?"

"Hmmm, try Morrison, he's been down here in the bar nearly all night."

"Thanks Jim." Taker's voice was clipped as he headed towards the bar, not waiting to see if his brother was going to follow him.

He stood inside the door and scanned the hotel bar slowly, making sure to look carefully in each corner. Morrison was sitting in corner just to the right of the bar, his back to wall as he nursed a drink. Taker walked over and turned one of the chairs around, straddling it as he sat down. He watched as Morrison put his drink down and arched an eyebrow at him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Deadman?" He drawled as he looked at him.

"I need to know if you have seen Twisted anywhere around here lately."

"Actually I have, she was running from Bam about half an hour ago. Seemed hell bent on getting away from him. Last I seen they were headed down the hallway to the right of the elevators."

"Thanks John." Taker went to stand but was stopped short by John's mocking drawl.

"What's the matter Deadman, baby brother can't keep track of his woman?"

"Excuse me?" His voice was cold and his eyes hard as he stared at the younger man.

"You heard me. Seems like every time something goes wrong he comes running to you. But maybe I'm wrong."

Taker just glared at him, knowing that if he took a step closer John would be through the wall and he would be in handcuffs. He stalked away heading for the elevators, trying to get his temper back under some semblance of control. As he waited for the doors to open, he ran Morrison's words through his head. It was true, he did run to Kane's rescue, but then again he had a lot to make up for. All those years that they'd been separated, all the hell that Bearer had inflicted upon his brother. And where had he been? Running from his own problems, licking his wounds like a scalded dog, wallowing in his own self pity. Suddenly angry over the past that he couldn't change, Taker punched the wall next to the buttons, leaving a nice sized hole in it.

"Dammit!" He pulled his hand back and watched as blood oozed out of the cuts on his knuckles.

"That had better be your own blood Undertaker." Came a voice from behind him.

"And if it isn't?" He ground out as he turned to face the speaker.

"Then your blood will be coating my hands." Dallas said quietly as he glared at Taker.

"You prepared to back those words up boy?" Taker's voice was just as quiet as he regarded the young man in front of him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it how you want to boy."

The elevator dinged, pulling their attention away from one another for a moment. The door opened revealing Kane, bike keys dangling loosely in his hand. His already pale complexion was almost translucent as he stared at his brother.

"She's gone." His voice was hollow and his eyes empty as he continued to stare. "Her things are gone Mark."

"Maybe she just moved rooms." Dallas offered, suddenly pitying the tall man before him.

"No, I call the front desk and they said that she left, she had all her luggage, and she turned in her key."

"Glen, maybe she just went on the next city to get things ready for us." Taker winced as Kane's name tumbled past his lips before he could stop it.

"When did you become optimistic?" Dallas quipped.

"Now ain't the time boy, incase you haven't noticed, your dear sister has taken off. Leaving no word or anything."

"Have you tried her phone, or calling one of the wrestlers staying in a different hotel, maybe she just jumped hotels to get some time away so that she could clear her head. She was this way just after the accident, taking off with out word and not calling, sometimes she would be gone for four/five days." Dallas kept his patience, it wouldn't do to piss these two off right now.

"Phone's off." Kane interjected, dropping down on to one of the couches.

"And in case you didn't notice junior, we're not in Whitefish anymore, anything can happen to her."

Taker watched as Kane drew himself deeper into his own mind, a tactic that he used to use early in his career so that no one could reach him. Worried he looked over at Dallas and growled.

"Call the Hardy's they have most of everyone's numbers and see what they can dig up. I have to see a man about a horse." Taker turned around and started towards the stairs, not wanting to be completely out of control when he confronted Bam.

"What about him?" Dallas called, pointing to Kane, who now seemed to be comatose.

"Keep an eye on him, if he gets up or asks you for a lighter or matches, call my phone, or better yet just get as far from him as possible." Taker called over his shoulder.

"Great, just wait until I get my hands around your throat Raelynn." Dallas mumbled as he took his phone out and started dialing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted sat down at the bar and ordered a sprite with no ice. She had just taken the first sip when two people plopped down besides her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"What do you want Cena, hello Orton." She took another sip but didn't turn to either side.

"How'd you know I was here?" Randy's voice had a slightly pouting sound to it.

"Your cologne, you smell like a french whore. Now answer my question."

"Just wanted you know that the Hardys and the Brothers Grimm have an APB out on you." John said watching as she toyed with the glass.

"Brothers Grimm, how original." She snorted and took a healthy swallow, relishing the burn of the carbonation as the sprite went down. "Lemme guess, first person to find me and bring me back gets spared?" She asked in a dark voice as she turned and faced John.

"Uh, no. We're just supposed to call either Jeff or Matt and let them know where you are and if you're alright. Undertaker and Kane however want you strapped to either a chair or a bed until they come and collect you."

"Tell ya what boys, keep your yaps shut and I won't make your lives hell." She turned back to the bar and ordered another sprite.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Randy asked, waving the bartender down and ordering a whiskey sour.

"Well, I pissed off the Deadman earlier tonight by interfering in his match and sparing Khali, and I stole Kane's motorcycle."

"You WHAT?!" Randy had just taken a sip of his drink and choked on it when he heard that. "Y-you stole Kane's bike? Do you have a death wish? Nobody, not even Taker, touches his bikes, rented or not. The last one to do that was MVP and we all know how that turned out."

"I had already pissed one brother off, might as well made it a double play. Give me a better reason to run than the one I had. Although had I known that there were others holed up in here, I would've chosen the other hotel."

"What about the flight tomorrow?"

"I booked an earlier one. And since Kane will be about 20 minutes or so from home, I'm guessing that he won't be staying at the hotel."

"But what about Taker?"

"He'll probably stay with Kane, but if not then I'll deal with him when the time comes. Now if you gentlemen don't mind, I'm gonna head up to my room for some shut eye." She drained her second drink and hopped down from her seat.

"G'night girl." John hugged her and watched as she weaved her way through the crowd. "I hope she knows what she's doing, and I pray that the reason she's running is a damn good one." He said turning to Randy.

"Me too. Maybe for her sake we should have a few of the others keep an eye on her."

"Good idea, but how do we keep her from finding out?"

"Just leave that to me."

They sat in silence, watching but not really seeing the crowd around them.

The next morning Twisted groggily rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Cussing as the light blinded her for moment, which in turn caused her to trip and fall into the tub.

"This doesn't bode well for the rest of my day." She grumbled as she pulled herself back into a standing position.

Stilling grumbling she showered and dressed, rushing to get things around so that no one would see her leave for the airport. Once seated on the plane she put in her ear-buds and laid her head back against the seat, closing her eyes as Hinder filtered through the buds. Twenty minutes into the flight she dropped into a dreamless sleep, she didn't even react when the stewardess placed a blanket over her. She had been asleep for about forty minutes when she felt someone tap her shoulder, cracking an eye open she looked over at the seat next to her. Her eyes popped open and she removed her ear-buds as her heart stopped them started hammering in her chest. Taker was sitting next to her, dressed in all black topping the look off with his cape and signature "You're about to meet your maker" look. She snapped her eyes closed and shook her head, when she opened them again he was gone. with a shaking hand she reached over and felt the seat where he had been sitting.

"It's cold." She murmured.

The seat belt sign flashed and she put all her attention into buckling up and doing everything else the overly perky flight attendants said to do while landing. A few minutes later the plane touched down and woodenly disembarked, looking behind her periodically to make sure that she wasn't being followed. After getting her luggage and get her car situation sorted out she headed to the hotel, the occurrence on the plane still running through her mind. She knew that the talent was staying in the Hilton so she booked herself a room at the Days Inn just the road a mile or two. As she waited for the clerk to come back with her room key she turned her phone on, inwardly dreading the number of texts and voicemails that she knew she had.

"37 texts and 7 voicemails." She stared at her phone, wondering whether or not to turn it off and toss in her suitcase for the next two weeks. "Eh, what the hell."

She headed towards her room as she read the texts to see who they were from, the very last one was from Kane, the others were from Kevin, Umaga, Jeff, and Dallas demanding to know where in the hell she was at and what she thought she was doing just disappearing like that. Sighing she opened Kane's and stopped dead as she read it.

"_Where are you? Are you ok? Love Glen_" Was all it said.

Twisted stared at the short missive, tears springing to her eyes as she debated the sensibility of her actions. Sure she had pissed Taker off, but did she need to pull Kane into it. The whole reason she had taken off was because she was scared of the sexual tension between them now. She didn't want to become just some piece that they passed back and forth. While she had to admit it was a major turn on to be wanted by both and to have them work her over before the actual act, she was leery about it. Kane was overly jealous if someone else so much as looked at her longer than he thought they should, and she had seen the look that had passed between the two brothers just afterwards. It had been a one time thing in his mind, and she knew that if Taker overstepped that boundary then there would be hell to pay. She briefly wondered it she could use Kane's jealousy to bring Taker's plan down, but discarded it as soon as it popped into her mind.

Frowing she finished her reading her texts, then she moved on to the voicemails, her frown worsening as she listened. 4 had been from Taker, 2 from Kane and the last one was from Vince. All of them wanted to know what she was doing, and why she was doing it, but each one ended in a different threat. Well Vince's hadn't really been a threat, more like a direct order to check in with him if she wanted to keep her job. She scrolled down to his mobile number and waited for him to pick up, when he didn't she left a short message that she was already in the next town, using the premise of checking out the hotel as her reason for going on ahead. She snapped her phone shut, knowing that Vince would let enough leak that everyone would be wondering what was really going with her, which worked in with her plan perfectly. She sank down onto her bed and stretched out, relaxing each muscle as she stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was drifting off when her phone rang, groaning she reached over and looked at the caller id, seeing that it was Kane she hit the ignore button, sending him to voicemail. She would deal with him on ECW, right now she wanted to relax and get back to some semblance of normal. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm her mind, a minute later she was out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane was sitting in his locker room, waiting for his match. He still hadn't seen hide or hair of Twisted since the last city, at first it worried him, then it just pushed him over the edge. He would stalk through the halls glowering and glaring at anyone that so much as looked at him. He trained on his days off, pushing himself harder than he normally did, his sparring partners were few and far between, no one other than Taker really wanted to get in the ring with him when he was in one of his moods. He was sitting on the apron of the ring when John and Randy came walking down the ramp, both dressed in sweats for some practice. They took one look at him and immediately turned the other way, but they didn't high-tail it out soon enough, he grabbed them both and tossed them into the ring. His anger at them for being so close to Twisted while she was on RAW boiling under the surface. He threw Randy into the turnbuckle and charged him a couple of times, each time bringing his feet up off the mat. Once Randy was incapacitated, he turned his attention to John, whom had he been smart would have gotten out of the ring while he had the chance.

Kane seen red as he remembered John carrying her up to her room, and disappearing into her room doing god knows what to her unconscious body. He took John down with a big boot and then raised him for a choke bomb, as John lay on the mat groaning he climbed up to the top rope and hit him with leg drop grinning as he heard something crack in his chest. He looked over and seen that Randy was trying to escape under the bottom rope. He stalked over and pulled Randy to the center of the ring using his ankle, once there he positioned him for the last ride, only he turned it into and elevated falling powerbomb.

He heard a small knock on his door and walked over to open it, on the other side was one of the stage crew.

"S-sir, your up, they need you at the gorilla."

He glared and watched as the young lady scurried away, her fear making him smile. He didn't even know who he was facing that night, but he did know that it was going to be a blood bath. His music hit and he stormed down the ramp, acutely aware of the murmurs of the crowd about where Twisted was, and it flamed his already smoldering anger. He hauled himself over the top rope and after igniting the turnbuckles he waited for his opponent. He watched as Kevin walked out, turning neither right or left, ignoring the crowd as he slid through the ropes. He walked up and went toe to toe with Kane, grinning darkly as he stared. Kane grinned back, loving the way doubt flickered across his face. The ref separated them and signaled for the bell. Kane had gotten the first strike in, a heavy right hand to Kevin's jaw, as he reeled from it, he picked him up for a side walk slam. Rolling over to the side he got back to his feet and lifted Kevin for a choke bomb. As Kevin hit the mat the lights went down and he felt his grip on Kevin ripped away. When they went back up, Kevin was on the other side of the ring, massaging his throat as Twisted stood there in the ring.

Kane's eyes about popped out of his head as took in what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black leather short shorts, and a leather bra, a silver chain circled her throat and dangled down between her breast. When she turned her back to him he seen the fresh ink on her shoulder, the burning urn stood out in stark contrast with it's fiery reds and oranges against her pale skin tone. He was so engrossed in staring that she managed to get the stunner off and once he was down she locked in the gogoplata, grinning darkly as she bloodied him. When she stood she wiped at the blood on her stomach and smeared it across her brow. With a dark grin of his own, Kane got to his feet and chopped at her chest, the force making her double over in pain. While she was doubled over, he got in position for the last ride, enjoying the feeling of her struggling between his legs then grinning as he lifted her to his shoulders. After she hit the mat he covered her, pulling her leg up on his shoulder and grinding into her while she lay helpless on the mat. He felt her stiffen and drew a husky breath as she reached up and kissed him, the lights going out as her lips touched his.

When they went back up he was in the ring alone, growling he flipped out of the ring and stormed up the ramp pushing everyone out of his way as made his way back to his locker room. He slammed the door closed and started changing out of his ring gear, but stopped when he heard a soft sigh coming from the corner of his room. He whirled around, but didn't see anyone there. Chalking it up to his overstressed mind he finished changing and headed to hotel to pick Taker, they were going to pick up some alcohol and head out to his place to get trashed beyond all reason. He roared to a stop in front of the Hilton and called Taker on his cell, letting him know that he was out front, he was going to leave his bike here and they were going to take Taker's rented truck out to his house. As he waited he heard footfalls echo across the parking lot, when he turned his head to see who it was his mouth was captured in a brutal kiss and he was being straddled along with the bike.

"Tell ya what big boy, why don't we head to your place."

Kane pulled back and stared as Twisted stared back at him, still wearing the outfit she had worn to the ring. With out a second thought he turned her around and kicked started his bike, screaming out of the parking lot and down the streets towards his home. They left the main road awhile back and was flying down a gravel road, his turn was just up a head and he slowed alittle as he made the turn, tightening his arms out of reflex around Twisted. His house was alittle further up, and he could feel his excitement, coupled with his anger at her double. He pulled into a hasty stop in front on his porch, sending gravel flying against the siding. He climbed off the bike and grabbed her up, pinning her arms to her side. He pinned her against the door as he unlocked it, groaning as she nipped his neck. Once inside he threw his coat and picked her back up, carrying her up to his bed room and tossing her unceremoniously down on his bed. He left for a moment and returned with leather cuffs identical to the ones that he had used at the hotel. He watched as fear danced across her face when he slid them under the bed so that one side rested on her right and the other rested on her left. Smiling he grabbed her arm and pulled it with ease to the cuff and secured it, doing the other one with the same ease.

"You don't really want me this way do you?" She asked, her fear evident now in her voice.

"Of course. After what you did, it is only right that I punish you. If I didn't, you would keep doing it, and I don't think the rosters would benefit from that and Vince might get mad as his superstars keep getting put on the injured list." His voice was darkly amused as she twisted and tugged at her bonds. "Go ahead it's not going to help you any."

He got up and stripped down to his boxers, sliding against her as he climbed into the bed. Stretching out he laid his head down on her shoulder and traced her jaw line with his finger.

"I didn't really hurt you tonight did I?" His voice was soft as his finger moved down her throat, ghosting across her pulse.

"Alittle." She bit out, trying hard not to focus on what he was doing.

"Where?" He leaned up and kissed her eyes, then moved down to her nose, lips and then the base of her throat.

"M-my back from where I was slammed down into the mat. Oh god." She finished with a groan as he attacked her neck and throat.

"Do you want me to make it better?" He reached up and unbuckled one of the cuffs as he nipped her neck.

"Mmmm hmmm." He had reduced her to in coherent sounds by that point.

Kane release the other hand and pulled her into a sitting position, after he stripped the shirt from her he pulled her close and kissed her hard. After breaking the kiss he turned her around and pushed her face first into the pillows, laughing at the slightly miffed sound she emitted. He left the bed to retrieve some oils that he had and when he returned he climbed up and straddled her lower back, pressing his growing erection into her. With a devilish snicker he trickled some of the oil on her back and stretched out so that he covered her while he worked on her shoulders. He only it to the middle of her back before she fell asleep. Grinning he climbed off and lay down next to her, holding her tight against him. With a kiss to her neck he buried his face in her hair and drifted of to sleep himself.

"I thought he said that he was out here?" Taker questioned as he looked around the parking lot.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone but those you don't reconize. Whew, I never thought that this chapter was going to get written, how y'all enjoy. As awlays, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Kane woke up the next morning with Twisted laying partially on top of him, her leg hooked over his waist and her face pressed into the crook of his neck, her hair covering the rest of her face. He shifted so that he could push the hair out of her face which let him get a good look at her while she slept, something he couldn't do while she was awake mainly due to the fact that people staring at her made her defensive. He grinned as she pressed her face more firmly against him and grumbled.

"Five more minutes mom."

"Little girl, I'm not your mom." Kane made his voice as low and gravelly has he could, giving in to the childish urge to scare her.

He didn't plan on her jumping to her feet and dashing to the in room master bath and slamming the door behind her. Getting to his feet Kane padded quietly to the door and pressed his ear against it, stumbling back when he heard her retching. He backed up to the bed and sat down heavily, staring at the door as if it was going to some off the hinges and attack him. She hadn't been drunk the night before that he had known of, so there wasn't a reason for her sickness.

"Unless...oh hell, what have I done?"

Kane sat and thought back over the times that he and Twisted had slept together, and not once could he remember using protection. His mind then flashed back to their face off the night before in the ring. Paling even more he surged to his feet and began pulling on clothing, shoving his feet into his boots he went to the dresser and pulled one of his shirts out. Without a second thought he threw the door open and ignoring Twisted's cry of surprise he pulled the shirt of her head and placed her gently over his shoulder.

"Umm, big guy may I ask, just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

He ignored her and strode through the house, grabbing the keys to his only car. After grabbing his cell phone and wallet he walked outside and placed her gently in the car, buckling her in and engaging the child safety locks. Had Twisted not been confused and angry at him she would have laughed at his choice of cars, it was a candy apple red Volkswagen beetle. She turned and faced him as he situated himself behind the wheel.

"Kane what in the hell are you doing? And where are we going?" Her voice was higher and sharper than she meant it and she winced as Kane turned and looked her, some unnamed emotion swimming in his eyes.

"To an old friend of mines' house." He said simply as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Then what's the hurry, they're not taping SmackDown until tomorrow, we could have stayed in bed."

"Just sit back and relax Rae, we'll be there in about 10 minutes." His voice was quiet as he spoke, almost as if he was worried that she would shatter into a million pieces if he talked normally.

"OooKaayyy. I'm just gonna chalk this up to one of your unexplained personality changes. So I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

Kane looked over and watched as she stretched out and closed her eyes, his eyes drifting down to her stomach as he imagined her 8-9 months along with his child. With a small grin he turned his attention back to road and hummed quietly to himself. Soon he started down the wooded drive to Beauregard Mitchell's house/doctors office, an old friend and retired doctor whom had done his fare share of work on both him and Taker. He came to a stop in front of a large Victorian home, it was easy to see that it was an extremely old home but it was well cared for. Getting out of the car Kane walked over to the passenger side and slowly opened the door, so that Twisted wouldn't fall out. He picked her up and walked up the stairs on the front porch, tightening his arm around her as he knocked on the door. He felt her move and looked down as she blinked her eyes to clear her vision.

"We here?"

"Nope, a door just appeared in the middle of my car." He said with a slight grin.

"Smartass, well are you going to put me down. I can walk you know."

"Nah, I like you right where you are."

"Glen, what a pleasant surprise." Came a deep southern voice.

Twisted shifted as much as she could in Kane's grasp so that she could see the speaker. He was an older gentleman, looked to be in his late 70's to early 80's. He had a head full of snow white hair and warm honey brown eyes. Atleast they had been warm until they settled on her, then they clouded over and his voice became clipped and angry sounding as he addressed Kane.

"Glen, how did you get drug into bringing Marks' latest one night conquest out here for me to deal with?" He moved aside and let them in, staring disgustedly at Twisted.

"Alright, I don't know who in the hell you think you are sir. You have no right to insult me like that." Twisted started, but he ignored her turning all his attention to Kane.

"I know that he has a healthy sexual appetite, but damn, can't that boy learn to wrap it up?"

"Beau, this accutaly has nothing to do with Mark this time." Kane said softly, his face turning bright red.

"Ohh, Glen. Haven't you learned anything from Marks' mistakes, how many have you brought out here for me to take care of?" He asked shaking his head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Twisted cried, afraid now that she had been brought here to be murdered.

"Too many to count that's for sure." Kane laughed and tightened his arms again out of reflex when he felt Twisted wiggle. "Will you please run the tests for me, I really want to know."

"Fine, but it'll take me atleast 24 hours to get the blood work back."

"Blood work. What blood work? Did he just say blood work? Tell me he didn't just say blood work." Twisted was getting hysterical at the point and turned wild eyes on Kane.

"That's fine, we're here for atleast a week, we have SmackDown and Judgement Day to tape not to mention we have house shows to do."

"Well, follow me back to the exam room." As the walked through the halls Beau addressed Twisted for the first time, his voice holding slightly veiled hatred. "So little lady, how far along do you think you are, if you're even really expecting."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, so you're one of those that doesn't think much about lying to see if you can get taken care of for the rest of your life. Lemme guess, you were going to milk Glen here for three or so months then tell him that you lost the baby."

"Baby?? What baby? I never said anything about a baby. Why does he think I'm having a baby Glen?" In her anger and confusion she didn't realize that she had called him by name.

"You were sick this morning when you got up. I put one and one together and figured out that you're pregnant. Why didn't you tell me? I could have really hurt you and the baby last night in the ring. You weren't bleeding were you?" Kane's voice went from calm to panicked as he thought about the night before again.

"I never told you because I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Calm down Rae, being stressed isn't good for the baby." Kane voice took on a soothing sound as he rubbed circles on her back.

"What baby?! There is no baby!"

"Alright put her down, as soon as I get sterile I'm going to take her blood sam...oh hell, Glen how in the hell did you end up with a fainter?" Beau's voice took on an amused edge as Twisted fainted dead away in Kane's arms at the sight of the needle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted awoke some time later, finding herself lying in a large bed. Upon looking around she seen that she was back in Kane's room, wearing only the shirt that she had left in. Sitting up she winced as she felt the place in the bend of her elbow where Beau had taken blood, she pulled off the taped down cotton ball and looked at the bruise that had formed around the puncture site. Sighing as she looked around she seen that Kane had left juice, toast and a note on the stand besides the bed. She reached over and picked up the glass and the note.

_Raelynn,_

_I had a meeting with Vince to go to, I'll let him know that you're fine. I'll be back later with Mark and couple of the others. Don't do too much while I'm gone, there is food in the fridge if you're still hungry after the toast and juice, or I'm gone longer than I thought. I'll grab your bag from the hotel. See you in a little bit._

_Glen_

She took a healthy swallow of the warm juice, ruefully admitting to herself that it did taste good. Stretching she placed the glass back on the stand and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet had just touched the floor when she heard the door open downstairs and then heard two heavy sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opend and Kane walked through carrying her bag with Taker at his heels holding his and Kane's bags.

"You're awake." He sat her bag down and walked over, picking her up and kissing her when got to the side of the bed.

"Mmm. Yeah. How long was I out." He had left her head slightly spinning with that kiss and she was glad that he had picked her up, or else she would have collapsed to the floor.

"About three or so hours. Good thing I was still holding you."

"Heard all about that little girl. How in the hell are you afraid of needles?" Taker piped up, grinning as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You told him about that?"

"Yeah, he asked why I disappeared last night." Kane said shrugging his shoulders.

"And you couldn't leave out the part about abducting me and forcing me to go some antiqued doctor because you think I'm pregnant?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, you're pregnant?" Taker asked, his eyes darting between Kane and Twisted.

"No I'm not. Your dear brother didn't give me time to explain why I was throwing up this morning. He just jumped to conclusions."

"Well, why don't you tell me now." Kane's voice was patronizing as he started rubbing her back again.

"You know what, bite me." Twisted pushed Kane away and stormed out of the room and down the stairs, grumbling darkly about men and where they could shove their attitudes, stopping dead when she came face to face with most of the guys from all three rosters. "_Just what I damn well needed._"

"Raelynn Whispers, you get your ass back up here and get dressed, the guys should be here any min...never mind."

"Did we interrupt anything big guy?" Dallas asked smirking at Kane when he stepped up behind Twisted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe...OW!! That was my stomach woman." He growled and stepped back, rubbing his stomach where Twisted had elbowed him.

Luckily he didn't step back too far so that he was able to grab her as she lunged for Dallas, snarling. He hauled her back against his chest and watched as Dallas just doubled over with laughter, causing her to struggle even harder against him.

"Lemme go, he's my brother, it's ok if I kill him."

"Aww, come on sis, don't be that way." Dallas pouted, but it was ruined by his hardly suppressed smirked.

"Alright little one, lets get you upstairs and dressed." Kane picked her up and carried her back upstairs, snickering at her tirade about Dallas. "Take, get everyone situated, and order the kegs, number's on the fridge." He called over his shoulder when he reached the top of the stairs.

Taker stared at the assembled mass of bodies with a grimace on his face, unknowingly making a few of the guys flinch. When Kane had said that he wanted a few of the guys over he didn't think that he meant nearly everyone on the payroll.

"Make yerselves comfortable, pool table is through there," Taker waved to a set of french doors that lead into another room. "Just don't touch his bikes. I guess y'all are free to roam. If not he'll let you know." Taker shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen and plucked the number to a local bar that they always bought kegs off of and dialed it quickly. He placed the order and turned around, feeling someone behind him.

"What Hardy boy." His voice was low as he stared at Jeff.

"You guys aren't going to kill us are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Taker grinned darkly and walked away, heading towards the stairs, leaving Jeff standing in the kitchen with his mouth hanging open.

Kane and Twisted joined the guys a few minutes later, Twisted wearing jeans and a black halter top. She broke away from Kane and mingled with the guys, ending up on the couch talking over deep tissue techniques with Umaga, Khali joining them and talking about adding aromatherapy to the regimen. She was listening to Umaga and Khali debate techniques when a cup was shoved under her nose. Gagging she looked up and seen that Jeff was standing there a beer in one hand and the cup in the other.

"Here Twist, brought ya some takillya."

"Jeff are you crazy! You can't give a pregnant woman alcohol." Kane's voice boomed, causing the room to go silent.

Twisted groaned as she felt dozens of eyes on her, she put her head on her knees as Kane walked over and grabbed the cup from Jeff.

"I didn't know man." Jeff's voice took on a shaky air as Kane continued to glare at him.

"Jeff, it's ok. I'm not pregnant. But I don't feel like drinking tonight." Her voice was muffled, her head still on her knees so that the tears that threatened to fall wouldn't.

The rest of the night went was pretty quiet, only Taker and Morrison getting into an argument that ended with Morrison going through the sliding glass window and onto the back deck, landing perilously close to the edge of the pool. Twisted continued talking to Umaga and Khali, ignoring the questions being shot at her and staunchly ignoring Kane's attempts to talk to her. Around 3am she wandered upstairs, Umaga and Khali having just left and everyone else passing out. She took out a long t-shirt from her bag and changed, collapsing down on the bed, finally allowing the tears that threatened earlier to fall. She cried until her throat was sore and her eyes hurt, she was just calming down when she felt two arms circling her waist.

"You ok sis?" Dallas's voice was quiet as he hugged her.

"Yea." She sniffled.

"So is it true? Are you prego with Big Red's spawn?" She could hear the smirk and felt a ghost of a smile on her face.

"As far as I know, no."

"Then why are you crying?" He laid on his side and pulled over so that her head rested on his shoulder and began stroking her hair.

"I don't know." She started crying again and curled into Dallas, quietening her sobs on his shoulder.

He held her until she cried herself to sleep, he untangled himself and pulled the sheet up over her, frowning as he seen the frown still on her face. Stalking out of the room he made his way down to the game room where Kane, Taker, Zach, and Kevin were shooting pool while some of the others watched. Without warning he speared Kane into the wall and started throwing haymakers at him, landing a good on his nose, grinning as he heard the sound of something snapping under his assault. He felt people pulling at him but continued punching, not giving Kane a chance to defend himself.

"What the hell Whispers?" Taker demanded, finally pulling Dallas off of Kane by the collar of his shirt.

"Let me down Deadman, I have no problem with you, this has to do with your bastard brother." He struggled, catching Taker in the shin with his heel.

Taker grunted in pain and dropped him, which allowed Dallas to take Kane back to the ground with hard right. The two started rolling around, Kane now getting few punches in himself, blood flowing from both of their mouths and noses. Taker finally composed himself and with Kevin's help separated the two, Kevin pinning Dallas up against the wall and Taker holding Kane against the other one. Both men struggled against their captors and soon others were called to help hold them back.

"All right, what is the meaning of all this?" Taker questioned again once Kane was sitting down, Kennedy sitting on top of him, Punk holding his left arm and Kofi holding his right one.

"Ever since my sister has started this damn story line with you two, I have seen that bastard treat her like dirt. She's not the same sister that left Whitefish. She just cried herself to sleep, something she hasn't done in years. He's going to pay." Dallas hollered as he started struggling again. "Lemme go Santino, Carlito if you want to keep your hair you will get offa me."

"You little upstart, I love your sister. The way we are in the ring isn't the way we are outside of it. If you would spend more time with her than plotting against her then you would know that. You may not like the way she is now, but she's changed and nothing is going to change her back. And right now she might be carrying my child, so you better get used to seeing me around her."

"You love my sister? Is that why you make her wear a dog chain and choker? Is that why you and your sick minded brother go at it in front of her? Huh? Yea I know all about that little tryst with you, your brother and my sister..." Dallas was cut off by Taker grabbing him up by his throat and pinning him against the wall.

"Listen here you little punk, I don't know where you got your information, but it was wrong. I could never, I repeat never look at my brother that way. You got that? Now I suggest that you quit will yer ahead." Taker let him down and walked over to where Kane was sitting, his skin ashen.

The room was quiet as ten pairs of eyes glued themselves to Taker, Kane and Dallas, the latter whom was sitting on the floor rubbing his throat, glaring daggers at the two brothers.

"You listen and you listen to me good Big Red. If my sister is indeed pregnant, I'm taking her away from all of this, and. there. is. nothing. you. can. do. about. it." Dallas picked himself up off the floor and walked back out the door, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"Alright, nights over everyone, y'all can sleep where you find room or iffen yer not too sloshed you can head back to the hotel." Taker took control of the situation, seeing as how Kane hadn't moved or blinked since Dallas's outburst about the brotherly lovin' that was supposed to have gone on. "Come on little bro, let's get you up and into bed."

Taker helped Kane to his feet and led him out of the room, nodding to the others and saying goodnight. They made it up the stairs and into his room, only to find Dallas and Twisted curled up together, Dallas curled defensively around Twisted, as if he was going to shield her from the world. Shaking his head he went to eject Dallas from the room when Kane put his hand on his wrist.

"Don't Mark, he's just trying to protect her. I'll go sleep in one of the spare bedrooms." Kane's voice was devoid of emotion as he then turned and walked down the hall and into a room on the right.

"Little punk." Taker growled as he watched the two sleeping.

A few minutes later he walked down to his own room and crashed on the bed, still agitated at the gall of the younger Whispers to get any sleep. A sick feeling of dread unwound in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the impact that Dallas could have on his plan. Soon though it was replaced by the thought of having his brute strength on his side, not many could say that they have taken Kane off of his feet, and even less could say that they barehandedly made him bleed. A new plan formulated in his mind and his eyes drifted shut as he smiled.

"Either you join me Dallas or you're going down." He said quietly before he fell into a deep sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you reconize, just those you don't. Even a small cameo by me, although I'm not named and not explained in detail, this is about Twisted after all...lol. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted awoke the next morning feeling emotionally drained and slightly nauseous. Thinking back she only had two bites of the toast that Kane had left her, sighing she rolled over onto her back and seen that Dallas was curled up besides her. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered that he did that alot after the accident, he would come in and hold her until she cried herself to sleep then stayed with her in case she needed him. Due to the fact that the room was dark and because when she moved he rolled over, she didn't see the dried blood or the bruises on his face from his altercation with Kane, which was probably a good thing. Reaching over she placed a kiss on the back of his head and smothered a laugh as he waved her away, mumbling about needing his sleep. She stretched and after a few minutes finally motivated herself enough to leave the bed. She hunted through her bag and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and black tank top. Changing quickly she grabbed her Shane-O-Mac button up jersey and shrugged it on, she then slipped her shower flip-flops on and made her way downstairs.

Standing on the bottom stair she looked around the living room with wide eyes, it looked like Jones Town the Morning after. Men were sprawled out everywhere, including on top of one another. She heard rustling followed by soft cursing coming from the kitchen and decided to have a peek, somewhat afraid of what she would find. She passed the game room, but had to take a step back to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Matt and Edge were cuddled up on top of the pool table while Cody and Santino were huddled together on the floor. Shaking her head she continued her way to the kitchen, peeking around the door frame cautiously. She was relived to see that it was only Shawn Michaels and Jeff rummaging through the cabinets looking for something.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She said seriously as she stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Uh...It's only you Twist." Jeff said, his voice going from nervous to surly when he seen her.

"Good morning to you too. Now what are you looking for?" She questioned as she took a seat at the bar.

"Coffee maker and coffee. I know that the big man has to have it somewhere." Jeff growled as he resumed tearing the cabinet apart.

"Hey, why don't you go ask him?" Shawn said, his face lighting up with the idea.

"Uhhh, he's sleeping and I really don't feel like dieing today thank you." She said with a grin, covering up the fact that she didn't even know where he was.

Twisted vacated her perch and started searching for something to eat, her stomach growling at her to make amends for ignoring it yesterday. She opened a cabinet door near the refrigerator and found a box of pancake mix and bottle of syrup. Letting out a happy squeak she opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some eggs, and upon further digging a package of bacon. Placing everything on the counter she started reading directions.

"Got enough for everyone?" Hunter asked as he walked into the kitchen, taking Twisteds vacated seat.

"Nooo. Guess we'll just have to go to the store."

"Can we get coffee?" Jeff asked hopefully as he all but climbed out of the cabinet he was searching through.

"Yeah, and we'll even get a coffee maker." She laughed as she grabbed Kane's car key from the dish on the counter and started out the door.

"Nice car Twist. I didn't know that you had one." Jeff said as she unlocked the beetle.

"It's not mine."

"It's not? I can't condone grand theft auto little girl." Shawn said seriously as he stood by the driver door.

"It's Kane's. He's not going to mind if I borrow it to go the store. Besides, it's either this or one of his bikes."

"You mean to tell me that the Big Red Machine owns a Little Red Bug?" Jeff said looking at the car, a grin working it's way onto his face as he hopped into the backseat.

"Yea, what an oxymoron right? So y'all coming?"

"I am, you coming Hunt?" Shawn asked before he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nah, it's too early and to save Vince on some law suit that'll get filed due to some jackass harassing me, I'm just gonna stay here."

"Suit yourself H. See ya in few." Twisted turned the engine over and started down the driveway. "So, anyone know where the store's at?"

"Uh, Hunter and I passed a Wal-Mart on our way out here."

"Well how do we get outta here?" Twisted stopped at the start of the driveway and looked right and left, seeing nothing but rolling countryside both ways.

"We turned left to get in here, so go right, and if I remember right it's a straight shot into town."

"You better be right Michaels. Man I hate Hell-Mart." Twisted groaned as she made the the turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of phone ringing had Dallas fumbling around on the night stand for the offending object. Growling he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"What?...Who?...Glen who?...Oh you mean Big Red, he's uh, busy right now, can I take a message?...The ring rat he brought out...right...blood work positive?...Uh huh...alright I'll make sure he gets the message. Thank you...Alright thank you Dr. Mitchell." Dallas hung up the phone and stared at it. "Oh he'll get the message alright."

Sitting up he ran his hands over his face, only to wince and suck in a pained breath. Getting out of bed he walked over to what he assumed was the in room master bath and took a good look at his face.

"Damn Dal, looks like you got knocked the fuck out last night." He said softly as he grabbed one of the black washcloths and ran warm water over it.

Steeling himself for the stinging pain that he knew was going to come he laid the warm cloth against his skin and rubbed lightly, removing as much of the dried blood off as he could. After his face was cleaned of blood he opened the cabinet and looked around for a tube of antibiotic ointment, figuring that Kane would have it on hand, him being a wrestler after all. He didn't find the ointment, but he did find a bottle of Bactine, sighing he grabbed a wad of toilet paper and squirted some on, then started patting the cuts on his face, hissing as he did so.

"And to think, I'm the winner of last nights battle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted wandered up one of the grocery isles not really looking for anything. She had been told by Jeff to meet him and Shawn by the eggs, but that had been before Jeff had been mobbed by rabid fangirls. She looked down in the cart and wondered if 15 boxes of pancake mix were enough. Deciding to play it safe she went back and grabbed 5 more boxes and 4 more jugs of syrup.

"_Alright, now onto the bacon_." She thought as she approached the cold case.

She had just placed 6 large packages into the cart when Shawn caught up to her carrying 5 jugs of orange juice.

"Got enough mix?" Shawn asked as he set the jugs in the cart.

"Hey, Taker and Kane are big eaters, so is Dallas. The other guys I don't know about, and I want to make sure that I have enough to feed everyone. Do you think I have enough bacon?"

"Grab 5 more, then lets get to the egg case."

"Aight."

They walked slowly down the cold cases, stopping only to pick up cheese, butter, sausage links, and some soft taco shells. At the egg case Shawn put three of the 5 1/2 dozen egg cartons in the cart. Twisted looked at them and put two more in, hoping that it was enough for everyone. Seeing as how they were so close to the frozen foods they stopped and loaed the rest of the cart with waffles and homestyle hash browns. They were contemplating the coffee makers when Jeff came flying around the corner and jumped behind Twisted, peeking over her shoulder.

"Save me!" He squeaked.

"How?"

"Kiss me."

Jeff pulled her close and planted a big one on her as 10 hyper girls came around the corner, stopping dead when they seen them kissing. Their shoulders slumped and all but one walked away, head hanging in defeat. The last one marched up and pulled Twisted away from Jeff and slapped her hard across the face.

"How dare you turn your back on the Brothers of Destruction." With that she flounced off, leaving Twisted holding the cheek that had been slapped.

"Why you little.." Twisted lunged, but was restrained by Shawn and Jeff.

"She's not worth it, lets just get the coffee maker and lets get outta here."

"Fine, but we're going to need more than one container of coffee." She said grumbling.

Shawn smiled and placed one of the higher end models into the cart and they headed back to the coffee ground isle. Seeing that the cart was already overflowing Shawn headed back up the front and grabbed another one. They were looking at the different flavors when Shawn returned, and laughed as he walked over to the original flavor and loaded every single large can of it into the cart, then followed it up with the small cans. Then he went to creamers and grabbed 10 of each flavor and tossed them in as well.

"Are we ready? There's this older woman, she's kinda following me and it's creeping me out."

"Alright, let me get some strawberries, and some other fruit and then we can leave. "

Twisted finished filling the cart with fruit and the three walked up to the front line, looking for one that seemed to have a short line when a cashier came walking out and stood at the end of the lane. Grinning Twisted went over and looked at the two full carts.

"Wanna work hard?"

"Beats standin here." The cashier grinned back and headed back up to the register, her auburn hair swaying with her steps.

Twisted motioned for Shawn and Jeff to come over and started unloading the fruit first. She choked back a laugh as the cashier looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Havin' a party are we?"

"Nah, taking care of the hang overs after a party."

"Ah, been there, done that." She said as she started ringing.

Twisted watched as she bypassed the plastic bags and started filling the cloth reusable bags. By the time Jeff started unloading the second cart she had the first one refilled and was waiting for the belt to move more down to her. Twisted just laughed as Shawn looked wide eyed at how fast she was moving through the order. She placed the coffee maker on top of the second cart and turned back to total up the bill.

"Alright hun, total is 890.56." She waited paitently as Twisted fished through her purse for her card.

The transaction went through and the cashier folded the receipt and handed it to Twisted, smiling as Shawn started to push the cart away.

"Have a great day guys."

"You too." Jeff called over his shoulder, smiling at her.

The three headed out to the car and looked at the small trunk dubiously. They started loading the bags and stacked as many as they could and still close the door, all that ended up needing to be put in to back with Jeff was the fruit, eggs and bread. They headed back to the house, Shawn playing with the radio the entire way, and Jeff going on and on about how a cup of coffee would be better than sex at that point. They pulled into the drive way and as Twisted killed the engine, Matt, Hunter, Shannon and Jimmy came out and stared as they piled out of the car.

"Didja get enough?" Matt asked as they opened the trunk.

"Hope so, everyone grab a couple of bags and head on in."

The guys groaned as they grabbed bags and trudged into the house. Twisted followed, carrying one of the bags with bread and her purse. Once inside she started unloading the bags and placing everything on the counter top. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Taker standing in the door way, a surprised look on his face, as he seen the food covering the countertops and the better part of the bar.

"Mornin' Deadman. Have a seat. Coffee just started should be ready in a few minutes." She went back to unpacking the bag, placing the eggs by the sink.

Jeff and Shawn were carrying in the last bags and placed them on the table, watching as Twisted bopped around the kitchen, popping a grape into her mouth. She started mixing the pancake batter when she rushed from the room, only to return a minute later with an ihome ipod dock. She plugged it in and pressed play, ignoring the guys as she started dancing and singing along to the music, which just happened to be "You're gonna pay."

"Hey, that's Takers old theme." Jeff said as Twisted started dancing in place, swaying her hips suggestively.

"I know, this whole file is nothing but themes. But I always found Big Evil extremely sexy." She turned on the stove and started melting butter, still swaying to the beat, not seeing Takers dropped jaw.

She had just poured Hunter, whom had just wandered into the kitchen, a cup of coffee and turned back to the stove when Dallas wandered in, sitting next to Taker growling slightly.

"Morning Dallas." She pulled put more pancakes on the stack by her elbow and poured more batter into the pan, then pulled the eggs off the stove.

The bowl that she was working on was then taken to the table by Jeff, who had to move things around to find room. She finished up the last bit of bacon and handed the plate to Shawn then turned around and leaned against the sink, rubbing her hand over her forehead. She looked over at Dallas and stopped dead at the sight of his face. Knowing what she was looking at he ducked his head and stared into his coffee.

"What the hell happened?" She stalked over and raised his face, staring at the cuts and bruises.

"Nnothing Rae, just alittle misunderstanding between me and Red."

"Kane did this?" Her voice lowered and her eyes hardened.

Twisted left the room quietly, heading up the stairs, stopping only to let the guys know that breakfast was ready. At the top of the stairs she stopped and looked up and down the hallway, there were two doors to the left of the master bed room and three down the other way. Starting at the one to the right of the master bedroom, seeing that it was just and empty room she went on to the next one, empty again. Finally she came to the last one on the right, pushing the door open she seen him laying on the bed, his back to the door. Closing the door quietly she tiptoed over to the bed, not wanting to wake him until she landed her first punch. She lunged at his sleeping form, hoping to push him off the bed, but at the last second he turned over and grabbed her waist, rolling her under him. She stared up at him, unlike Dallas he hadn't cleaned his face yet, so there was still dried blood around his mouth and clotted cuts on his cheek and his one eye was almost completely swollen shut.

"Oh my god, what happened to you Glen?" She brought her hand up and touched his cheek lightly, watching him wince from it.

"Your damn brother took it into his head to play protector last night." He went to roll off of her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him there.

"He don't look half as bad as you do. Wait a minute, did you let my brother win?"

"I wish, little punk took me by surprise." He grumbled, kissing her lips softly. "Say it again." He said staring at her.

"What?"

"My name."

"Ok, Glen." She smiled as he placed his forehead against her and kissed her nose. "Come on big guy lets get you cleaned up and then down for breakfast."

"Breakfast, there's breakfast?"

"Yea, Jeff, Shawn and I went to Hell-Mart and got supplies. Hopefully by the time we make it down there they haven't eaten everything."

Twisted unlocked her legs and watched as Kane pushed himself to his feet, stretching his back as he did so. She stood and waited by the door, raising an eyebrow as he just stared at her funnily.

"What?"

"You actually bought a Shane-O-Mac jersey?"

"Glen, I have enough wrestling shirts to last me 6 months without washing laundry. Most of them are Orton and DX shirts though." She smirked as he frowned at the name Orton. "Come on, it's just a shirt, besides it's you that I go to bed with every night."

"I guess." He took two big strides and picked her up off her feet, kissing her as he walked into the master bedroom.

He put her down and ducked into the master bath, coming out a few minutes later his face clean and wincing as the Bactine stung slightly. He changed clothes as she laid down on the bed and watched, whistling as he dropped his boxers. He started towards the bed but she darted off of it and into the hallway, laughing as he growled. A few minutes later they made it down to the kitchen and watched as everyone made a single file line at the table, taking turns at the different bowls and plates. Twisted walked over to the bar and picked up a bowl and headed to the fridge, taking out the strawberries, grapes, and cut watermelon. She put pieces in the the bowl and topped it off with sliced kiwi fruit. She set the left over fruit on the table and turned the ipod back on, laughing as Taker surfed through the themes until he found Big Evil's. Twisted couldn't help it, there was something about the beat that made her move and sing to it. She was biting into a strawberry and swaying along with the music when Kane picked her up and headed back upstairs, grabbing her fruit bowl as he went.

"Well, we won't see them until time for SmackDown." Jeff quipped as they heard a door slam shut upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Live Feed_

Twisted stood in the locker room waiting for Taker to get ready, his match was towards the end of the show and she had something important to talk to him about, which was why there was a camera crew in the outer locker room with her. Taker came out of the inner room wearing his gear and looked at her, growling as he stepped forwards the choker dangling from his hand. He got within arms reach and went to drop it over her head but she grabbed the chain and ripped it from his hand, throwing it over into the corner of the room.

"I am not your slave. I won't be treated like one." Her voice was low as she stared at him

"You are my servant, and you are to act as such." His voice was just as low but it had deadlier edge to it, the camera men backed off as he stared at them.

"Wrong I am your brothers servant, I am only here at his request."

"Is that so?" His voice then took on a purr like quality as he looked down at her.

Taker growled as he curled his hand around her throat, lifting her slightly to her toes. The camera man on her right zoomed in on her face and recorded the slow grin that worked it way on to her face then switched the view to Taker's face, getting a great shot of the snarl that instantly turned into a wicked grin as he brought his face down to her and locked her in an intense kiss.

_End Live Feed_

They held the kiss for a minute then broke apart when the head man of the camera crew signaled that the cameras were turned off. Taker set her down and took a step back, grinning as she plopped down on the couch behind her. He took a seat next to her and watched as the camera crew packed their things, a couple joking with Twisted about how she was lucky that they didn't pan down further than her waist or else the fans would have seen her shaky knees. Twisted laughed good naturedly and stood up, walking over to the corner of the room where the choker had been tossed and picked it up. Looking at it she smiled and walked over to the trashcan in the room and dropped it in, loving the way it thudded against the bottom. She felt someone behind her and turned around and came face to chest with Taker, looking around him she seen that the crew had finally left and that the door to the locker room closed.

"Mark what do you think you're doing?" Twisted had fallen into the habit of calling both men by their given names when they were alone, something that both men gave up trying to change.

"Mmm, that kiss on screen was just a tease." He dipped his head and was about to capture her lips when the door was flung open, making a loud enough bang to break them apart.

Twisted turned around and seen Kane standing in the open door his bag in his hand, and smile on his face when he seen her standing in her valet outfit. He dropped his bag and walked over, picking her up and kissing her deeply while he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Didn't you get enough of that earlier?" Taker grumbled, stalking into the inner room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" He asked when he broke the kiss, letting her down to the floor.

"I don't know, maybe it's been awhile since he's gotten lucky?" She shrugged her shoulders, inwardly glad that he hadn't been mad with her being so close to Taker.

"Could be." Kane kissed her again and walked over to the couch, turning on the t.v. so that they could watch the matches.

_9:45 pm_

Taker stalked down the ramp, Twisted keeping pace besides him a feral grin on her face. She slid into the ring and waited for him to make his grand entrance, once in the ring she took his cape and ducked back out of the ring. She took a seat next to Mick and waited for Taker's opponent for the night, however her jaw dropped as Dallas came down the ramp, The Broods old theme playing behind him. He slipped into the ring and got into Taker's face, a mic to his mouth.

"Undertaker, I want my sister back." He said quietly into the mic.

"Boy, she is under contract to my brother."

"Then get him out here so I can take this up with him." He barely got the words out when Kane's pyros went off and he stalked down to the ring.

"What do you want Whispers?" Kane growled into his own mic.

"My sister."

"Too bad, she lost to me, twice." Kane smiled and looked over ringside where Twisted was sitting.

He dropped his mic and backflipped out of the ring and walked over to her, grabbing her by the waist he turned back to the ring and kissed her hard, bending her backwards with the force. Dallas headed over to the ropes and started yelling at Kane, who just straightened up and grinned at him, Twisted standing winded besides him. Taker walked up behind Dallas and picked him up in a two handed chokelift and was about to choke bomb him when Twisted got into the ring and went to strike.

"Rae, don't you dare, get your ass out of this ring right now." Dallas choked out, wiggling in Taker's grasp.

Kane had joined the three in the ring by then and wondered over Dallas's statement, he knew better than anyone what his sister was capable of. Twisted went to argue when Dallas connected with Taker's groin, getting himself free from the bigger man's grasp. He dropped to his feet and turned to face Taker.

"I want a match tonight, you and your brother against me. Winner gets' Twisted." Dallas yelled into the mic.

"That's not much of match. My brother and I against just you?" Kane asked, his signature smirk in place.

"You got it, if you win the contract that binds her to my brother is severed, but if we win, you will become our newest valet." Taker grinned darkly, this was going to work out better than he thought. Since he knew that they were going to win, the boy had no formal training, it was going to set him up for the big fall.

"Hey now boys, I'm not a piece of meat to be fought over."

"Be quiet woman." Kane growled, delighting in the way her eyes snapped fire at him.

"Listen here Red..."

"Twisted, get out of this ring and back to my locker room, and wait for me to come and get you."

"Dal, I don't think you've..." She was cut off by Jeff and Matt sliding into the ring and grabbing her arms and dragging her over to the ropes.

"This is for your own good Twisted." Dallas's voice was sad as he watched her fight against her friends.

"What the hell is going on Mick, she's been banned by her own brother." Cole cried into the mic, unable to stay silent any longer.

"I don't know Michael, but without his sisters help, I don't think this young man stands much of a chance against the united front of the B.O.D. And there's the bell, to borrow a phrase from good ole J.R. this is shaping up to be a real slobber knocker."

Taker and Kane talked amongst themselves about who would be facing Dallas first, but the decision was taken out of their hands when Dallas speared Kane. Taker shook his head and watched as the two little brothers rolled around on the mat trading heavy handed blows. Kane ended up on his back with Dallas straddling him and unleashing a flurry of punches to his bare face, splitting open the cuts that he had left there last night. Blood smeared on his face Kane pushed both hands against Dallas's chest and sent him flying backwards, landing on his back. Kane got to his feet and started stomping on Dallas's ankles and wrists, trying to disable the power behind him. He picked the younger man up in a choke lift and shook him from side to side, talking lowly to him the entire time.

"What is your problem man?" Kane then tossed him into the top turnbuckle, ramming into him so he could catch his response.

"I know all about your prego ring rat you bastard. How could you do that to my sister?" Dallas hit Kane with a heavy right that reeled him a minute.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Kane went toe to toe with Dallas and they started trading the heavy rights.

"Really? Don't you remember taking some piece out to Dr. Mitchell so that he could run the blood tests?" Dallas's voice dropped as he continued his assault, not noticing that Kane had lost the heat behind his attack. "How the hell could you, my sister fucking loves you, and you're too stupid to realize it." Another hard right and Kane went to the mat.

"The blood tests were positive?" Kane asked as Dallas attempted to lock in the crossface but was unable due to Kane flipping over on to his back.

"Yea." Dallas got to his feet and waited for Kane to stand again, then speared him to the ground again, once again straddling his waist and unloading on his face.

Kane let his other side take over and pushed Dallas off of him, he needed to end the match quickly and get to Twisted. Once he was on his feet he grabbed Dallas by the throat and chokeslammed him to the mat, then picked him up for a sidewalk slam. After getting to his feet again he pulled Dallas to his feet and sent him into the ropes, hitting him in the mouth with a big boot as he rebounded. Kane quickly covered him for the pin, but Dallas kicked out at two. Frustrated he he shoved Dallas's head between his legs and brought him up to his shoulders and turned the last ride into an elevated powerbomb. He got to his feet and tagged Taker in, knowing that he could finish the job now in a matter of minutes.

Taker grinned and grabbed Dallas in a wrist lock and started ramming his shoulder against his, then tossed him into the turnbuckles. Taker then started to ram his shoulders into Dallas's gut, each time putting more force behind the attack. The ref came over and told Taker to break it up and move out of the corner, Taker complied and waited for Dallas to come stumbling out. Once he was in reach, Taker kicked him in the stomach and set him up for the last ride. Against all odds Dallas pushed himself over Taker's shoulders and landed on the mat, going down to his knees with the impact. Taker whirled around and charged the young man, but Dallas was quicker he fell down to his back and stuck his feet in the air, catching Taker in the gut then propelled him over him. With grim satisfaction he watched as Taker writhed in pain on the mat, but Dallas got to confident and went over to where he was laying. Before he could do anything, Taker sat up and grabbed his throat, squeezing as he made it to his feet. Once standing he hoisted Dallas as far as he could and slammed him back down, following with his slow pin. The ref got the three count in and Taker pulled his tongue back in, going into his signature kneeling pose as the lights went blue.

"Welcome to the family little boy." Taker whispered as stood over Dallas's prone body.

He then made his way slowly to the back and inquired where Dallas's locker room was. He ambled a long, practically orgasmic that his plan was coming along better than he could ever imagine. The locker room was empty and he grabbed one of the backstage crew and questioned whether they had seen his brother and Twisted, only to learn that they had already left. He tried Kane's phone but it went straight to voice mail, he tried Twisted's next but the same thing happened. Too elated to really wonder why they left early he changed clothes and headed to the hotel, intent on spending most of the night in the bar celebrating his soon to be conquest of the locker room.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you reconize, just those you don't. Don't know if anyone watched ECW, but the match between Miz and Kane was brutal, hell Kane threw a couple of stiff shots, I suddenly feel bad for Miz...nah not that bad. Lol, Big Shows face after he slammed Dreamer, ' My bad ' I laughed so hard I woke my son up. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

_Judgement Day_

Taker was sitting in his dressing room, Dallas hovering behind him. He hadn't seen or heard from either Twisted or Kane since SmackDown and he was slightly worried. How could two people just disappear off of the face of the earth, even Vince hadn't heard from them and he was pissed, thinking that Kane wasn't going to show at Judgement Day for the tag team title match. Dallas was pacing behind him, his fear and anger at his current situation making him unpredictable and snappish. They had signed his valet contract just that morning with Vince, Regal, Vickie and Estrada was witnesses. Taker smiled as Dallas growled at the knock that sounded suddenly on the door, before he could make it to the door to open it though, Kane and Twisted came walking through and Twisted threw herself on Dallas. She hugged him hard around the neck and cried as she rocked back and forth.

"Dallas, I am soo sorry. How could you do that? What were you thinking, a handicap match with these two?" She let him go and slapped him on the back of the head, palming the tears from her eyes.

"Ouch, what's with the sudden mood swings Sis? And where the hell have you been, I've trying to get a hold of you since SmackDown." Dallas took a step back and started searching her neck and arms for marks and bruises.

"Dallas what are you doing?" Twisted asked as he lifted the hem of her shirt and stared at her stomach.

"Seeing if that bastard hurt you."

"What your mouth Whispers." Kane growled as he stepped up and wrapped his arms around Twisted's waist, resting his head on her right shoulder.

"Dammit I can't stand by and watch this happen. Rae this sick bastard took some ring rat out his doctor friend and she's pregnant." Dallas cried out wrenching Twisted from Kane's grasp.

Taker's head snapped up and looked at Kane, watching as he barely restrained himself from grabbing the younger man and slamming him against a wall.

"That's enough Dallas, you can't spout off at the top of the head about things you have no knowledge of." Taker said calmly as he got to his feet, standing between Kane and Dallas.

"I know all about it, I was the one that answered the damn phone when it rang. I can't stand here and watch as this asshole cheats on my sister and infects her with god knows what." Dallas pushed Taker away and shoved Kane's chest.

"Dammit, boy he was talking about your sister." Kane exploded as he leveled Dallas with a hard right uppercut.

"Is this true Rae?" Dallas asked from his place on the floor, his eyes wide while he rubbed his jaw.

She nodded and sat down on the couch shifting so that Kane could sit down next to her. Dallas got to his feet and watched the bi-play between the two, Twisted was sitting quietly and Kane was massaging her shoulders with his right hand as he stared back at Dallas. Taker was standing behind the couch, a ghost of smile on his face as he took in the sight they made. This was going well, it wouldn't take much to get into Dallas's head, unlike his sister he was ruled by his ambitions and his emotions and that was the hinging point on which Taker's whole plan hung on at that point. Dallas was going to walk him down to the ring that night and Taker was going to summon him into the match and let him have a few strikes at Edge, ending the match in a DQ, which would mean that the title would still be vacated but it would make it known to the locker room that Taker had a powerful, albeit unwilling ally in his corner. There was another knock on the door and a stage hand let Kane know that the tag team match was next. With a gentle, yet extremely passionate kiss to Twisted he left the room, switching into his emotionless persona just outside the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane found it hard to concentrate on the match, which was why he and CM Punk lost the match. As they walked back up the ramp Punk slapped him on the back and said it was nothing, tag titles come and go, all that mattered was the championship gold that was still around his waist. Kane grinned and parted ways with the young man, walking back to the locker room wanting nothing more than to pull Twisted into his lap and rest his hands on her stomach. He knew that it was too early to feel anything, hell she wouldn't even be showing for four more months, but it calmed him to think that he had taken part in the creation of another life. He pushed the door open and seen Jeff and Matt sitting on either side of Twisted, the three of them laughing as Matt did a horrible impression of MVP. Kane smiled and walked over to the three, picking Twisted up and sitting back down in her spot, sitting her so that her legs draped over Matt's.

"Mm, have a good match?" She asked after he kissed her.

"Nah, we lost."

"Well you're taking it well." She said as Jeff moved down to the floor so that he could see them.

"Punk put it all in perspective for me on the way up the ramp."

"You mean CM had some words of wisdom?" Twisted asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah he did, why don't we leave and head back to the house."

"Oh no, she's hanging out with us tonight big guy, we haven't had much time with her." Jeff said frowning.

"Please Glen, let me hang with my friends." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Baby girl, you keep that up and they're going to have to leave the room for the next two or three hours." He groaned.

"Please, we're just going to hang out at the hotel for little bit, play some video games." She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Promise no drinking?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I can hang out with Taker tonight for awhile, call me when you're ready to leave?"

"Of course."

Kane groaned again as she wiggled around so that she could face Jeff, if she kept that up there wouldn't be enough time for the Hardy's to leave to the room. She positioned herself so that her back was against his chest and her legs were on either side of his, again not helping the sudden erection that was raging in his wrestling pants. He knew she was toying with him when she wiggled again and arched so that her face was next to his, he anchored his arms around her waist and nipped at her neck, snickering at her indrawn breath and the way Jeff coughed and turned his head.

"Alright you two, cut it out. Come on Twist lets get outta here before Matt and I are witnesses to a ravishing." Jeff laughed as he got to his feet and pulled Twisted to hers.

She laughed and turned around to face Kane as Matt got to his feet and picked up his belt. She bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips, whispering that it wasn't over. She smiled as he pulled her down on top of him and ground slightly into her, letting her know without words that it was far from over for the night. She got back to her feet and grabbed her coat from the end of the couch where she had tossed it after Kane had left for his match and shrugged it on. She turned around and blew him a kiss as she left behind Jeff and Matt, laughing as Matt ribbed her about her sudden about face when it came to dealing with him. The door shut and he relaxed against the couch, his hard on twitching against the spandex as if berating him for letting her leave before taking care of it. A slow smile spread across his face as thought about the time they had spent together after they left SmackDown.

There had been yelling and cussing to begin with, but after a stop off at Beau's house things calmed down and returned to semi-normal. They had spent the rest of the night and most of the next day making love. Not the hard and fast coupling that they normal dealt with, it was done slowly and methodically, each move and each touch done to excite the senses. Kane shook his head to clear those thoughts, he knew that if he didn't he would soon be taking care of himself and that was all he needed, Taker and Dallas walking in on him while he stroked himself to his thoughts of Twisted. He stretched out and closed his eyes, deciding that if he slept then he would be less likely to be doing something stupid when Taker and Dallas came back from the match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker was standing in the ring staring up at Vickie as she spit out that because the match ended in a count out he wasn't the new Heavy Weight World Champion. He reached over and grabbed Edge and tombstoned him, rolling his eyes as she called him a son of a bitch. After the match he went over to the announcers table and collected Dallas before he walked back up the ramp. They stalked rather than walked up the ramp, Taker still seething about the out come of the match, even though he had planned on ending it so that the title was going to be vacant anyways. And Dallas seething that his sister was indeed knocked up by Kane and that they seemed closer than ever. As they entered the locker room they stopped dead seeing Kane stretched out on the couch sleeping but obviously suffering from an extreme hard on. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into the back of the couch and Taker had the sudden urge to mess with his brothers head.

He motioned for Dallas to stay where he was and tip toed over to the couch, then ran his finger lightly up Kane's spine supressing a laugh as he arched and moaned at the contact. Then Taker straigtened up and walked over to where is bag was sitting and picked it up, he walked back over to the couch and dropped on his head, finally letting the bottled up laugh out. Kane shot up from the couch and turned to stare at his brother, his eyes blazing until he seen who it was. The fire banked and he calmed down enough to talk.

"So, how was your match bro." He asked, sitting down and pulling the bag onto his lap to cover himself.

"Count out." Was all he said as he started to change.

Kane nodded his head and started looking through the bag, seeing what his brother carried with him just for shits and giggles.

"So, where's the little lady?"

"Yeah where's my sister?" Dallas questioned as he left the bathroom.

"She's spending time with the Hardys." He shrugged as if it didn't matter, but he knew that Taker knew him better than that.  
"You let her go out with them? Are you crazy?" Dallas ranted.

"She's fine, they're going to play video games for awhile and she's going to call me when she ready to leave. I trust her."

"She's hanging out with the Hardy boys, do you know what her and Jeff get up to when their alone? And now that Matt is with them it's going to be worse."

"Listen Dallas, I know she's your sister and you're worried, but you need to realize that she's a grown woman and knows how to take care of herself."

"Alright you two, lets just get out of here for awhile. Is that bar still open that used to sell their homemade brew?" Taker asked, trying to diffuse the situation for now.

"Yea, I think so. I don't go out much when I'm home, just to the store for food and out to Beau's for company."

"Well lets go find out shall we?"

Taker left the room without waiting for Kane or Dallas's answer. He was already in his truck and had it idling when the two walked over, bickering amongst themselves. Shaking his head wondered about the brightness of the idea of drinking with the two of them. He waited for them to climb into the cab and as soon as they were situated he took off, revving the engine and smoking the tires as he left the parking lot. The bar he was thinking of wasn't far from the hotel so he stopped off there and they grabbed a cab the rest of the way to the bar, if Taker had his way none of them would be able to drive.

The bar wasn't too crowded so they managed to find a table near the back easily, there were even some of the guys there. Waving at Jimmy and Jericho, Taker sat down with his back to the wall, Kane on his right and Dallas on his left. They stared at each other over the table, the tension thick enough between them that Taker could almost taste it. He ordered three pitchers of the home brew and three glasses, watching as Dallas sat unblinkingly staring at Kane. When the drinks arrived Taker poured himself a glass and threw it back quickly, then poured himself another one as Kane just picked up his pitcher and drank from it, never taking his eyes off of Dallas. Sighing as the two started a drinking contest Taker sat back and just watched, not really wanting to know how this was going to end. As he raised his third glass to his lips Kane lunged across the table and tackled Dallas into the table behind him. They started throwing punches and rolling around on the floor, making an even bigger mess.

Taker got to his feet and tried to seperate the two but was soon pulled into the fight was throwing punches of his own, only his was in defense and not to cause bodily harm. Then he was yanked to his feet and his hands cuffed behind him. He looked around and seen that they had Dallas cuffed and were fighting with Kane to cuff him. He was lead out after Dallas and they were stuffed into the same car.

"Taker man, I'm sorry." Dallas's voice was slurred as he talked, although whether it was from the alcohol or the busted lip Taker couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry about it, Kane has always been a hot head, and I should have known better than to take him drinking when he's riled over something."

Dallas's head slumped down on his chest and soon a light snoring was heard punctuated by hiccups every so often. The ride to the jail was quiet, Taker even talked with the Officer while he waited in booking, entertainng him with some backstage wrestling stories. They tossed Kane and Dallas in the drunk tank and walked Taker over to his own cell, he scared the other in mates enough that no one wanted to be put with him. Taker sat down on the bench and wondered what he was going to do to get out of this one. He stood and called an officer over to his cell and asked for his phone call. A buxom blonde officer walked over and escorted him to the pay phone, and extra sway in her hips as she walked. Grinning his thanks Taker picked the phone up and dialed Twisteds' number, knowing that she would be down to the jail as soon as possible.

"Hello, Raelynn...yea it's me Mark...hey can you do me a favor?...What do you mean 'what have I done now?' I haven't done anything...well see we're kinda in jail...yea Kane and Dallas got into it again, and we all ended up in jail...you're not really gonna do that are ya baby girl?...Please come and get us, I'm too good looking to be left in here...yea...alright...bye baby girl."

Taker hung the phone up and followed the officer back to his cell, kinda worried that Twisted wasn't going to come and get them, she had sounded pretty angry when he told her what had happened. The time passed slowly but soon the buxom officer came back in with Twisted and the Hardys following her. She opened the cell door and stood to the side as Taker walked out, swatting his butt then smiling innocently as he turned shocked eyes on her. Twisted didn't say a word as they then went to the waiting area to await Kane and Dallas's release. Matt and Jeff were sitting by her side trying to calm her down so that she didn't loose her cool when then were brought out. Kane was the first one let go and he walked over to Twisted with his head down and dropped to his knees in front of her. He placed his head on her knees and started crying as he tried to explain what had happened.

"Rae...sob...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have attacked your brother...sob...but he just...he just kept pushing my buttons...sob...I know that that's not a reason to knock his teeth out but...sob...I don't know what his problem is with me...sob...I love you, I would never hurt you intentionally..." Kane finally gave up trying to speak and just cried on her knees, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Twisted ran her hands over his head and down his shoulders made small soothing sounds in the back of her throat. Soon Kane's sobs subsided and raised his face to look at her, his eyes still brimming with tears. Twisted bent and kissed him softly, still rubbing her hands over his shoulders in small circles.

"Let's get out of here big guy. We'll drop Taker and Dallas off at the hotel and then we'll head back home, ok?"

After Dallas was released Twisted put him and Taker in the back with the Hardys and pushed Kane up front, trying to put as much distance as she could between the two as she could. She dropped the four off in front of the hotel and headed out to Kane's house, wondering just what she was going to do to keep them from going after one another again. Kane had fallen asleep the minute his head hit the pillow and Twisted just cuddled up next to him, hoping that things would iron themselves out for them soon.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. This one's kinda short but it sets up the rest of what is going to happen. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

It was a half an hour until ECW started and Twisted was sitting on the couch in Kane's locker room arguing with Vince over the phone.

"Vince come on, he's worked hard ever since Maina, I know that being Champ calls for him alot of the time, but other than this match against Miz tonight, Kane really doesn't have anything lined up. Let him have the next two weeks off, that's all I'm asking...Yes I understand that Vince, but he just needs some time away...fine." She snapped the phone shut and glared at it.

"Well?" Kane prompted from the doorway.

"No dice, Vince wants you here for some small promos and what-not."

"Don't worry about it Rae, as long as I keep my distance from Dallas and ignore him when I can't we're good." He walked over and sat down next to her, pulling her flush against his side.

"I just...I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Have you taken a good look at me lately? I'm psycho, my character is psycho." He snickered as she glared up at him.

He bent his head down and captured her lips in a soft, teasing kiss. Soon she was laying under him with her hair fanned around her face and laughing as he attacked her sides. He bent his head again and kissed her hard, stealing what little breath she had left. He had just worked his hand under her shirt when there was a knock on the locker room door.

"Miss Whispers, Mr. Guerrero is requesting your presence in his locker room." Came Bam's voice from the other side.

"Can't you just tell him to shove off?" Kane questioned as he moved so that she could get up.

"Glen, I'm still the head masseuse. It shouldn't take too long."

"So you're gonna make me go out to my match with Miz in this condition?" He stood up and showed off the bulge that stood out prominently in his gear.

"That's right your match is first isn't it." She teased.

"Miss Whispers you are needed NOW!" Bam's voice was impatient and it rubbed Kane the wrong way, making him frown.

Twisted got on tip toe and kissed Kane, promising to be back as soon as possible. She grabbed her kit and walked out the door nodding slightly at Bam. Before the door shut she turned around and made a face at Kane and smiled, causing him to smile back.

"What does the almighty midget want Bam?" She asked as they started walking towards his locker room.

"It's not what he wants, it's what I want."

That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane was walking back up the ramp feeling a little better than he did when he went out, putting a hurting on someone did that some times. He grinned as he seen his locker room door standing slightly open. Thinking that Twisted was already in there waiting he slowed his steps and even put a little limp in his stride, he loved the way she fussed over him. He had even bought her a sexy nurses outfit to wear when they were alone, not that it ever stayed on long. He finished pushing the door open with a slight groan, closing his eyes as if in pain expecting her to rush over and see what was wrong. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and what he seen took his breath like a stiff gut shot. His locker room was in shambles, clothes and gear everywhere, Twisted's lap top smashed on the floor and her no where to be found. He stumbled out of the room backwards and headed down the hall to the next locker room, which happened to be Miz's and Morrison's. He pounded on the door, his face white as a ghost and jumped as the door opened. Morrison stood in the doorway wearing the same outfit that he had worn when he saved Miz and looked at Kane dubiously.

"John, you were here more the majority of the match, did you hear anything?"

"Uh, no. I was working on my abs with my ipod in as I watched the match. Why?"

Kane didn't answer he just took off down the hall to the masseuse's room, hoping that after she left Chavo she went to the room to do the paperwork. He threw the door open, making Colin jump and fall of the chair he was sitting on. Peeking over the desk he watched as Kane searched the corners of the room, finally coming to stop in front of the desk. His eyes were wild as he stared at Colin, scaring the poor boy even more.

"Colin, has Twisted been here?"

"N-no. I haven't seen her all night."

"What about the paperwork on Chavo, she had to drop it off."

"Chavo's not had any work done, he just made an appointment for after his match tonight."

"That bastard." Kane's voice dropped and his eyes darkened as he stalked out of the room, much to Colin's relief.

Kane made his way down to Chavo and Bam's locker room, pounding on the door once before he booted it in. He stood there and looked around the room, watching as Chavo cowered in the corner.

"Hey ese, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Where's Twisted at?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her."

"Bullshit, you sent Bam down to get her just before the show opened. So where is she?" Kane stormed over and picked Chavo up by the throat, squeezing slightly to get his point across.

"K-kane, I never sent Bam anywhere. H-he said that he was going to cater.." The pressure that Kane was adding cut Chavo off, and he felt his world turning black.

Kane watched as Chavo's eyes rolled back into his head, holding him a minute longer than necessary he dropped the unconscious man and looked around the room, flipping furniture and checking every corner of the room, including the bathroom. Not finding anything he stalked out of the room and headed back to his locker room to search for anything that could tell him where she could be. The things that hadn't been touched in the room when he got there were soon tossed across the room and the couch was flipped over with such force that it splintered the back.

Growling he slammed his hand into the locker by the door and took grim pleasure in the large dent he put there, he cocked his fist again and let it fly. The resounding boom of him unloading on the poor locker drew a crowd and with once look at the damage that was done to the no one was brave enough to enter, no one other than Kevin anyways. He pushed his way into the locker room and looked around, his eyes taking in everything. Without saying anything he spun Kane around and started whaling on him, diverting his attention from the poor, now unrecognizable locker. The two went at it for a good half hour before the left over refs and Estrada were able to pull them apart.

It took 10 refs to restrain Kane and two EMT's to escort Kevin to the trainers room. Estrada looked at the barely restrained man and pulled out his phone, calling Taker to come and get his brother before he could do anymore damage that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted's head hurt like hell, she tried to open her eyes but everything around her was completely black. She stretched trying to get a handle on her situation, but all she was able to discern was that her hands were bound behind her and her legs were bound at the ankles and they were moving. Judging from the movement and the sounds they were in a car or van of some sort. The last thing that she remembered was walking with Bam, and then nothing. Wiggling she tried to see if the binding on her wrists were loose enough for her to slip out of, her movement was cut off by a swift kick to her midsection.

"Quit moving." Bam growled, kicking her again for good measure.

"What the hell are you doing Bam? Are you crazy? Once Kane finds out what happened and who's behind it he's going to tear you apart limb from limb." She cried.

"Shut up." Another swift kick, only this one was to the lower back.

"Bam, she's right. There had to be another way." Noble's voice was shaky as he talked, almost as if he didn't want to be in this situation.

"Jamie, with out her at his side he's going to be easy pickings for me."

Twisted stayed quiet, trying to think of a way out of the predicament she was in. They hit a bump in the road and she jolted hard against the floor board, the raised middle hump on the floor digging into her lower back. Biting back a moan she tried to move around and find a comfortable spot, but Bam just kicked her again, once again hitting her lower back. A sob escaped her throat and she curled herself into as small a ball as she could, trying to block everything out of her mind. The vehicle stopped about ten minutes later and Twisted was pulled roughly from the floorboard and thrown over someones shoulder. A sudden pain shot through her and she groaned as she was then dropped to what felt like the floor. The pain got worse and she doubled over, trying to make it stop.

"What the hell? Dammit she's bleeding everywhere. Jamie go gets some paper towels or something."

For the second time that night Twisted blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_SmackDown_

Kane was sitting in Taker's locker room, staring at nothing. He hadn't heard anything from or about Twisted since Tuesday. His head snapped up as the door opened and Taker and Dallas came walking in. Without a word to either one he got to his feet and headed out the door, Vickie thought that if would be a good idea to put him in a match that night. She had set him to fight against MVP, hoping to ignite the feud between them again.

His pryos went off and he stalked down the ramp and hauled himself into the ring, hitting MVP before the bell even rang. He had gotten a few hard rights in before the bell sounded and he didn't stop there. He picked MVP up in a double handed chokelift and threw him into the turnbuckle, then as he stood there dazed he picked him and side walk slammed him. He got back up and went to the top rope and leg dropped him, taking the wind from him. He stood and signaled for the choke slam, not hearing the crowd yelling behind him. His hand locked itself around his throat, lifting the smaller man off the ground. He felt MVP struggle and tightened his grip, watching as his eyes widened and his breathing slowed. Just as his eyes were rolling back into his head he slammed him down, then straddled his chest and started punching at the barely conscience man's face and ribs.

He seen the ref, Mickie Henson out of the corner of his eye and moved off the fallen man, leisurely pulling his leg up in a pin. Henson counted the pin, and then to his surprise Kane picked him up by his neck and choke slammed him. Kane back flipped out of the ring and started up the ramp, only to be stopped by Vickie at the stage.

"Kane, what in the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't ECW, we don't treat our refs that way..." Whatever she was going to say was cut off as he picked her up from her wheelchair and tombstoned her on the stage, glaring at Edge and Zach to come near him as he walked away.

Kane stormed back into Taker's locker room and looked at Taker as he approached.

"Welcome Back."


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. Also I don't own Stan, he owns himself, even though HBK might've scrambled his brains. This chapter has been revamped, mainly due to the fact that it wasn't heading the way I wanted it to it gave a whiny Kane to deal with and I already have Vince in there so I don't need another whiny muse rattling around, so most of this is the same, but there are some changes. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

He didn't know when it happened, but Dallas was soon the acting handler of the Brothers of Destruction. He walked each on down to the ring, hell he even got in the ring to stop some of the more mindless violence that had a way of breaking out. Not that he did that all the time, in fact he found that he liked the fear that the others had in their eyes when they looked at him. It gave him a sense of power having some of the biggest or the baddest casting their eyes to the side or moving out of his way for fear of pissing him off. It had been a month and half since Twisted disappeared and Kane had gone on a hell bent rage to cause as much damage as he possibly could. Kofi had been put on medical leave for injuries from a match with Kane, as had Jimmy, Miz, CM Punk, Dreamer, Burke, even Batista had been put down by Kane.

They were standing in the gorilla waiting for the all clear for them to go down. A stage hand nervously approached the trio and let them know that it was ok to down before he scurried away quickly. Kane's music hit and Dallas lead the little group down the ramp, Taker and Kane walking side by side slowly, neither looking to the side as they approached the ring. They slid in under the bottom rope and stood on each side of Dallas, identical frowns marring their faces as Dallas raised the mic to his lips.

"Bam! You cowardly sonofabitch, where is my sister?" He yelled, noticing that the crowd was echoing him with "Where's Twisted?" chants. "What's the matter big man, afraid to show your face? Afraid to face three men your own size?" Dallas started pacing around the ring as he spoke. "Ah, I get it, you're such a big man that you can only handle small and defenseless females..."

"Dallas, you must not know your sister too well if you consider her defenseless." Bam countered as he stepped out on the stage, showing why he was only hired muscle.

"Where is she?" Kane growled into Dallas's mic, his body fairly vibrating with the need to cause bodily harm to the moron up on the stage.

"Let's just say, she's enjoying some southern hospitality." Bam smiled as Kane went for the ropes but was hauled back Taker. "And for your information Kane, she came to me. Begging me to take her away from you, she said she wanted a real man. It was a preplanned plot for me to come and get her using Chavo as a decoy."

"You lie." Dallas breathed into the mic, his eyes scanning the man looking for some sort of sign that would give him away. "All we want is my sister back."

"Too bad, I'm thinking that I'm going to keep her. And Kane, I must say, you have trained her well." Bam grinned again as he walked back off the stage.

Taker still had a hold of Kane but the sudden right hand from him broke the hold. Before Taker could recover or Dallas could get a hold of him, he was out of the ring and heading back up the ramp. Dallas and Taker looked at each other and followed suit, Dallas sliding under the ropes and Taker climbing through them. They rushed up the ramp and cleared the curtain, only to stop when they seen the destruction that littered the back stage area. Speakers were turned over, wires strewn about and Stan, poor Stan was laying on the ground holding his throat and writhing in pain. Dallas walked over and bent down, placing a hand on Stans' shoulder watching as he recoiled from the touch.

"Hey man, it's cool, just tell us where he went." Dallas spoke soothingly, the poor man had been through enough already.

"T-t-that way." Stan pointed off to his left.

"Thanks man."

Dallas and Taker started down the hallway checking each room they came across, hoping that they found the two men before Kane killed him, after all they wanted a piece of him as well. A loud bang from the last door on the right made them jump and they hurried down and pushed the door open. Only to find Kane alone in the room and attacking the poor defenseless lockers, a picture lying on the floor by his feet. Taker approached Kane and grabbed him a bear hug, struggling to hold his arms at his sides, and Dallas bent down and picked up the picture.

"Is he retarded? You would think that Noble would know better, especially after what had happened last time." Dallas exploded as he showed the picture to Taker. "Let him go, we have some planning to do for SmackDown."

Dallas waited until Kane calmed down then the three of them left the destroyed room, heading back to their locker room to change back into their street clothes, leaving the arena shortly after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted had lost all sense of time, she figured that she had been gone a few weeks but she really couldn't be sure. The only thing that she knew for certainty was that she had lost the baby, she had bled too much not to have lost it. The only thing that helped her through was the kindness from Jamie. He brought her aspirin for the pain and made sure that she had food when ever she seemed hungry. He went and bought her shower gear and new clothes, knowing that at one point she would want to clean herself and change out of the clothes that she had been abducted in. The entire time he never touched her other than the first day when he had to help her to the bathroom. They were sitting on bed watching some local channel when the door bust open and Bam came in, laughing.

"What?" Noble asked, Twisted hadn't said a word after she came too the second time.

"I'm in his head, soon that title will be around my waist." He walked over and trailed his finger down her cheek, laughing as she glared at him. "Come now little girl, I'm not that bad."

Twisted turned her head and went back to watching the t.v., ignoring Bam altogether. That only made him mad and he pushed her down onto the bed, his face mere inches from hers. Her eyes were cold as she looked back at him, she didn't even move when he kissed her even though her body was revolted by the feel of his lips on hers.

"Come on now Bam. You don't want this on your head too, it's bad enough that you kidnapped her to begin with. Kane's gonna tear you apart for that alone, but if he finds out that you slept with her too, there won't be enough of you left to bury." Jamie jumped in, pushing the bigger man off of her.

"Ya know Jamie, I don't think he'll mind all that much. He didn't seem to worried that she was gone, hell her little brother was more tore up than Kane."

Bam watched as his words hit home, Twisted lowered her head and turned over onto her side, sobbing quietly. Grinning he left the bed and walked into the bathroom, whistling some tune off key. Jamie went over and laid down besides her, pulling her against his chest and stroking her hair, letting her cry until she fell asleep. Jamie wasn't stupid, the only reason that he even threw his lot in with Bam was to be the "good" kidnapper in the scenario. Bam didn't have enough brains in his head to even make the plan work. Had it been up to him, she would have still been bloody, hungry and bound at wrist and ankle. He knew that Bam was lying about Kane's reaction, hell he had been overly protective before they even started seeing one another, and then the beating that he had taken in the ring at the hands of both of them spoke louder than words ever could. But Jamie wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste, he still had feeling for Twisted and he was going to take his time and win her over, after all a monster like Kane didn't deserve a beauty like Twisted. And if nothing still didn't come of it, he could always use his niceness to her as his ace in the hole for protection against the Brothers.

Bam came back out and seen the two of them curled up on the bed together.

"_Let him have her, there's no telling what diseases she has after sleeping with Kane and his brother._" He thought as he stretched out on the other bed, falling into a sound sleep.

She laid awake and waited until Bam's breathing slowed down and evened out, she quietly pulled herself out of Jamie's grasp and slid off the bed. Her feet were whisper quiet as she walked over to the door of the room. She didn't bother with shoes as she slipped out the door, pulling it slightly shut so that she could slip back in without making too much noise. She sneaked over to Bam's car, at least she hoped it was Bam's car, and opened the passenger door as quietly as she could. She opened the glove box and looked around for the trunk button, she found it towards the back and pushed, wincing at how loud the trunk releasing sounded in the still of the parking lot.

A noise to her right had her looking up, thinking that Bam had heard it and was coming to get her. She laughed nervously when she seen that it was just a stray cat darting into the bushes at the corner of the hotel. She walked around to the back of the car and started searching the trunk for something heavy. She found it a few minutes later when she found a 4-way tire iron. She closed the trunk quietly and walked back to the room, slipping in as quietly as she had left. She hid the tire iron under the bed and climbed back in next to Jamie, sucking in a breath as the mattress complained. She drifted off to sleep plotting about when and where she was going to strike.

_2 Days Later_

Twisted's quiet vigilance paid off, Jamie had ran into town for some odds and ends, giving Twisted the perfect opportunity to strike. Bam was laying on the bed watching t.v. disinterestedly, his eyes fluttering closed every once and a while. She watched as he finally fell asleep, his breathing deepening and finally slowing. As quietly as she could she tiptoed over to the bed and knelt down, feeling around for the iron. Panic ceased her when she couldn't feel it, she flattened herself against the floor and peeked under thinking that Bam had found it and gotten rid of it.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she seen it only been pushed alittle further under the bed. The minute her hand wrapped around the cool steel she felt her darker side take over. Rising to her feet she turned and advanced on Bam's sleeping form, a grim smile on her face. The first strike hadn't connected all that hard and Bam's eyes flew open. The second one landed with a satisfying crack to his arm. He yelled out and lunged at her from the bed. In her surprise she dropped the iron and put her hands up to defend herself. Bam's momentum toppled them onto the other bed, and snarling he started swinging on her with his good arm.

Twisted brought her hand up to block him, but accidentally raked him from forehead to chin with her nails instead. Blood started flowing down his face and dripped steadily onto her chest. Using his temporary blindness she pushed against his chest with both her hands to semi standing position and then used her feet to send him sailing backwards onto the other bed. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the dropped iron, swinging viciously as she towered over him. She knew that she had connected with his hands repeatedly and hit his chest, but she couldn't remember if she had gotten his head. She stopped when she realized that he was no longer defending himself, his arms lying limply at his sides.

"I killed him." The statement was said without emotion, and she checked his pulse just to make sure, "Nope, bastard is still alive."

She thought about finishing him off, but a second more blood thirsty thought entered her head. She'd take his half dead carcass to SmackDown and leave him to the mercy of Taker. She dug through his pockets until she found his cell phone. She kicked him as she sat down on the bed and dialed the only person she knew would help her and not ask too many questions.

"Hey Kevin...yea it's me...I need your help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_SmackDown_

Taker stood in the ring by himself, Dallas had removed his cape and was seated at the announcers table, Kane sitting quietly by his side. He looked around before he raised the mic to his lips and held it there, making the fans and those in the back wait.

"I'm here tonight to demand the return of my brother's valet. She had been taken against her will by two cowardly men." Taker paced as the footage from Tuesday played on the Titantron, the fans booing and hissing at Bams' speech. "Now normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal, valets come and go, but this one was more than a valet, she's my valet's sister, which makes her family, and she's carrying my brothers child." The silence that greeted that last statement made Taker smile. "That's right, she's carrying the future of sports entertainment in her womb, a new generation of domination..." He was cut off by the lights going down and Twisted's original music blaring from the speakers.

The Titantron flickered to life as the lights came back up and Twisted appeared on the screen sitting in an empty room.

"Undertaker, you flatter me with your words, family? That means alot coming from you seeing as we all know how you treat family. But before we talk, here I have a present for your brother." The lights went down again and Taker felt the ring rebound as something heavy was dropped on it, the lights went up and Bam's bloody, unconscious body lay before him. "I figured that it took the two of us to make the life that he stole from me, so it is only fitting that it take two of us to end his miserable existence. Sorry there isn't much left, a mothers rage is a scary thing. Now I come to you tonight to request a match. I want a No DQ Handicap Tag Team Match with you and your brother, as the main event tonight. A stage hand will be waiting for your answer. And Taker, good job in the TLC match you were in, you preformed well for an old man."

"Twisted, why wait for my answer? I'll give it to you now, we accept."

"Foolish old man." She hissed. "So be it, until our match boys."

The Titantron blinked off and Taker was left in the ring staring down at Bam's carcass, if she hadn't of given him a clue as to who he was he wouldn't have known. His face was covered in blood, there were long gashes, fingernail like, on his cheek over his eye. A long cut was on his forehead and was steadily bleeding, his arms were cut and bruised and his fingers looked like they had been broken. The mat dipped and Taker knew without a doubt that Kane had joined him, and probably Dallas as well. Bam groaned and moved slightly, only to have a boot ribs from Kane, there was sickening crack and Bam stopped moving, his breathing became labored and EMTs swarmed the ring, but they didn't get there quick enough. Kane picked him up and choke slammed him, staring at the blood on his hand when he let go in a dazed sort of way. Finally they got the broken man out of the ring and to the back, Taker and Kane still standing in the ring, staring at where he had been.

Henson, still slightly afraid after Kane's attack on him, walked over and asked them to vacate the ring so that the matches could start. Without a word they left, Dallas joining them on the ramp.

_MainEvent_

The lights went down and Twisteds pyros and music hit, she walked onto the stage bouncing on the balls of her feet before she started down the ramp. She got in the ring and leaned back against the turnbuckle, waiting for Taker and Kane to make their entrances. The gong sounded and the lights went down as Kane's stage pyros went off, both men stood on the stage and stared down, taking in the woman that stood alone in the middle of the ring. As one they walked down, and Twisted could see that Kane was taking measured steps.

Kane stared at her, she was wearing black leather pants and a black leather bustier top that ended just under her breasts, her hair had been left down and it floated around her as she leaned nonchalantly against the turnbuckle, a sardonic smile on her face. He didn't want to do this, he wanted to rush the ring and pull her into a hug, to kiss her, to make her his once more. They reached the ring and stepped through the ropes, standing just feet away from Twisted. She smiled as she seen Kane's hands twitch, she knew what he wanted, but she'd be damned it she give in. She frowned as she thought about what Bam had been spouting off while he had her, she hadn't want to believe any of it, but after what Taker had said earlier, she had no choice. The ref rang the bell and Taker made the choice to be the first one out.

"What's the matter little girl, regretting your request?" Taker asked, as they locked up.

"I regret nothing." She ground out as she took him to mat by taking his legs out from under him.

Twisted rushed the ropes and rebounded, hitting Taker with leg drop driving the wind from him. While he was down she ducked out of the ring and pulled out a steel chair, sliding into the ring she raised it and waited for him to get to his feet, then she brought down hard on his back, knocking face first into the mat. She continued the assault on him with chair until it was pulled from her grasp. Whirling around she seen that Kane had grabbed it and had tossed it out of the ring, he stood there staring at her with fire in eyes, but not the fire that she wanted. She wanted his hate, his anger, not his desire, his desire made it harder to do what she knew she had to do to win. Without a second thought she low blowed him, then cold cocked him when he was down to her level.

She felt the mat vibrate and seen that Taker was getting to his feet, she speared him back to the mat and started unloading on his face and head, grinning when she connected with his nose, hearing it snap. A minute later she was dangling a few feet above the air, Kane had her in a belly to back bear hug and was wrenching her from side to side. He then flipped her around and pulled off a side walk slam, holding her higher than normal so that there wasn't that the impact wasn't as bad, big mistake. When he went to roll to the side to get to his feet, she reached out and grabbed his ankle, yanking hard and putting him face first back on the mat.

She then scrambled over and straddled his leg, wrenching his ankle to right. Her hold was broken by Taker, whom had made it back to his feet and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her high in air. Without missing a beat she kicked him hard in the groin, landing on her feet as he dropped her. Both men were on the ground, Taker rolling around and Kane just laying there, staring up at the ceiling. She walked over and started stomping on Kane's wrists, ankles, everything in her reach. She hadn't counted on him grabbing her and pulling her into roll up. She struggled but just as she kicked out the ref slapped his hand down on the three count.

Kane held on to her a moment longer, just staring down into her face, noticing the tiredness that just seemed to seep out of her. His heart wrenched as he watched tears leak out of the side of her eyes, leaving a glistening trail on the side of her face. He reached at hand down to wipe them away but pulled back quickly as she went to bite him. Even though she was still sobbing quietly he could feel the cold, hard edge of her anger that seemed to radiate out of her. He moved off of her and and she stood, head down between the brothers.

Out of no where Taker produced a choke chain and leash but before he could put them on her, she turned around and back flipped out of the ring, waiting only for Kane to join her before she walked up the ramp. She had changed again, going into her dark side, only this time Taker didn't think that was going to be a way back for her. And the was exactly the way he wanted it, with both Whispers under his dark influence he would be unstoppable.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

At the hotel Twisted attempted to split away from the Brothers, but Kane had kept a tight hold on her wrist and pulled her through the lobby. As they waited for the elevator she tried to wriggle her way loose, but it only caused Kane to pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. The ride up was a tense one, none of them were talking to one another, and the barely controlled anger/desire was enough to choke a bull at that point. At their floor they stepped out, thinking that the rest of the way would be silent seeing as how their room was only three doors away, but they were wrong. It looked like every superstar had shown up and were waiting on them. Jeff and Matt rushed Kane and grabbed Twisted down from his shoulder and began searching her over for bruises and what-not. Kane had made a move to grab her back but Taker had put his hand on his shoulder to keep him back.

"Let them look her over, they've been just as worried as you have." He said it lowly so that no one would over hear. "Besides, when she's had enough she'll let them know."

"Ouch! Dammit I am awake ya know, ya don't need to pinch me." She said rubbing her shoulder where Jeff had accidentally poked a bruise.

"But I didn't pinch you, I poked you."

"No poking in the hallway, get a room if your going to do that." Randy called out smirking as he made his way to the front of the group.

He picked Twisted up and hugged her, turning around in a circle before sitting her back down on her feet. Twisted grinned as John worked his way through and hugged her with his good arm. He and Randy had just gotten back the week before from their medical leave, and he was still favoring his arm. A growl from behind her made her turn and she glared at Kane as he took a step forward to get between them. Dallas, whom until that moment had been standing in the back, he had returned to the hotel after her little Titantron spiel wanting to give her and the Brothers some time alone, stepped forwards and steered Twisted towards their room.

"Dallas what in the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, turning her head so that she could look behind her.

"Nothing sis, you just need your rest, you can come down and party with the others tomorrow after you get a good nights sleep." He unlocked the door and shoved her through it, closing it after he followed her through.

She tripped over someones bag and went flying, landing face down on the carpet. She heard Dallas laughing and got back to her feet, running at him full tilt she tackled him to the ground and started swinging, not really connecting with any of them.

"Is it still funny to you now little brother?" She asked as she landed a punch to his shoulder.

"Ow, I give, I give." Dallas was still laughing as he tried to shield his face from her.

"Alright you two, break it up or we'll be forced to separate yas." Taker grumbled as he came through the door.

Kane stayed silent as he watched them roll around on the floor, trying to out do each other. He knew that Dallas was trying to diffuse the anger that was simmering just below her surface, but he didn't think that anything they did would help. Scowling he changed into same work out gear and left, not saying anything to anyone. On the way down to the hotel gym he passed several of the other guys, but the look on his face was enough to keep them at their distance. Thankfully the gym was empty, he approached one of the weight benches and after setting his starting weight he began his reps, letting his mind wander as his body went on autopilot.

_Earlier that night_

_Kane couldn't believe it, she was alive and well. When the lights went down a second time he thought for sure that she was going to be standing in the ring next to his brother. His mouth dropped open when he seen the bloody mass of humanity laying in the ring, he got up from his seat and got in the ring standing silently next to Taker realizing who it was before she said anything. He felt his blood boil as he looked down at him, he had stolen from him and he wanted to make sure he paid. He barely heard Twisted issue the match challenge, his whole body was tuned into the bleeding, groaning man at his feet. Bam moved and he kicked him in the ribs, the sickening crack making him smile. Then he bent down and picked him up, staring into his eyes as he raised him as high as he could. Fear flashed in Bam's eyes as he realized what was coming next. The force from the choke slam shook the ring, and he was silent. Kane stared down at his blood covered hand and thought about administering another one, but the EMTs had already removed him from the ring._

_Henson approached cautiously and asked them to leave so that they could start the matches. He climbed over the ropes and landed on his feet effortlessly and waited for Taker to join him. On their way up the ramp he was aware that Dallas had joined them only because he and Taker were discussing the up coming match. He split away from Taker and Dallas once they made it backstage and headed down the hallway to his left. He knew that she had to be there somewhere, he just had to figure out where before the main event._

_He found himself standing on the stage staring down at her an hour and a half later, his hands twitched to get around her and pull her hard against him. Taker nudged him in the side and they began their walk down the ramp. Kane slowed his walk as he watched her lean against the turnbuckle and smirk at them. When they were standing just feet apart he seen the cold glint in her eyes and felt the anger rolling off of her in waves. He stared at her as she bounced on the balls of her feet, anxious to be in movement. If he didn't know any better he would think that she was on something, but she was just like him and his brother, when their dark sides were in control they had to be in constant movement._

_He climbed back over the ropes and took up his position in the corner, Taker had decided to be the first one out. He watched as she took him down and leg dropped him, giving her time to retrieve the chair. She got in a few good shots before he climbed into the ring and yanked it from her grasp. He stared at her for a moment, putting his thoughts into his eyes. He seen her falter a minute before she scored her low blow. As he lay there he watched as she took his brother back down to the mat and started unloading on his face. When the blood started pouring out of Takers nose he knew that he had to do something. He got to his feet and picked her up, hugging her close and shaking her from side to side, loving the way she felt against him. He felt her struggle to get loose so he pulled her around to the side and got a sidewalk slam in, his hands gliding over her legs as he positioned her higher before pulling it off. When he went to move he was surprised when she grabbed his ankle and wrenched it hard. _

_The pain that shot through his leg and ankle almost had him cry out, but then in the next moment it was gone. He looked over and seen that Taker had her in position for a choke slam, rolling over onto his back so that he didn't have to watch it he stared at the ceiling. He winced when the ring shook, thinking that he had planted her hard on her back. When she started her assault on his wrists and ankles he knew that he had to do something to kill the match, before she really got hurt. He reacted quickly and rolled her up, staring down at her as she struggled. The three count was reached and he didn't let her up, he watched as the tears started. He reached out to wipe them away but was surprised when she went to bite him. _

_The walk back to their room was a silent one, he stole glances at her from the corner of his eyes and inwardly sighed at her ridged posture. His hand itched to touch her, to massage the stiffness from her shoulders and the tension from her back. However she kept her distance from him and it confused him. After the way they were before she disappeared he was sure that she would throw herself in his arms and never want to be let go. His eyes hardened as Bam's words replayed through his mind, maybe he was right. Maybe she did want him, or maybe it was Jamie that she wanted. After all if she really wanted Bam, she wouldn't have beaten him within an inch of his life._

The sound of the gym door opening brought Kane from his dark musings and he watched as Dallas came stalking in, heading straight to the punching bag that was hanging in the corner. He started whaling away on it, cursing and yelling after each strike. Kane sat up and watched as he continued to unload, not caring that his knuckles were bleeding. He got to his feet and walked over, turning Dallas away before he land another punch on the bag.

"What's the matter kid?" His voice was gruff, he still didn't like Dallas, but he had learned to deal with him.

"That damn bastard left bruises all over her back and sides. She said that they didn't hurt, that it no longer mattered, he had gotten his. But damn it I want a piece of him." Dallas growled and turned back to the punching bag, his fists raised.

"Crippling yourself isn't going to help."

"How in the hell can you be so calm about all of this, he killed your child. You should clamoring for his blood right now."

"Dallas, your sister took out her frustrations on him. You saw the shape he was when he was in the ring. Besides there's nothing we can do until she lets us in." Kane's voice took on a sad air as he turned back to his weight bench.

"That'll never happen." Kane silently agreed with Dallas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted and Taker were sitting in the room, pointedly not talking to one another. She was looking through her bag that Dallas had been carrying with them and came across her cell phone. She turned it on and plugged it in, almost immediately it started to ring, Vince's music rolling out of the speaker.

"Hello?...Yes Mr. McMahon...tomorrow?...Yes...alright I'll see you tomorrow morning in the hotel dinning area." She hung up her phone and stared at it.

"Well what was that all about?" Taker asked, his voice low.

"None of your business Deadman." She said shutting the phone back off.

"I'm making it my business little girl."

"Well if you had listened you would know what was going on." She stretched out on the bed, her hands under her head.

"I did listen, and all I heard was that you're going to meet Vince tomorrow morning int he dinning area." He was growing tired of her game and it showed in his voice.

"And that's all you need to know." Twisted voice was cold as she turned over to her side and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. She didn't even move when Kane climbed into bed with her and held her close, or when he kissed her softly before he too fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince was sitting at table near the back, he looked at his watch again growing more and more impatient. Granted she was only three minutes late, but still no one was ever later when they had a meeting with Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He picked up his coffee cup and took a drink, spitting it out a minute later when she strode into the dinning area, Undertaker and Dallas at her heels. The look on her face was enough to make him think that it might be a bad idea to do what he had planned, but it had to be done, there were rules to be upheld after all.

"Good morning Ms. Whispers, Undertaker, Mr. Whispers." He greeted each one with slight nod.

"Alright Mr. McMahon, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting." Her voice was cool and to the point.

"Ms. Whispers, I am putting you on suspension for the bodily harm that you did to Bam Neely."

"After what the little roach did to her, he's lucky that I didn't get a hold of him!" Taker's voice was forceful and his eyes hard as he stared down his boss.

"Be that as it may, I am suspending her for a period of three weeks. I have fired people for less, so I believe that I'm being fair here. Bam was beaten within an inch of his life and the doctors aren't sure if he'll ever regain use of his right hand again."

"I understand, sir. So what am I going to be doing in this three week time."

"Well since you can't be anywhere near the company while suspended, I guess you go home until it's over."

"Oh no, we're going to be in Texas for the next three weeks, so you can stay at my place." Taker threw in quickly.

"What you guys decide is on you, I have said my piece so good day." Vince got to his feet and left the area quickly, glad that it had gone the way it had.

After seeing what she was capable of during a rage, he didn't want to find himself on the receiving end, and he pitied the next person who willingly or unwillingly put themselves in that position.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

"What do you mean Vince suspended you." Kane thundered as he stared at Twisted.

"He suspended me, what's so hard to understand about that?" Her voice was clipped as she stared back. "Besides, he could have just fired me and been done with all this headache."

"No, Vince ain't that stupid sis. ECW is missing a good chunk of it's roster and Big Red was just getting started on SmackDowns' roster. He couldn't risk having anymore of his superstars put out of commission." Dallas piped up from his seat besides Taker.

Kane glared at the younger man, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He snarled as Dallas grinned wolfishly back at him. He flicked his gaze over to his brother and noticed how calm he was about. In fact he seemed down right pleased, and that barely noticeable grin made Kane wary.

"What are you planning?" He demanded, taking a step close to the table were Taker and Dallas sat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Taker's voice was innocent, too innocent to be believed.

"Wait a minute, where are you staying for the next three weeks?" He asked, turning his attention back to Twisted, whom had moved over to the bed and was stretched out watching t.v.

"You brother kindly opened his home to me, providing I play house keeper of course." She said looking up at him.

"Sooo, other than free labor, what else is he getting out of you in return for letting you stay there?" Kane hated the look that passed over her face.

"Excuse me? What exactly are you getting at?" Her voice dropped as she got to her feet.

"You know what I'm asking."

"Amazing, I've been back, what? a whole 20 hours and you're accusing me of sleeping with your brother in exchange for a place to stay."

"Explain why else my brother is offering you a place to stay if you're not or haven't already slept with him." Kane moved closer, closing the distance between them.

A knock on the door went unheard by Kane and Twisted, but Taker motioned for Dallas to see who it was. Tearing his eyes off of the two facing off in the middle of the room, Dallas headed over to the door and cracked it to see who was on the other side. He snarled deep in his throat and threw the door open, coming face to face with John, Randy, Curt, Colin, Jeff, Matt, and Ken. He found himself shoved to the side a minute later when Kane seen who he was snarling at.

"What do you want?"

"We're taking Twisted out for a last hurrah before her suspension." Randy said, defiantly as he took a step forward.

"I don't think s-" Kane was cut off by an elbow to the gut from Twisted as she slipped past him.

"That sounds like a great idea." She said as she linked arms with Randy and dared Kane with her eyes to do something about it.

When he didn't move or say anything, she moved to turn away but was yanked back around and pulled into a passionate kiss. Kane's lips crashed down on her and he snaked his tongue into her mouth, a show of dominance to her and a warning to the others. He set her down and took a step back, smirking at her dazed expression.

"Still want to go?" He asked softly, his voice arrogant.

Her eyes hardened and she moved back to where the others were standing. Wrapping her arm around Randy's waist, it was her turn to smirk as Kane's expression changed from smug to furious.

"See ya later Red, don't wait up." The little group turned and left, leaving Kane standing in the door way furious.

He slammed the door and stalked over to the bed, throwing himself on to it, hitting the exact spot that Twisted had been laying in. Her scent wafted up from the sheets and he growled as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Calm down. It's not like she's gonna be gone all night." Taker said, still seated at the table.

"If she starts drinking she will be." Dallas said without thinking.

Kane growled again and grabbed his motorcycle jacket, stalking out of the room without a word.

"Way to go kid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted had talked the guys into taking her to a near by mall so that she could pick up a few new outfits. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror and grinned. For guys they sure had some good taste in clothes. Most of the outfits consisted of hip hugger jeans and skin tight, low cut shirts. There were a few track suits, and judging from the style and colors Jeff must've picked them out.

She stepped out of the dressing room in one of the outfits Randy had picked out. It was a black leather mini skirt and leopard print tank top. John and Randy were sitting on some chairs just outside the dressing room, having appointed themselves as her fashion critics, and wolf whistled when she came out.

"All right guys, lets go. I've already spent my entire savings." she said laughing as she grabbed the mountain of clothes.

A little less then fifteen minutes later they were heading back to the hotel so she could shower and change. Once there the whole group headed up to Matt and Jeff's room, she grabbed the mini skirt and tank combo along with matching leopard bra and thong and disappeared into the bath room. Leaving the guys to talk amongst themselves once the water started running.

"You guys do know that we were followed, right?" Jeff asked as he opened a bottle of water.

"What do you mean we were followed?" Curt questioned, moving so that he was sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Kane was keeping close tabs on us at the mall."

"From where? I didn't see him and it's kinda hard to miss that mug." Ken said, sticking a piece of gum in his mouth.

"He was in the men's clothing store across from us."

"How do you know Jeff?" Matt asked from the couch.

"Colin seen him watching us from the window, and like you said Ken, it hard to miss that face."

"So what are we going to do? I mean he didn't do anything, so do we really have a reason to worry?" Ken asked, him being the only one not to have dealings with this side of Kane.

"You always have something to worry about when Kane goes into stalking mode." John said, rubbing his shoulder out of reflex.

"Who's in stalking mode?" Twisted had emerged from the bathroom and had caught only the tail end of the sentence.

"Oh, ah this rabid female fan that's following Ken." Matt said quickly.

"Ken? Who in their right mind would stalk Ken?" She said smirking at his offended facial expression.

"Just for that you get to play my girlfriend for the night." Ken said picking her up and twirling her until she was dizzy.

"Jackass." She huffed as she tried to get the room to stop spinning.

"At your service." He grinned at he bowed.

"Alright, lets get going so that we can get to the club before it gets too crowded." Jeff said, throwing a leather jacket at Twisted.

"What is this, abuse Twisted day or something?" She asked shrugging on the jacket.

"Nah, you know we love ya girl, but this is our last time to harass you for awhile, so we have to make the most of it." Curt said, draping his arm over her shoulders as they left the room.

"I feel soo lov-RANDY!! Put me down now!" She yelped as Randy tossed her over his shoulder. "John, help me." She pleaded when Randy ignored her.

"Only if you promise to dance for me tonight?" He said, waving his camcorder.

"Sure, whatever, just save me." She said as she wiggled in Randy's grasp.

"Hey Randy, here comes Kane, and man is he pissed." John called out as he grabbed Randy by the back of the neck.

Randy tensed up and rolled his shoulder so that Twisted dropped down to her feet.

"Hey, Kane ya know.." Randy started, turning around slowly. "Dammit John." He finished, and started chasing him down the hall.

"I don't think that was wise considering that the big man probably is following us." Colin whispered to Curt.

The group made it's way down to the lobby and waited for the cabs they'd called. When they pulled up they filed out, Ken's arms over Twisted's shoulder and Curt on her other side. The ride to the club was peaceful, but that peace was shattered the minute they climbed out of the cab. They were rushed on all sides by female fans trying to get to the guys. Twisted found herself pushed out of the way and she felt her temper flare. She raised her fist to strike one of the closest girls but before she let it fly she felt someone grab her wrist. She whirled around, ready to lay into whoever dared to put their hands on her, she dropped her fist however when she seen that it was Colin.

"Come on, they'll be fine, let's get inside." Colin said nodding his head towards the door.

Twisted looked over at the guys and shook her head before she followed Colin inside. They had just made it into the club when she found herself surrounded by male fans.

"Hey it's Twisted Whispers...Can I get your autograph?...Can I get a picture?" The questions were flying at her from all directions, making her head spin.

Twisted just smiled and posed for pictures and signed everything that was handed to her.

"Alright gentlemen, I believe that my girlfriend is getting alittle tired." Ken said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he dropped a light kiss on her lips.

A few more pictures were snapped of the two before the small crowd dispersed. Ken took a step away and from her and smiled down, snapping his gum.

"How about we get a drink?"

"I would love too Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy." She whispered the last word and watched Ken with a serious look on her face as he laughed.

"Does it sound like that when I do it?"

"Sometimes." She laughed along with him as they walked over to the bar.

They commandeered a couple of seats at the bar and orders a couple of beers, laughing over Santino's obsession with Roddy Piper. Twisted was sipping her beer when Curt sat down and handed her another one.

"I see you finally got away from the rabid fan girls."

"Yeah, but I fear that John and Randy have been lost."

Twisted snorted and took a sip from the beer that Curt brought as she turned around on her bar stool to watch the crowd around her. Even though she was in a loud and crowded area, she felt completely alone. She sighed and ruefully admitted to herself that she would rather be back at the hotel, facing off with Kane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her from the corner of the room, practically seething at how close she stuck to Ken. When she turned around and scanned the room he froze, thinking that she had seen him. Her gaze was almost locked with his, but he let out the breath that he had been holding when she shifted her gaze a minute later. She looked so alone sitting there, even though Ken, Curt and Jeff were talking animatedly with her, and he wanted nothing more than to go over and pull her into his lap.

Her cool attitude towards him since her return confused him, even when he pulled her into his arms during the night she held her body ridged and kept a few inches between herself and him. It was almost as if she blamed him for what had happened. Add to it his accusation from earlier and it just made him want to plant his fist into something, and that something was preferably Bam when and if he returned.

Still something didn't sit right with Kane about the calm, off handed way that Taker was accepting this newest wrench in his plans. He had to have some ulterior motive, but he couldn't think of what it could be. Kane knew that they had shared a couple of on screen kisses, Taker wanted to make it seem like not only was she his valet, but that she was the sexual submissive of both brothers. He wasn't worried perse about Taker moving in on her, but ever since the morning threesome they had had, the two of them seemed closer than they had before.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked up and seen her standing infront on him, her hands on her hips. Her eyes flashed and he couldn't help himself, he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her fiercely. His hand slid up inside her skirt, which had ridden up higher due to her straddling him, and he slipped his fingers past the small scrap of fabric that was her thong. He pressed one finger into her opening and found her slick, with a small groan he started a slow pace, rubbing her clit with thumb as he worked his finger in and out. He swallowed her moans and continued to work her over, adding another finger and extremely turned on by what he was doing to her in the middle of a club and no one was the wiser. He felt her tense and pulled back to watch her as she climax washed over her.

Twisted bit her lip to keep from crying out and ground herself against his fingers as she rode it out. He withdrew his hand and traced her lips with his fingers, slick with her essence. She sucked the index finger into her mouth and laved the digit with her tongue, cleaning it of her juices. Kane groaned and got to his feet and with her in his arms he left by the back exit and headed back to the hotel.


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

The next morning Twisted found herself held tightly against Kane's chest. Her mind was fuzzy and she only remembered bits and pieces from the night before. She moved to sit up, but Kane just tightened his grip and mumbled something into her hair. She gave up moving and settled for scanning the room, seeing that both of their clothes were scattered everywhere she dropped her head back and groaned.

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened last night." She mumbled, trying to clear her mind.

"Darlin' I suggest that you relax and enjoy the quiet."

She stiffened and looked over at the corner where the voice came from. Taker stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the bed, taking a seat in a chair that was next to the bed. He was wearing his leather Lord of Darkness cape and his hair was wet and hanging down around his face, giving him a deadly seductive look. She glared at him and tried once again to move out of Kane's grasp.

"I wouldn't do that, not unless you want to have a morning go round with him." He smirked at he watched her thinking it over. "And I highly doubt he'll tire out as quick as he did last night."

"Taker.." She started, her voice low and deadly soft.

"So strong, just the mate I need besides me when I finally take command of the locker room." He ran his fingers down her cheek making her shiver, but whether it was from fear or excitement, she couldn't tell. "Join me in my conquest Raelynn, with our dark powers joined together there isn't nothing that we can't accomplish here."

"What about your brother?" She asked quietly, completely mesmerized by the hypnotic tone of his voice.

"He's weak, and no match for the power you command."

"And you are?"

"Little girl I have been wielding my dark power for nearly 18 years, all I've needed is strong woman at my side. Although if you wish I'll allow your indiscretions with Kane to continue."

"You'll allow it huh?"

"Of course, I can't over look the hold you have one him."

"Be that as it may Undertaker..." He cut her off by raising his hand.

"Raelynn, you have come too far into this to back out now, all you need to do is make your choice. Complete dominance at my side, or a life of mediocrity at the side of my brother. Think long and hard before you make your decision, but warned, I won't be denied." Taker leaned in and kissed her hard, his tongue stealing into her mouth as his hand fisted in her hair.

Kane started to stir and in the blink of an eye Taker was gone, leaving now sign other than her swollen lips that he had even been there. Twisted shook her head in disbelief and stared at where he had been, not wanting to believe her eyes. Her head started to spin again and her eye drifted closed, her last lucid thought being whether or not Taker had even been there at all.

She woke up an hour or so later and found that Kane had left the room, her clothes tossed unceremoniously on the bed with note left on the bed side table.

_Get dressed, we leave at 4:30 pm-Kane._

Sighing she got up from the bed, wincing as she moved and slowly got dressed, her mind replaying what Taker had said to her earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been three days since her suspension started and Twisted already found herself going stir crazy. Since he only spent a few days home here and there, there really wasn't much house work to be done other than dusting.

She was lounging on the front porch when a cloud of dust coming up from the long driveway announced someones arrival. She stood and jammed one of Taker's extra black hats down on her head and walked out into the middle of the yard. She had on black boot cut jeans and a black tank top. Her hair spilled down her back and offered a drastic contrast to the dark picture that she painted. She heard the dual roar of the bikes as they rounded the last bend and watched as one of them sat back on the back wheel before sliding to a stop just feet away from her.

"_Damn fool, he's gonna break his neck._" She thought as the rider dismounted and stretched his tall frame.

The other rider just stared at her from under his visor as he dismounted.

"Who said you could wear my hat?" He questioned, a smile quirking his lips as he seen her scowl making her look like a feminine version of him.

"You're wearing off on her Deadman." Kane said frowing at how much she resembled him in her get up.

"Better me than you little brother." He flicked his eyes up and down her frame, locking gazes with her.

Twisted shivered, reading clearly the sexually charged looks she was getting from Taker. She turned around to walk into the house and found herself face to chest with Kane. She just stared up at him, fighting the urge to jump into his arms and attack his lips. She thought back to the night she returned and hurt flashed through her eyes, covering it quickly she moved to the side and walked into the house.

Kane looked over at Taker and sighed, he had no idea what he did to piss her off this time. Unsurprisingly Taker just shrugged and followed her in, Kane at his heels.

Her mind flashed back and tears fell as she blindly wandered through the house, collasping on the bed in the first room she came across.

_Flashback_

_Kevin had shown up in record time and they managed to load Bam into his car and leave before Jamie returned. Something that Twisted was immensely grateful for, even though she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, he was the only thing that kept her sane, and she really didn't want to hurt him. True to form Kevin didn't ask any questions, he waited for her to open up to him. He chattered a little about what had happened while she was away, leaving out the part about the super stars that were placed on the inactive list by Kane's hand._

_When they reached the arena she was elated to find that place completely deserted. She and Kevin drug Bam into the arena and dump him in an unused lockeroom. Kevin then took her to his locker room and returned a few minutes later with a member of wardrobe that he had found wandering around. After swearing the young lady to secrecy they started discussing possible outfits for that night. Fifteen minutes later they settled on the black leather number. Twisted dressed in record time was working on her make up when Kevin poked his head into the bathroom telling her that Taker, Kane and Dallas had just arrived. She spared one last look in the mirror before she headed down to the locker room that was slated for the brothers' use._

_She planned on talking to Kane before the match and then with him at her side, they would decimate Bam in the ring feeding the fans' blood lust._

_"Besides they think it's all fake anyways." She though bitterly as she rounded the corner._

_She seen the door at the end of the hallway and walked up to it, her steps silent. The door was cracked slightly and she could hear voices coming from the other side. Tamping down on the butterflies that were fluttering, she raised her hand to knock on the door. Before her hand made contact with the cool steel though a snippet of conversation floated through the door._

_"Dammit Kane, you need to snap out of this. Vince doesn't have an endless supply of talent for you to destroy."_

_"Taker, my valet has disappeared, and those insolent pups Bam and Noble are rubbing it in my face. Once my property is returned then I'll stop, for now."_

_"Just get another valet."_

_"It's not that easy. I know that she's sleeping with either Bam or Noble, hell probably both of them. But the fact of the matter is that she is mine and I want her back."_

_She felt her stomach drop to the soles of her feet and tears spring to her eyes as Kane continued talking. She walked away, feeling dead inside now that she knew what Kane thought of her. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, her plan for the evening ruined._

_End Flashback_

The sound of the door opening startled her and she palmed the tears from her eyes before her chin was grabbed and her face jerked upwards.

"What's going on?" Kane's voice was hard as his eyes searched her face for some clue as to what was the matter.

"I don't understand what you're asking." She said, anger flooding her eyes, making them glow dangerously.

"you know exactly what I'm talking about." He growled.

"Sorry Red, but I don't." She got off the bed and walked over to the door, pausing just before she walked through. "By the way, I'm no man's property."

Kane took a step over towards her to grab her wrist but she moved to the side and slipped out the door. He stood in the doorway and watched her walk down the hallway, fighting the urge to rush after her and shake what the problem was out of her. After she turned the corner and was gone from his sight he walked back into the bedroom and dropped heavily on the bed.

He stretched out and draped his arm over his eyes and ran her last words through his mind over and over again. He couldn't remember ever calling her his property, then it hit him. He and Taker had filmed a backstage "live feed" that down played her importance to him. It was to be run at the beginning of ECW, right before Chavo and Bam's match. He had been hoping that it would make Bam think she didn't mean anything to him and then he would let her go. Kane groaned and wondered how in the hell she had found out about it. He had decided at the last minute not to air it, after all Dallas was her brother and during the shoot he had been glaring at him and that was all he needed was for her entire family to be mad at him.


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Taker and Kane weren't out at the ranch long, Vince had event after event after event lined up for the brothers. Soon they were on to the next city in the Texas tour and Twisted found herself alone again, and she was relieved to finally have some peace and quiet. Every time she turned around Kane was cornering and demanding answers and Taker was pulling her into empty rooms or down the darkened hallways and kissing her passionately until she was breathless.

She had finished the dusting and other small house work leaving only the wash to be done. She headed down the steps blindly, cursing Taker for not installing a light switch at the top of the stairs. At the bottom she ran her hand over the wall until she felt the light switch plate. When nothing happened she dropped the bed sheets and returned to the main level and then headed back down the stairs. Shinning the light around the ceiling and walls she looked for another light switch or a bare bulb with a chain hanging down. As she ran the light over the far wall she noticed the outline of a door. Thinking that it was storage closet of some type she walked over and started feeling around for a latch or door knob.

"Leave it to the Deadman to have a door with no way to open it." She mumbled.

She sighed and turned around then resumed scanning the basement. Suddenly Taker loomed into the beam of the flashlight and Twisted jumped backwards, colliding with the door. She yelped as the door gave way and she fell through, landing hard on her rear, the flashlight rolling from her hand as her head hit the floor. She groaned and laid there, figuring that Taker would come over and check on her, or take advantage of her, depending on his mood. She listened for the sound of footsteps, but when she heard nothing she reached over and picked the flashlight back up and shone it in the direction where he had been standing.

"A damn cut-out." She growled, getting to her feet. " I should have known."

Twisted turned around and shone the light into the room behind her, looking at the walls for light switch. She found one to her right and flicked it expecting nothing to happen. To her surprise light flooded the room and her eyes widened as she looked around.

A wrestling ring dominated the middle of the room, to the left were weight benches and other various work out machinery. On the right was a large screen T.V. and bookshelves jammed with VHS and DVD's. She turned off the flashlight and walked over to the T.V. and bookshelves wondering what the tapes and DVD's were.  
"Damn, Taker has a lot of porn...wait a minute these aren't porn."

She picked one of the tapes and read the title, she looked at the others and seen they were all the same.

"He must have every RAW, PPV and SmackDown down here."

Twisted turned on the T.V. and popped in one of the tapes, getting comfortable on the couch before she pressed play. Vintage Undertaker matches flashed across the screen and Twisted watched fascinated at how agile he used to be. When the tape ended she walked over to the ring and climbed through the ropes. She stood in the middle of the ring and thought about what Taker had proposed to her the morning of her departure. She couldn't lie to herself, it sounded promising, but she also couldn't put Chris's words out of mind. She sat down in the middle of the ring and stared into nothingness as the thoughts warred in her mind.

On one hand she had the pull of complete power over some of the biggest men in the buisness, and one of the best standing at her side. But then again she would have to betray the one that sped her heart up and made her crazy just thinking about him. On the other hand she had to bring down one of the more powerful men and with him those following him. But she still had the one that drove her crazy at her side.

Then Taker's words rang through her head, and she didn't know what she was going to do. She was torn between the brothers, she knew that she loved Kane with every part of her being, but she also found herself drawn to Taker. His dark presence and passion drew her in and threatened to never let her out. He had a way of staring into one's soul and getting into one's mind. Kane though was just the embodiment of passion, fiery and dominate he had matched her in his intensity many a time. The unpredictability of his nature made it so there was never a dull moment around him.

Her eyelids drooped and she fell backwards, wincing as she dropped off into a fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked around, the meadow was bathed in the dying light of the sun, the flowers were closing their petals for the on coming evening. She heard the sound of some one walking up behind her and turned, expecting to see Chris standing behind her.

"Expecting some one else mamacita?" Eddie grinned at he walked up and kissed her hand.

"Eddie Guerrero." Her voice was near a whisper as she stared at him.

"In the flesh...err spirit I should say."

He gently grabbed her wrist and lead her over to a small clearing where there were two folding lounge chairs by a bonfire. They sat silently as night fell and the stars appeared. Twisted sighed and looked over at Eddy, only to see him watching her intently.

"Eddie, why am I here? I haven't tried to off myself lately."

"True, you may not have, but you are still lost."

"Lost? I don't understand."

"That's why I'm here chica, I'm gonna put you on the right path."

"What are you talking about." She sat straighter and looked at him.

"Mamacita you are the only one that can stop what has already been set in motion." As Eddie spoke he started to fade and Twisted felt the familiar tug on her leg.

"Eddie, what are you talking about?" She practically yelled.

"Blood against blood is the only way."

With those last words Eddie faded completely away and she felt herself falling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted awoke some time later and tried to figure out what Eddie had told her. After a half an hour of pacing and pondering she decided to get a little ring time in. She tested the ropes to see how taunt they were then ran at them, pulling off a perfect moonsault. After a few of them and some other top rope dive maneuvers she thought back to the moves that Taker had used in his early career. She darted into the ropes across from her and then rebounded into the other side, once she hit the middle of the ring she launched herself at an imaginary opponent, taking them down with a flying lariat.

She landed hard on her stomache and laided there, the wind haven been knocked out of her. After a minute or so she flipped over on to her back and tried to pull off the sit up, but the pain in her stomache was too sharp for her to do it.

"You would think it was as easy as it looks." She groaned as she got to her feet.

She tried the move again, this time rolling her shoulder as she landed. She stayed down in the training room for the rest of the day, working on her moves and some of Taker's moves, a plan forming in her mind.

Twisted continued in that same vein for the rest of the week. After waking and showering, she would get the small everyday chores out of the way then she would head down to the training room and watch a few movies then get in the ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker had just pulled into the driveway and was unhooking the saddle bags from his bike when he seen Twisted hanging clothes out on the line. Judging by the way she was constantly moving and gyrating he guessed that she was listening to her ipod. He felt his jeans tighten as she dropped to the ground and slowly moved in circles until she was upright. Without a second thought he walked over and grabbed her by the waist, turning her around and kissing her fiercely as he held her tight. He forced his tongue into her mouth and took what he wanted as his hand snaked under her shirt and ran across her bare skin.

Twisted pulled away and moved a step back as she caught her breath.

"Nice to see you too Deadman." She said quirking her eyebrow as he just stared back. "So where's Red?" Still no answer. "OooKaaayyy, I'm just gonna go back to what I was doing then...or not." She added as he picked her up and carried her to the house.

He kicked the screen door open and started up the stairs, never once speaking or looking at her. Miffed at having been dragged away from her chores she decided to test this control he was showing. She ran her fingers over his neck and tangled them in the sensitive hairs at the nape. He shivered and looked down for the first time, his eyes pools of molten emeralds and promising delightfully wicked things.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Twisted started running her hands over his chest, pinching his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. A second door was kicked opened and moments later she found herself pinned down to a bed. He didn't move, just stared down at her as if he had never seen her before in his life. Then with a dark smirk that sent shivers down her spine he lowered his head and ran his tongue over the pulse at the base of her throat. She bit aback a moan and pushed against his chest, putting some air between him. She felt her resolve weaken as he stared at her with his smoldering eyes and turned her head to get her thoughts together.

"Mark, I can't do this to Glen."

"Little girl, your loyalty is misplaced." He said, making his voice heavy with regret.

"What are you talking about?" She inched out from under him and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"He wasted no time bringing in one of the Diva's to fill your spot in his bed after you disappeared." He hated lying to her, but he knew that if she was going to join him, he needed to sever the ties between her and his brother.

"I don't believe you." She said quietly as she thought back to the night she returned and what she had heard.

"Ask around the locker room."

"Like no one will lie for you." She scoffed

"Raelynn, I shouldn't be telling you this, but Kane drugged you that night at the bar. He slipped some sort of pill into your beer then brought you back to the hotel." Taker hung his head and said it quietly as if he was ashamed to have even said anything.

"Impossible, Curt brought me my last drink."

"Sweetheart Curt has been following Glen's orders from the very beginning. In fact when you were brought back, Glen wasn't the only one you slept with that night."

Twisted just stared at Taker. She was torn between believing him and wanting to bloody him. She knew that he was the master of mind games, but a tiny piece of her brain was reminding her that Kane was too. He could have easily pulled off what Taker accused him of and she wouldn't have been the wiser. She started rocking back and forth, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Taker pulled her into his arms and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Shh...It's ok baby girl. Big Daddy Taker is here for you." He said rubbing her back.

"M-mark." Her sobs had lessened but her voice was still shaky as she spoke.

"Yes Darlin."

"Will you train me?"

"For what?"

"To be the woman that you need by your side when you gain complete control."

"But you're already that woman."

"No, I want to be strong in the ring as well as out. That way in case you have a match and your opponent has back up that runs out I can act as an enforcer and keep the match between just you and the other person." She moved back and palmed the tears from her eyes, which hardened with each passing minute.

"Enforcer? You been watching TNA?"

"Maybe...Fine I have, but I only watch it for Kevin Nash, that man is silver fox." She chuckled weakly at Takers affronted look. "But he has nothing on you." She ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek a slight smile on her face.

"Now that's better." He pressed her back into the bed and rained kisses down on her face, grinding against her slightly, letting her know how this was going to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Taker and Twisted were down in the training room and was teaching her his land-on-the-feet-after-a-clothesline-over-the-top-rope move. The first couple of times he clotheslined her slowly, giving her time to get into the proper position to pull it off. After that he sped up until he was at ring time speed. Next he showed her the jaw claw that he had used on Hogan in his debut at Survivor Series. She had caught on quickly and just before lunch he was showing her how to do the slow sit up correctly.

"So what Diva are you wanting to go up against for your return match?" He asked tossing her a water bottle.

"None, just gonna walk you down to the ring."

"Then why are you training, other than to be my backup if needed, that is."

"Mark, if I come out with blazing guns, the fans are going to look at me weirdly, I'm just a valet, not one of the divas. So if I come out all quiet it will have a greater impact."

"I hate to break it to you Darlin, but you're already considered a Diva, besides you have actually already made your in ring debut."

"Not really, I was defending myself and trying to make the original story line look more realistic."

"All that aside, you're right. Having you walk out infront of me will make bigger waves and amp the fans curiosity about what is going to happen next."

"Why are we even discussing this right now, I still have a week left."

"It pays to have a well thought out plan. Besides we're going out and getting you some new ring gear today."

"What's wrong with the gear I have now?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"It's distracting, and it needs to be updated. How do you expect me to win, when every time I'll see you I'll want to take you right in the middle of the ring."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone attempted to have sex in the ring." She smirked as he pulled her close and stared down at her, his eyes heating up as he moved some hair from her face.

"True, but unlike Edge and Lita, no one would dare interrupt me." He kissed her, slowly lowering them both to the mat.


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

The final week of her suspension seemed to go one forever. Taker had left the day after they ordered her new attire and she was once again training on her own. She was working on the moonsault portion of her Back Assault, trying to work the stiffness from her joints. When she and Taker weren't in the ring he was fucking her into and through the mattress. The mat bounced slightly as she landed on her feet and her back protested the movement. Groaning she climbed out of the ring and stretched out on the couch, Eddie's words echoing in her mind again.

"Blood against blood...what the hell does that mean. Kane is on Taker's side this time so it can't mean them." She turned the T.V. on and pressed play, starting the tape back up where she left off.

Matt and Jeff were on the screen, fighting each other for all they were worth, that's when it dawned on her.

"Brother against brother, that's what started this whole thing." She fell silent as she started in on a new plan.

Twisted soon turned her attention back the tape and fast forwarded it, coming across a tag match that had Kane and RVD in it. She settled back and watched RVD fly through the air, he had always been one of her favorites. When he was in the middle of the five-star splash she she paused the tape and took a good look at his ring attire. She jumped to her feet and headed back upstairs, sitting down in front of the computer in the living room.

She pulled up the search engine and looked up the yin-yang symbol trying to refresh her memory as to what it stood for.

"The darkness cannot exist without the light and the light cannot exist without the darkness." She mumbled as she sat back. "Now just how do I apply that to this situation."

She thought about it the entire day, coming up and trashing idea after idea. By night fall she had a rough draft, but she would need the cooperation of some of the other guys to pull it off. She fell asleep that night wondering if she even had the guts to go through with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final day of her suspension was dark and over cast, as if it knew what she was going to put into place the moment she was back inside the arena. Twisted was out in the yard hanging clothes out to dry when she heard dual exhausts roaring around the bend in the driveway. She walked around to the front of the house and watched as Taker and Kane dismounted and stretched in unison. She absentmindedly licked her lips as she eyeballed Taker, a look that was intercepted by Kane.

Grinning he walked over and picked her up kissing her softly. She pulled away and stared at Kane, a small smile on her face. Twisted had missed Kane, but if she wanted her plan to succeed she needed him to believe that she wanted to be with Taker.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he set her down.

"Alittle." She felt her pulse quicken as he ran his fingers down her cheek, a slight grin on his face.

"Good. We have alot to accomplish upon your return." Taker said, getting between the two of them with a scowl on his face.

"Ease up Take, you're almost in complete control of SmackDown's locker room. And Dallas has all of ECW treading on eggshells around me. All that's left is RAW, and there's not much competition there." Kane laughed as he looked over at his brother.

"There are still ends to tie up, so get moving little girl. Go pack yer bags, we're leaving tonight."

"One thing Taker." She said as she eyed the bikes.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to put my bags?"

"Shit."

Twisted laughed at Taker as he stared at the bikes, Kane joining in a minute later as he took in the situation as well.

"Well you can ride behind me, and we can strap your bags behind Taker."

"Or we can send you into town to rent us a bigger vehicle." Taker suggested.

"Why don't you go."

"Because I'm older."

"Why don't you both go." Twisted suggested.

"Why both of us?" Kane asked, his eyebrow raised, he was hoping for some time alone with her.

"That way one of you can ride the bike back instead of leaving it at the rental place." She said as if it was obvious.

"Well let's go." Kane said as he picked her up and set her on the bike, taking a seat behind her.

"Oh, no. I'm staying here." She said trying to dismount the bike.

"Please?" He asked quietly as he licked the shell of her ear. "Think about it, the bike vibrating underneath you as I hold you close."

"Well, as long as you get an automatic transmission I can drive whatever it is you rent back." She was nothing but liquid heat from his words and her voice cracked as imagined what else they could do on the bike.

Kane placed his helmet on her head and kick started the bike, reaching around her to grip the handle bars. He peeled out of the front yard, leaving Taker seething in a cloud of dust. Just a few miles away from the ranch Kane pulled off onto dirt road that was bordered by trees. He pulled to a stop and put the kickstand down leaving the bike idling as he turned Twisted around so that she could faced him. He pulled her close and kissed her as he started working on her jeans. She groaned and ran her hands up under his shirt and raked her nails down his back, sucking his tongue into her mouth when he drew in a deep breath.

Impatient she dismounted the bike and rid herself of the jeans quickly then climbed back onto the bike and straddled Kanes lap, grinding herself against him as she kissed him again. She felt him fumble with his fly and a moment later felt the tip of his cock pressed against her. She moaned as he slid all the way in until he was buried to the hilt. Between the vibration of the bike and the hard fast pace that Kane set she climaxed in no time, screaming her release to the heavens. Just moments after her climax ended Kane reached his and anchored her down as he drove into her one last time.

They sat there for a moment just listening to each others heartbeat as they slowed. She raised her head and stared at Kane, tears pricking her eyes as she thought about the outcome that her plan would have.

"_Some times the things that mean the most to us are the things we have to give up in order to protect some else._" She though as she quickly ducked her head back down before he could see her tears.

A few minutes later they were back on the road, Twisted leaning comfortably against his chest as they made their way to town. Renting the car only took twenty minutes and soon they were back on the road, Twisted glad that she was driving alone. She let her tears fall freely as she drove, hating what she was about to do, but knowing that in her heart it needed to be done or else everyone she had come to call family would suffer.

Back at the ranch she tossed the keys to Taker and made her way back up to her room to pack her bags, not bothering to look or talk to Kane or Taker. Before she made her way back down stairs she sent a text message to Matt.

_Matty,_

_Taker, Kane and I will be at the hotel tonight. Meet me down in the bar with Jeff, there's something I need to talk to you two about._

_-Twisted._

Seeing that it was sent she headed down the stairs, taking a deep breath, it was now or never.


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

The ride to the next town was three hours long and gave Twisted some time to think about her plan. So far all she could think of was to get Matt and Jeff to start a heated feud. Taker had given himself to the darkness so that he could save Kane from Bearer, from the maltreatment that he had suffered. So maybe by seeing that his plan was tearing another family apart it would make him rethink his plan, add to that the fact that Kane would be after him for "stealing" Twisted away and it might be enough to work. But as she thought more on it, one family being torn apart wasn't going to be enough, other than the Hardy's, only her and Dallas, and Paul Burchill and Katie Lea were siblings.

Paul was too much like Taker to really put up much of a fight, and Katie was the same way, they clamored for power and would stop at nothing to get it. Then a second thought popped into her head, making her smile at first, then frown as the outcome played out in her mind.

Kane was sitting next to her in the back and had been watching her during the long ride, his large hand completely swallowing hers. He knew that she was too deep in thought to hear a word he was saying, he had tried twice to talk to her but with no response. He seen tears trickle out of her eyes and pulled her into a hug, lost about what to do. She was so secretive now, other than the few stolen moments on the bike when they went and got the car she barely talked to him. He considered it a win that she was even letting him touch her. He rested his chin on top of her head and stared out of the window, a sinking feeling in his gut as they drew closer to the arena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wonder what she wants to talk to us about?" Jeff asked at he and Matt sat down at the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Ya got me bro, but it has to be important. But we'll find out here soon, her last message said that they weren't far from the hotel."

"Think she'll turn up by herself?"

"Not a chance, either Kane or Dallas will be at her side, my money is on Kane though he's her self appointed body guard."

"More like her self appointed hubby." Jeff snorted as he took a sip of his drink. "Surprised he hasn't put into motion a black wedding on ECW to make it "official".

"I hear he's going too." Kevin said as he sat down next to Matt.

"Hey Thorn, what's going on? Haven't seen you much lately."

"Doing some research."

"On?"

"Stuff for a friend." He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes saying that he wasn't going to answer any more questions about it.

The three sat quietly as they nursed their drinks, knowing that it wouldn't do well to be too trashed to remember what they had talked about. At about a quarter to 10 pm Twisted walked into the bar, surprisingly alone. She sat down next to Jeff and ordered a shot of whiskey. She downed the shot before she turned and addressed the guys.

"Ok, Kane is going to be in here, in less than two minutes, so I have to say what I wanted to tell you guys quickly, because if he hears I'm so dead.." She said quietly.

"Well what is it?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sleeping with Taker."

"What?!" Matt cried as he jumped to his feet. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Matty, keep it down." She hissed, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Twisted girl, you are leaving the psychotic one for his power hungry brother. Wait a minute you are leaving Kane aren't you?" Jeff butted in before Matt could blow it out of proportion.

"Yea, Kane is happy with where he is now, while Taker still has the fire to get great things done. Why settle for mediocrity when I can have power and dominance."

"Twisted what has he done to you?" Jeff asked as he shook her shoulders.

"Jeff, Taker has made me realize that I was brought here for reason, a powerful reason, now you can either join us or fall before us."

And with that she jumped down off the barstool and left, not once looking back. Kevin sat there watching the Hardy's argue over what they were going to do to save their friend and silently applauded her performance. All she had to do was pull of the betrayal for it work perfectly, but knowing her luck it would go anything but perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ECW

Twisted was walking Kane down to the ring, her face schooled into an emotionless mask as she walked. Tonight was the night she would pull of the "betrayal" of Kane. He had a match against Big Show for the ECW title, and she planned on making it known to the fans and Kane that she was choosing Taker over him.

The match was going well, the two large men were evenly matched, but such is case when you fight an old tag team partner. Every time Kane went for the chokeslam Show would counter and hit him with one of his own. Finally Show planted a big boot to Kane's chest and picked up the win. Show grabbed the title and headed out of the ring, knowing full well that if he stayed around from any post win celebration that Kane would go into psycho mode and take out everything in his path.

Twisted got into the ring, standing besides Kane as he went to stand. He turned to face her only to drop to his knees a minute later as she low blowed him. As he stared up at her, the lights went down and Taker's gong sounded. When they returned to normal Twisted was in Taker's arms kissing him passionately. Kane watched as Taker took the servitude contract from a pocket on his vest and rip it to shreds.

"Kane, you're weak, you don't deserve this deadly beauty at your side." Taker said into the mic, earning a boo from the crowd.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her not to do this to him. She just stared back, no emotion on her face. The lights went down a second time, and when they came back up Twisted and Taker were gone. All that was left in the ring was a piece of paper with her neat handwriting on it.

Kane picked it up and climbed out of the ring, his heart throbbing and threatening to break in his chest as he started up the ramp. Once backstage he headed to his locker room, hoping that she was waiting on him. He had just come to the conclusion earlier that night that he was going to tell her that he loved her, even though he suspected that she already knew that. The locker room was cold and empty, only his travel bag was there, and after asking around the backstage area he found out that she and his brother had left.

"_You want to play this game Twisted. Fine, I'll show you who the better brother is._" He wadded the piece of paper up, never even bothering to read it.

Grabbing his travel bag he left the arena, catching a ride with Kevin back to the hotel. Plotting on how to take his brother down and regain what was his the entire way there.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

SmackDown

Twisted was standing by the ring, watching silently as Taker picked apart MVP. The match was over before it even began really. Once Taker stepped into the ring, MVP darted across to the other side. After a few minutes of Taker slowly stalking MVP around inside and outside the ring, he picked him up and slammed him down. He took his time pinning the smaller man, but just as the ref got the three count, Kane's pyros went off and came stalking down to the ring. He hauled himself over the top rope and yanked Taker to his feet by his hair and threw him into the top turnbuckle then ran full tilt into him, hitting him in the throat with his elbow.

As Taker struggled to breathe Kane backed up and signaled for the chokeslam, not realizing that Twisted had climbed into the ring silently. She ran at him and swept his legs out from under him, watching as he hit the ground. He sat up and got to his feet, stalking towards her. She ducked under his arm and ran into the ropes, ducking back under his arm as she rebouded. He turned around as she rebounded off the other side and watched as she launched herself at him in the flying lariat. He grabbed her easily and pulled off a side slam, jumping just a little to add more impact.

Once he thought she was down he walked back over to where his brother was still gasping for air and grabbed him in the two handed chokelift, preparing for the chokebomb. His legs were taken out by Twisted and when he was on the ground she applied the jaw claw that Taker had showed her. Kane on the other hand retaliated by grabbing her throat and squeezing until she was on the verge of passing out. The only thing that had saved her was Taker hitting Kane with a low drop kick to the jaw. As she laid there trying to get her breath back, Dallas came out to the ring and slid under the ropes running over to her.

He pulled her over to the side and helped her out as the two brothers continued to battle it out in the ring. They started up the ramp amongst the boos and cheers when she heard Kane yell out in pain. She turned around and seen that Taker had locked in the Gogoplata and was applying as much pressure as he could. She yanked her arm away from Dallas and ran back down to the ring, sliding in and running over to the pair. She grabbed Taker's hands and yanked them apart, breaking the hold enough so that Kane could fight out. He was already bleeding from his mouth and she had to fight the urge to wipe it away. As Kane got to his feet she backed to the other side of the ring, not knowing what he was going to do.

Kane looked over at her, his eyes softening a little before he stalked over and pulled her into a tight embrace, tilting her head up so that she was staring at him. His eyes hardened as he turned her around roughly and made her stare at Taker, who at that time had gotten to his feet and was staring down his brother. He then turned her face back to him and smirked darkly as her eyes flashed.

"So tell me, who's the better brother now?"

"What is going on inside that ring Mick?"

"Ya got me Cole, but it's easy to see that that young lady is torn between the brothers, and I can tell you this, it's not going to end prettily."

"Mick nothing at involves Kane is ever going to be pretty."

Twisted glanced over at the announcers and glared at Cole, she couldn't stand that man. Her attention was brought back to the brothers when Taker walked over and went to grab her from Kane, but it was put to a quick halt when Kane tightened his grasp eliciting a pained moan from her. Dallas by that time had gotten back into the ring and without a second though kicked the back of Taker's knee to take him down then when Kane was distracted he grabbed her and darted out of the ring and ran back up the ramp, disappearing before either brother could get their bearings.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him when they reached catering.

"Trying to save your damn neck, what in the world is going on inside that mind of yours Rae?"

"You tell me Dal, first you're on their side, now you're trying to save me? What gives, is this some twisted joke thought up by Taker to make me trust you then have you turn on me at the last minute?" Her voice kept raising in pitch until she sounded hysterical.

"No, no, no. Sis, seeing you out in that ring, those two giants attempting to pull you apart, I remembered why I came out here in the first place. That and Matt smacked me upside the head and said that if they killed you out there, he and Jeff were gonna kill me back here." He smiled a lopsided grin at her and pulled her into a hug. "Rae, you're my sister, my blood, my family. And I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you."

"That's all well and good there little brother, but you do just realize that you turned on the Undertaker making yourself a marked man."

"And need I remind you big sister, that you just turned your back on the Undertaker, whom you aligned yourself with when you betrayed Kane. So now you're a marked woman as well."

"Well that puts a different light on things." She said thoughtfully as she sat down at one of the tables.

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's a long story little brother, and I'll tell ya later. But first, how do you feel about bringing down the Undertaker?"


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted and Dallas didn't stay in catering too long, they knew it was a matter of time before one or both of the brothers found them so they headed back to the hotel and waited in Taker's room. Once they had gotten into the room, Twisted sat down in one of the chairs and had Dallas bind her arms to the arm rests and her ankles to the legs, then to top it off she had him gag her with one of her bandannas. They didn't have long to wait and when they heard the lock click open Dallas situated himself on the bed and scowled at Twisted, whom put on a terrified expression as the door swung open.

Taker walked through the door grumbling under his breath and stopped dead when he seen the staged sight. He dropped his bag and walked over to the bed and lifted Dallas up by the front of his shirt.

"You have some nerve Whispers after what you pulled tonight."

"Taker, I only wanted to remove my sister from Kane's presence, you saw her response to his pain, she still has feelings for him." He said as he grabbed Taker's wrist with his hand.

"True." He dropped Dallas to his feet and walked over to where Twisted was bound and gagged, running his fingers down the side of her face as her eyes widened. "Dallas, leave us. I need to have a...talk with your sister."

Dallas's head snapped up and watched as Taker grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to stare up at him. He went to step in, this wasn't the response they had expected, but the look on Taker's face when he turned and looked at him made him second guess himself. He ducked his head and walked out the door, wondering how they were going to make this work now.

Twisted watched as Taker let go of her hair and began to pace in front of her, fear spiraling out of control in the pit of her stomach. She had expected some yelling and throwing things, even his threatening of Dallas had been expected, but not this, definitely not this quiet contemplation. He stopped pacing and fingered the bandanna that was tied around her mouth, his hands then moving to her hair and stroking the back of her head softly.

"Rae, Rae, Rae. What am I going to do with you. You need to be punished after your little about face tonight, but how?"

Twisted suddenly wished that she hadn't had Dallas gag her. Taker's hand tightened in her hair and pulled her head back so that she stared up at him again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you Darlin. After all you came to my aid first before you helped Kane. Your brother on the other hand, he also needs to be punished. He's a terrible liar little girl, although I'm grateful that he removed you from the ring. So I may just go a little easy on him, not as easy I'm going to go on you, but I won't break any of his bones." He smiled down wolfishly at her.

Twisted just stared at him, wondering what he had planned. He stepped away from her and she was surprised to feel the bandanna fall away. She kept silent and just watched him as he began to undress taking in every line of his body as it became visible.

"Are you going to untie me?" She asked, her voice cool as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Of course, we have a long night a head of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane was sitting down in the hotel bar watching Dallas as he tossed back whiskey after whiskey. The young mans' alcohol tolerance surprised him, he still seemed coherent after 12 whiskeys. As he looked on, Kevin, Colin and Jeff joined him at the bar, each one ordering a drink and sitting quietly besides him. He was worried that Twisted wasn't with him and found himself watching the door to see in case she in. As the night wore on it became apparent that she wasn't coming down and his worry grew tenfold. Putting aside the dislike for Dallas, he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come to whup mah ass?" He slurred as he turned around on his seat.

"Nah, I've come to talk."

Kevin moved off of his stool and Kane nodded his head in thanks as he took the seat. He signaled to the bartender and waited for his drink to arrive before he addressed Dallas.

"Soo, where's your sister?" He started, taking a sip of his Jack and Coke.

"Last time ah seen her, she was tied to a chair and your brother had her head pulled back by her hair."

"And you left her that way?" Kane couldn't believe his ears, what brother would leave his sister in that situation.

"I didn't really have a choice, besides it was Twisted's idea to go back to his room to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

Kane listened as Dallas told him everything that Twisted had told him on the way to the hotel and while they waited for Taker to show up. He felt his heart lift when he heard that she loved him, that she was only doing this to stop his brother from taking over. Dallas went on talking about how she had had a plan to turn the two of them against each other, seeing as how it was what started all this anyways.

"What do mean this what started it?" Kane asked, intrigued by his drunken ramblings.

"According to Rae, she had a conversation with Chris Benoit and he said that your brother made some pact or whatever with a dark entity so that he could save you from Bearer. Unfortunately the darkness consumed your brother then, and you buried it when you buried him alive. For some reason when she came out here it awoke whatever it was and it started all over again. She didn't understand how, or why and she said that Benoit never told her. All he said was that it was up to her to stop it. Then she said she talked with Eddie Guerrero, and he told her that "Blood against blood" was the only way to stop this. Hence why she turned against you and took up with Taker. What am I going to do?" He moaned as he dropped his head to the table.

"I have an idea." Jeff said as he looked over Dallas's slumped shoulders at Kane.

"And what would that be?"

"Your brother is trying to gather his forces right?"

"Yea, so?"

"So you gather the ones that don't want to follow him and start a war."

"But how does that save Twisted? She's just as steeped in the darkness as Taker."

"No she's not." Kevin said, placing a hand on Kane's shoulder.

"What do you mean she's not? Haven't you been watching her lately, she's acting more like Taker every damn day."

"If she was as far into the darkness as Taker, she wouldn't be sacrificing her own happiness to take him down. The only thing though, is that the final fight has to be between you and your brother. I have the feeling that it's the thing that going to stop it, are you willing to go to war with your brother again?" Kevin asked, watching as different emotions ran across Kane's face.

"Where do we start boys." Kane said, his heart hurting over the decision, but knowing that Kevin was right, this had to be settled between him and Taker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ECW

Twisted was sitting besides Taker at the announcers table, her hands bound in front of her and her old choke chain around her throat. Taker had gotten general manager Teddy Long to make a match between Kane and Dallas for the main event that night. That was Taker's punishment, she had to sit and watch as Kane assaulted her brother, unable to go to either ones aid.

Kane's pyros went off and he stalked down to the ring, his eyes locking with Twisteds as he ignited the turnbuckles. He turned and locked gazes with his brother, mouthing the words "Is this the best you got old man?" Taker just inclined his head and gave the choke chain a jerk, causing Twisted to gasp and Kane to see red. As he maintained the gaze, Dallas came down to the ring using Twisteds entrance. Once in the ring the two faced off and Kane gained the upper hand quickly, throwing Dallas into the top turnbuckle. He winced as he clotheslined him, bringing the younger man's feet up off the mat. The ref got grabbed his elbow and made them get out of the corner.

Dallas had a small comeback, he used the Russian leg sweep and took Kane to the mat, then jumped to his feet and leg dropped him. They hadn't had much time to plan this match, Teddy had told them only fifeteen minutes before the match. Even then they had to use Jeff and Kevin as run betweens, just in case Taker was watching. Kane sat up and planted Dallas on his back with a big boot then went to the top rope, waiting for Dallas to get back to his feet before he hit him with a flying axe handle smash. Dallas went down and Kane went for the pin, hoping that he would stay down and let him pick up the win and end this. Twisted was watching, tears falling silently as she watched them go to work on each other.

He didn't, Dallas kicked out at two and Kane got to his feet, cursing the young man mentally as he choke slammed him. Kane went for another cover and just as the ref hit the three count Dallas kicked out. The ref had the bell rang and Kane picked up the win, thankful that he didn't have to punish the boy anymore, he hated the fact that Twisted was crying and that he was the cause of it. He stalked over to the side facing the annoucners table and stared at his brother, who condescendingly nodded his head, his smirk still in place.

Because all his attention was on Taker and Twisted, Kane didn't know that Edge, Lance Cade, and Mike Knox had entered the ring until he was hit from behind. He turned and walked right into a spear from Edge then an STO backbreaker from Knox. He heard a yelp from Twisted and turned his head towards her watching as she struggled to get to the ring, the choke chain digging painfully into her throat. A guttural moan pulled his attention over to Dallas and he watched as Edge and Lance double teamed him then Knox took him to the ring with a spinning reverse STO.

Kane tried to get to his feet, but Edge just speared him down again, and then second later everything went black as Cade brought down a steel chair on his temple.


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. Alright this next part is going to be in two chapters, mainly because it would make this one too long and then people would stop reading before they reached the end. As always, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

"Come now Darlin, it really wasn't all that bad. Your brother only needed 35 stitches. Besides Kane took most of the beating." Taker said as they sat in the hotel room.

_FlashBack_

_Twisted had tried to get into the ring to stop the beating, but Taker had kept an iron fist on the lead. She ended up sinking down to her knees and crying as Dallas and Kane were left bloodied and broken in the ring. After the assault, Taker had pulled her to her feet and walked calmly up the ramp and into the back. He situated them besides the curtain so that she could watch as they wheeled them through, keeping his tight hold on the lead to keep her from following the EMTs._

_An hour after they had been wheeled back, Dallas came staggering out from the trainers office. Taker finally let go of the lead and allowed her to run over and check on Dallas, disappearing into the trainers room while she was distracted. When she finally looked up from where she was fussing over the stitches on Dallas' chest, Taker came walking out of the trainers room wiping his hand on his pants. She frowned as he walked over, smiling as he looked over Dallas._

_"I went easy on you tonight, next time I won't." The sentence had been said with deadly connotations and Twisted shivered as she looked over at Dallas._

_End FlashBack_

"Think of it as another lesson." Taker said as he walked over to the chair she was sitting in, working on her nails.

"A lesson, and what lesson would that be?" She asked archly, trying to ignore the feel of his hands on her shoulders.

"Emotions will lead to your downfall. I made you watch that to desensitize you to the bloody violence that it's going to take to keep us on top."

"Excuse me if I can't stand by and stoically watch as my brother is beaten to a bloody pulp." She biting her tongue before she mentioned Kanes name.

"If your brother is sincere in his loyalties then it won't happen again." He purred in her ear, licking the lobe.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to keep her mind about her.

"What?" He started to nuzzle her neck, nipping lightly.

"W-why do you want to take over? What are you trying to prove?" The question came out as a gasp as she rolled her head from side to side to limit his access to her neck.

"Darlin I have nothing to prove." He moved around so that he faced her, straddling one of the other chairs.

"Then why are you going to all this trouble?"

"Darlin there are those in this company that have no respect for what we do or how far we've come. All they care about is that check they get at the end of the week."

"So how is playing the bully and taking over going to help?"

"All I want to do is get those that understand and respect the business behind me and drive the others out, and if it takes bloody and brute force to do so then I have no problems dishing it out." His voice then took on a far away lilt as he continued. "At one time the only way to advance in this buisness was that you had to not only be the best, but you had to beat the best. Now it's just a popularity contest, whoever the fans are behind get the titles. There's little or no real work behind it anymore, the titles are nothing more than just chunks of gold."

"Mark you have a pretty large fan base yourself." Twisted pointed out.

"I do, but I have never let it define me or what I do. I come out each and every week and do what I trained to do. I take pride in my skills, and there isn't a time that I'm not learning new ways to do things. Yes I appreciate my fans, but it's not because of them I continue to adapt, it's for me. I want to stick around for as long as I can, surely you can understand that." He stared at her, his eyes pleading her to understand.

"If that's how you really feel, why did you start this campaign after I got here? Why didn't you continue it after the buried alive match with Vince? Why did you roll over and play dead?"

"Darlin, at that time I was still trying to build a relationship with my brother. Vince had him at his beck and call, and it seemed that the only way I could get him to talk to me was to become a part of the herd...so to speak. Then you showed up..." He reached out and cupped her cheek with his palm, running the pad of his thumb over her lower lip. "The fire in yer eyes when you met me, the fearlessness that you showed when you put yer hand around my throat, it reminded me of why I got in this business. Then when I watched you train to take on Glen to stay free, it reminded me of the training that I did. You never shirked, you never complained, you just did what you needed to do to take him down. And even though you lost, you still had the fire in your eyes, and you still do. You have the thirst to be number one in whatever area...and I don't mean just the Divas, if the Cruiser Weight Championship was here, I have no doubt that you would have taken it."

"Mark, you're gonna make me cry." Twisted said wiping at her eyes.

"It's the truth Darlin, so are you going to stand by me and see this through to the end?"

Twisted looked at Taker, her mind warring with itself. She knew the costs if she agreed, but she also agreed with Taker's assessment of the situation.

"I will." She said, feeling as if she made the right choice but hoping that she hadn't made the wrong one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Smack Down_

Taker was slotted that night to face Matt Hardy,and it promised to be a good match. Matt was staying out of Taker's reach as much as possible, and when he couldn't he countered most of his attacks. Twisted was sitting at the announcers table talking to Mick and taking cheep shots at Cole whenever she could.

"Gee Cole, why don't you get in the ring with the Undertaker and see how well you do." Twisted said with a wry grin.

When Cole ignored her and started back up with the play by play, Twisted turned her attention back to the ring, just in time to see the ring apron flutter slightly. She fell silent and watched as it continued to flutter and move, thinking that it was from the commotion in the ring. That was until she caught sight of a wrestling boot.

"Hey Twisted my girl, what's got ya so transfixed?" Mick asked smiling over at her.

"Huh? Oh, just watching two fine examples of manhood taking each other to the limit Mick." Had she not turned to look at him she would have seen Kane slip out from under the ring.

"Oh my God!! What is Kane doing in the ring?" Cole cried out.

"It would seem that he's trying to beat his brother to a bloody pulp." Twisted snapped, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Matt had backed out of the ring by then and the two brothers were doing their best to knock the other unconscious. Taker had just landed a big boot Kane's mouth splitting his lip when Vince's music hit. Twisted watched as he walked out onto the stage, taking in the boos from the crowd with a large grin.

"Hey! You two...some one get down there and pull those two apart." He said, sending an army of refs down to separate the brothers. Once they had been separated, he continued. "I don't know who you two think you are, but I'm sick and tired of you guys interrupting each others matches and beating the hell out of each other and everyone you come across, and don't think that your valets are getting out of this scott free, they to are in for it, they've taken out their fair share of talent as well.."

"What's yer point Vince." Taker yelled into the mic that he had taken from one of the refs.

"Tonight, you Undertaker, are going up against Khali and Umaga in a handicap match. And it begins NOW!" Vince growled the last word as Khali and Umaga made their way down to the ring. "And don't think your getting out of this either Kane. After your brothers' bloody and broken carcass is removed from the ring, then you and Dallas Whispers are going up against Lance Cade, Mike Knox, and Edge in a Three on Two I Quit match. Then to even out the night, we're going to have an Inferno Match. Bam Neely against Twisted Whispers."

"Now Vince, I suggest that you leave Twisted outta this."

"One more word Undertaker and I'll add the stipulation that not only does Bam have to set her on fire to win, but that he also has to draw blood. In fact he has to draw the blood after he sets her aflame...yes, yes I like that. The first ever Inferno First Blood Match." He laughed as Twisted's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Now Vince, this pretty young thing doesn't need to go through all that." Mick said, standing up next to her.

"You're right Mick. I've always been a connoisseur of fine things, and to ruin that face and complexion would be a crime against nature. So Undertaker, _if_ you survive your match tonight, then you and Kane will facing off in the Inferno First Blood Match at Unforgiven next Sunday."

Vince's music hit again he swaggered backstage, leaving a stunned silence in the arena.

"_Now the bastard finally grows a set._" Twisted thought bitterly as she watched the ring clear out until it was only Umaga, Khali and Taker.

Taker circled Umaga and Khali, trying to get a bearing on which one would be the better one to start off with. The decision was taken out of his hands when Khali picked him up in the two handed choke lift and started to wrench him from side to side. Taker struggled and his foot connected with Khali's stomach, Taker then turned the fall into a DDT. With Khali down on the mat, Taker then turned his sights on Umaga. He grabbed him and Irish whipped him towards the corner, following with a clothesline to the throat. Taker backed up and started running towards Umaga again but was picked up from behind by Khali and slammed down hard face first into the mat. Taker rolled over and tried to sit up, but Umaga dived off the top rope and got him with a flying headbutt. Groggily he got to his feet, only to have Khali plant him back onto the mat with the Khali bomb. Taker rolled over onto his side, trying to get some of his wind back, but Khali picked him up in the vice grip and started to apply pressure. Taker felt his vision swimming, and soon there were little black dots floating just out of his line of vision. Just as it was about to fade to black, Umaga ran at him, hitting him dead in the throat with the Samoan spike.

Twisted watched as Taker dropped out of Khali's grasp and Umaga covered for the three count. When Taker didn't move, EMT's swarmed the ring and took him out on a stretcher, it was all that she could do not to follow them back.


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. And here it is, part two, this was a bear to write, there were so many outcomes that I coulda went with...grrrrr...damn musi...thinking about typing the rest up and posting them as alternate chapters...or something like that._

_Kane muse: (tilts head)..._

_DM: No I will not set Vince on fire_

_Kane muse: ..._

_DM: I don't have to answer to you... --;; ok maybe I do_

_Kane Muse: ..._

_DM: Rub it in, rub it in... ANYWAYS, loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Kane was sitting in his locker room mentally preparing himself for the match. Not that it was going to be a tough one, the only real threat was Mike Knox, and even then he wasn't that big of a threat. Dallas was pacing the room damning Vince and everyone else to hell.

"Come on, it's not like we'll end up taking a beating like Taker is." Kane motioned to the monitor behind him. "Hell I doubt the match will even last three minutes." Kane said, trying to calm the agitated young man down.

"It's not our match I'm worried about." Dallas picked up one of the folding chairs and threw it against the wall. "Twisted's going to get the hell beat out of her again by Bam, and that sick bastard is going to draw it out then stick her in the flames when she's too tired or hurt to pull herself out."

"You heard Vince, he's not going to put her through the Inferno Match. He called it a crime against nature to do that to her."

"We'll see."

Dallas resumed pacing and periodically would stop and slam his fist into whatever was closest. Kane just shook his head and stood up, Taker's match had just ended and he knew that within a matter of minutes they would be called out. He walked out into the hallway and watched as Taker was wheeled back, his stomach lurching when he didn't see any movement from his brother. He felt Dallas at his elbow and after a silent nod from him, Kane walked over to where Taker was still laying motionless on the gurney.

With a shaking hand he moved a piece of hair out of Taker's face and gazed down on him, his eyes suddenly brimming with tears that wanted to spill over.

"Don't you dare cry on me." Taker said gruffly, wincing as he sat up.

Kane jumped back and stared as Taker got off the stretcher stiffly, going to one knee for minute before he growled and pushed himself into a standing position. Kane went to steady him but Taker pushed past him and headed back to his locker room.

"Come on Red, we have three jackasses waiting on us in the ring." Dallas said quietly from his side.

"Yea, let's go." Kane replied, watching Taker stagger down the hallway until he turned the corner.

They headed to the curtain and when Kane's music hit they walked out on the stage, Dallas bouncing on the balls of his feet like Twisted did and Kane just standing there and staring down at the three in the ring, a snarl on his face. They started down, Dallas taking two steps to keep up with Kane's long strides and slid under the ropes as Kane climbed over top. Once they were in the ring, they stood toe to toe with Cade, Edge and Knox, Kane just staring silently at Edge and Dallas running his mouth to Knox. Just before the ref called for the bell, Vince's music hit again and all five turned and watched as he swaggered out onto the stage.

"Just one more stipulation before you guys commence beating the hell outta each other. To win you have to make each man say "I Quit." Enjoy." With a smug grin he then walked back off the stage, the crowd booing him as he went.

Kane looked over at Dallas and shrugged his shoulders, hitting Edge with a right while Dallas kicked Knox in the stomach then chopped at Cade's chest.

"Cole this looks like one hell of a match up. We all know that Kane can hold his own, but with Dallas Whispers at his side he is going to unstoppable." Mick cried as Kane choke slammed Knox and Dallas took Cade to the mat with a clothesline.

"No doubt about that Mick, but where has Edge gone? He was there and then he just up and disappeared."

"You know Edge Cole, he's just bideing his time, he'll strike when the moment suits him."

Kane took Cade to the mat with an elevated powerbomb and while he was down he locked in the Gogplata, putting as much pressure on his throat as he could. Cade started to tap, but caught himself, crying out as loud as he could instead.

"I QUIT!!"

Kane released the hold and watched as Cade was escorted from the ring, blood dripping from his mouth onto his chest. Dallas was tied up in one of the corners with Knox and was attempting to pull of a powerbomb of his own. Knox countered, turning it into a reversed DDT. Kane walked over calmly and stood behind Knox as he went to pick Dallas up for the Spinning reverse STO. Before he had time to pull it off, Kane grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the turnbuckle following with a stiff clothesline. He backed up and ran at him again, nearly flipping Knox over the ropes from the impact.

Kane then backed off and leaned against the ropes on the other side and watched as Dallas locked in the Dragon Sleeper when Knox stumbled out of the corner. With in minutes Knox called out that he quit and the two were left standing in the ring staring at each other.

"Where in the hell is Edge?" Cole questioned as Kane and Dallas just stared at each other.

"Ah, there he is, and he's dragging Dallas's sister down to the ring with him." Mick cried. "What in the hell is going on inside that head of his?"

Kane and Dallas looked over at one another and approached the ring ropes. Dallas hung over them and was screaming at Edge and Kane was standing silently besides him, keeping eye contact with Twisted. Edge had her in a hammer lock and was twisting her arm up higher with each and every step he took. When he got ringside he flung her into the steel steps, and with her arm tingling from the lack of blood she wasn't able to stop herself and went head first into the corner. Blood started to seep out the cut on her temple and she laid on the floor just staring up at the lights. Dallas took a few steps back and suicide dived to the outside taking Edge to the ground with a cross body cover.

"You sonabitch, that's my sister!"

Dallas shifted positions so that he was straddling Edges hips and started unloading on his face and chest. Kane joined Dallas on the outside, kicking Edge's ribs before he went over and pulled Twisted to her feet and gingerly placed his hands on the cut. He started to escort her to the back, but the sudden cry of "I Quit" from Dallas brought him back to the outskirts of the ring. After pushing Dallas towards Twisted, Kane picked Edge up from the ground and threw him face first into the side of the ring. As he lay on the ground Kane locked in the body scissors with an arm bar. He wrenched Edge's arm back as far as he could go and held it there, adding more pressure to Edge's midsection with his legs.

"Say it...SAY IT!!" Kane growled in Edge's ear.

Edge shook his head and tried to power out of it, only to have Kane add even more pressure. They powered back and forth for a while, Kane constantly changing his hold and adding more and more pressure. Ten minutes later Edge called out and the bell rang, the ref raised Kane's hand and he only spent a few minutes in the ring before he headed back to the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Twisted made it past the curtain she was whisked away by wardrobe and trainers. First they liquia-stitched the cut on her temple then they hurried her into her ring gear, following it with a sponge down with flame retardant gel. Dallas had been pushed out of the trainers room when he found out what they were doing. After they wetted her hair with flame retardant they hurried her down to the curtain to wait for her cue. Then as a last thought they shoved a hat much like Taker's down on her head.

"Oh my god...you're a mini Taker." Dallas cried when he seen her.

Her new ring gear was a red one piece and black leather pants with the old school Undertaker symbol in red stitched on the side and black leather trench that swept the floor. Her hair looked black from the wet down and the hat just finished the look. She tilted her head so that she peered out from under the brim and laughed as Dallas shivered.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kane asked when he spotted her.

"I have a match, remember?"

Before Kane could say anything her music hit and she stood on tip toe and kissed him hard before she headed back out onto the stage. The fans went wild as she stood on the stage, and after staring down at the ring she started to walk down, unintentionally slowing her steps. Bam was waiting in the ring, bare chested and smirking as she climbed through the ropes. She took the hat and coat off, tossing them outside of the ring, never taking her eyes off of Bam.

"Dear God Cole, Vince is actually making her go through with the match." Mick started off as the area around the ring was lit.

"I know Mick, but according to my sources Bam went to Vince and asked for this match, saying that it was the only way to settle the grudge between these two."

"That's bull Cole and you know it. I was talking with Dallas right after she returned and I have the whole story. Bam got what was coming to him."

"Whatever the reason, we are watching these two in one of the deadlier matches. There are no pinfalls or submissions in this match, the only way to win is to set the other person on fire, which also makes this match a no DQ match."

Twisted fought the urge to glare at Cole and turned all her attention on to Bam as they locked up in the middle of the ring. She tried to get the first move in by taking Bam to the mat by sweeping his legs out from under him. She started to run at the ropes, but the flames jumped up and she staggered backwards, trying to rethink her plan on the run. Unfortunately she took too long and Bam got to his feet and slammed her to the mat with a reverse DDT. While she was down he caught her in a rear chin lock and started applying pressure, squeezing more and more as Twisted tried to wiggle out.

The more she fought to get loose the more he squeezed, and soon there were black dots floating in her line of vision. She felt herself going under then she felt herself being tugged across the canvas. A minute later she felt intense heat on the side of her face and out of reflex she kicked her feet and rolled away from the heat.

"Dear God Cole, the match was two seconds away from being over, Bam had her just inches from the flames. But some how she had the presence of mind to get away from the ropes."

"Mick, out of fairness, I think that it would have been better if he had been able to put her in the flames..."

"WHAT?! You are not sitting here and telling me that you want him to set that young lady on fire..."

"Mick...you didn't let me finish, if he had been able to then the match would be over and we wouldn't have to sit here and watch this torture go on."

Twisted had gotten back to her feet and was trying to move around the ring to clear her vision and her mind. She seen Bam running at her from the other side of the ring and out of desperation she grabbed his arm and tried to take him down with an arm drag. However he was just a bit too heavy and and Twisted ended up in a standing wrist lock that Bam then turned into a hammer lock.

"Ready to give little girl?"

"Never...ahhhh." Twisted's sentence ended in a pained scream that the fans at ringside could hear clearly.

"Fine, have it your way."

Bam dropped her to the mat and grabbed her in the body scissors, taking grim pride in the pained moans and cries that he was wringing from her. Twisted reached behind her head and grabbed at Bam's face, raking her hand across anything she could reach. He let her go with a groan and she darted back to her feet, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for him to regain his vertical base. When he did she ran at him, ducking under his arm at the last minute then turning as quick as she could and running at him again, taking him face first to the mat with a running bull dog.

"Mick, what does Kane think he's doing?" Cole cried into his mic as Kane came storming down the ramp.

"I dunno Cole, but it promises to be good."

Kane started pacing around the ring, watching as Bam continued to wear Twisted down with his submission maneuvers. She was about dead on her feet and Bam kept inching her closer to the flames. The smile on his face made Kane's blood boil, as he approached the ring, the lights went down and Taker's gong sounded.

"Uh oh Cole, looks like Undertaker is taking acception to the way his valet is being treated."

When the lights went back up Taker was standing in the ring, his hand around Bam's throat. Bam's eyes went wide as he was hoisted in the air and thrown into the top turnbuckle.

"That's a cheap shot Mick, Taker has no right being in that ring."

"Cole the only rules of this match is to set the other on fire, there are no disqualifications."

Twisted took advantage of Bams' stunned state and shoved his leg into the flames. The bell rung and the flames were extinguished and Twisted stood in the middle of the ring, Taker raising her hand. Kane then climbed over the ropes and grabbed Twisted in a rough kiss, only to have it broken by Taker. The brothers faced off and Twisted back flipped out of the ring, unable to stand there be fought over like a prime piece of steak. As she reached the stage Vince's music hit and he swaggered out to where she was, stopping her in her tracks.

"Well, well, well. Good job in your match Ms. Whispers. However due to the interference you will be facing Bam again in the ring, only it will be at Unforgiven in a Hell in a Cell match. And you two..." He called down to the ring, trying to break up the staring contest that the brothers had started. "Since you survived your match earlier Undertaker, you and Kane will be meeting each other in the main even at Unforgiven, the first ever Inferno First Blood match."

Twisted shook her head and pushed past Vince on her way to the back. She slammed into Taker's locker room and started throwing everything she could get her hands on. She was so busy venting her frustration that she didn't hear Taker come in. The chair that she was about to throw was taken out of her grasp and whirled around to face him. They shared a long look before he pulled her close into a tender kiss, moving her hair out of the way softly.

"Now do you understand?" He asked softly.

She nodded as he lead her over to the couch, lowering her gently until she was stretched out under him. The door opened again and Twisted turned her head and seen Kane walking over to the couch.

"Took you long enough." Taker growled. "I was getting ready to leave without you."

Kane didn't say anything, he just waited until Taker was standing then plucked Twisted up from the couch and started out the door with her, ignoring her questions about what was going on.

"Don't worry Darlin, everything will be come clear when we get to the hotel." Taker laughed as he started the truck and took off out of the parking lot.

"_Now what's going on?_"


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted woke up the next day delishishly sore and completely alone. She turned her head and listened for the sound of the shower or Kane and Taker's voices. Nothing but silence met her ears, so she slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the bath room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and grinned. Her hair looked like she had been standing in a wind storm and bite marks littered her neck and collar bone area.

_FlashBack_

_Taker had dropped her and Kane off at the elevator and left, saying something about seeing a man about a horse. While it struck her as odd, she didn't question it and headed on up to the room.The first few minutes had been tense, neither one had looked at the other and it wasn't until they made it to the room that he even talked to her. Once the door shut he turned and removed her coat, laying it over a near by chair._

_"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking her arms over for burn marks or blistering._

_"A little sore and wore out." She rolled her shoulders to pop the joints then brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck._

_Twisted yelped as Kane picked her up and sat her down on the bed. He removed her shirt then flipped her over so that she was face down in the pillows. Before she could ask what he was doing she felt warm oil dribble onto her back followed by his large hands rubbing it in firm but gentle circles. She moaned as he hit a tender spot where Bam had shoved his elbow in order to take her to the mat. He stayed there for a minute until she felt like she was nothing but liquid fire. He worked lower, the only contact between them were his hands on her skin. She arched into his hands, growling low as he snickered at her._

_"You ok there?" He asked as he ran his hands up her side, his fingers ghosting over the sides of her breasts._

_"Mmmmhmmmm." _

_Kane held his hands on either side and started to work circles with his thumbs, using a little more pressure than he had before. She knew that without looking he was smirking at her, so she rolled over to one side and stared up at him, her eyes dancing mischievously. She watched him swallow hard as he looked down at her bared chest then back up at her face._

_"Ya know, I am a little sore right. here." She said as she took his hand and placed it between her breasts. "Bam really did a number on me with his submission holds."_

_She grinned as he swallowed again and started working small circles, trying to touch her breasts as little as possible. She moaned lightly as he brushed her nipple with his arm and arched into him. Kane gave up the last bit of control he had and pinned her to mattress, kissing her hungrily as his hands roamed her body. Twisted sighed and melted into his embrace._

_End Flashback_

Twisted shook her head and turned to the shower and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. After it ran for a minute she climbed in and stood under the spray, her hands against the wall and her back arched. The warm water soothed the small aches that she still had from her match the night before and the lengthly love making session with Kane. The grin that she had been wearing just moments before slipped off her face as she thought about the sudden about change in the brothers. One minute they were fine, although tense around each other, then the next they wanted to rip each other to shreds, and then just as suddenly they're back to being ok with one another.

"They flip flop more than a pregnant woman with bi-polar disorder." Twisted mumbled as she started to work shampoo into her hair.

She pushed the brothers from her mind figuring that what was going on would soon come to light, and focused on Taker's plan to take over the locker room. The plan itself wasn't too bad, but the real problem wasn't the locker room. It was Vince, even if everyone felt the way that Taker felt, Vince was only in it for the money. He wanted a marketable product that would continue to draw newer and younger fans to the sport. In the glory days, it was about athleticism and the ability of the men. Now it was only about looks and who drew in bigger crowds. Sure there were some that were only in it for the money and recognition, and Twisted had no problem with running them out, but the problem would still be there if Vince was left in charge.

"But how do I bring him down?" She wondered aloud as she started to rinse the conditioner out of her hair.

"Plotting against me I see."

Twisted yelped and jumped at the same time, slipping on the tub floor and landing hard on her back.

"Are you ok?" Taker asked as he pulled the curtain open and peeked down at her.

"Been better." She said as she got to her feet.

Twisted turned the water off and stepped out of the tub and into the large fluffy towel that Taker was holding for her. She sighed as he started to gently rub her dry, ending with her hair. He then wrapped the towel around her and held the door open for her. She walked out into the bed room and headed over to her suitcase, rummaging around for some clothes. She wanted to ask what last night was all about, but he seemed to be in such a good mood that she didn't want to ruin it.

"You never answered my question." He reminded her as she pulled a purple thong then followed it with some hip hugger jeans.

"Oh, I was thinking over your plan for complete locker room domination."

"And??"

"While it is good idea in theory, it doesn't make much sense." She pulled a sleeveless DX shirt on and sat down on the bed and stared at Taker.

"What do you mean it doesn't make much sense." He pulled up one of the chairs from the table and straddled it.

"Even if you dominate the locker room, the problem is still going to be there. The problem isn't only some of the guys, it's Vince. He has it in everyone's head that it's all about the money, not the talent anymore. Sure there are still some that believe the same as you. But most of the older ones are tired of putting themselves on the line, especially if they aren't going above mid-card status. The only way to get rid of the problem once and for all is to get rid of McMahon."

"But then either Stephanie or Shane get the company, so we're right back to where we started."

"True, what about the positions on the board of directors that he's been offering you and Kane for awhile? You would have internal access to the company."

"Yes, but McMahon has the final say in everything." Taker started.

"True, true, but you are the master of mind manipulation. You could easily make any idea you have seem like he thought of it."

"But to do that it would mean my retirement."

"Maybe by leaving the ring you will do the more to make it better." She said quietly.

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If I retire what are you going to do?" He got up and sat down besides her, taking her hand in his.

"Go back to working back stage I guess."

"How about this, you stay and wrestle and I take the place as yer manager. I wouldn't necessarily be in the ring, but my creatures of the night will still be able to see me. Plus it would make it easier for them accept you as my replacement if I'm by yer side."

"But I don't want to be a diva."

"Then don't wrestle the divas, go for the cruiser weights."

"Vince won't let me, the only woman to go against men was Chyna."

"Let me handle that." Taker smiled a wicked smile and got to his feet. "Now let's go find my little brother, he has some explaining to do."

"What about?" She asked, her stomach sinking to the souls of her feet.

"Darlin, I didn't put those bite marks on yer neck." He said, flipping her hair away from her neck.

Taker got up and started out the door, Twisted following slowly behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane was sitting down in the dinning area of the hotel, running the night before through his head. He groaned as he pictured Twisted stretched out under him, begging him to take her. He shook his head and took a long drink from his coffee, which he promptly spit out when Taker plopped down across the table Twisted sitting down silently next to him with head bowed.

"What can I do for you today brother?" He asked cautiously.

"Are you responsible for this?" He growled as he pulled Twisted's hair to the side, exposing the bite marks on her neck. "Cause I'm sure as hell not!"

Kane kept his eyes trained on Taker's face, looking for some clue as to what he was going to do, seeing as how Twisted refused to look up.

"Well?"

"Yes." He whispered, his throat going dry.

"I see. What do you suppose we do about this? I refuse to have my woman go behind my back, especially with my own brother."

Twisted felt extremely small at that point. She was berating herself for letting Kane leave the marks, she should have known better. Her heart sank as she thought about what Taker could do to Kane. She fidgeted but kept her head down, she couldn't bring herself to look at either one.

"We could always share her." Kane suggested, he had been watching her fidget and decided to end the game they decided to play.

"What?!" She cried and looked up, her eyes flying between the two.

"Could you do that Darlin?" Taker asked, his eyes dancing with his suppressed laughter at the confusion on her face. "Could you take being both mine and my brother's woman?"

"I uh, what is going on?" She hissed, her face going beet red in embarrassment as Kane and Taker gave into their urge to laugh.

"Darlin, I'm sorry. But this was too good to past up. Like you said, I'm the master of mind manipulation, I just couldn't resist."

"You, and you." She pointed at the two, becoming more and more angry with each passing moment. "How long have you been playing at this?"

"Since the beginning." Taker said between chuckles.

"You mean to tell me that you have been messing with my mind for over half a year now?"

"Rae, it's not like that. I knew that I was attracted to you, and then Taker here started to like you and we decided to see which one of us you would prefer and it just snowballed out of control." Kane said placatingly, not liking how quiet her voice had become.

"Don't you Rae me, you two have been messing with my mind. You have drove me insane, I have been hating myself for what I have done, and you two have just sat back and watched, and no doubt laughed." She pushed the chair away from the table and stood, fairly vibrating with suppressed rage.

Taker rose and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have her gut punch him and walk away from the table stiffly. Kane got to his feet and walked over to where Taker was doubled over painfully.

"I think we messed up."

Taker just glared at him and after resuming a vertical stance headed to the room.


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted roomed with Dallas and Colin for the next week, refusing to talk to the brothers and refusing to walk Taker down to the ring on SmackDown. Dallas on the other hand found himself strong armed into picking up Twisted's slack and ended up walking both brothers to the ring. He understood Twisted's anger, but was worried about how quiet she was being. It just wasn't normal for her to be that way, she was one of those that got revenge in some way, shape, or form. The only good that he could see was that she had gone back to spending time with Jeff, Matt, Curt and the others. She even spent time in the ring with them running drills for her match that Sunday.

Sunday morning he had woken up and found that she had already left the room, but she did leave a note on the table for him.

_Dal_

_Left with Jeff to pick out ring attire for tonight and put together a new entrance, see you at the arena little brother._

_Love Rae_

It sounded so normal after what they had been through, too normal and it set Dallas' nerves on edge. He started his morning rutine, gearing himself up for that night, knowing that something big was about to happen. He hurried through his shower and got dressed, wondering what was going through Twisted's mind. She had to have something big planned, there was no way she was going to let those two off the hook for what they had done. Just thinking about it had Dallas grinding his teeth in frustration. He was still seething when he knocked on their door a few minutes later.

He stood outside the door and knocked a couple of more times before Taker opened the door, bleary eyed and reeking of whiskey. Dallas pushed past him and after a look around the room had no problem in figuring out what had happened. Kane was sprawled out on the floor, fully clothed and an empty bottle clutched to his chest. Taker on the other hand was only in his boxers and trying to run his fingers through his tangled mane and mumbling about shaving his head. Without a second thought he grabbed a cup of cold water and doused Kane, watching with an amused smirk when he sat up quickly and glared around the room.

"Up and at'em boys, we have a first ever match to prepare for." He said as cheerfully as he could, considering that both brothers were advancing on him with identical murderous looks.

"Do you have a death wish Whispers?" Taker growled as they backed him up against a wall.

"Not necessarily."

"Then why would you bother us at...10:30 am?"

"Ummm, to get some early in ring practice before y'alls match tonigh..ack" His sentence was cut off by Kane grabbing his throat and holding him to the wall.

"Where's your sister?" His voice wa gruff, as if he hadn't spoken in a while.

Dallas tried to answer but Kane's grip was too tight and he could feel himself getting lightheaded. He clawed at Kane's wrist trying to get the message across that he couldn't breathe. Unfortunately Kane didn't get the message until Dallas passed out.

"Damn, think I killed him?" He asked, letting Dallas's unconscious body hit the floor.

"Hope not, Twisted's already mad enough as it is at us, we don't need this on our heads too."

Taker picked Dallas up and dropped him on the bed, then listened for his heart beat. He brought his head up and disappeared into the bathroom, returning the bedside with a cup of cold water. He threw it on Dallas's face's and watched as he sputtered and sat up, choking on the water that gotten into his mouth.

"He's alive."

"B-bastards." Dallas choked out, glaring at the brothers.

A little over an hour later they were heading off to the arena, Dallas driving, Taker snoozing in the front seat, and Kane stretched out in the back snoring. After entering the arena Dallas split off from the brothers, heading down towards Jeff's locker room. He knocked on the door, hoping that they were there. Matt opened the door, shouting something over his shoulder at Twisted to put some clothes on.

"What?!" Dallas yelled as he pushed past Matt.

Twisted was straddling a chair, her back facing Jeff as he painted some designs on her skin. Twisted turned her head and smiled over at Dallas, looking peaceful and happy for the first time in a week.

"Hey little brother."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for tonight."

"Won't your top cover the design?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and watched as Jeff continued painting.

"Nah, it crosses at the shoulder then down at my lower back, leaving the middle of my back completely exposed. I just didn't want to feel naked."

"No shrugging." Jeff said, taking a wet paper towel and wiping a messed up line away.

"Yes daddy." She said laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hell in a Cell _

Bam was the first one down to ring and watched as Twisted made her way down to the ring. Bleed it out by Linkin Park filtered through the arena and red gun burst pyros went off on the stage as well as red waterfall pyros from the sign. Twisted stepped out onto the stage wearing deep purple leather short shorts and a matching deep purple top that cris-crossed to cover her breast and crossed at the shoulders in the back as well as her lower back. Jeffs designs stood out in bright neon blue along with the flaming urn on her shoulder blade. She smacked hands with fans on the way down, smiling and practically skipping as she made her way down the ramp.

She rolled under the bottom rope and kipped up, smiling as she jumped up on the second rope and bowed to fans. She kept her eyes on Bam as she repeated the move at each turnbuckle. She jumped down and faced off with Bam in the middle of the ring as the refs on the outside chained the door shut. The bell rung and they locked up, Twisted grinning as she smashed her forearm into Bam's throat. As he staggered backwards she finished taking him to the mat with a running clothesline. While he was trying to regain his senses from the fall Twisted locked in the figure four leg lock, hoping to end the match quickly. Unfortunately Bam was stronger and manged to counter the move by rolling over onto his stomach.

Writhing in pain Twisted started to move towards the ring ropes, knowing that if she wanted to stay in this match and up her chances of winning she had to break the hold. Her fingertips grazed the bottom rope and Bam used his arms to drag her back a couple of feet. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Twisted let her body go limp. The ref had seen the movement and ran over to see if she was ok. She nodded her head, but didn't move any other part of her body. Confused by her lack of movement Bam released the hold only to recieve a kick to the groin, while the ref had his head down to check her response time by picking her arm up and dropping it.

As soon as the ref moved away from her, she jumped to her feet and mounted Bam's chest, striking his head and chest alternately so that he didn't know which one to protect. With a growl he smacked her hard with his right hand, sending her to mat besides him. She got to her feet, pressing her hand to the side of her face as she stared him down. It took him a minute to get to his feet, and when he did she ran at him, ducking under his arm as she passed, then rebounded from the ropes and planted him face first with a flying clothesline. While he was down she grabbed him in camel clutch and wrenched his head back as far as she could. Bam rolled over so that she was pinned beneath him and rammed his head back into her face, busting her open. While he had her down he hooked her leg and the ref started the count. Just as his was about to hit the mat for the three the door went flying off the hinges and Kane stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing as he climbed into the ring.

The ref scuttled out of the way of the big man and took refuge in the far corner. Kane picked Bam up by the throat and threw him to the side, then pulled Twisted to her feet. Once he was sure she was fine, he grabbed Bam and side slammed him, ramming his forearm into his throat when they landed. While the two men grappled on the ground Twisted went over and had the ref ring the bell and end the match in a no contest. At the sound of the bell, both Kane and Bam looked up, both bleeding from the corner of the mouth. Twisted backflipped out of the ring and took a mic from one of the refs on the outside of the cage. She turned to the fans and took a deep breath.

"I know you guys wanted to see a great match tonight." She stopped as the fans cheered loudly. "But any chance of that flew out the window when Kane interfered in this match. I'm sorry." She dropped the mic and started back up the ramp, only to stop dead when Taker stepped out of the shadows and stood on the stage blocking her path.

She felt rather than heard Kane behind her and turned sideways so that she could keep an eye on both brothers. They each took step forwards, closing the gap between them. Taker raised his hands and the lights went down, when they rose all three were gone and Bam was left standing in the ring shaking his head in disbelief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker held the door to their locker room open and Kane followed him in, Twisted struggling against his belly to back bear hug. Once he was in, Taker shut the door and Kane set Twisted down on her feet but kept his hold on her waist. She stomped down hard on the arch of his foot and stepped away from him when he released the hold to grab his foot. Taker stared down at her, one eyebrow quirked at her action. She growled and took a step towards Taker, grabbing his hand in a wrist lock. Kane grabbed her wrist and applied pressure until she released Taker. She turned to Kane and rammed an elbow into his stomach, then grabbed Kane's neck and pulled off a stunner.

Taker just watched as she laid waste to Kane, never moving as she turned her sights on him. She walked over and stared up at him, her eyes hard as stone. He raised his hand to her throat only to have her bat it away sweep his feet from under him. As he laid on his back trying to get his wind back, she stomped on his hands and ankles, following with a fist drop to his forehead.

Satisfied with her work she turned and left the locker room, humming Bleed It Out under her breath. Taker rolled from side to side clutching his one hand. Kane had pulled himself into a sitting position and tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"I do believe that she's still a little pissed at us." He said as Taker pulled himself into a sitting position so that he could check on his ankles.

"Thank you captain obvious. We're just going to have to work harder to ease her anger then aren't we?"

"And just how do you propose that one, she had no problem handing us our asses just now and I don't doubt she'd have a problem doing it again."

"Just follow my lead in the ring tonight little brother."


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. BTW the draft never happened, so Jr. and King are together( mind outta the gutter..that's one slash pairing I'll never touch) and everything is right in the wrestling world...lol As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

_Inferno First Blood Match_

The bell rang and the brothers just stood there looking at one another, circling slowly. They locked up tentatively, both trying to out power the other. When this didn't work Taker open hand struck Kane to break the hold then grabbed his wrist and shoulder rammed him a couple of times before he released him. Neither one wanted to be in the match, but didn't have a way out of it. The only thing that concerned them was the stipulations, first you had to set the other on fire, then you had to bust them open. They had thought about throwing the match, locking up near the ropes then accidentally stumbling into the flames so that their pant legs would be on fire then trading a couple of blows that would "bust open" either their forehead or their lips.

Taker was the first to connect with a heavy right hand that he followed with a clothesline. As Kane hit the mat the flames jumped from the impact and Taker rethought his plan. Even though he wanted to make Twisted worry enough to put her anger aside, he didn't want to really injure himself or his brother. He watched as Kane rose from the mat, but it was like he was watching from outside the ring instead of his own body. Inwardly he cursed as he seen Kane cut his eyes to the flames, he knew that he was mentally measuring the damage they could do and was running plans through his head.

The out of body experience continued as they locked up again and Kane threw him into the ropes then hit him with a clothes line when he rebounded. Again the flames reacted to the impact, casting an eerie glow on Kane's face. As he looked on he watched as Kane lost himself in the pure destructive force of the fire. It was almost as if the flames feed the darkness in him, making him stronger. Taker scrambled to his feet, worried that he was no longer dealing with his brother, but rather the shell of his brother that first debuted. Kane grabbed his throat and squeezed, talking lowly and deadly as he did so.

"You've taken something that belongs to me and me alone brother." He added more pressure as he lifted Taker from the mat.

"You can't take what doesn't want to be taken." Taker gasped out as he kicked Kane in the mid section.

Both went down and Taker moved up and mounted Kane's chest then started hitting him with hard rights. Kane pushed him off and got back to his feet, almost as if he couldn't feel anything that Taker was doing to him. Kane grabbed Taker in a rear chin lock and started wrenching his head back as far as he could, growling in his ear.

"She's mine, and you had to step in and take her from me." Kane's voice cracked as his hold slipped slightly, but it was enough for Taker to power out.

"_Ours_, she's ours Kane." Taker insisted as he locked Kane in the hammer lock. "Think about it, between the two of us we can insure the future dominating force of wrestling." He wrenched Kane's wrist higher in the middle of his back, whispering in his ear. "Picture it, her strength and cunning with our dominate traits. Our children will be unstoppable."

Kane brought his other elbow up and struck Taker repeatedly in the head until he let go. Then he grabbed him under the chin raised him, using his back as leverage. Then he leaned back so that Taker's feet were flat on the ground, only to flip him over his head a minute later, shoving Taker's face into his knee on the way down. While Taker was done, Kane walked over to the corner nearest the announce table and removed the cover from the top turnbuckle, exposing the metal to the searing heat.

He waited for Taker to stagger to his feet then grabbed his wrist and Irish whipping him into the exposed turnbuckle. While the metal wasn't hot enough yet to burn through Taker's ring gear it was warm enough to let him know what Kane's intentions were. Taker arched up from the corner and started striking Kane anywhere he could land a punch. Once Taker was out of the corner he kept hitting Kane with heavy right and lefts, hoping to take him from his feet. Kane on the other hand was countering almost every punch and was landing his own, topping it off with a side slam. Then he started stomping on Taker's wrists, trying to take the heat from the punches.

Taker rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball, trying to give Kane a smaller target to hit. After a few kicks to the ribs it was as if Kane disappeared from the ring. Taker raised his head and looked about the ring, and seen that Twisted had somehow gotten into the ring and was locked up with Kane near the exposed turnbuckle. Kane's voice carried over the noise of the crowd and Taker knew that he had to step in and stop this before someone really got hurt.

"Why?" Kane cried as he picked her up in a bear hug. "Why would you go to my brother?" He squeezed harder and Twisted gasped in pain. "Were you watching as I took him down, as I shown him that he is no longer the dominate one?" He dropped her to the mat and pinned her down by her throat.

Taker finally got to his feet and rushed across the ring, kicking Kane hard in the side and breaking his hold. Taker bent down and checked Twisted over for any open wounds, there were none but she was unconscious from Kane's hold and the lack of oxygen from the fire. That's when he noticed that her hair was dry and she didn't have the lightly citrusy smell of the retardant on her. He surged to his feet and clothes lined Kane into the ropes, using his feet he pushed Kanes legs into the flames, lighting the right leg of his pants on fire. Then he started to unload on Kane's face and head, working on a spot just above his right eye. Within minutes blood was pouring from the cut and the bell was rung. Taker left Kane sagged against the ropes and went back over to Twisted and checked on her.

She was still out and around her throat were black and blue marks from Kane's choke hold. He felt the mat dip besides him and looked up into the eyes of Chioda. Without speaking he got back to his feet and backed away, giving the refs and the EMTs their space to do what needed to be done. He looked around the ring for Kane but he was gone, and Taker had a sinking feeling that he knew where he was at. He left the ring quietly and headed to the back, heading to the darkest area of the arena. He turned a corner and had went a few feet further into the darkness when he heard a pain filled howl.

Without breaking stride he followed the sound and watched as Kane pummled the wall until it was covered in blood from his fists. Taker walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, not saying anything as Kane sank to his knees.

"Is she ok?" His voice was hoarse but he didn't look up at his brother.

"Yes, the EMT's were helping her out of the ring."

"Now what?" He finally lifted his head, his eyes searching Taker's for some sign that everything was going to be ok.

"Now we think of something else to win her back."

"Ya know what boys?" She watched as they jumped at her voice. "I'm tired of being treated like a bone that y'all two keep fighting over, so I'll tell ya what, you want to act like dogs, then I'm gonna treat ya like dogs." From her hands dangled two dog collars, one with Taker's symbol and one with the burning urn.

She walked over and dropped them over their heads. The front of the collars were wide leather straps, but the back were choke chains that were attached to a leather lead that she held in her hands.

"Come boys, we have work to do." She tugged the lead and started walking back to the locker room.


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. Loved the Kane/Noble interaction on RAW tonight...I was on the floor laughing my ass off. Looked like a game of whack a Noble when he was peeking over the mat. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

_ECW_

"Welcome to ECW, we thank you for choosing to spend your Tuesday evening with us. I'm Mike Adamle along side the Taz and tonight we have a special treat for all you ECWians."

"ECWians? What the hell is an ECWian Mike?"

"Our loyal fans Taz, if not ECWians, what else would you call them?"

"Uh, just fans Mike, but that aside you mentioned a treat from them and you're right...for once... and I don't know about you Mike but I'm looking forward to see how the Big Red Machine does tonight in his match against The Big Show. That match against his brother the Undertaker at Unforgiven this past Sunday was just brutal."

"You're telling me Taz and what about the interference from Kane's former valet? He didn't look to thrilled to see her inside that ring."

"Mike, Kane is never thrilled to see any-whoa and here comes the big man himself...and-and he's being led down to the ring with his brother Undertaker by-by a dog lead. Oh now that's just not right."

"Taz, it looks like we now know who holds the real power in that group. Look at her, she's positively beaming, but other than the match we're about to see, Deadly and Twisted Whispers along with the Destruction Brothers..."

"That's _Brothers of Destruction _Mike, and _Dallas _and Twisted Whispers..."

"Right, both pairs of siblings agreed to come down and answer a few questions that our fans at home have sent in."

"And since you made the crack about the brother's seemingly lack of power, I nominate you to go the ring and do the interview." Taz said clapping Mike on the back as he got up and reluctantly started towards the ring. "It was nice knowing you Mike."

Twisted watched Mike approach with an amused smirk on her face. She handed the lead over to Dallas and stepped forwards to take the other mic from Mike.

"Good evening Ms. Whispers." He started, keeping his eyes on the brothers for any sudden movements.

"Call me Twisted, Mike." She smiled, hoping to relax him somewhat.

"Ok, well I thank you for joining us and agreeing to answer a few questions for us tonight."

"It's nothing, so lets get this thing started." She said as she turned and smiled at the fans.

"Sure, what's it like working with one of the WWE's most dominate tag teams, not only separately but together as well?"

"Working one on one with them is fine, it's when they get together that things get rough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They're like two rottweilers fighting over the same bone." She laughed as Kane moved up and stood just inches from her back.

"O-oh, well which brother do yo prefer to work with? If you had to pick one." He took a step back, trying to maintain a safe distance from Kane.

"Well, see that's a toss up, both have their good points and their bad points, so it's really hard to choose."

"If your life depended on it."

"Oh, Damn that is tough one, but I would have to say Kane."

"Really?" He sounded dumbfounded as he stared at the large man behind her.

"Yea, there's just something about..."

"Alright already, enough of this snooze fest. Twisted Whispers, we have some unfinished business to take care of." Bam yelled into his mic from the stage.

"You're right Bam, there is, but now isn't the time to..."

"Are you afraid to face me little girl?"

"You're kidding right." She took the mic away from her mouth and looked over at Mike. "You might want to leave now, this could get ugly."

Mike nodded his head and left the ring quietly, trying not to call attention to himself.

"Twisted, every time you have stepped into the ring with me, your guard dogs have busted in and taken over the match. I want a one on one with you and no one else."

"Bam, Bam, Bam..." She said shaking her head at him, "Any match between us is never going to be us two. While I never intentionally bring in others, your _Familia_ always has something up their sleeves. So I'll tell ya what, Friday night on Smack Down, we have an eight man tornado tag match. Involving the three men behind me, myself and you and three partners of your choosing. Unless of course you're too afraid to face us." She smirked as she looked out over the fans.

"I accept, but don't think that your guard dogs are going to be able to save you."

Bam dropped his mic and started to head back to the back, but was stopped by Big Show. He backed up, mouthing that he had no fight with Show and tried to get around the large man, but Show wasn't having any of that. With one of his trade mark smart ass smirks he picked Bam up and tossed him into the set, shattering one of the led screens. As he started down the ramp, Twisted got up on tip toe and unhooked Kane's collar, kissing him softly before she turned and started to lead Taker from the ring.

"Yer pretty brave volunteering us for a match like that without asking." Taker mumbled as he held the ropes open so she could exit first.

"Would y'all have stayed out of the match if it was a one on one?" She asked, taking up a spot by one of the post closest to the ramp, as Dallas headed over to the announcers table to annoy Mike and Taz.

"Probably not." He chuckled.

"See, plus this way, double teaming would be legal." She said wincing as Kane took a hard slap to the chest.

"So tell me again why we're wearing these damn things?" Taker asked as he ran his finger under the collar to let some air hit his skin.

"You and your brother wanna act like dogs and fight for dominance and 'breeding' rights all the time. So until y'all come up with a permanent solution about how to handle this, like adults, you're gonna be wearing those." She turned her head so that she could look at Taker, but watch the action in the ring out of the corner of her eye.

"Darlin, while you were sleeping last night, we done solved that little problem." Taker said grinning.

"Really?" She stretched the word out while she looked at him skeptically. "And just what did y'all come up with?"

"We're gonna share you." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "And as for the 'breeding' rights as you so bluntly put it, we're gonna be sharing them too. But Kane will have first dibs."

"Wow, you're actually gonna let Kane have alpha dog status?"

"Oh no, make so mistake about it little girl, I'm still going to be the alpha male." He reached down and nipped at her neck before continuing. "It's just that's the only way I could get him to agree to it. Besides double teaming is always legal in the bed room." He grinned as he felt her tense up, knowing without looking that she was beet red.

They watched the match in relative quiet, wincing as one when a stiff shot occurred or a move was bungled. Kane and Show were locked up in the middle of the ring, both holding onto the others neck. Kane broke the hold and tossed Show into the ropes, hitting him with a big boot on the rebound. Then Kane managed to pull off a side slam, which allowed Kane to hold Show down long enough for the three count. Twisted climbed back into the ring, Taker holding the ropes open for her, and walked over to Kane. He went down to one knee and let her slip the collar back on, pulling her close and kissing her hard as he raised back to his full height. They climbed out of the ring and headed back up the ramp, Twisted beet red as the brothers talked over plans for later that night, Dallas brought up the rear laughing and groaning alternately when a too detailed suggestion reached his ears.


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted woke up the next morning and spent the better part of an hour trying to silently and carefully remove herself from the grip of Kane, only to be pinned to the bed by Taker when he rolled over. She growled softly and began the process all over again, but finally she was free. She sped dressed and was about to tip toe out of the door when two strong arms picked her up and carried back to the bed.

"And just where do you think you were going?" Kane asked as he held her against his chest while he dropped back down onto the bed.

"I wanted to get some breakfast, in case you forgot the only hunger that got appeased last night was y'alls sexual hunger." She said pouting slightly as her stomach growled to accentuate the point.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it at the time." He chuckled as he kissed the base of her neck.

"Can we please go get something to eat before I waste away to nothing?"

"I don't see that happening as long as he's around." Taker said sleepily as he rolled over and faced the two. "Just wait until you get pregnant, you won't be able to go thirty minutes without him shoving food in yer mout-" Taker was cut off by Twisted smacking him in the face with a pillow followed by Kane shoving him out of bed.

He raised up from the floor and jumped on the two in the bed, shoving Kane to the floor and pinning Twisted before kissing her. Kane climbed back onto the bed and pushed Taker to the side and began running his fingers up and down her sides, grinning as she wiggled to get loose.

"I give! I give!" She shrieked as Taker got in on the action.

"Promise to behave?" Taker asked, smiling as she wiggled even harder to get loose.

"Yes!"

"No more dog collars?" He added.

"Maybe.." Taker resumed his tickling and Kane moved down to the soles of her feet. "Alright, alright...no more dog collars." She jumped up as they both pulled back. "In public anyways."

She stood at the edge of the bed and watched as they shared a look and lunged at her. She dodged to the left and took off to for the door. She yanked it open and came face to face with Dallas, Colin, Jeff and Kevin. They jumped back as both brothers appeared behind Twisted suddenly.

"Can I HELP you." She glared back at Taker and Kane, not knowing which one smacked her on the ass causing her to yelp.

"Wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat. We can come back if you're busy."

"No, no, no. Just give them a few minutes to get dressed." Kane put his arm around her neck and placed his head on her shoulder. "And a shower." She wrinkled her nose and pushed his arm away and moved so the four could come into the room.

Kane headed off to the bathroom grumbling about morning intruders and Taker sat down on the bed, just staring as Twisted and Kevin started talking about something in low tones on the other side of the room. Half an hour later the seven were walking out of the lobby, heading down to a little restaurant that according the front desk served breakfast around the clock. Since it was only three blocks away they decided to walk, not wanting to ruin a nice day. They probably would have made it to the restaurant unmolested if Jeff had worn a hat. They had made it about half a block before they were rushed by fans.

It was rather comical, Dallas, Colin, Kevin, Taker, and Kane were pushed out of the way so that the fans could get to Jeff. It wasn't until one of them actually looked at the others that they were surrounded by screaming fans as well. Twisted migrated towards the edge of the crowd and doubled over with laughter, she had just straightened up and wiped her eyes when Kane emerged from the mass of bodies and scooped her up. He walked back into the mist of people and took his place besides Taker, she turned and hid her face in Kane's side as the flash bulbs went off.

"Twisted, I thought you were with Mr. Kennedy?" Someone called out.

"Yea, and what about Jeff Hardy, are you working your way through the combined locker rooms?"

Twisted felt her blood heat up and started towards the young lady that asked the last question and judging by the way her fists were clenched at her sides her intentions were clear about what she wanted to do. Taker reached out and plucked her up from the sidewalk as she moved past him and held her close, whispering in her ear.

"It's not worth it. You know the truth, no matter what you say to them they're going to believe what they want to."

"I guess you're right." She looked over at Kane before she spoke again. "Hey Red, c'mere."

Kane moved closer and Twisted grabbed his face and kissed him deeply before turning her head and doing the same thing to Taker. The crowd let out gasp and the women started talking amongst themselves about the loose morals of some women. Twisted glared as one of the younger women walked up and pressed up against Kane, but laughed as Kane removed her hand from his arm.

"I guess some men have no shame with who they sleep with." She threw over her shoulder, smirking to her companion.

"Well boys, I _guess_ some women don't care who they sleep with as long as they're famous." Twisted threw out, grinning at her outraged reaction.

"You little slut." The woman said, standing so that she was face to face with Twisted.

"Now see here little lady, if I let her down while yer still here she's gonna rip you limb from limb. Now I suggest that you and your little party just turn around and leave so that she can calm down." Taker started as he tightened his grip on Twisted.

"I highly doubt that, she's nothing more than a slut that sleeps with anything and anyone. I bet she'd sleep with Umaga if given the chance." She backed off though as Jeff and few of the others stepped up to Taker's side.

"We'll be leaving now." Jeff said cooly as he pushed his way through the crowd and headed down the sidewalk.

The others nodded their heads and followed Jeff, Taker and Twisted bringing up the rear. He had let her down, but kept a firm grip on her wrist as they tagged a little behind the others. Kane was just a few steps ahead of them, and periodically looked back to make sure that they were still there. Twisted was quiet as they walked, the words from the younger woman burning a hole in her brain.

"_Was she right? I've only slept with Mark and Glen. But I have kissed Jeff, Matt and Kennedy, but I only did that to help them out. It's not like I cornered them in a dark locker room and kissed them, but is there a difference? A kiss is a kiss right?_" Her mind continued in that vein until she was brought back to reality by Taker, pushing her chair in to the table.

She looked around and noticed that they were sitting in the restaurant and with her confusion showing clearly on her face she turned and looked at Taker.

"When did we get here?" She asked picking up the menu that was laying in front of her.

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh." She said quietly as she looked down the menu.

The waitress showed up a few minutes later and everyone placed their order, relaxing as nonsense conversations popped up around the table. Twisted was just listening as Dallas and Colin debated the differences of wrestling in unitards over trunks on her left, and Taker and Jeff were talking about ladder matches on her right. Kane was seated across from her and was watching her face with growing concern, she wasn't joining in or contributing like she normally would. She was just sitting there, a ghost of smile on her face as Dallas asked her opinion. Then she when she did speak her voice was so soft that he was straining to hear her. He looked over at his brother and seen that he noticed it too, they shared a look before turning their undivided attention to her, watching her covertly as they ate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bam was stalking around his locker room, every once and a while looking at the few men that showed up in response to his open call for tag partners. He was rather surprised when Edge and Chavo turned him down, he figured that they would be among the first ones up to go into the ring in a match were almost anything was legal. He stopped and cleared his throat as he turned to face the men.

"Alright, you all know why you are here. I only need three of you though, and I'm looking for the three that the biggest ax to grind with Undertaker, Kane, and Dallas Whispers. Twisted is to be left to me, I want her to suffer at my hands and my hands alone. I could care less about what you do the others." He stated, watching as the assembled men talked amongst themselves. "Now who wants to go to war with me?"

Bam laughed to himself as Mark Henry and Batista stood up immediately, he knew that both men had buried anger towards Undertaker, and Henry still had resentment towards Kane for being eliminated from the Battle Royale Match at Wrestlemania 24. When no one stood up with them he looked over the faces and smiled as he picked the last one. The others left the room, talking among themselves about the fools errand that Bam was embarking on.

Khali and Umaga walked out of the room and headed down the hallway before they started talking over what they could do to stop this out and out brutal massacre that Twisted and the others were walking into.

"They don't stand a chance." Khali said slowly so that Umaga could understand him clearly.

"You're telling me. We need to get a hold of them and let them know."

"Gentlemen, I can't have you ruining my plan. Get them." Bam ordered Big Daddy V, Mark Henry, Batista, and Vladamir.

Khali and Umaga fought back, certain that they could take the four men out. They weren't counting on Batista hitting them with an ether soaked rag. As the lights faded the last thing they heard was Bams laughter.

Bam watched as Big Daddy V and Henry drug the two downed men away, rubbing his hands together before walking down the hall and knocking on the door to Vince's office.

"Well? Do you have your forces gathered?" Vince demanded looking at the burly young man.

"Yea, and my team is going to be victorious. There is going to be no way that they'll walk out of the ring."

"I don't care how you stop them, just do it, and to aid your attempt I'm going to make the match a no holds barred match."

"But sir that works in their favor as well, they will have others that come to their aid if it looks like it's not going well."

"Then make sure that your forces out number their forces."

"Yes sir."

Bam left the room with a large smile on his face, thinking that there were many men just waiting to take down Undertaker and Kane. The Whispers siblings he wasn't worried about, Dallas wasn't that proficient in the ring to have gained many enemies and Twisted was his and his alone. He flexed his hand, hating that he couldn't close his hand all the way to make a fist. As he walked back to his locker room he ran a mock match through his head, grinning as pictured Twisted writhing in pain as Undertaker and Kane looked on but unable to do anything about it. He relaxed on the couch and decided to take a nap before Smack Down's taping that night.


	52. Chapter 52

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Twisted was leading Taker and Kane down to the ring on the dog collars and Dallas brought up the rear, looking behind them to make sure that no one was going to surprise them on their way down. They climbed into the ring and Kane ignited the turn buckles, grinning as he and Taker went down on one knee so that Twisted could remove the collars and hand them to the ref officiating the match. Twisted bounced on the balls of her feet and waited for Bam and his team to appear. She growled as Vince's music hit and he along with Bam stepped out onto the stage.

"Now before this match starts, Bam has come to me and asked for one more stipulation to be added to this match...just to even the odds." He said, smiling as the crowd booed them.

"And what would that be?" Dallas asked, taking a mic from one of the crew on the floor.

"This is now a No Holds Barred Match." He yelled before walking back to the back.

Twisted shared a grin with Kane and rolled her head from side to side as Bam started down the ramp. Taker growled as his team followed him, Batista was making it known that he was gunning for Taker and Henry did the same thing to Kane. The last man down the ramp had them all on edge though, Vladamir was still undefeated on Smack Down and the last person to face him was still in the hospital with broken ribs. Dallas moved over to Twisted when Bam climbed into the ring and got right up in her face, sneering as the ring announcer stated the match and the rules.

Twisted for her part just smiled at Bam, mouthing that he was going down and there was nothing that his hired help could do about it. Bam just grinned and when the bell rang slapped Twisted hard across the face. She reeled and looked at him, her eyes hardening as she hit him with an uppercut followed by a short clothes line. He just took a step back, smiling as he rushed her and took her to the mat with a clothes line of his own. Once she was on the ground he straddled her waist and grabbed her head between his hands and slammed it against the mat three times before he got up and started kicking her in the mid section.

She was rolling on the ground from the blows and slowly got to her feet, holding her stomach as she stood in the corner. Bam ran towards her, making his intention of a spear well known. Twisted moved at the last minute and Bam ended up ramming the steel post. He sank down to the mat rubbing his shoulder and Twisted turned her attention to the others. Taker and Batista were tied up in the far corner and Kane and Henry were going toe to toe near the middle. Dallas on the other hand was trying to stay out of Vladamir's grasp, and was failing horribly. Twisted charged across the ring and aimed a low drop kick to his ankles, rolling out of the way at the last minute so avoid being landed on. While he was down she started aiming kicks at his shoulders and head, hoping to keep him occupied until Dallas returned to the ring. Vladamir got back to his feet and picked Twisted up, growling as he prepared to toss her backwards over his head, a move that would have taken her from the ring.

Bam on the other hand had a much better idea, he got Batista, Henry, and Vladamir's attention and nodded slightly, then grabbed Twisted in a sleeper hold, putting enough pressure to put her almost all the way out. Batista and Henry left the ring and pulled rags from under the ring that had ether on them and held them to Kane and Taker's face long enough so that they could over power them. While the two big men reeled from the smell they pulled hand cuffs from their gear and cuffed each of them to a different turnbuckle. Vladamir waited for Dallas to climb back in and when he did he headbutted him then drug him to another turnbuckle and cuffed him. The three then left the ring, standing just outside in case anyone came down to interfere.

Taker and Kane started stirring and began shaking their heads to clear their vision. Kane was the first one to get a handle on the situation and began pulling against the handcuff wildly.

"Bam you cowardly son of bitch. You better not touch a hair on her head." He threatened, his voice low.

"I'm not interested in touching her hair Kane, but there are other places for me to play." Bam said as Twisted started to stir.

Taker looked on quietly as Bam pulled her up by her hair and kissed her roughly before planting her back to the mat with a short clothes line then followed it with a rear chin lock with added body scissors. When Twisted looked like she was about to tap, Batista walked from his corner and distracted the ref by shoving him. Even though Taker looked calm on the outside his blood was boiling and his stomach was rolling violently. He started to yank on the hand cuff hard as Twisted started to tap only to have Bam ram his fist into the side of her head. Her body went limp and Taker felt his anger double as Bam stood over her unconsicous form and laugh. Kane roared from his corner as he started to tug as hard as he could, the cold steel of the cuff biting into his wrist, making him bleed.

Batista and Henry chop blocked both the big mens legs from behind and grabbed their free arm as they fell backwards into a sitting position, wrenching them behind their backs as far as they could go. Vladamir on the other hand grabbed a bottle of water from the announce table and threw into Dallas's face, and as he sputtered back into semi-consciousness Vladamir grabbed his head roughly and turned it so that he could watch what Bam was doing in the center of the ring. Bam released his hold and picked Twisted up in a belly to back bear hug, then turned it into a belly to back suplex. As Twisted hit the mat, Kane ripped his arm free and gave one last tug on his restraint, digging the metal deeper into his skin but popping free none the less. He jumped to his feet and rushed Bam, his fists cocked and ready to go. Bam went to a knee and aimed a hard punch to his mid section, then called for Henry and Vladamir to hold him still.

"What's the matter big man?" Bam taunted as he circled Kane.

"Bam the minute I get free, you're a dead man." Kane growled as he tested the hold of Henry and Vladamir.

"Funny, I thought that your brother was _the deadman_." Bam snickered, as Henry and Vladamir rolled their eyes.

"Bam, this has gone on long enough." Batista said as he joined them in the center of the ring. "Pin her and get it over with."

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be taking care of the Undertaker so that he can't come after us when I decide to end it."

"Forgive me if I fing it wrong to attack an opponent when he's cuffed and not doing anything."

"But you found it right to shove ether in his face then cuff him to the turnbuckle." Bam asked raising his eyebrow.

"Whatever man, I'm out." He didn't want to admit it, but Takers inactivity coupled with his low mumbling gave him the creeps.

Batista looked over his shoulder and shivered as he watched Taker's eyes roll back into his head, he headed to the ropes not wanting any part of what was going on. Just as he put one leg through the ropes, a purplish fog snuck across the ring and small explosion sounded above their heads. As one, Henry, Vladamir and Bam looked up, Batista on the other hand knew better and jumped from the apron and sprinted to back, knowing deep down that something very, very bad was going to happen to everyone in that ring. The lights above the ring shattered, showering them all in glass, Vladamir being the last one to look away ended up getting small fragments in his eyes and drove them deeper by rubbing his eyes.

Henry brushed the glass from his shoulders and face, scratching and gouging himself as he did so. Bam on the other hand just shook his head to free himself of the glass and aimed a kick at Kane's stomach. Henry let go and stepped back, watching sadistically as Kane doubled over in pain.

"Mick what in the hell is going on inside that ring?" Cole cried as Bam continued his assault on Kane.

"I don't know Cole, but it looks like The Undertaker has had enough." Mick said smirking, he could feel what was going to happen next and sat back to enjoy the show, after all he wasn't on the receiving end of it this time.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just sit back and watch Cole, actions speak louder than words and Undertakers actions have always been the loudest."

Taker felt the darkest part of him rise to the surface, it was threatening to suffocate him if he didn't let it loose. He knew though that if he let it have free reign then everyone in the ring as well as the arena would be at risk. Tamping down on the blood lust that was tearing at him he focused his eyes on Bam and slowly got to his feet. He didn't hear the crowd as he grabbed the chain of the cuff and pulled hard, popping the links. Henry was the first to see him and put up an defense, but without much effort Taker threw him to the side. The mat rebounded from the weight and Bam backed up as Taker got closer to him. He continued to back Bam up until he hit the ropes, as Bam cowered Taker wrapped his hand around Bam's throat and began to squeeze.

Vladamir, working semi blindly, ran at where he thought Taker was but was stopped by a boot from Kane, whom had made it back to his feet. Dallas had finally regained full used of his faculties and was struggling to get free of his cuffs, while Twisted was slowly stirring on the mat. Taker paid no heed and concentrated solely on Bam.

"Who put you up to this?" His voice was low and as rough as sand paper.

"I-I don't know what you mean, I only wanted revenge for the damage done to me by that bitch." Bam stuttered and spat.

"Don't lie to me boy, who put you up to this?" Taker tightened his grip and stared hard into Bam's eyes.

"No one." Bam gasped out.

"Is it really worth dieing for?" Again he tightened his grip.

"Fine, fine, Vince. He-he promised me a better position if I took care of you." Tears were starting form in his eyes as he struggled for breath.

"Was he behind the kidnapping?" Taker began raising Bam as he shook his head. "Answer me boy, I said was Vince behind the kidnapping that robbed my brother of his child?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

Taker then threw Bam hard to the right, his head striking the turnbuckle. He moved to advance on him but a hand on his arm stopped him, looking down he seen Twisted staring at him, a hard look on her face. He moved out of the way and watched as she moved over to where he was laying, rubbing his throat. Kane joined him and as one the turned their attention to Vladamir, and Henry, whom at by then decided to take the match into their own hands. With identical sadistic grins on their faces they picked the other two men apart, starting with their arms and wrists then moving onto the chest cavity. By the time the brothers decided that they had done enough damage and turned their attention back to Twisted, the bell had been rung and the match was ended.

They walked over to Twisted and watched as she wiped her blood stained hand on the pants of her gear.

"Come on boys, we have some one else to see before this night is over." She said lowly as she dropped the collars back on them again.

"I feel like we forgot something." Kane said as they headed back up the ramp.

"Guys! Guys! Come on Guys, you can't leave me here. Twisted! I'm going to tell mom when I get free from here!" Dallas yelled as he continued to tug on the cuffs.


	53. Chapter 53

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Vince was sitting in his office watching the match on his t.v., and he was not happy. When the bell rung he began to gather his things, intending on making a hasty get away. That intent was blasted out of the water by the door to his office slamming open and Taker, Twisted and Kane walking in and cornering him behind his desk.

"Well, well, well, what can I do for you three tonight?" He asked, trying to seem calm even though his heart felt like it was going to leap from his chest.

They stayed quiet, just staring at Vince, making him even more anxious. He looked from brother to brother then over to Twisted. Deciding that she was the cooler head in the group he plastered on a smile and tried to get them to speak again.

"Ms. Whispers, congradulations on your win tonight."

He wasn't prepared for her lunge across the desk or the tight grip that she locked around his throat. He scooted back, but she just tightened her grip and growled as she started to wrench his head from side to side. Taker just lounged against the wall and watched as she continued to squeeze, and Vince had the distinct impression that he would watch her kill him without blinking an eye. However when she let go and went to strike him, he motioned for Kane to grab her.

Vince sat down hard in his seat and watched as she growled and fought against Kane's tight grip, only giving up when he pressed his face hard against her neck and nipped. Taker watched as she calmed down somewhat before he turned his attention to the chairman.

"Heard from a little bird that yer the one behind the kidnapping?" He said as he picked a letter opener up from Vince's desk and twirled it in his fingers. "Question is..Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Undertaker, I was never involved with the kidnapping." Vince's voice went up and octave and he could feel the sweat on his forehead.

"Ya know what I find funny though Vince, if you weren't involved, why didn't you do anything to find Twisted? I mean you knew that she was missing and yet you did nothing to find one of the biggest draws to the shows since the attitude era? Fishy isn't it bro?" Take tossed over his shoulder to Kane, the letter opener glinting in the light as Taker continued to twirl it.

"Now that you mention it, it rather funny that you didn't do anything Vince. Maybe I should let her down to finish the job." Kane acted like he was going to let Twisted down and Vince huddled down in his chair, watching her with wide eyes.

"Gentlemen, it was nothing of the sort, had I known that it wasn't a storyline I would have had bulletins out on her disappearance and had every law enforcement agency in the country on the case."

"Cut the bullshit Vince, you know you were involved and now so do we, so I'ma gonna ask this question one more time, why?" Taker's voice dropped and he walked over and grabbed a fist full of Vince's shirt, pulling the man up to his tip toes, and pressing the letter opener to his throat.

"Why not?" Vince said, trying to keep himself from trembling, but failing badly. "She undid all the work that I had done on you Undertaker, I had you bending to my will and in less than two months you were back to the way you were." He turned his head then and stared at Kane as he went on. "And you Kane, she had you reduced to a mewling kitten when she was around. The only time I seen the monster that you truly are was when she up and disappeared."

"So instead of firing her to get her to get her out of the way, which would be the logical solution. You decide to take our wife and in doing so rob us of our legacy?" Taker asked, pressing the letter opener harder against Vince's throat.

"Y-your wife?" he stuttered, looking back over at her. "When did that happen?"

"Enough with the talking, let me at him." Twisted said, struggling against Kane again.

"You know, yer right Darlin, there's been too much talking." Taker dropped Vince to the floor and walked over and kissed Twisted lightly before turning to face Vince again. "Now, what do you propose I do to him?"

"Oh god." Vince moaned as Twisted got a demented look on her face.

"Put me down Red." The grin on her face was an identical one to the one that Kane wore when he was in the ring.

Kane put her down and she slowly walked over to Vince, studying him from head to toe before putting her face right next to his. She curled her top lip and grabbed his throat again before she straightened up, taking him part of the way with her. Vince's eyes flew first to Taker and to Kane, his fear clear in his brown eyes as Twisted continued to stare at him. She let go of his throat and moved back over to stand by Kane, looking up at him before speaking.

"Whatever you two decide to do is fine with me." She said shrugging her shoulders then taking a seat behind Vince's desk.

"Anything?" Kane asked, grinning as he advanced on Vince.

"Anything and everything, short of killing him of course. I doubt that they would let me have double congical visits."

"Awwe...can I atleast maim him?"

"Sure, just leave some for your brother." She smirked as she looked over at Taker who went back to leaning on the wall.

Vince shrank back against the wall as Kane continued to get closer, chucking darkly before full out laughing as Vince got to his knees and began to beg for his life, crawling over to Twisted and attaching himself to her leg.

"Please, please. Don't let them do this."

"Come on Vince, be a man, you've taken beatings before, HBK, Big Evil." She looked over lovingly at Taker before continuing. "Stone Cold, do I really need to go on?" She asked as she tried to remove her leg from his grasp.

"I'll do anything, just call them off." His voice was desprate as Kane picked him up from the floor and brought him face to face with him.

"Anything?"

"Yes, yes, anything you want."

"Alright. Drop him."

"Do I have too?" Kane asked, pouting at her.

"Yes."

"Fine." Kane let Vince go, kicking him in the ribs as he walked over to where Twisted was seated.

Twisted waited until Vince was in a sitting position before she spoke, running her hand over Kane's where it rested on her shoulder.

"Vince what we want is very simple, so simple that I'm not surprised that you never thought of it."

"And what would that be?"

"Let these guys do what they do best." She said motioning to the brothers.

"What cause mayhem and fear where ever they go?"

"No, wrestle, go back to the roots. Let the guys that have trained and given not only their blood but their lives for this sport, do what they set out to do, compete for titles that mean something. Right now it's nothing more than a ballet with half naked men and scantily clad women. You have some of the best in the business jobbing to those that have no respect for what they're doing." She got out of the chair and started pacing as she talked. "Give the fans a real match, not a 20 minute dance lesson. I guarantee that if you do that, you're ratings will go up and sales will be through the roof. And your champions will have a higher amount of respect for the gold that they hold."

"That's it?" Vince asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"That's it."

"I think we can do that." Vince straightened up and looked at the three, trying to regain his composure.

"There's no thinking about it Vince, either you do it, or my brother and I will take the locker rooms apart, one by one until no one wants to work for this company." Taker threatened, pushing off from the wall and going toe to toe with Vince.

"A-alright. It'll be done."

"Good. We'll be taking our leave now, goodnight Vince." Twisted went to the door and called to the brothers. "Come on boys, I just figured out what we forgot at the ring."

Kane and Taker shot parting looks full of threats at Vince before they walked out of the room. Twisted smiled at Vince one last time before she followed them, laughing softly to herself. Vince shakily walked back over to his chair and sat down heavily, letting out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding. As he thought about the confrontation, his blood boiled and he began to run plans through his head. Finally he came across one that made him smile, he picked up a pen and jotted down a quick note, then called a stage hand to deliver it.

"No one messes with Vincent Kennedy McMahon." He growled as the worker left. "It's time to get that through their heads once and for all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted was headed back to the ring, Taker and Kane following behind her as they laughed over Vince's reaction. As she neared the ring area, she stopped and turned to the pair, looking at them with an amused smirk.

"What Darlin?" Taker asked.

"Your wife? Where did that come from?"

"It's close enough to the truth isn't it? You are ours', besides you seen Vince's face when he heard that." Taker laughed as Twisted thought it over.

"I guess you're right, it's just odd. I mean, what's my last name? And where were we supposed to be married at, I don't know too many preachers that would condone bigamy."

"Jacobs-Calaway." Kane said quickly, looking over at Taker as he said it. "And it was a black wedding. Not that too many people are going to ask, they'll take it at face value."

"But if they do, I mean people are going to ask about the Jacobs-Calaway thing, y'all don't have last names. Everyone knows you as Taker and Kane." She pointed out.

"She's right." Taker said quietly. "Maybe it's time to be ourselves again Glen, I mean what more do we have to prove. We accomplished what we wanted to do. Maybe we should just up and leave, start fresh under our real names."

"What good is that going to do? People are always going to recognize us, and they will always know us as Undertaker and Kane. It's not something that we can ever truly escape from. And I don't know about you but I don't think that I can fall back on my teaching degree for a living." Kane rubbed his hand over his head, feeling Glen coming completely to the surface for the first time in years.

"I have an idea, why don't you start out with just being you around the roster and when we're at home. It's can't be that difficult to separate work and personal life." Twisted said, placing her arm around Kane's waist.

"Darlin', we've played these roles for a long time, aspects of the characters have seeped into who we really are, there is no cut and dried Mark and Glen outside the ring and Undertaker and Kane inside the ring. We have blended both our personal lives and rings lives for too long."

"Besides, it's going to take a while for the rest of the guys to call us by our real names. We haven't really endeared ourselves to many of them over the years."

"How about we take it one day at a time and see how it goes?" She asked, wrapping her other arm around Taker's waist when he moved over to them.

"That sounds like a plan Mrs. Jacobs-Calaway." Taker smiled down and kissed the top of her head softly.

"OH MY GOD!! Is that why you three took off so fast after the match and left me still cuffed to the ring." Dallas cried, storming up to the threesome.

"Come on little brother, there is a lot you're missing, I'll explain on the way to the locker room." She stepped away from the brothers and linked arms with Dallas, starting to tell the story as they went.

"By the way sis, why is your name Jacobs-Calaway?" Dallas asked as they got out of earshot of the brothers.


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

"So you three aren't really married?" Dallas asked as he took a bite of toast.

"Yes we aren't married, get that through yer thick skull boy." Taker growled from his seat.

"Alright already, just wanted to make sure that nothing changed since last night."

Twisted smirked and shared a look with Kane before she turned her attention back to her plate. Taker shook his head and picked up his coffee cup, scanning the dinning area at the same time. He kept a watch as the others ate, knowing that Vince wasn't going to let what they did to him slide. The only thing was that he didn't know what Vince's course of reaction would be, although he had pretty good idea. More than likely he was gathering a group of the men to come after them on some trumped up accusation, or he was promising the younger guys some sort of glory if they could take down The Undertaker and Kane.

"So are you expecting Vince to do something in retaliation?" Dallas asked cautiously, as he too started to look around.

"Of course, after what we did to him he's probably plotting something or the other, if he wasn't I would be surprised." Kane said, arching his eyebrow at Twisted as she swiped his bacon. "Woman..." He growled playfully.

"What?? I didn't do anything." She said innocently as she munched on the bacon.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"We wait and watch. Vince will make his move soon, and then we come up with a counter attack."

"Why not just strike when he lest expects it?"

"And do what? Who are we going to attack? The only ones that he has sent after us were Bam, Vladamir, Batista, and Henry. And I think that Bam has learned his lesson about crossing the B.o.D. The only one that may come after us still is Vladamir, but other than that it's quiet. Vince will more than likely go after those near us and fill their heads with some bullshit about us forcing your sister to do things against her will, or that she's under the influence of dark magic, or something else equally ridiculous. So until we know what his game plan is we will keep our heads down and do what is required of us."

"You mean follow the scripts?" Twisted asked as she looked up at Taker with questioning eyes.

"If it keeps him off of our back then yes." Taker's voice was heavy as he hung his head.

"But you wanted to go back to the roots, to when the wrestling is real Mark. How is going along with Vince getting what you want?"

"Some things are more important, like family and friends. He's already shown that he'll pull no punches to get what he wants. So if I go back to the way things were then maybe he'll put this behind him and move on. Besides like you pointed out, if Glen and I take the positions on the board that he's been offering us then we'll be able to change things from the inside."

"Mark you can't let him win this way."

"Rae, sometimes it takes losing to win in the end."

"And rolling over and playing dead isn't the way to win." She argued.

"Leave it Rae, Glen and I have decided what we are going to do."

"Without consulting me." She cried, drawing the attention from nearby tables.

"It's for your safety." Taker hissed, trying to pull her back down to her seat.

"Let me worry about my safety." She said lowly as she wrenched her arm away and stormed out of the dinning area.

"Was she always like that?" Kane asked as he looked over at Dallas.

"No, this is all new to me, and I blame you two." Dallas replied as he got up and followed her out.

"Great right back to where we started." Taker said shaking his head. "Now what?"

"Go on like we planned last night and try to keep her out of trouble until we get through this."

"Hopefully we make it that long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince stalked around his office, stopping every so often to glare at the superstars assembled there. A few were fidgeting nervously while others were yawning and grumbling about earliness of the hour. Vince paced behind his desk for a few more minutes before he addressed his men.

"Now I know that you all are wondering why I've called you here." He started.

"Yea that would be helpful." Hunter piped up from the back. "I mean you drug us all out of bed before 9 am without an explanation and a threat that if we didn't show then we would be fired."

"Yea Vince, whatever is so important just give the job to Super Cena over there and let us be." Kennedy said between yawns.

"Hey..." Cena started, but cut himself of with a yawn.

"I called you all here because each of you have had contact with the victim." He said, getting irate as the men started to grumble amongst themselves.

"What do you mean 'contact with the victim.'? What's going on Vince?" Shawn asked seriously, a pit forming his stomach.

"One of our Divas' is being forced into something she doesn't want to do, and I'm afraid her life maybe in danger if she resists."

"So why don't you just fire the guy doing the forcing? I mean he can't continue forcing her if he doesn't have a job." Jeff pointed out.

"I would, but if I release them a good portion of our fan base goes with them."

"So where do we fit in?" Cena asked quietly as he scooted to the edge of his seat, already knowing who Vince was talking about.

"Well, Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Matt, Jeff, Jericho, Umaga and you John have each had a hand in training her. And Colin, Kennedy, Curt and Kevin have spent time with her. You all are her only hope." Vince hung his head before he continued. "Of course I'm talking about Twisted Whispers. And I only have myself to blame, if I hadn't of placed her with the Brothers of Destruction none of this would be happening."

"Y-you expect us to believe that Twisted is in danger?" Hunter said between laughs as he stood.

"Undertaker and Kane practically worship the ground she walks on." Shawn added as he too stood.

"Only when she obeys them. Remember when we found her cuffed to the bed Jeff." John said turning towards him.

"Yea I remember. Maybe you have a point Vince. Twist isn't stupid, if going along with them keeps her safe then she'll do what she needs to, not to mention if it keeps Dallas safe, she'll definately do anything they tell her too."

"Come on guys, you all seen what she did to Bam. You mean to tell me that she's can't hold her own against the two of them? I don't know about you all but I have seen what she can do _in_ the ring with them. So out of the ring where she has untold weapons at hand I believe that she could free herself from them if she wanted to. I'm out of here, you coming Shawn?" Hunter asked as he started towards the door.

"No Hunt, I really think that Twisted is in trouble, I mean you remember how she was when she came to RAW, and how Kane was harassing her. Now that they have her back, I think that Kane is going to make her life hell for what she did to him. I really believe that he might be inflicting small cruelties to keep her from doing it again. I mean we all know how Kane gets when he gets angry, and I'm sure that Undertaker can be just as bad."

Hunter shook his head and walked from the room, mumbling about the the gullibility of his fellow superstars. As the door shut behind him, Shawn looked back up to the front and motioned for Vince to go on, earning a laugh from the others in the room.

"Thank you Shawn." Vince growled before he continued. "So you see that's it serious, so here's the plan." He finished, uncovering a dry erase board and laughing manically to himself as all the guys gave him their undivided attention. "_This is going to be easier than I thought._"


	55. Chapter 55

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Curt and Ken were standing in catering, waiting for Twisted and her entourage to enter. Shawn had come up with a good idea, they were going to say that creative wanted to use the 'girlfriend' angle that they used at the club as a story line. Thus allowing Ken and Curt to get Twisted away from the brothers for awhile and try to get her back to the girl that they first met. However, Curt really didn't think that it was going to work, he had spent too much time with her and the brothers to know that she was of the same mind set if not worse than Taker and Kane. Ken swallowed when the door opened and the foursome walked into the room. Twisted was wearing blue jeans and an old Taker shirt and looked thoroughly angry with her traveling companions. She headed over to a table in the back, neither looking right or left and not talking to anyone.

Curt shoved Ken forward and the two made their way over to her table by going around the room, hoping that they could avoid dection right off the bat from Kane and his brother. When they reached her table Ken cleared his throat and put on an apologetic face as he sat down. When she did nothing but glare at him, he coughed and began to talk.

"Hey Twist. I don't supposed you heard about the new storyline did ya?"

"What story line?" She bit out, causing Ken and Curt to flinch.

"Apparently someone told creative about the whole 'you're my girlfriend' thing that we did at the club and they think that a love interest would really give me a push. We're supposed to go and talk to Vince about it here in a little bit. I just wanted to know if you knew anything else about it." Ken preceded cautiously, he'd heard what she could do when angry and didn't want to go through any of that.

"Nope, this is the first I've heard about it. But the only thing, is what are they going to do with my involvement with Kane and Taker?"

"I think that's what he wanted to talk about." Ken was relieved when her voice lost it's sharpness and she seemed to calm down some.

That relief was short lived as the others joined them at the table. Kane sat down on her right side and Dallas sat down on her left, leaving Taker the odd man out. With a snarl he sat next to his brother and looked over at the two with cool eyes.

"What can we help you two with today?"

"Uh, well. I was just telling Twisted here about the new storyline that Vince has lined up for her." Ken said, taking a deep breath and turning his eyes away from Taker's piercing gaze.

"Really, we haven't heard about a new story line."

"Well, it's a romantic angle..." He started, but trailed off as Kane turned his attention to him.

"Go on, who's supposed to be interested in her, I mean she's been the property of Taker and I since Backlash. So who is their right mind is going to want to interfere with that." The threat was hardly veiled and Ken gulped, not liking the predatory gleam in Kane's eyes.

"Well I am...for storyline purposes only mind you." He finished quickly when Kane looked like he was going to get to his feet.

"But that doesn't make sense. If anyone would be coming after Twisted it should be someone as equally dark and dominate, some one like Kevin, or someone looking to further their own means of living, like Edge or Chavo." Kane said, his voice dropping into the danger level of calm.

"Exactly, they want to give me a push, either as a face by saving the poor beauty from the beasts." He said as he motioned to Taker and Kane. "Or as a heel, for enticing the woman away from her lover, or rather lovers in this case, causing her to go behind their backs for trysts and what not." He finished, taking a deep breath.

"Either way I'm not going to allow it." Taker said with an air of finality as he picked up his bottle of water.

"You're not going to _allow_ it?" Twisted asked, now her voice dropped into the dangerous depths of calmness.

"That's right. I'm not going to have our _wife_, " He stressed the word as Ken and Curt looked at one another, this wasn't something that Vince had told them. "Going behind our backs on public television and playing my brother and I for fools."

"I don't have to do that Mark. You and Glen do damn fine jobs of it yourself." She turned and looked at Ken, a new fire burning in her eyes as she continued to speak. "When did Vince want to see us?"

"Around noon or so." He said faltering.

"Well it's ten til noon, lets head over and see what he wanted." She said getting to her feet.

"Now you listen here Raelynn..." Kane started, but she just turned on her heel and began walking towards the exit, only pausing to call over her shoulders.

"Ken, Curt are you coming?"

Without a second thought both men got to their feet and headed towards her, not wanting to be left at the table with the two disgruntled brothers. As they walked out of catering, Dallas turned and looked at Taker evenly.

"Looks like Vince made his move Mark. Now what are we going to do?"

Taker didn't reply, he only stood and headed out of catering himself, slamming the door hard enough to shatter the window in it. Kane looked over at Dallas and rose to his feet, saying nothing as he too slammed out of the room, only he didn't break a window, he managed to take the door of it's hinges.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince was sitting in office, grinning at Twisted and Ken. It seemed that his little ruse was going to go better than he planned. She was intrigued with the angle and was even thinking over some the possible ways it could go.

"So, are you wanting to make Ken a face or a heel Mr. McMahon? I mean he could go either way, or you could just keep him a tweener for right now." She asked, looking over some pieces of paper that Vince had jotted some things down on.

"Depends on how you want this go." He said in measured tones, waiting her reply.

"Me? You have the final say in the angles, this is up to you." She said pushing the papers back across the desk and sitting back in her seat.

"I think that Ken could go over well with the crowd as a face, but he has the mic skills to be a heel. So which would you rather work with. Loud mouth, heel Ken who plays dirty to get you away from the B.o.D. Or romantic face Ken who woos you over slowly?"

"Why don't we just blend the two together and go with that. I mean out in front of the crowds he can be the loud mouth that they have come to know and love and in the 'live feeds' and backstage moments he can be the romantic, soft spoken man who eventually gets the dark valet." She offered, looking over at Ken for some back up.

"Well what do you think about that Ken?"

"Sir, I like it. I mean, I love the heat that I get from the crowd when I'm cocky and loud, but then I would like them to know that I do have a normal side. And this blend that she's talking about would work. I wouldn't be a total heel like Edge and JBL, but I also wouldn't a face like CM Punk and Tommy Dreamer."

"I'll take that into consideration. This seems to be a soild start to what could possibly be a great storyline. I'll send it over to creative and let them finish fleshing it out and when we get the final copy I'll get some sent to you two." Vince said smiling as he jotted some more things down the paper in front of him.

"Just one question Mr. McMahon."

"Yes Ms. Whispers?" He asked looking up at her.

"Why me? I mean there are plenty of Divas he could choose from. So why would he want to set his mind on a lowly valet? And how is this going to work when Ken is on RAW and I'm on Smack Down?"

"Well, we could do a trade between RAW and Smack Down. Maybe Ken for Palumbo, or maybe Domino."

"That takes care of that, but why me? Again there are plenty of Divas to choose from."

"Twisted don't you see that you are a Diva? That's it!" Vince cried as he slammed his hands down on the desk top, scaring both Ken and Twisted.

"What's it Sir?" Ken asked, eyeing the chairman as if he'd lost his mind.

"Ken you want to make her see that she is a Diva, that she's more than just a valet or whatever the hell she's become to the brothers and in the process you begin to develop feelings for her. That's the perfect set up. Ken you can come across her in catering or in the hall and ask how the Diva division is treating her. But when she tells you she's not a Diva you make it your duty to point it out to her that she is one. Or better yet she's walking with either Undertaker or Kane and they do the talking for her and let you know that she's nothing more than a slave, in whatever terms they want and you decided to free her, thus thrusting her into singles competition." Vince began to scribble on the paper wildly, his eyes mad.

Ken looked over at Twisted and shrugged his shoulders as Vince continued to ignore them. After about five minutes Ken cleared his throat to get Vince's attention.

"Well what are you two still doing here. Twisted get to wardrobe and explain what's going to happen so that they can get you some decent ring gear to wear." Vince barked.

"But Sir, I don't know whats going on." She protested.

"Go!!" He roared.

Twisted jumped from her seat and headed out the door, not bothering to close it in her haste to leave the room. Ken sat back in his chair and eyed the chairman as he returned to his normal cool state. They sat quietly, each one thinking things over. A noise from the hallway brought them to the present and each other.

"So what do you think Ken?"

"It might work, but what about Undertaker and Kane. They're not going to participate in this willingly. They could bury this before it even gets off the ground."

"I highly doubt that, you seen how excited she seemed about the new angle, this maybe the perfect thing to drive them apart, and the brothers right into what I have planned for them."

"What do you have planned for them?" Ken asked, slightly worried about Vince's mental state.

"That my dear boy will come in due time. For now just concentrate on the angle, and leave everything else up to me." Vince said, malice coloring his words, making Ken shiver inwardly.


	56. Chapter 56

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

"Raelynn Michelle Whispers, what in gods name do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten that this is Vince you're dealing with?" Dallas demanded as he stormed into the room and began pacing around the hotel room. "He's been nothing but a thorn in your side since the beginning, well not the very beginning, but you know what I'm talking about. Why are you bending over backwards for him? You know that he's going to screw you over in the end."

"Dallas Xavier Whispers! Why are you yelling?" Twisted called as she smirked at him from the bed.

"Because you're walking in a trap! I just know it. Why else would Vince want to put you into a new storyline when the one you're doing with Mark and Glen is going so well?" Dallas was still pacing, his aggravation made worse by Twisteds lack of nervousness.

"Listen, the fans have got to be getting tired of seeing me walk the brothers down every week and not really do anything. I mean since the eight man tornado tag match two weeks ago there hasn't been anything for me to do. I don't mind it, but at the same time I know that the fans are wondering what I'm going to do next. My career so far has been nothing but drama, either with the brothers or with Noble and then with Bam. Besides, you never liked Mark and Glen anyways, so why are you on their side now?" Twisted demanded as she got to her feet.

"I'm not on their side, perse. But even you have to admit that they've changed since I got here. And they don't seem to be as bad as I first thought. I mean they're willing to put aside the hatred they feel for Vince and do what he wants just to keep you safe. And with those two that's the same as being in jail when you're innocent and not filing for an appeal."

"Dal, I've been around these two more than you have, what their showing now is subject to change as soon as tomorrow or even later tonight. Now I don't know why they've decided to change..."

"Are you hard of hearing as well as stubborn? They're doing this for your safety." Dallas said the last part slowly, as if she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"And what are they keeping me safe from? Can you answer me that?" Twisted challenged as she stared him down.

"Damned if I know! But it has to be something big if they're laying their reputation as badasses aside for you."

"Dal, I love you and you know that. But I'm starting to think that this is their way of saying that it's about time for them to hang up their boots. I know you've noticed that they've gotten slower in the ring, less high impact moves. By allowing Vince to take the reigns again, they're saying, 'I'm almost done, send me out in style.' And once they leave I'm going with them." She said with a sigh.

"You say that like you have no choice. You can always stay here and continue on with being a Diva or a manager for someone else." Dallas countered.

"Little brother, those two are my life. Without them here I would slowly go mad, kinda like Vince does when he gets into the ring, and I really doubt that everyone wants to see me ramble incoherently about nothing and stomp around the ring. Besides that the fans are always going to see me as the valet of the Brothers of Destruction. I might do ok in singles Diva competition but that career will be extremely short." Twisted smiled alittle smile before she continued. "Dal I love those two, and I can't see myself without them for any length of time."

"Then will you please stop being stubborn and take what they're doing to heart, stop being so snappish and mean spirited to them. They're doing this for you." Dallas pleaded as Twisted sat back down on the bed.

"Fine Dal, but I can't promise that I'll keep quiet if they keep it up with this heavy handed tactic that they've seemed to have adopted." She conceded but smiled as Dallas let out a sigh.

"Guess I can't ask for than that."

"Well you could but it wouldn't get you anywhere."

"Smartass." Dallas smiled as she got back to her feet, feeling pleased that she was almost back to the sister that he knew, atleast for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smack Down

"Raelynn Jacobs-Calaway!" Taker bellowed as he slammed into make-up, scaring the poor make-up artist and causing him to flee with a terrified squeak.

Twisted turned the chair around and watched the young man run from the room with a raised eyebrow before she turned and scowled at Taker. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and turned back around to pick up where the make-up artist left off. Taker growled and stalked over to the chair and turned it around so that she faced him.

"I told you that you weren't doing this damn storyline, now march yer little ass on back to Vickie and tell her to get some else to play the part, or I'm gonna turn you over my knee and tan that pert little backside!" He continued to yell as she just stared back at him.

She tilted her head to the side but still didn't say anything. He growled and placed a hand on each arm rest, boxing her in just in case she decided to run. He leaned down, his face mere inches away from hers and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Little girl, yer not being put in matches against Glen and I anymore. And even though you held yer own against Bam, he's alot more dangerous than Noble ever was. That boy holds grudges way too long and I wouldn't put it past him to do after you again. And if your not at our side then he's gonna get ya and hurt ya bad."

Twisted kept her head tilted, her face a mask of queit disinterest. Taker growled again and went back to his full height, stalking around the room agitatedly. He stopped and looked over at Twisted, his mouth set in a grim line. She just tilted her head to the other side and offered him a lopsided grin.

"If it's that important to you big man, then fine I'll go and get someone else to take my place. Although there isn't anything that going to happen. They just want to push Ken's return to Smack Down, that's all." She moved to get up, but Taker came back over and pinned her to the chair.

"Darlin, there is always going to be something that going to happen. And trust me, every single man on this roster other than Glen and myself would do anything Vince asks them to for the sheer fact that he writes their checks out. And if he wants to make yer life sheer hell, or wants to make you suffer than any of them will jump at the chance so that they stay in his good graces. I know that you don't want to believe that about Ken, or the Hardy's or even Kevin. But the truth is they'll do anything to keep Vince happy."

"So you're saying that I can't trust anyone other than Glen, my brother and yourself." Her voice took on a stilted lilt and her eyes started to harden.

"Baby girl, I wouldn't even trust your brother. I can see Vince offering him a better place in the company to get him on his side so that he has an inside man on the job."

"Let me get this straight." Twisted pushed Taker away and got up, staring up at Taker with her eyes blazing. "Now you're telling me that I can only trust Glen and you. That my own brother would rather sell me up the river than protect me?" Her voice began to rise and Taker winced as she started to stalk around. "So I'm supposed to be nothing more than a brood mare and eye candy? I'm supposed to follow your lead and not ask questions."

"Now Darlin I didn't say all that. You are free to do anything and go anywhere you want with whom ever you want...as long as Glen or I are with you."

"So now I need a chaperon? Do I look like I'm not able to take care of myself? Dammit Mark I'm going to be turning twenty nine in October." She started, her voice raising in pitch slightly.

"Yer age has nothing to do with this. And I know that yer able to take care of yerself, it's that these are men that are bigger than you and able to alot more damage than you. And in that Vince has probably made the deal a hell of a good one and yer in for some serious trouble."

A knock on the door interrupted Taker and Twisted stalked over and threw the door open, startling the poor stage hand standing on the other side.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to keep her temper under control.

"It's almost time for you and the Undertaker to head down to the ring."

"Thank you, we'll be along momentarily."

The stage hand bobbed her head and headed back down the hallway. Twisted stayed at the door a couple of minutes trying to harness the rest of her anger so that she wouldn't fly off the handle when she turned around to face Taker again.

"Mark, I'm going to do this angle whether you like it or not."

"Raelynn..." Taker never got to finish, Twisted left the room, slamming the door behind her.

With a growl he flung the door open and followed her out, his mood darker than it had been for a long time.

_In-Ring_

Taker stalked down the ramp, scowling as Twisted followed somberly. Ken was already in the ring and he could see the smartass smirk on his face and it worsened his mood. He watched as Ken openly ogled Twisted as she stepped into the ring to take his coat and hat. As she was leaving the ring he reached out and smacked her on the ass, his smirk more pronounced as she turned and stared at him with indignant outrage. She made a move towards him and Taker stepped between them, pointing the outside of the ring and not moving until she exited. He then turned and stared at Ken, whom just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "Nice work old man." With a growl Taker rushed him and threw him into the top turnbuckle. As Ken gained his bearings and turned around slowly Taker nailed him with a big boot to the head. Ken went down, striking his head on each turnbuckle as he slid down them.

With a dark grin Taker drug Ken out to the middle of the ring and raised him up by the neck so that his toes were barely touching the mat. Still dazed from the boot, Ken struggled weakly against the hold but was unable to break free. Taker watched as Ken's eyes started to roll back from the lack of oxygen and with harsh laugh he threw him to the mat. Ken rebounded, his back arching with pain and loud yell. While he was down on the mat, Taker grabbed him in the gogoplata and with in seconds Ken tapped out. The bell rang and Taker left the ring, taking Twisted by the wrist and practically dragging her up the ramp. They had just reached the stage when Ken yelled into the mic to get their attention.

"Twisted Whispers...I know you can't like that big lump dragging you around like a rag doll. And you can't deny you like the time we spent together at the bar." Ken was leaning against the ropes, his voice strained from the hold but his smile still in place.

"Listen here you little pissant, she belongs to my brother and I, and if you know what's good for you then you'll keep yer distance." Taker growled.

"Why don't we let the little lady decide. What so you say Twisted?" Ken taunted, as he winked.

"She has no say in this. She knows her place."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My place?" Twisted yelled. "What pray tell is my place?"

"Besides Kane and I where any good wife should be."

They were so busy arguing amongst themselves that they didn't notice that Ken had left the ring until he grabbed Twisted and pulled her into a searing kiss. Twisted sputtered and pushed Ken away, growling as he took off laughing. Taker stalked off after him and Twisted was left standing on the stage staring after the two.


	57. Chapter 57

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

"All hell is about to break loose isn't it?" Dallas asked as he looked over at Kane.

Kane didn't even get a chance to respond due to Taker slamming into the locker room, minus Twisted. With a growl he flung his hat at the far wall then planted his fist in the closest thing to him...the door.

"Dallas, it may be in your best interest if you disappear for the time being." Kane said lowly as Taker stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"For once I think you may be right Red."

Kane watched passively as Dallas exited the room quietly. The door had no sooner closed behind him when Taker stormed back into the room and grabbed a chair that he then threw against the lockers. As he continued on his destructive streak the irony of the situation struck Kane and he began laughing. The sound caught Taker's attention and prompted him to growl at his brother.

"Just what is so damned funny?"

"You."

"Explain." Taker demanded as he moved over to the couch and glared down at Kane.

"It's nothing really." Kane said as he continued to snicker.

"I'm in no mood to play mind games Glen." Taker's voice dropped to a deadly whisper as he grabbed Kane's throat.

"It's just that you're the one giving into your emotions and lashing out, not me. A reversal of roles so to speak."

Taker tightened his grip before he let go with a snarl. Quietly Kane watched as his brother made short work of the wooden lockers. He knew that now wasn't the time to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked anyways.

"So, where's our valet?"

"I don't know." Taker growled as he glared at the table by the door.

"Didn't she leave the ring with you?"

"Yea, but after Ken's little display I followed him to have a small chat..."

"A 'small chat'? That's what you're calling stalking someone and beating them into a blood pulp now?" Kane snorted.

"Regardless of what could've happened, nothing did."

"You let him off the hook? You going soft in your old age old man?" Kane asked, his anger starting to ignite.

"No I couldn't find him you jackass." Taker spat as he put his foot through the table by the door. "It's like he up and disappeared into thin air."

"Isn't that your forte."

"Yer wearing on my nerves." Taker warned as he turned to stare darkly at his brother.

"I wouldn't be if you had found the little platinum haired punk." Kane growled back, his frustration matching Takers for the minute.

"I tried, but he managed to get away from me, for the moment at least."

"Ok so how did you lose Rae?"

"She too up and disappeared. I questioned everyone around the curtain but no one remembered seeing her come through."

"I knew she was getting to be too much like you. Maybe she decided to sit at the announce table for the rest of the night."

"With Cole?" Taker snorted derisively. "I highly doubt that."

"It was a suggestion. Someone has to know where she went."

"And how do you suppose we find out?"

"Leave that to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the hell Ken?" Twisted asked as she caught up to him.

"Whaddya mean 'What in the hell'?"

"The kiss, it wasn't in the script."

"It was bound to happen anyways. By the way, nice confused look as you walked off the stage, it really went over well with the fans. So coming out with us tonight?" Ken turned and smiled at Twisted as he wiped his face with towel he had picked up from a table near the curtain.

"Who's us?" She asked as they started walking.

"The Hardy's, Colin, Randy, John, Umaga and maybe a few others."

"Maybe." She hedged, knowing that Taker was already upset with her and not wanting to make it worse.

"Awe come on, the Brothers Grimm can function without you for a few hours." Ken said as he bumped her shoulder as they headed into catering.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out for awhile with you guys. I mean it's not like I have to be at their every beck and call."

"That's the spirit, meet me out back in a hour. We'll leave from here."

"But what am I going to wear?"

"Go to wardrobe, they'll pick you out something nice."

"And slutty." Twisted added with a laugh.

Ken just waggled his eyebrows and headed back out of catering after grabbing a bottle of water. Twisted looked around and seen that she was quite alone. She grabbed a ham sandwich and headed back towards wardrobe to get an outfit before she headed to women's locker room for a shower. Thankfully none of the wardrobe assistants were in so she had free run of the outfits, after picking out one that was sexy but not extremely slutty she left a note saying she would have it cleaned and returned before the next taping of ECW. She then headed towards the women's locker room, feeling a sick sense of dread enter her soul as stepped inside. That room was deserted as well, which was odd, her match had been in the middle of the show. Maria, Natalya and Maryse should have still been in there, but the room was silent and empty.

She laughed nervously as she stripped down and headed into the shower, every horror movie she had ever seen flooded her memory and she suddenly didn't want to shower anymore. However the smell of sweat wafted up to her nose and cautiously she turned on the water and stood under the spray, jumping at every small noise that she heard. What should have been relaxing hot soak under the water turned into outright paranoia. Twisted hurriedly rinsed off and wrapped a towel around her, wishing that one of the Diva's would come in so that she wouldn't be completely alone.

Twisted walked over to the bench that she had placed the outfit on and was just skimming the leather pants up her legs when she heard the door to the locker room open and close.

"Hello?" She called out as she zipped them up, when there was no reply she called out again. "Hello? Maria? Maryse?"

When there still wasn't an answer she threw on the leather corset top and hastily tied up the ribbons. The sound of foot falls echoed off the walls and drew nearer to where she was. Her heart started a panicked dance in her chest as she felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

"Victoria?" Her voice sounded hoarse as she grabbed her dirty clothes quickly. "Come on girls, this isn't funny."

"What's not funny?" It was little more than a whisper and it set the hair on the back of her neck straight up.

Twisted whirled around to find the origin of the noise but she was still completely alone in the locker room. The footsteps started back up and Twisted grabbed her dirty clothes and darted to the door of the locker room. Just as her hand connected with the door knob a hand grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

"And just where do you think yer going?"

Twisted looked up into the cold empty eyes of Taker and fainted dead away as the coldness of the room enveloped her, his dark laughter ringing in the room that was soon joined by the hoarse laughter of his brother.


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Ken was standing by the back exit, staring at his watch. He knew that women liked to make 'fashionably late' entrances and make men wait, but Twisted was twenty minutes late. He wasn't worried perse, she was a big girl and definitely knew how to defend herself, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had taken root in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head trying to dispel the unwanted thoughts that were plaguing him when a blood curdling scream rent the air. Without a second thought he ran off to where the sound was coming from. Apparently he wasn't the only one to hear it. When he rounded the last corner Batista, Jesse, Jimmy, Shannon and Curt were crowded around Cherry, whom was staring at nothing now, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Atleast it was silent until she clapped eyes on Ken. Cherry backed up and pointed her finger at Ken before she let out another scream and fainted, her face as white as a ghost.

"Nice going Ken. Now we'll never know what scared her." Batista said as he gently picked the Diva up from the floor.

"When Jimmy and I got here she was jabbering about the locker room. But we really couldn't make anything out." Shannon offered.

"But why would she faint at the sight of Ken. Granted he ain't me but he also ain't Snitsky." Batista threw over his shoulder as he looked for a place to lay Cherry down.

"Well obviously it has something to do with the locker room." Ken said as he started walking, when he didn't hear anyone behind him he turned around. "What? You guys too chicken shit to find out, it can't be that bad."

Shannon, Curt, Jesse and Jimmy ducked their heads in embarrassment and looked everywhere but directly at Ken.

"Lemme get her situated and I'll go with you." Batista hollered from a few feet down the hall.

Ken nodded and looked back at the small group of guys, he was about to say something to break the silence when Curt spoke up.

"Did any of you notice how quiet it is suddenly?" He asked nervously.

"Whaddya mean?" Jimmy asked as he looked at Curt. "It's not quiet, I hear you guys moving around, I hear my watch ticking..." Jimmy trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

"Exactly, other than us moving around, you shouldn't be able to hear your watch. The show is almost over, you should be able to hear the fans still, there should be crew members running around gathering cable, some of the other guys should be around." Curt continued as he looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Now that you mention it, it is rather quiet." Ken conceded with a slight shiver. "But maybe we're just down a little further and the noise doesn't travel that far."

"Maybe." But Curt didn't seem certain.

There was another lull in the conversation and Ken jumped slightly when Batista put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Ken swallowed hard and nodded his head as he headed towards the women's locker room.

Even though the locker room was only at the end of the hallway, it seemed to take forever to get there. Add to it that with every step Ken's steps seemed to grow harder to take, until it felt like his feet were made lead. It was enough to turn Ken into a bundle of nerves. Taking a deep breath to quell his anxiety he raised his fist and knocked loudly on the the door.

"Why are you knocking?" Batista demanded as he pushed the door open.

"Just wanted to make sure that no one else was in there. I don't know about you but I don't want any of the Diva's mad at me." Ken snapped as he pushed past Batista.

Ken stepped into the steam filled room, but instead of feeling overheated like he normally would, he shivered as the cold condensation settled on his skin. He turned around to say something to Batista but checked himself when he seen him wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Guess the Divas like it hot." Batista smirked.

"Yeah." Ken agreed hollowly.

He turned back around with another shiver and peered through the mist, just ahead of him he seen something laying on the floor. The steam or whatever it was was too thick to really tell what it was and he started to move closer. His feet once again started to drag and the lump started to take on a human like appearance. He heard Batista moving around behind him, looking for whatever it was that sent Cherry into hysterics. The object was only a few feet from him, and the mist was getting thicker as he got closer. His heart started to beat uncontrollably and he suddenly wished that he had stayed out in the hall with the others. He took a deep breath and moved one step closer, only to fall back two seconds later as the figure on the floor went up in flames.

"What the hell?" Batista yelled as he made his way over to where Ken was on the floor.

Ken's mouth opened and closed with no sound as the fire burned. The image was burned into his mind and he knew that he needed help. Before the fire had consumed the head of the figure he seen clearly that it was him. It was message from the brothers and Ken had no trouble deciphering it, leave them be or face their combined wrath.

"Ken, you alright man?" Batista asked as he helped Ken to his feet.

"Yeah Dave, but I think that I might be in trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted's head pounded as she sat up, or rather tried to sit up. Her arms were tied down as were her legs. She moved her head to the side to grasp where she was and groaned as she came face to face with Taker. The noise must have woke him up because soon he was staring back at her, a wicked grin on his face. He moved and soon was replaced by Kane, his grin worse than the one that Taker had been.

"Well?" She bit out, struggling against her bindings as she glared at Kane.

"Well what?" He grinned as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"We've already got that planned out. Hopefully yer platinum haired punk will be able to understand the message that we left for him." Kane started laughing, but it had a bark like quality to it.

"What did you do to Ken?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as the implications of what he said hit her.

"Nothing, yet."

At that both brothers started to laugh uncontrollably and Twisted tried to block out the sound but was unable to. She closed her eyes again and steadied her breathing, sending herself into a state of semi meditation. She was mentally shutting down when she felt a hand slide up her leg. Slowly she opened her eyes, watching Kane run his hand higher but not really feeling it. She watched as he continued, her brain registering what he was doing but it was like watching a movie, there was certain sense of detachment to it. Kane was staring at her, then he began to talk but to her it sounded like he was talking in a wind tunnel.

"Rae, we're trying to keep you safe. But it seems like it's not getting through to you. Vince is the personification of evil, he wants nothing more than to hurt you, to take you away from us. And Mark and I can't let that happen, bad things will happen if he succeeds. Do you understand?" When she didn't answer he let out a sigh and settled himself between her legs before he started talking again, however his voice now had a sad quality to it. "Rae, you're going to hate us for what we're going to do. But in the end you will see the wisdom of it, I promise."


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

_ECW_

"Hello and welcome to ECW. I'm Mike Adamle along side Taz as we thank you for choosing to spent yet another Tuesday night wit-what the hell?" Mike cried as the lights went down and Taker's gong sounded.

"Seems like the Deadman cometh for a visit."

"I see that Taz. Question is why?"

"Knowing that man it can't be good."

The lights went back up and Taker and Kane were standing in the ring, Taker wearing his ring gear, minus the hat and Kane wearing his white wrestling tights that he had worn in the candy themed battle royale.

"Is the Big Red Monster wearing white Taz?"

"Seems like it Mike." Taz was about to say something else when their mics were cut off.

"Now that the interference has been cut off." Kane began as he gestured to the announce table. "My brother and I have a treat, of sorts, for all of you."

The lights went back down again and a spot light flared to life showing Twisted bound to Taker's symbol as it descended slowly to the ring. She was wearing a teal-blue Victorian style gown that had a low cut bodice. Her hair was done in an elegant upside down french braid so that the end of it cascaded down around her face in small ringlets. Around her throat was a choker done in black sapphire and fiery rubies that caught the light and shone with a life of their own.

Once the symbol touched down in the ring, Kane stepped forward an let her loose. He then grabbed her elbow firmly and walked her over to Taker. She knew she was walking, that Kane was at her side and Taker was before her. But she didn't know where she was or why she suddenly had the feeling that she had to kneel down between them. The crowd had gone silent, knowing that they were about to bear witness to something important. Twisted looked left and right, but she couldn't make out where she was, for all she knew she was back in the hotel with the brothers. Her brain was clouded and she tried hard to mentally clear the cobwebs out so she could figure out what was going on.

Taker raised his hands, palms out, and brought the lights up enough so that crowd wasn't in complete darkness. With his arms still raised he began a low chant and she felt herself chanting with him. It was as if she knew the words, like they were words from an old forgotten but well loved song from the past. A light fog picked up and started twining up her legs as she closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the ceiling, her voice welling with emotion as the words grew more intense. She felt as if her chest was going to explode from the pressure that had built up inside of her. Even though Kane had dropped the mic and their voices was barely above a whisper, the entire crowd could swear that heard every word that they were saying. A collective shudder went through the crowd but they remained silent, while strange things happened when both Taker and Kane were in the ring they had never seen anything like this.

As they continued the chant Taker drew a small blade from his sleeve and nicked his wrist. The fog became denser as he held his wrist to Twisteds lips. Tentatively she ran her tongue across the welling wound and the usually metallic taste of blood tasted sweet as it hit her tongue, sending an icy sensation skittering across all her nerves. She waited patiently with her head bowed as he then moved over and placed his wrist against Kane's lips. He then handed the blade to Kane and watched as he did the same thing, his chant becoming louder as blood sprang from the cut. Again Twisted lapped at the wound, only this time the blood had a spicy quality to it, and she swore it burned where it touched her tongue and lips.

Taker was still chanting, only now Kane had joined in and the fog almost blocked the three from view. Twisted was surprised that she was able to breath still, she looked over at the brothers but it seemed as if it wasn't affecting them. She winced as the tip of the blade bit into her wrist, but the pain was soon replaced by the warm sensation of Taker's tongue sliding over the cut, followed by Kane's. The fog closed in around them and finally obscured them from view as the brothers pulled away and cleaned their lips. Twisted started to gag as it pressed in on them, it felt was like it was trying to suffocate her. A minute later it and they were gone and the ring was empty save for a single black rose that was lying in the middle.

"Taz? What did we just see?" Mike asked in a quiet voice.

"I have no clue what that was Mike." Taz's voice had an awed quality to it as he stared at the empty ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fog that had surrounded them rendered her unconscious and when Twisted came to she found herself in a bed. But it wasn't the bed at the hotel and due to the room being completely dark she couldn't make out where she was. All that she knew was that she was naked beneath silk sheets, and she was alone. Her ears caught every little sound and magnified it, and soon she was nothing but one big bundle of nerves. As the minutes wore on she found herself running every single logical and illogical scenario through her mind. A few made her laugh, but a few had her trembling in fear. Soon she dropped off to sleep, and that was when the brothers joined her on the bed.

They had been in the far corners of the room and had listened to everything. Taker knew that when she finally grasped the situation she was going to be in one hell of a temper. But it had been necessary to preform the ceremony, everyone had to know that she belonged to him and his brother. He just wondered what the effects of the blood mingling would have, he had read the book and it mentioned that certain parts of the one preforming it would pass onto the other, or others in this case. Taker curled around her and laid his head on her shoulder while Kane laid on the other side and threw his leg over hers.

He knew his brother was confused by what had went on, and Taker knew that he had to explain what had happened. Question was, how do you explain what you have no knowledge of? He could feel Kane's questions hanging unspoken in the quiet of the room but he ignored them for now. There would be plenty of time to answer them in the morning.

A few minutes later Taker found himself on his back with Twisted's hand around his throat, and she wasn't holding it none to gently. He stared up into her eyes and noticed that there was an odd light behind them, as if she wasn't in control of her body. He tried to push her off but she wasn't budging, it was like she had some force pushing her down to keep him subdued. She let out a growl, only it was deeper than her voice could go and it sounded oddly familiar.

"Chris?" Taker's voice had a note of disbelief to it, there was no way he was hearing his friends voice from beyond the grave.

"Took that long for you to figure it out 'Taker? You getting senile in your old age Deadman?"

Taker shook his head, this was unreal. There was no way that Chris was talking to him...was there.

"Yo Deadman, listen up, I don't have much time. This little girl is fighting my presence in her body."

"What do you want Chris?"

"Do you know what you started with that damn Black Wedding you enacted? Not only have you given some of your qualities to her, but Glen has passed some on to her as well. Not to mention Glen reaped benefits of it as well. As to what he got is for time to tell. But don't think that the door doesn't swing both ways Mark. You two got somethings from her as well. Think that over big man."

Before Taker could respond the light died in her eyes and she collapsed against his chest. Her breathing returned to normal and Taker wondered what he had gotten himself into. What did Chris mean by they got something from Twisted as well? The book hadn't mentioned that. It only said that the caster of the spell would transmit some powers to those involved in the ritual. And Kane gave her some too, that had the potential to be extremely bad. He watched as she curled up to Kane, that was when it hit him that Kane hadn't moved or said anything during his 'chat' with Chris. They had only been in bed a little of half an hour, and it took Kane atleast two hours to settle down for the night.

He reached over and touched Kane's shoulder, knowing that the simple contact would get his attention. Nothing, not even a twitching muscle. Taker shook Kane's arm, but again nothing. Kane wasn't a heavy sleeper but Twisted was, in fact there wasn't much that could wake her once she was down for the count. So that was one thing that she had passed on to him. She gave him the ability to sleep so deep that even his nightmares wouldn't wake him. Taker let out a sigh, that was blessing in disguise. He couldn't remember a time since the fire when Kane slept that peacefully. His face was relaxed and there was even a slight smile on his lips. With a sigh Taker got comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken was sitting in his hotel room watching the beginning of ECW again. He ran his hand over his head and reached for his phone but before he could dial it started ringing.

"Hello...yea I seen ECW...Vince is really going all out with this 'wife' angle...Whaddya mean Vince had nothing to do with it?...You're serious aren't you...yea I'm in my room...alright I'll see you in a few."

Ken shut the phone and the fear that he experienced in the women's locker room returned ten-fold. If Vince wasn't behind that, and the crew members had no idea how Undertaker and Kane pulled it off, that meant that he was in some serious trouble.

"_What have I gotten myself into?_"


	60. Chapter 60

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. The muses are working overtime ever since I came back from the house show in Canton Oh and seen Taker and Bam there in all their glory. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

_The pain that shot through her was enough to bring down the biggest man, but she couldn't find the source of the agonizing malady. Tears leaked from under her eyes as it flashed over her nerve ending again, this time taking her breath away from the severity of it. She wanted to cry out and beg for who ever was inflicting it upon her to stop, but no words escaped her; it was as if they were lodged in her vocal cords. Then to accompany the pain came the feeling of thousands of tiny things skittering across her body. It was struggle to open her eyes and see what was going on, but finally she was able to crack them and what she seen took her breath away and had her trembling.._

_Millions of spiders of differnt kinds were covering her body, biting the exposed flesh and working their towards her face. Then something furry brushed against her temple and out of the corner of her eye she seen a large rat run by. She wanted to scream, but the sound stuck in her throat. She turned her head and bit her lip to give her something else to focus on. There was a bark of laughter from somewhere out of her line of vision._

_"What's the matter my son?" Came a high pitched whiny voice._

_Twisted turned her head towards the voice, wondering how in the hell she was being confused for a guy._

_"The pain will make you stronger, ohhh yeeessss, it will give you the power to take down your brother. Welcome the pain my son. Wwweeellccooommmeee the pain."_

_A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she finally placed the voice. Paul Bearer. But how? Mark had buried him in cement at the Great American Bash in 2004. There was no way that he could be here. There was a sudden burning sensation in her left arm followed the sound of cracking bone. Finally a scream torn from her throat, but it wasn't her voice. It was deeper than her own and hinted at how deep it would become upon reaching adulthood. The pain grew too great to bear and she passed out with Bearer's laughter ringing in her ears._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker watched as she thrashed around in her sleep, sweat glistening on her brow. He wanted to wake her, but he knew better than anyone to leave someone in the throes of a nightmare alone. The movement had woken him up, and he wanted to soothe her somehow but was at loss as to how to go about it. Hesitantly he gathered her in his arms and held her tight as if his strength would calm her nerves. It must have worked because within minutes her body relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. He tenderly pushed the hair from her face and with the tip of the sheet he wiped her brow. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled against his chest, her small hand resting just under his heart.

He readjusted his tall form and so that she was held firmly against his side and started running his hand over her hair. The simple contact soothing his raw nerves and easing his worries about how she would react to the information about what had happened. He knew that she would be mad, but it was what had happened while she was still unconscious that would really piss her off and it was promising to be one hell of a temper explosion.

_Flash Back_

_The fog had managed to work it's way into Taker's brain and take over. He knew without looking that the same raw sexual urge that he was entangled in had his brother ensnared as well. Twisted has passed out just minutes after the fog closed in on them and neither brother were able to keep their hands off of her. At that moment Taker was holding her close as Kane started to unbutton the back of the dress that she was wearing. It didn't take long before she was stripped bare in his arms and it was taxing his already short fuse to just watch as Kane licked a trail from her neck down to her breasts._

_When the fog cleared all three of them were in a bed, but Taker and Kane were too far gone to their needs to figure out where they had been sent to. Each took turns until they were both too tired and spent to walk straight. As they lay on either side Taker felt a stab of guilt over what they had done. In the purest sense of the word, they raped Twisted as she slept. He couldn't even understand why they had done so, and looking over at his brother he was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks. Before he could say anything to him she started moving and as one they lept from the bed and retreated to the shadows._

_As they listened to her move about and talk lowly to herself, Taker ran everything over in his mind. Even though it had only happened less than fifteen minutes ago, he felt his memory dim. It was almost as if it was a dream, the details were hovering just on this side of obscurtiy and threatening to fade away. As the sounds from the bed died away he heard a choked sob come from his right where Kane was completely hidden in the shadows. Taker reached out and placed his hand on Kane's shoulder and squeezed to let him know that he understood what he was feeling._

_When they were certain that she was completely asleep for the night they quietly walked over and situated themselves next her. The urges and primal need from earlier completely gone, left in it's place was regret and disgust. He knew that his brother wanted answers about what had happened and about what had come over them. The only thing was that Taker didn't know, the book hadn't said anything about this happening. So he kept quiet and evened out his breathing so that Kane would think that he was sleeping. It must have worked because Kane said nothing and other than his foot touching his leg there was no contact between them. _

_Mentally Taker sighed and started to work on what he would say in the morning, knowing that they would have to been told separately about what had happened. He knew that explaining why her legs and hips were covered in bruises and why she had bite marks on her throat and shoulders. Taker was in the middle of trying to think about how to tell her about it when he felt a hand on his throat._

_End Flash Back_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SmackDown

Dallas was standing in the middle of the ring a mic in hand and grim look on his face. He nodded to the crowd and raised the mic to his lips waiting just a few minutes for the crowd to settle down before speaking.

"Now I know that all of you are wondering what happened on ECW this past Tuesday. And to be truthful, I really don't know myself, all I know is that like y'all I have to wait until they return for answers."

"That's a load of bull and you know it Dallas." Ken yelled into his mic as he stood on the stage. "You mean to tell me that you don't have the slightest idea where your sister is? I some how find that unbelievable."

"Believe what you want to believe Kennedy, but I have no clue where my sister is or if she is even safe. I don't know what those two are capable of and the fact that Undertaker had a knife has made me more than edgy." Dallas yelled back as he paced up and down the ring ropes.

"Then how come you're here in the ring instead of out looking for your sister?"

"Where am I going to look? Tell me where to start and I'll be more than happy to go and get her."

Ken was stumped, he had thought that Dallas knew where she was and was hoping that if he made him made enough he would give up information as to where she was. But considering the look on Dallas's face he was telling the truth, he had no idea where she was. And that sent shivers down Ken's spine. If her own brother didn't know where she was, then he had little hope of finding.

"Well, do you have an answer Mr. Loudmouth?" Dallas called out, frustrated that he was helpless to go to his sister.

Instead of saying anything, Ken dropped the mic and raced down the ramp and slid into the ring. Once he was standing he took Dallas down with a stiff shot to the mouth and followed it up with boots to his ribs. He seen the confusion on his face and he dropped down to his knees and made it look like he was choking Dallas.

"Meet me in my locker room after this." Ken whispered as he then straddled Dallas's chest and started hitting him with open handed rights.

Dallas nodded slightly and made it look like he was fighting back. Ken let him get to his feet and they battled over to the ring ropes where Dallas closed lined him out of the ring. As Dallas stood there and yelled at him over the ropes, Ken backed up the ramp holding the back of his head and yelling back.

Ken didn't have long to wait, with in minutes of him walking into his locker room Dallas was knocking on the door. He let him in and started pacing as Dallas took a seat on the couch and stared at him.

"Well?" Dallas started, taking the ice pack and placing it lightly to his jaw.

"Just wait, Kevin is on his way. He's been doing some research on this. By the way, I'm sorry about the shot to the mouth, I had to take you down to the mat some how."

"Ken, I'm only going to tell you this once. If I was truly mad about what had happened, I wouldn't have went down and stayed down so easily. You forget, the Brothers trained me." Dallas said lowly as he then placed the ice pack against the back of his head.

Ken nodded and went back to pacing. Less than ten minutes later Kevin came into the room with Colin at his heels carrying an ancient looking leather bound book.

"What did you find out?" Ken asked as Kevin took the book from Colin and set it on the coffee table.

"It's not good. You should have a seat." Kevin said as he motioned to the couch and once Ken was seated he started talking again. "After watching the tape of ECW I had the feeling that it was a binding ritual of some sort that they had preformed. I started scouring all my books and the books of a friend of mine. I was about to give up when I ran across it. And I was right, it was binding ritual, it was a 'Black Wedding.' that Taker preformed in the ring."

"What the hell does the color have to do with what happened to Rae?" Dallas demanded as he went to stand.

"That's just the name of it. Anyways, when they took each others blood they bound themselves to each other for life. But that's not the worse part. This particular ceremony only binds them it passes traits between them, and if they consummated the ceremony then your sister will be instantly impregnated."

"What do you mean she'll be instantly impregnanted. I may be some dumb but I'm not plum dumb. There is no why that can happen." Dallas said not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"It's another after shock of the ceremony. It's what completely the ritual. The taking of blood incited the primal urges, neither party has any control over it. And with both brothers having taken part in it, it's safe to say that your sister is pregnant by now, if she could withstand their unleashed passions."

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you were in Taker's corner?" Dallas was leery about Kevin's willingness to help.

"Dallas, I'm the one that brought you here to help her in the first place. Your sister was kind to me and treated me like a human being. I owe her more than you can ever understand for the feeling that she gave me for just being my friend."

"So what can we do?" Colin asked as Kevin and Dallas stared each other down.

"There's nothing we can do until they make a reappearance."

Dallas got up from the couch and stalked around the locker room as Kevin and Ken talked. With a growl he punched the locker and stormed out of the room.


	61. Chapter 61

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. Souless again you seem to be reading my mind about where this is going...lol On a sobering note, I don't know if the ritual I described is real or not. It's just something that popped into my head as I was going over my own books as a refresher course. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

He sat infront of his video monitors and kept watch on the three as they slept. Everything was falling into place and soon he would be in position to strike back at those who had wronged him. He steepled his fingers and watched as Taker slowly got out of bed and paced around the room. As the large man grew more agitated he laughed, he had always knew how to get under Taker's skin and he was putting his knowledge to the test. If all went as planned then he'd have another soul to mold and he'd be damned if he made the same mistakes that he made the first time. That was if they had managed not to foul it up like they had done with every other plan of his over the years.

The young woman stirred to life and he salavated as she stretched and looked around the room. What happened next had him shaking his head in disbelief. Taker had seen her wake and walked over slowly as if he was gauging her mood. She was sitting stock still staring up at him and he suddenly wished that he had sound on the cameras. Then all of a sudden she launched herself at Taker and started hitting him in the head as they fell to the floor. To give the large man credit, he was blocking some of them but a few still found their marks. With what could be termed as a desperation move Taker flipped so that she was under him then kissed her.

He let out a cackle as he watched her anger get turned into passion easily. It wasn't long before he turned off the monitors to give them privacy. One thing worried him, albeit slightly; Kane hadn't woken yet despite the noise that he knew the other two were making. It wasn't like the younger man to be like that. He knew that Kane was light sleeper so this was out of character for him. He shrugged it off as a side effect of the ritual, there were those that reacted like that after all. To much energy taken from them by their baser instincts and they tended to become comatose for undetermined amounts of time. He congratulated himself on the artful forgery of Taker's book and grinned at how Taker hadn't even noticed the revision. It hadn't been hard to gain access to his home, what was hard was finding a way into his study where he kept his books and grimores. A few reworded passages and it was done. As an extra push he placed a spell on the book that would make that particular ritual stand out to the large man and gently push him towards performing it.

He found it comical that they were still so dependent on him but didn't know it. After Takers stunt in 2004 he knew that he was loosing control of him and set out to take it back. And what better way then to become part of a team that the superstars deal with every time they step into the ring. Of course getting a spot on creative was tricky. He couldn't go by Paul or Percy, and definately couldn't look remotely anything like he used to. He had turned to his books then and searched for anything to help him gain his position. A year and a hundred fifty pounds later and he was the new head of the creative team. He watched from the sidelines as Taker and Kane grew closer but at the same time kept each other at what they deemed a safe distance.

He'd been looking for a strong woman to enhance their traits and overpower their faults. He had thought that he had found her in Teri and then again in Sarah. But they had been weak, neither strong enough to withstand even one of the brothers passions; as diluted as they were. Then she came into the picture. They had had a couple dealing with each other and at first he thought that she was weak just like the others, but then she started to show behavioral signs much like the brothers. She was a loner, only interacting with others when it became necessary. Then she and Taker crossed paths, it was if the gods had put a neon sign on her then that read "This is the one." Of course others started to take notice of her too. How could they not, when Taker took notice of someone, be they man or woman everyone took notice. As he thought about it he smiled, maybe he could use that to his advantage as well.

Her offspring would be of little use if they were all cast from the same mold. But with different sires, he would rule not only the WWE but the entire professional wrestling world. His eyes gleamed with dark happiness as he thought about the souls that would turn to him and call him master, no father. After all once they were born they'd be taken from her to be raised by him. Molded into monsters that would do his bidding with question and unlike Undertaker and Kane; without fail. A laugh bubbled up in his throat and in the confines of his quarters he threw his head back and let flow out. The sound bounced off the walls as he got to his feet and headed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker stared at her as she lay beneath him winded. He was still buried in her and couldn't even remember the act, he didn't even remember how it happened. It was like something or someone else was in control of him and he hated it. Her eyes were clouded and her moves were sluggish, it seemed like she was coming down off a high or muddling through a nasty hangover. He pulled out and propped himself up on his elbows, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Now that he was awake and able to see the room, he had no idea where they were. It wasn't their room at the hotel and it wasn't a room in either his or Kane's house. In fact the room looked almost medieval in design. The floors, walls and ceiling were stone, tapestries were hanging on the walls and plush rugs covered most of the floor. Across from the bed a large stone fire place dominated the wall, next to it was a bucket of coal and some kindling.

He heard movement on the bed and looked over, Kane had rolled over and was regarding them through narrowed eyes.

"Where are we?" His voice was low and gravelly, giving his already disgruntled tone a sharper edge.

"I have no clue." Taker shook his head and looked back over at Twisted.

It was then that he noticed the bruises on her hips, upper thighs, and her wrists. She still wasn't moving normally and it seemed like it was hurting her to breathe. With a worried grimace he picked her up and placed her on the bed, propping her up on pillows so that she could look around. Kane rolled over and moved some hair away from her face gently before placing a light kiss to her lips. He then sat up and stared at his brother, asking without words what was going on.

"I don't know. The book didn't say anything about this." He grew frustrated and started pacing, sparing glances at Twisted every so often.

Her color was sallow and there were dark circles under her eyes. With a shiver Taker noticed how much she looked like his brother right after he debuted and it scared him.

"Raelynn?" No answer, she hadn't even turned her head to look at him. "Raelynn look at me." Taker's worry increased when she remained unresponsive.

Kane took notice and looked over at his brother, his own worry now evident on his face as he picked up one of her hands and gently held it in his own. Her eyes closed and it seemed like she had drifted off into a fitful sleep, but no more than ten minutes later she was thrashing about on the bed. Inhuman screams were issuing from her and the brothers didn't have any idea what was going on. As Taker climbed in bed to hold her like he had before he felt the unfamiliar sensation of fainting wash over him. And even though he fought it he never made it to her, and soon all three were unconscious on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken was sitting in the meeting room with Dallas, Kevin, Colin, Shawn, Jeff, Matt, Curt, Randy, John, Khali and Umaga. All of them were silent as they watched the replay of ECW, trying to figure out how the brothers and Twisted managed to get out of the ring and out of the arena without anyone seeing them. Kevin was taking note of the ritual and comparing to the one in his book. Every so often he would nod his head or make a noise deep in his throat. As the fog blocked them from view Ken pushed the pause button and turned to the others.

"So what do we know?"

"Well, so far it's a run of the mill binding ritual. Basically they're married, bound by blood. The only thing that's different is that during the ritual he goes and offers his blood to his brother, instead of both of them just having Twisted drink from them." Kevin said as he looked up from his notes.

"Wait, you're telling me that Taker married not only my sister but his brother as well?" Dallas asked as he stood up and began pacing about the room.

"Yes and no."

"I don't understand."

"Undertaker and Kane already share blood, they are brothers after all. But by having Kane drink from him, Taker was strengthening his bond with him. I don't know if that was planned or if it just happened. The main goal of this ritual is to bond with another person for life, and by taking each others blood they not only achieve that; they also pass traits and/or powers to the other."

"But those three are so much alike anyways, how much more can they transfer?" Umaga asked.

"I don't have a clue. They could have exchanged memories, knowledge or any number of things."

"Then what do we do and how do we reverse it?" Dallas's voice raised in pitch as he stopped pacing and punched the wall.

"There's nothing we can do and whether you like it or not your sister is bound to them for life. However long they decide to make it."

"What does that mean?"

"It's an embedded liability or perk, depending on how you see it." Kevin trailed off and began leafing through his book again.

"Kevin, you're not making any sense. What do you mean by 'However long they decide to make it.'? Are you saying that they can kill her off?" Ken pushed, he didn't like the way that this was going.

"Anyone of them can kill one of the others off." He stopped on a page and cleared his throat before reading from a passage. "The blood spilled and taken in this rite give the power of life and death to those involved. The recipient of the blood letting is not only indebted to the one who gave it, but gives them the power to decide if they live or die." When he looked up again his face was emotionless. "Simply put, Twisted drank not only from Taker but from Kane, giving them both the power to decide her fate. But, and this is the part that is confusing me, both brothers drank from her and from each other."

"So she can kill one or both of them off?" Shawn asked as he sat forwards.

"Yes."

"Then what's stopping her from doing it? If it's that easy then she could free herself."

"If she knows about it yes, yes she could. But you're over looking something else."

"What's that?" Dallas asked, he had sat back down and began cracking his knuckles.

"Two people have the say over her life, one could want her dead and one could want her to live. She'd be no more than a breathing zombie, not dead but not alive."

"Alright enough already. I'm confused. Kevin explain this from the beginning, and in words that we can all understand. No more of these riddles that you seem fond of." Randy said as he shook his head.

"Ok, as far as I can see, this ritual; you do know what the word ritual means don't you Randy?" Kevin asked, his tone sharp. When Randy nodded he continued. "This ritual is very old. In the dark ages it was done to ensure loyalty between kingdoms and what not. It was used to ensure heirs quickly and gave means to those involved to get out of undesirable marriages. Over the years the practice fell out of use and became the stuff of legends. Only a few books remain to this day that detail the ritual in full and the hazards that come with it. A simple form of it is used by kids all over the world. I'm sure even some of you have done the whole "blood brothers" thing with your friends when you were younger."

"Ya know I always wondered where that came from. But does that mean that we gave our friends the power to kill us?" John asked.

"No, with the one that the kids do there are no words that bind the two or however many of them. All it is is a bunch of kids mixing blood."

"Good." John sighed.

"Do I even want to know?" Randy asked as he looked sideways at him.

"A friend and I done that years ago and he turned out to be crazy."

"With a friend like you I don't doubt it." Randy shot at him with a grin.

"Enough, do you want the rest of the explanation?" Kevin snapped, he was getting one hell of a headache listening to them all.

"Yes."

"Anyways, like the harmless version that kids do, other...darker forms survived. This particular one is started with the two involved facing each other and repeating a spell in Gaelic that pledges their lives to each other and to the gods. Then the blood is drawn and presented to the other. It's the ultimate test of loyalty, to take blood from another is to show that you don't fear them Also even if the other were to die a piece of their soul is now in the other, transferred through the blood. The next part is little shotty, not many have why it happens or how for that matter. After the blood letting, the two go into a lust hazed frenzy. They normally have no recollection of the act itself, but a child or children are always the result."

"Ok, so you're saying that Taker and Kane, since she drank from them, have the power to end her life. But they have impregnated her as well?"

"Basically yes. Unless those two were able to ignore that particular urge." Kevin looked down at the book and shook his head again. "I need to see the book that Taker used for this to see how complete his records are of what they done."

"Easier said than done. When they disappeared their stuff disappeared as well." Dallas said sorrowfully.

"More than likely he copied it from his book. Taker isn't dumb enough to leave something that valuable lying around for someone to get ahold of."

"But how are we going to get it? We're no where near Texas."

"No, but I know where the Deadman lives." Shawn volunteered. "And I have some time off here this week. I could always pop by and take a look around."

"How are you going to get in?" Dallas asked. "Is breaking and entering against the commandments? Thou Shall Not Steal? What about love thy neighbor? Is breaking into your neighbors house loving them?"

"You seem to know alot of commandments for someone who hangs out with godless heathens." Shawn shot back.

"Enough already, we need to concentrate on what's important right now. And that's getting Twisted back where she belongs, Shawn I'm off this week too, so I'll go with you. Any objections?" Kevin asked as he looked around at everyone. When no one said anything he clapped his hands together and stood up. "Alright now that that's settled, lets all head back to the hotel and get some sleep. I have the feeling that the next couple of weeks are going to be hell. Figuratively speaking." Kevin added when Shawn turned and glared at him.


	62. Chapter 62

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. BTW Colin hasn't been let go, I love the little guy too much so he'll probably be some other of my fics, so don't bother to tell he's been released...I know I just don't care(sticks tongue out) lol. On an unrelated note, I have become obsessed with the commerical for the new Mercenaries 2 game. The theme is soo catchy and just sticks in my head. Probably not a good song to sing as I check people out...lol... As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

_Her head was pounding as she sat up and it felt as if her whole body were one big bruise. She tried to move her left arm but it just hung limply at her side. Fear burned through her white hot and she felt herself get to her feet slowly. She reached a vertical base only to sink back down to one knee. With a growl that was deeper than any she had ever uttered she pushed herself back up and took two shaky steps forwards. She looked around her surroundings and seen that she was back in the basement again. _

_The sound of a door opening caught her attention and she turned to where the sound issued from. Light flared in the darkness and she hissed as it hit her eyes. As she shielded them from the glare she peered up and seen the outline of someone standing at the top of the stairs._

_"I see that you're finally up."_

_She growled again and took few small steps towards her prey, hatred so intense that it choked her fought to the surface as she grew closer. Soon she was with in striking distance and before she knew it, her fist cracked against the persons skull. Satisfaction washed over her as she stepped over the body and headed towards the door to her right. Just as she placed her hand on the knob white hot pain shot through her back and she went to her knees again. Auburn hair stuck to her face and she pushed the strands out of the way to get a good look at her attacker. Down in the pit of her stomach she knew who he was and wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard._

_"This is what happens when you don't take your training seriously. You get hurt. And getting hurt results in losses." A kick to the back sent her forward and she hit her face on the floor. "And too many losses result in your being let go. Do you want that? Do you want to go back to being a nobody? Back to begging for a place to spend the night?"_

_"N-no."_

_She was helped to her feet and lead to a small dirty room. There was a bed against the wall that barely fit her large frame. He bound her arm to her chest to restrict movement then left, locking the door after him. In the silence of the room she thought she heard the wail of someone in pain from somewhere else in the house. Or maybe it was a cat, it definitely didn't sound human on second thought. The sound continued and soon she laid down and fell into a fitful sleep._

Twisted woke to an empty room and equally empty bed. She winced as she sat up and held her sides tightly as she looked around to get a bearing on where she was. The silence finally got to her and she climbed out of the bed gingerly. There was a window in the room but she was so weak that she couldn't even open the interior shutters. She turned from the windows when she heard the door open and sagged with relief.

"Doug, am I glad to see you." She said as she walked over to the small man.

When he remained silent she began to feel uneasy. She shifted from foot to foot and grimaced as pain shot through her chest and sides. He took a step closer but remained quiet, which unnerved her even more.

"Doug, what are you doing? Why won't you talk?"

He remained quiet and started towards her again. When he was within an arms reach of her an icy cold wind swept over her, filling her with dread. In the blink of an eye he grabbed ahold of her and yanked down on her arm until she was on her knees looking up at him. As she stared up at him his face began to melt and bubble like hot wax and she watched it slide off. It dripped down onto his shirt and she looked on in complete horror as the person she thought she knew became the person that been haunting her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taker was curled up in the corner of the room he had grown to hate during his training. He wanted to pace, but there was no room. He wanted to take a deep breath, but he was afraid of using up the limited oxygen. He wasn't scared of many things but this room had always had the power to terrify him. There was coldness that seeped into the room and no matter how many blankets; when he had them, that he used he couldn't block out the cold. It would seep into his soul and whisper to him that the minute he let his guard down it would consume him. He shook his head and stood, his head scraping the ceiling as he did so. He was an adult dammit, there was nothing in this room that wasn't there at any other time. There was nothing there to be afraid of.

He had woken up looking for his brother and Twisted, but found himself in this room instead. Immedately he scooted into one the corners and hugged his knees to his chest, feeling for the first time in years helpless and afraid. He had sat like that for hours just staring into the gloom of the room quietly until he thought that the walls were whispering to him. As he paced the length of the room, which for him was barely two steps in either direction he worried about what had happened to the others.

With a howl he slammed in fist into the flimsy looking door. But it was stronger than it looked and he pulled his hand back and cradled it against his chest. There was only one other person that knew of the hell that he had gone through when he was training, and he was dead; buried by Taker's own hand. With a twisted grin he remembered the satisfaction that flowed through him when he filled Paul's glass cell with cement and how it intensified when he dropped the cement coffin in the earth to be buried forever. There was no way that Paul could be doing this. Paul was dead! He had seen to it himself.

"Dead Dammit!" He whispered vhemently in the silence.

It didn't remain silent for long, soon the familiar inhuman wail erupted and Taker covered his ears to block out the sound. But the sound crept through and he found himself sinking back down to the dirty floor and rocking back and forth, exactly like he used to. His last lucid thought was that everything had come full circle, he was right back where he started. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost two weeks since Taker, Kane and Twisted up and disappeared in the fog. No one had seen or heard from them and most of the locker room assumed that they had simply used some vacation time. Dallas on the other hand was an absolute wreck. He'd quit eating, quit talking and was little more than a wrath that floated around backstage. John and Randy had tried to keep an eye on him when they weren't in a match or doing a promo, but it was hard. One moment he would be beside them and in the next he'd be gone. It had been a blessing when Vince lifted the brand separation. It gave them all time to spend with the lost man, but surprisingly the one person to spend the most time with him was Colin. The time that the two spent together caused rumors to fly unchecked around the backstage area. Colin had tried to put a stop to it, but it was no use. The rumors didn't seem to bother Dallas, but then again Colin wasn't even sure that Dallas even knew what day it was or even where he was.

Colin and Dallas were sitting in catering when Kevin walked in and sat down across from them, a frown on his face. He and Shawn had searched Taker's house from top to bottom and hadn't found one book pertaining to the ritual. There wasn't even anything to suggest that he had ties to the dark side other than his ring gimmick.

"I don't get it!" He said frustrated as he slammed the book down.

"What don't you get?" Colin asked as he looked over at Dallas; he hadn't moved since they sat down and it worried him.

"The main thing is where in the hell did they go? And the second thing is, why did he have Kane drink from him? What purpose does it serve to bind him to his brother? And then why did he drink from Kane? There is something wrong here and I can't figure out what it is."

"They're probably at Kane's house consummating the ritual still. As for the other part. I have no idea."

Dallas grunted and got up from his seat. Without waiting to see if Colin was going to follow him; he walked out of catering. Colin sighed and headed off after him, catching up easily and steering him towards his locker room. It scared Colin at how unresponsive Dallas had become and how easy it was to lead him from place to place. He lead Dallas over to the couch and gently pushed him down onto it, afraid that if he put too much pressure on him that he'd snap in two. With in minutes Dallas was out cold and Colin took a seat and looked over the match card for that evening.

_Dallas was standing in a darkened room. He'd never been afraid of the dark but there was something in there with him, he could feel it and it made him uneasy. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet so all he could see was the inky blackness. His ears on the other hand were working over time and picked up the faint sound of something moving, letting him know for a fact that he wasn't alone. Suddenly a light flared to life and he blinked to clear his vision only to shake his head in disbelief. After all there was no way in hell what he was seeing was real, not in this world anyways._

_Paul Bearer was standing in the doorway with a bucket in his hands. He didn't say anything as he flung the contents of the bucket on a still form in the middle of the room. Dallas's eyes widened as he realized that it was Kane lying there. The sight of Kane's naked, bloody and bruised body had him turning away as he felt vomit work it's way into his mouth. Kane didn't move and all the water did was just wash the blood away, allowing Dallas to see the extent of his injuries when he finally turned back around._

_"You're worthless." Bearer hissed as he kicked Kane's still body. "Even the girl put up more of a fight. She took twice as many hits." Still Kane didn't move and Bearer kicked him again, this time in the ribs._

_"If you laid on finger on my wife..." Kane said weakly._

_"I've done more than that my son." Bearer laughed cruely as he aimed another kick to Kane's midsection._

_Dallas seen red and charged at Bearer, his fist raised to strike the man down. He swung, wanting nothing more than to reduce the rat to a pile of bloody, broken bones. But his fist went right through Bearers head. He tried again and again but the same thing happened. He stood there seething as Bearer left the room laughing, his hands now covered in Kane's blood. _

_"Rae." The simple word turned into a howl that was soon choked out by blood as Kane once again passed out._

Dallas woke up swinging, his need to do damage to Bearer still fresh in his mind. It took both Randy and John to hold him still until he regained his bearings. Dazedly he looked around the room, slowly realizing that he was no longer in the basement with Kane. When he had quieted down John and Randy released him and moved back to give him some breathing room.

"Dallas, man, you ok?' John asked as he grabbed a bottle of water to hand to Dallas.

"He has her. He has them all."

"Who?"

"Blood. Blood every where." Dallas zoned out and began to rock back and forth.

"Dallas, you're not making any sense. Who has her?" Randy asked as he grabbed Dallas' shoulders.

"So much blood."

"Dallas!"

"Bearer has her. He has them all."


	63. Chapter 63

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. The address is made up and I'm sorry if I actually gave away someones address, this is work of fiction and has no bearing on real life. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

"This can't go on."

"Well what can we do about it?"

"There has to be something we can do."

"There's nothing we can do unless we break the rules."

"Since when have you been worried about rules?"

"Why are you so involved with this?"

"As opposed to what? Staying out of it and watching not just one person, but four people die before their time?"

"Now that you put it that way..."

"Exactly, now the question is how do I go about pushing the others in the right direction."

"I don't know esse, but you'll figure it out, you always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisted was sitting in a room staring at the wall. She was slowly loosing her mind, she was certain of it. She could hear the wailing of someone in constant pain and loud thumps and bangs from somewhere down the hall. The room was always cold and she was bundled up in as many covers as she could find, but it was never enough the cold always seeped through. Paul would come by twice a day and leave a plate of food for her, once in the morning and then again in the evening. Sometimes he would stay and talk to her but she never paid attention. It was like she was little more than breathing mannequin. She had lost track of the days and only vaguely aware of the passing of night and day. The room also had a large bathroom and she would venture in and shower every three days or so, the dresser also always had clothing in it for her.

Her mind was blank as she stared at the wall and she barely heard the door open, signalling that Bearer had come with her morning meal. He sat it down and moved so that he was standing in front of her. Gently he used his fingers and raised her chin so that she was staring at him. He sighed at her lifeless eyes and took his fingers away, letting her head drop back down to it's original position. He shuffled about the room for a minuted before he closed the door softly behind him. She looked over to the plate and seen that he had piled it high with eggs, toast, fresh fruit and large glass of orange juice. Tentatively she picked up a strawberry and bit into it, the juice ran down her chin as she placed it back on the plate and she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

The wailing started back up and her heart constricted at the sound. Every once in a while she thought she heard her name, but she convinced herself that it was wishful thinking. She got up from the bed and wandered the room, her fingertips brushing over the dresser, the vanity and resting lightly on the windowsill. Bearer had opened the shutters to let in light and she looked out into the yard watching as squirrels darted across the leaf littered area. A wind picked up and stirred the leaves in the yard, making them look like a tiny tornado tearing through it.

"I see that you're out of bed. Do you like the view my dear?"

She hadn't heard Paul enter the room, and jumped slightly as she turned around. She didn't say anything and moved over a tiny bit when he came and stood besides her.

"I've always liked the fall. The colors as they change, the trees looking like they're on fire. The air is the best though, it's not too hot and not too cold." He said as he looked out of the window with his hand clasped behind his back. "Would you like to go outside?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Yes." Her answer was barely a whisper and it brought a smile to his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin was stalking around his hotel room only stopping to watch Dallas as he thrashed about on the bed. He had fallen asleep after fighting it for three days, and his rest was anything but peaceful. As he watched Dallas' breathing became shallow and his eyes snapped open. Kevin took a step back as Dallas jerkily got out of bed and headed over to the table in the room.

"D-dallas?" Kevin asked as Dallas rummaged on the table for something to write with.

The younger man looked over at him but didn't say anything. He then turned his attention back to the paper and started to scribble on the paper madly. Then just as suddenly his head dropped onto the table and the pencil fell to the floor. Cautiously Kevin walked over to Dallas and stared at him, debating on whether or not to touch him. He seemed to be more peaceful and Kevin was loathe to move him lest he wake him. Slowly he slid the paper out from under Dallas' head and read over it.

_1598 S. Reading Ave, Gadsden Tennessee. You'll find the three plus two there, but hurry time draws to a close for two._

Kevin looked at Dallas with wide eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't written it, but the question was, who did? He pulled out his phone and called everyone to his room. John and Randy were the first ones there and they helped Kevin move Dallas over to the bed. As they waited for everyone else to show up Kevin showed them the paper that Dallas had written on.

"What does, 'you'll find the three plus two there' mean?" Randy asked as he handed the paper back to Kevin.

"It could mean that Twisted is indeed pregnant and that we'll find her with child as well as find Bearer there. Or it could mean that she's carrying twins."

"I don't understand Bearer's part in all of this." John said as Jeff and Matt walked in.

"Bearer? I though he was dead." Jeff said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought so too, but Dallas says that every time he closes his eyes he sees Bearer either beating Kane or mentally torturing Taker."

"What about Twisted?" Matt asked in a whisper.

"He says that he hasn't seen her. And that worries me, almost as much as Bearer beating Kane." Kevin paced at the foot of the bed, shaking his head as John passed the paper to Matt and Jeff.

"Okay, we know where to look, so who's going?" Jeff asked as he stood back up.


	64. Chapter 64

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. On a personal note, I seemingly agreed to dress as the Undertaker on Halloween and go to work dressed that way. I don't remember saying that I would but I guess I did. If a picture is taken of this attempt I'll load it as my avatar. On an up note, I have a druid to go with it. Lord...Taker working at Walmart...gods help me. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Taker had given up trying to get out of the room. No matter what he did it the door stayed closed and in one piece. The cramped space was getting to him and knew that if he didn't find a way out soon that he would end up killing himself. The room had one window that was shuttered on the inside, but there were chains looped through the handled and they were locked together. He punched at the slates and when a few of them broke he smiled. Light came streaming into the room brought with it a little warmth.

He continued destroying the shutters until he had an uninhibited view of the grounds outside. He pushed the window open and took a deep breath of the fresh air as it rushed in, bringing in the smells of fall. He had turned away from the window when he heard footsteps crunching through the leaves. He looked out and seen Twisted walking along side Bearer as if she belonged there. The scene itself could have been from the 1700's. Twisted was wearing an older style dress with a shawl draped over her arms, and Bearer was wearing tan pants and frock coat.

Bearer was talking but they were too far away for him to hear what he was saying. His blood boiled as he watched Bearer put an arm around Twisteds shoulders and lead her out of his line of view. A cold wind picked up in the room and felt the darkness that he had worked so hard to bury come to the forefront. A howl tore from his throat and it seemed like the ceiling shook from the force of it. The glass panes shuttered in their settings before they shattered, showering him with shards of glass. Blood dripped down where the shards had bit into his skin and his vision swam as the darkness swallowed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bearer smiled as he watched the girl walk stoically through the yard. Had he been a trusting man he would have left her to her wandering alone, but she was too much like Kane and his brother. Even though she looked out of if and unaware of her surroundings he knew that she was plotting her escape. The wind kicked up and stirred the leaves around her ankles, teasing the hem of the gown. Her hair was loose and it danced about her face. The leaves continued to twine up her gown until they were waist high. The raw use of power that she was showing rendered Bearer speechless. It was as if she had no control over what she was doing.

"Where are we Paul?" She asked quietly, her voice blending in with the wind.

"T-Tennessee."

She nodded and turned to stare at him, the leaves still circling about her. He swallowed as her eyes hardened and the wind around her picked up in intensity. It gave her the look of and avenging goddess bestowing her wrath on a deserving victim. The circling leaves sped up and reached up to kiss the ends of her hair. Paul shivered as the circling leaves were joined by a hell sent howl. As if reacting to the howl the leaves shot straight at him, cutting his skin like a knife where they made contact. Soon blood was obscuring his vision and he had to use his own power to bring her down. He wiped the blood from his face and looked down at her still form, such dark power held by a woman was almost unheard of. And for her to use it seemingly without knowing it was just short of amazing.

A second howl rent the air and Paul knew that he had to work quick and get her back inside before either brother found the weakness in their restraints. Loud pounding was heard as he stepped inside the door and he feared that Kane posed a bigger threat than he originally thought. If he had a quarter of the power that his brother and the girl then there was no way that Bearer was going to able to keep them subdued much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane had been laying in the dark, his ribs hurting from the continually abuse that Bearer had been inflicting upon him. His left arm was all but useless and his eye were swollen shut. He couldn't remember how Bearer managed to get the upper hand. One minute he was looking at his brother and his wife and the next he was laying down in the cold, dank basement that he called home during his youth. Immediately he was defensive and tried everything he could to get out. But like it was when he was younger there was no escape and he drove himself to the brink of madness worrying about Twisted.

When Bearer had finally shown himself, Kane launched himself at the smaller man wanting nothing more than to choke the life out of him. But something stopped him dead in his tracks before he got within arms reach of Bearer. From there it was blurry, Bearer never laid a hand on him but somehow Kane found himself on the ground writhing in pain. Then Bearer started talking about what he wanted to do to Twisted and made Kane see red. However he wasn't able to get to his feet and take out his anger on his tormentor.

A cool wind swept through the basement and the feel of it on his face brought Kane back to semi conciousness. As he sat in the dark he felt some of his strength return and the wind picked up around him as he wondered about what type of hell Bearer was putting Twisted through. There came a howl from somewhere in the house and it gave Kane the strength to get to his feet and had him thundering up the stairs. The door looked like it would shatter if he so much as touched it. But it held surprisingly firm, and after several attempts he gave up and let out a frustrated howl of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin and Jeff were debating over who was going to check out the address when Curt and Ken joined them in the room. It had been two days since Dallas had written it down and rumors were spreading like wildfire among those that actually cared about what had happened to the Brothers of Destruction and their valet.

"Jeff, there is no way that you can go. You've got high profile matches coming up, where as I'm never on t.v. It only makes sense that I be the one to go."

"You can't go by yourself Kev. What if it's a set up?"

"A set up for what? What can we possibly be set up for?"

"I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm going with you then." Curt said as he took a seat next to Colin.

"You are going to need more than two people." Jeff argued.

"Then I'll go." Colin said as he stood up.

"And me." Hunter added from the door way, Shawn standing behind him. "Him too." He said jerking his thumb at Shawn.

"Ohh, so now you're a believer." Dallas said as he wobbled into the living room area of Kevin's room.

"Better late than never." Hunter said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Shawn yes, Hunter no." Kevin said as he helped Dallas to the table.

"Why?" Hunter argued.

"Because like Jeff you're in the public too much to go missing for no good reason. Shawn on the other hand is in the fight with Jericho so if he's not on the show no one is going to wonder where he's at. Alright, five people should be enough. Now all we need is a plan for when we get there."

"That parts easy. When we get there we kick ass and ask questions later." Dallas said.

"This is Bearer we're talking about. Who knows what type of things he has set up to dispel intruders."

"Well then we'll wing it and hope we get out alive. But whatever we do we have to get the ball rolling now."

"Dallas is right, I say we leave tonight after RAW."

"Alright, we'll be traveling light so pack only the essentials. I'm going to call and line up a flight. Let's meet back here around midnight, we'll head out after that."

Everyone mumbled their assent and one by one they trickled out of the room, leaving only Colin, Kevin and Dallas. The three sat there in the silence each taking solace from the other and steeling themselves for what they might find.


	65. Chapter 65

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. One more chapter and this story has reached it ending. I want to thank everyone for reading and even if you didn't review I'm glad that you got some entertainment out of it. As always loves to all my readers and Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Others were coming, he could feel it. Bearer busied himself around the house strengthening his defences. The ones around Undertaker and Kane were strong, but the one around the girl was weakening. It was almost as if she was feeding off the power thus making her own stronger in the process. He had left her meal for her that morning and shivered as he remembered the bone chilling cold that had enveloped him when he stepped into the room. She still had the far away look in her eyes and he still wasn't sure that she was aware of what she was doing. And to him that was a dangerous liability, one he couldn't afford to have.

After he was sure that everything was fortified he started flipping through one of his books, hoping to find some spell that would bind her power. He didn't find anything in the first book so he moved on to the next one. It was a simple spell, and he hurriedly started to gather the things that he would need. Had he read the spell to the end he would have seen that it would force her power out through a different outlet. As he set the alter and lit the candles he briefly wondered if he should do the same to the brothers. With a condescending laugh he shook his head, knowing that they would do anything to keep her safe. She, in effect was his Ace in the hole. He lit the incense and cleansed his area before he sat cross legged in front of large candle.

The chant was low and rhythmic and soon he was lost in time and space as he wove the intricate spell that would harness her powers until removed. The candle flickered and finally sputtered out, leaving him in complete darkness. A sudden tingling along his nerve ending surprised him and he blocked it out as residue from the spell. With a deep sigh he laid down on the cool hardwood and felt the left over power seep out of him. He laid like that for some time, just staring into the dark; savoring the way it caressed his skin and clung to him like a long lost lover.

His peaceful attitude was broken however by banging from the basement, followed by the sound of splintering wood. As heavy footsteps sounded on the main floor Bearer jumped to his feet and rushed from the darkened room. Unfortunately for him Kane had anticipated his action and waited for the small man to exit the room from a hidden door. With a throaty growl he picked Bearer up and watched as he struggled against his grip. He bared his teeth and brought Bearer face level with him, watching in grim satisfaction as fear filled the cold eyes. His grip tightened and he felt Bearers pulse weaken.

"Drop him. He's no good to us dead." Taker said as he materialized from the darkness.

Kane squeezed one last time before he dropped Bearer to the floor, aiming a kick to his ribs as he went and stood next to his brother. As Bearer struggled to draw air into his lungs Taker walked over and picked him up from the floor by the shirt collar. Like Kane he bared his teeth and savored the fear that was radiating off Bearer. However he didn't make any other movement, he just stood there with Bearer dangling from his fist. His gaze bored into Bearers and he felt the mans terror double as he remained silent.

"I want one answer Paul, and if it ain't the right one you will die. Now where is our wife?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mark." Bearer said as his eyes darted between the two.

"That's a lie Paul, and you know it. Now where is _my_ wife." He shook Bearer to get his point across.

"Put him down Mark."

Taker, Kane and Bearer turned towards the source of the voice and watched as Twisted seemed to glide over the floor to where they stood. She was wearing another period gown and her hair floated as if teased by the wind. White light radiated from her and illuminated the three, warmth flowed over them as she got closer. Taker did as told and stepped back as she moved over and stood over Bearer. He and Kane took a few steps back and watched as she then bent over Bearer and placed a hand on his forehead. Bearer gasped in pain and started to convulse wildly. Foam formed at the corners of his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head. As the brothers looked on blood started dripping from his eyes, nose and mouth. His body was contorted as the blood puddled beneath him and they had to look away as his head exploded.

Twisted went to her knees, covered in Bearers blood and shivering as she vomited uncontrollably. She started to convulse as well and collapsed on top of his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was so tired and it felt good to just relax in the warm sunshine. The warm air blew across her face and whipped her hair around her face. Bees were buzzing around from flower to flower and she felt like she could spend forever there. Footsteps had her sitting up and looking around the meadow for the person how dared to interrupt her peace. Standing at the edge of the meadow was Chris and Eddie, expressionless looks on their faces. She smiled as she got to her feet and walked over to them. When they didn't return her smile she started to get a nervous fluttering in her stomach.

"Chris? Eddie? What's wrong." She asked looking between the two.

"Mamacita, there's no way to say this."

"You have a choice Raelynn Michelle Whispers." Chris started in a monotone voice.

"What's with the full name?"

"Raelynn Michelle Whispers you have a choice. You can go back to the living world with no memory of what has transpired or you can accept this place as your final resting place."

"Chris I don't understand." She cried.

"Chica, your body under went too much for you to return to it. You're dead now. The power that you channeled was a mix of Mark, Glen and Paul." Eddie said when Chris remained silent.

"How could I control the brothers' powers, let alone Paul's?" She asked as she started to pace in front of the two men.

"The ritual that you under went with the brothers not only connected you to them, but also to Paul. Seeing as how he was Glen's father. He wanted control over all of you, that's why he had Mark do the ritual in the first place. When Glen offered his blood to you and Mark he offered Paul's as well. You two willing drank, thus connecting you all by blood."

"So why am I dead?"

"When you killed Paul, you killed yourself as well."

"I-I killed Paul? How?"

"Your forced every ounce of power in your body into his. It overloaded him and burst every major organ in his body, the power also exploded his brain."

"What's going to happen to me?" She sank down to the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

"If you go back you'll start life over again from infancy, with no memory of anything or anyone. But if you stay here you can watch over those that you love."

"Is there no other way?"

"I'm sorry." Eddie placed a hand on her shoulder, tears welling in his own eyes as she wept.

"Raelynn Michelle Whispers. What is your decision?" Chris reiterated.

"I'll stay." Her voice was little more than a whisper and a warm breeze blew over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin, Curt, Colin, Shawn and Dallas arrived thirty minutes later. Cautiously they entered the home and started to prowl around, alert for any movement or sound. As one they jumped when they heard loud sobs coming from a room on their right. Dallas pushed the door open and stopped dead. Taker and Kane were cradling Twisteds body between them, Kane sobbing as blood dripped from her mouth and eyes. A foot away the headless body of Paul Bearer laid in a large pool of blood. Curt and Colin had to leave the room before they lost their lunch, while Shawn and Kevin looked on horrified.

Dallas was the first one to move and knelt by Taker, lightly placing his hand on his sisters heart. When he felt nothing he dropped his hand and started to cry. Shawn and Kevin walked over and placed a hand on Dallas. Kane tilted his head back and let out a howl that shook the rafters and the lights that were in the room exploded simultaneously. Kevin and Shawn stood out of the way and watched as furniture shatter from some unseen force and windows shattered. They could feel the power circling around them, but knew better than to draw either mans' attention to them. When Colin and Curt returned they approached Taker and Kane cautiously and finally managed to talk them into letting them wrap Twisted's body in a sheet. After that the prodded the two men to their feet and left, leaving the door to home wide open. Kevin rented an SUV and they headed to Kane's home, silent as the brothers went from public displays of sorrow to quiet reflection. They reached Kane's by morning and in the afternoon Beau had her body ready for burial.

Dallas called his family and broke the news, his voice void of emotion as screaming and crying was heard from the other end of the phone. After that call he phoned the others that had been close to her and told them what had happened and where the funeral was going to be held. As they arrived one by one the atmosphere around the house became tense and no one dared to approach Taker or Kane. They on the other hand had decided to take to their rooms, not wanting to inflict further pain on her family and friends. Dallas would leave food outside of their doors, never getting the nerve up to talk to them. On some deep level he blamed them for this, but just seeing their faces when they would come out would make him hate himself over the cruel words that wanted to spill from his lips. They loved his sister, and he knew that if given a choice they would have traded places with her.

They buried Twisted two days later, her blood family and her extended family each holding one another for support. Taker and Kane had been two of pall bearers, along with Umaga and Khali. Kevin, Curt, Randy and John had each given a eulogy, and shared some of their fondest memories with everyone. As they lowered the casket into the ground a warm wind blew across everyone, startling them and making them look up. Leaves danced around everyone and they all swore that they seen her in the leaves. Those present left the cemetery feeling as if she was walking right besides them, and while they mourned her loss they knew that she would always be with them in their hearts.


	66. Chapter 66

_A/N: Lemme check...nope, still don't own anyone you recognize, just those you don't. Last chapter, again I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this fic. Much love to you all. Hugz and Cyber Cookies to my reviewers. On with the Fic._

Epilouge

27 years later.

Kane and Taker were sitting in the board room going over some last minute changes to one of the shows, neither knowing that it would the last time they did so together. They had retired at Wrestlemania that year, neither one having the heart to go on. They accepted the positions that Vince had been offering them and slowly and surely they managed to finally achieve what they had been working for. Taker continued to train Dallas and watched as he stepped up to become one of the big dogs in the locker room, proving that the old way of earning respect was still the best. After every Wrestlemania both brothers would head to her grave and tell her everything that had happened, after that they would head to her grandfathers grave and do the same thing.

Taker had been at a house show in Oklahoma making sure that everything ran smoothly. Halfway through the show he collapsed without warning. Even though the ambulance had gotten there quickly, he died in route to the hospital. Back at Titan Tower Kane was approving the lay out for that years Wrestlemania when he too collapsed. He died in the hospital despite attempts to revive him. Dallas had stepped up as next of kin and had them buried next to his sister, one on each side. The plain headstone that had been there was replaced by one Jeff designed. At the bottom was the burning urn and the smoke curled up and formed their faces, forever frozen in loving gazes as they looked at one another. Along the top in Gothic letter were the words:

_Together in life for a short time, but united in love for an eternity._

Those present morned the loss of two great men, but those closest to them celebrated the end of their misery. They left the cemetery with no doubt that Twisted, Taker and Kane were together, and even though they hurt; they smiled through the tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where am I?" Taker groaned as he felt a warm breeze blow over him.

He sat up slowly and looked around, he was in a meadow. A mumbled curse from his left had him leaping to his feet. Kane was sprawled out next to him, only he was young again. His chestnut hair was spread across his face and his body was back to fighting fit. Taker took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed as he grabbed a lock of his own hair. He cracked on eye open and looked at it. It was the deep auburn of his youth. He stretched his arms out and looked down at them in amazement. The scars that he had lived with, that he had used to define himself, were gone. All that was left were the tattoos that he had gotten to cover them.

"Mark?" Kane had sat up by then and was looking around confusedly.

"Yea Glen?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here Eddie."

Both men jumped and turned to look at who had spoken. Chris and Eddie were standing off to one side and grinning at them.

"I was wondering when we would be seeing you two." Eddie said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Chris? Eddie?" Taker said, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"In the spirit." Chris answered with a bow.

"Where are we." Kane demanded as he got to his feet.

"You're home."

Kane turned to his right and stopped dead in his tracks. Twisted was standing before them in a white gown, her hair pulled back in an octopus clip with tendrils framing her face.

"Rae?" He whispered as he started towards her.

She nodded and tears sprang to her eyes as Kane scooped her up and held her tight. Taker was close behind and as the three embraced a wind picked up and fog swirled about them. As Chris and Eddie watched the three of them the fog swallowed them and drifted away, leaving no evidence that they had even been there. With a deep sigh Chris turned away and started walking back into the mist he called home. Even though he would never be able to find eternal peace, he was thankful that those three would not be wandering the after life looking for their eternal rest.

Eddie followed silently, tears springing as it dawned on him that the little girl that he had come to think of a daughter was gone now. However he couldn't begrudge her her happiness, so he laughed as let the mist swallow him, leaving the meadow empty as the sun went down on the horizon. However the quiet was shattered a minute later by a deep voice.

"EDDIE, I WANT MY TEN DOLLARS!"


End file.
